A Story of Fire and Water
by FireWing Pegasus
Summary: He died by water, she died through fire, will they ever remember their past or will they be forever hidden by masks? (A BEN Drowned x Oc fanfic reboot/rewrite/remake of He Who Drowned Shall Love The One Who Burned) M for mild gore and cursing later on.
1. Chapter 1: The Past Part 1

**Author's note: Finally after several several months, here is the long awaited reboot/remake thing for He Who Drowned Shall Love The One Who Burned which I never got around to finishing. This is a complete rewrite so barely if any ideas from that story back in middle school will be carried over here. I have already written over a dozen chapters for this but will update maybe once or twice a weakend as to not run out of chapters, if I do then I will try my hardest to get the next chapter out by the next weekend. It's been quite a while but please review and enjoy. I do not own BEN Drowned or the Moon Children. I do own my own character who is somewhere in my old stories on here.**

It was hundreds of years in the past from present day, in the ancient medieval times where knights in shining armor saved maidens and princesses. A time of strife and hardships that is where our story begins.

A young man wandered into town on a huge black horse. He wore a green tunic with chainmail underneath like a knight, and had shaggy blond hair with green eyes. The bags under his eyes shown he hadn't slept for quite some time. On his back, a sheath for a longsword and a bow, at his side the quiver full of arrows.

The young man slowed his horse down before jumping off with ease. While the young man was 21 he still looked about 17 years of age. He looked around, noticing everyone in the village wore odd masks, before calling out to a villager, "Sir, is this the village haunted by a fire demon?"

The villager stopped and looked over, "Yes, we have been waiting for a hero from the kingdom, but are you one? You seem awfully young."

"I am an adventurer and I've come to slay the demon problem. My name is Benedict Walter, and I'm more than ready to face these problems." The young man huffed a bit, already getting annoyed.

"The inn is over there along with the stables so you may keep your horse there if you wish." The villager pointed off toward a building, "afterwards meet me at that building where our elder is. He'll know where the demon is currently residing."

Benedict nodded heading to the inn, weirded out and confused by all the masks everyone wore before figuring it was just a town formed by a cult, he was just there to get the money by doing whatever the townsfolk asked and makes a mental note to report the town later. He set most of his stuff away in his room for the night, happy to finally have a bed after many sleepless nights in the wild.

Benedict went off to the building seeing the chief had the oddest mask of all, a multi colored heart mask. He had red hair and gave off a creepy vibe which Benedict chose to ignore again, best not to question the source of income.

"Are you the hero that's come to save us?" The old man asked with a raspy voice.

"I am no hero but a humble adventurer willing to help." Benedict replied.

"Any help will be accepted, may the goddess Luna shine upon you to defeat the demon. Many cycles ago, a child was born to our village with red eyes lit with the flames of hell, she was undeserving of ascension and we wish not to taint the masks with her vile presence. She was born possessed by the demon and the demon must be removed or we will be forced to remove her forcefully."

'Oh great heavens, this is a cultist village, oh well I just have to go along with it.' Benedict thought bitterly, "Where is this demon hiding now?"

"We have a shrine to Luna where several of our people are trying to contain the child so she may be cleansed again for the day." The old man replied as two villagers opened up a door to their left, "Do whatever it takes to rid the demon, even if it must be that the girl harboring it shall die, we pray for Luna to spare her soul."

Benedict sighed and nodded with his hand at the hilt of his sword as he walked through the door. After only about a minute of walking in the darkness, he finally saw a finally saw a light at the end of the staircase accompanied by screams. He hurried down the stairs to see a red headed deathly pale girl being held down by villagers as a priest was doing a prayer, the screams were from her being held down underwater only coming up every minute or so for air.

One of the villagers looked up at him and waved, "You must be here to help cleanse this girl of the demon!"

"Yes, but why are you attempting to drown her?" He asked, highly concerned and confused.

"Tis but a way to remove the flames from her soul, put them out and the demon will be without power." The villager replies as the girl is let up again for air, "This water was blessed by the light of Luna, so by Luna the demon shall run in fear."

The girl gasps for breath, keeping her eyes closed out of pure fear of what these men were doing.

"Enough, the hour of cleansing is over, let her go so we may see the results of her cleansing." The priest ordered, and as soon as they let go, she was out of the water and running up the stairs faster than anyone could have thought given she nearly drowned.

"Hero, go watch her and report back of any unusual signs from her!" The men barked at Benedict who nodded, worried of the state of the poor girl who he may possibly have to kill.

'I hope she's okay, this isn't like that time with the hunter in the forest who should be in a straight jacket, or the person tortured into being a cannibal' Benedict sighed as he hurried up the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2: The Past Part 2

**Author's Note: Here is the second chapter of the story, this Past section is only four chapters long and then we'll get to Ben don't you guys worry, just wait till next week for the conclusion of the Past arc. This story is already updated first on my Quotev account FlameAngelOfDeath so if you can't wait for the next chapters then you can visit there, it is called A Story of Fire and Water (BEN Drowned x OC) on there. I do not own BEN Drowned, he belongs to Alex Hall/Jadusable, I only own my OC. Please enjoy and review.**

Benedict hurried out of the building, hearing whispers from the villagers that the demon should be calm now and maybe she'll go ahead and get sick and die to save the village. He rolled his eyes and came upon a trail where he noticed fresh wet footprints heading away from the village.

'The poor girl, is she really possessed or is this cult really insane?' He clenched his fist a bit, as he noticed blood on the ground, "Young maiden are you here?" he called out.

Not a single response called out as he continued on the path eventually hearing weak singing. He soon found the source, the girl he had been tracking who was currently kneeled down next to the river, only stopping her song to cough up blood.

'She must have gotten water in her lungs..' Benedict thought with worry as he took this chance to study her. The girl had long brown hair, fair skin covered in bruises and way too pale. She was wearing a soaking wet and torn up red peasants dress that could hardly be called a dress at that point, more like red rags. He goes to approach her, but steps on a twig causing her to look over at him. Her pupils are as red as blood, and eyes bloodshot. Blood is on her mouth from coughing up blood.

"D-did..they send you to kill me?" She asks in a broken raspy voice.

"Ay young maiden, they sent me to deal with a demon."

"T-they lie….there is no demon inside me… I was born with these eyes, there was never a demon…" she stops and goes to cough up more blood.

"Are you alright? That much blood is not normal for nearly drowning." He asks, his eyes widened at what she had said, 'They must only want someone to kill her because she looks abnormal and don't want to sin in front of their false god, dammit.'

"They..they always put w-weak poisons in the water… in hopes it kills me faster… they just call it cleansing… Even if I went for help, they wouldn't heal any wounds I gain, I am used to it noble knight." She hangs her head down, "If you want your money you must slay me… I've given up fighting at this point."

"If you give up that will be suicide, and God will damn you to hell if you succeed in suicide." Benedict argued, kneeling down to her level and lifting her chin up.

"Why are you helping me?"

"Because I only came out to fight demons and have adventure, not murder innocents. If you come with me then I can get you somewhere safe."

She sighs softly, "They won't let me leave the village to terrorize others…"

"Then let's fake your death shall we, m'lady?" Benedict then takes a knife from his belt and cuts a sleeve off her dress while cutting her arm a bit, "If you scream in pain and run and hide I can make it seem like I stabbed you and dunked you into the river. What is your name?"

"They never saw it fit to name me, I don't even know my family name as they killed my parents. They only ever called me a demon."

"Well, a name I heard from people to claim to have come from the east is Akana, and there is lots of heather around here, so how about Hadley Akana?" She smiles at that then, "What is your name noble hero?"

"Benedict Walter. Now scream and run, when you see a black horse come close and I'll help you up so we both can escape."

With that, she lets out a loud blood curdling scream while splashing the river with her hand before running into the field of flowers.

After a few minutes, villagers come lazily over to check and see what had happened and sees Benedict covered in cuts and wiping blood off his sword with the cloth from Hadley's dress. "I approached her and she blew up in flames, I guess the demon was fed up and taking one last fight so I stabbed it repeatedly as it clawed at me. It let out a scream and I kicked it into the river."

"Well it couldn't be helped! At least the demon will never plague our village again, may Luna smile upon you for slaying the fiend so quickly hero Benedict! And of course you'll be paid in full for saving us!" The villagers all cheered pulling Benedict away from the river.

They soon had a celebration as Benedict was congratulated and given some money, and a custom mask, in which they offered for him to join them which he declined saying he must return to his own family soon. They continued offering it, but he just kept rejecting it, much to the annoyance of the village. Eventually Benedict was allowed to leave, as they continued praising him the whole time.

After riding for about a half hour, he heard movement to his left and saw Hadley trying to hide behind a tree, and called out, "Hadley, it's alright we're far enough away get on!"

Hadley slowly approached then, "How can I ever repay you Benedict?"

"You can start by accompanying me to someone who has the authority to deal with that cultist village of yours, it does get lonely on the roads fair mistress." He grins a small bit as he helps her onto the horse, and blushes a small bit as she wraps her arms around him, before he makes the horse continue.

What neither of them notice, is someone with a mask hiding amongst the bushes nearby.


	3. Chapter 3: The Past Part 3

**Author's note: This is the shortest out of all the chapters I have updated so far at this time of February 3rd at the time of writing this author's note. I am trying to write all these author's notes in advance so eventually, I'll get around to answer your reviews and stuff don't worry. We're almost done with this arc you'll get your short soft boi nerd very soon. I don't own BEN Drowned, I do own Hadley/Hashira/Heart Burn. Please review.**

It was several weeks since Benedict had taken Hadley from her village and he had begun developing a crush on her. He had to keep reminding himself that they wouldn't be traveling together forever as they kept heading closer and closer towards the castle. He still couldn't help it, he had tried teaching her how to swim but she wouldn't get close to the water and some small level of scaring her lightly was fun and he thought she looked beautiful when she came out of the water all annoyed.

Currently, at the moment, they were setting up camp in a clearing in the forest, Hadley tying up Benedict's horse while he prepares the fire for dinner. Hadley looks off into the forest for a few minutes before sighing coming over to him.

"Benedict I think we're being followed…" she looks down a bit.

"Did you see anyone?" He looks up with worry and nearly burns his hand doing so.

"Yes but...it isn't one from my village. It's someone who helped me before you came. Whatever it is, it is tall and pale and wears all black." she shuddered then, "I've always only felt death from it, but it would help on occasion."

"Oh, you speak of The Tall Man, a demon faerie said to haunt the forests Hadley. He only eats children so we should be safe here." Benedict sighs but remains on edge, "We shall leave the forest in the daylight so that we don't end up lost."

"Alright… Benedict will you always protect me?" she kept her head down.

"Why the sudden question? I'll always protect you until I get you somewhere safe like the castle." He blinked at her.

She sighed, "No, Benedict I…. I don't feel safe when you leave to go hunting… it feels like I'm being watched constantly, I fear if you leave me alone at the castle, something bad will happen, even now I feel like something bad might happen soon if you leave me…" she almost looked about to cry.

"Hadley…" he got up and went up to her, "a fair maiden such as yourself need not shed tears, if you choose to stay with me after we are rid of the village for good then I promise to always protect you."

She smiled softly then, "Benedict I-" she never got to finished as an arrow coated with a black substance appeared at her side and she soon fell limp in his arms.

"Hadley?!" Benedict yelled as he looked around seeing people with all too familiar masks closing in on them. "Why are you here?" He almost growled out.

"Simple, we found out you allowed the demoness to escape and let her seduce you into security. We expect payment for your lies." A man with a bull's mask answered as others rushed in before Benedict could draw his sword. "She can not be left alive, she no longer exists only the demon and you must attend the burning."

That was the last thing Benedict heard before he was knocked out, the last thing he saw was Hadley being ripped from his arms.


	4. Chapter 4: The Past Finale

**Author's Note: And here is the stunning conclusion of the Past arc. Don't worry next week, everyone and everything will be fine. At the time of writing the chapter itself, it was the longest chapter so far but theres much longer chapters coming soon don't worry. I don't own BEN Drowned, I only own Hadley/Hashira/Heart Burn. Please enjoy and review.**

Benedict opened his eyes slowly, finding himself tied up without his weapons and in a dark room.

"Where am I?" he asked out loud trying to look around before seeing a door open.

"I see you are awake. We never should have let an outsider deal with our pest problem, Luna has been quite upset with us, especially ever since we had a witness watch as the demoness left the village and leave with you." The lights turned on revealing a man with a warrior's mask and a woman with a fish mask.

"Even I could see she isn't a demon, you have been torturing an innocent all these years all because she looks weird. She doesn't even know her own name so I gave her one!" Benedict hissed at them.

"Quiet you heretic. After we finish off the demon we'll make sure you see the error of your ways." The woman smacked him as the man gagged Benedict.

"Both of you quiet, the burning is about to begin, Luna would hate for us to be late." Another figure came with a bug like mask, "A storm is coming soon and we must make haste."

Both nod as they force Benedict to his feet and usher him up the stairs. He struggles the best he can and nearly overpowers them but with the bug mask person helping they get him back in line.

They leave whatever building they were in and head towards the center of the village where Benedict's eyes widen. There in the center, was Hadley, the red dress he had helped her get now torn to shreds. She was tied to a huge log on top of a stack of wood.

'They're treating her like a witch.' Benedict narrows his eyes then in anger as he keeps struggling to no use.

"Good the outsider has been brought here." The village elder turned toward them, saying the word outsider with venom in his voice.

Benedict tried to speak out against what they were doing but being gagged and tied up didn't help matter.

"Commence the ritual to rid the world of this demon." The village elder shouted just as Benedict noticed Hadley stirring awake.

"B-ben…save...self..." she muttered, too drowsy to fully comprehend the situation.

Benedict could only see red as he stomped on Fish's feet and kicked Warrior's private parts and headbutting Bug harshly in the chest but before he could steady himself and run toward her, she was set alight with flames. Her screams pierced the night as he realized he was too late then as no one usually survived a fire like that.

Before anyone could react to him beating the three, he ran towards a shovel and used it to cut the rope before stealing a horse and fleeing into the night, the corner of his eye barely noticing the village go up in flames. He didn't stop the horse until he had reached the forest he and Hadley had been staying at, and looked around to see if his stuff had been left there. Much to his disappointment, they had taken everything and probably sacrificed his horse to their god.

He got off the stolen horse and leaned against a tree, tears finally falling from his eyes, "Oh God….please forgive me for leaving her behind… please forgive me for my sins...I promised to protect her and I failed…" he prayed to himself while sobbing.

"Your sins won't be forgiven at all you heretic." a venomous voice dripped out as the villager with the bull mask appeared with several others on horse back, "Because of you and that demon our village burned to the ground."

Benedict's eyes widened as they held him at sword point, "Now you don't deserve to be saved by Luna, you don't deserve to ascend you monster. There's a demon in your soul just like her and it is time to remove it!"

He was pinned down and gagged before he could make an attempt to struggle. They then put him back onto the horse he had stolen and tied him up before leading the horse toward the lake. Out of the corner of his eye, he faintly noticed a human like shape amongst the trees but it was too pale and he was unable to make it out, not that he cared, he knew he was going to die.

Once they had arrived, he was harshly knocked off the horse after being untied resulting in his only chance of escape running away.

"Benedict Walter, blasphemous heretic, harboror of demons. We sentence you to drowning so that no demon will ever get aid from the likes of you ever again." The man with the bull mask shouted, "And as added punishment, so that no demoness shall ever seduce you again, you shall be without your eyes in Hell."

He screamed through the gag as the cult members used knives and ripped out his eyes while others chained his wrists to rocks. He was then dragged out kicking and screaming towards the lake and before he could go under, he heard screaming and a single name shouted out in an all too familiar voice.

"Benedict!"

Unknowing to Benedict, Hadley was there on the shore. Her clothing shredded and singed, her eyes completely red, the tips of her hair on fire and skin horribly burnt. Her eyes narrowed as she ignited the cult members that hadn't run screaming on fire before diving into the water in an attempt to save him.

The water felt like it was burning her skin, and she wasn't the best swimmer but she continued trying until she saw Benedict sinking. She grabbed the chains and kicked at the water, struggling to breathe and her body felt like it was completely on fire, which it was until just an hour ago.

She barely manages to get him to the surface before she can feel herself starting to slip. She drags him the best she can to the shore, and flinches at the work the cultists had done on his eyes. Hadley pounds on his chest trying to get the water out of his lungs.

"B-Benedict get up… please wake up…" she stops to cough up more blood, she puts her hand to his chest which glows, "Please Ben…..don't die… don't leave me..again…"

She tries to feel for a heart beat but doesn't feel a thing, tears fall from her eyes as she collapses on his chest before disintegrating to ashes.

A tall being wearing all black with skin as white as paper and no face teleports onto the beach just then, head tilted at the damage that had been done before using a tentacle to send Benedict's body back into the lake and disappearing to witness more mortal chaos.


	5. Chapter 5: Dawn of a New Day

**Author's Note: Hey I'm sorry I didn't post anything yesterday as usual but I was really sick yesterday, and still am so here have the first chapter of this arc, and the next chapter will be posted shortly. I don't own BEN Drowned, only my ideas and character. Please review.**

"Hey Ben!" A feminine voice called out as a blond kid looked behind him to see a tall girl run up to him.

"Oh hey Hashira, you finally decided to wake up early for school?" Ben joked as she finally caught up to him.

Hashira Akana was a tall thin girl with long brown hair, pale skin, and green eyes. She wore a black jacket over a green shirt and black leggings and if anyone ever asked her why she didn't wear pants she would quickly yell at them. Benjamin Walter was shorter than her, resulting in many jokes between them, as he had short well kept blond hair and dark green eyes. He wore a light blue t-shirt and tan shorts.

"It's hard Ben you know that, you just, you hear the alarm and you try to turn it off but then you can't go back to sleep and then a while after you realize it's a school day and that's why the alarm went off." Hashira sighed, "Sides, I wanted to ask you to come over to my place after school, since my bro left for college, I found some of his old stuff he probably wouldn't mind us using."

"Video games?"

"Why do you think I told you, yes it's video games you dork." She grinned, we could procrastinate our homework together."

"A date then?"

"Ben!" She glared as he snickered, "Just joking Flower."

"Would you stop with that nickname already?" She huffed.

"Your middle name is Hadley, that means a bush of flowers."

"And you're still Nerdling." She pat his head resulting in him getting angry, "Hashira! It took my mom forever to get my hair right!"

"You look better with it untamed, now come on we'll both be late for school if we wait around here all day Nerdling." And with that she started sprinting with a frustrated Ben following behind her, shouting about how his gamer legs can't keep up with her giraffe legs.

* * *

During lunch, Hashira was looking around in confusion, she had brought Ben some mushroom on steak for lunch from home, knowing how he likes to try weird foods from time to time but couldn't find him anywhere.

That was, until she heard a loud pained grunt, and immediately ran toward some trees in the schoolyard where she spotted Ben being shoved into a tree by the school bullies, Hunter, Mark, and Shane. Hunter and Mark were both relatively tall, Hunter taller than Hashira by a few inches and Mark just a little shorter than her, both with black hair and pretty well muscled. Shane was the tallest with blond hair and was the leader of the three.

"Leave him alone!" Hashira shouted as she ran over ripping Hunter from Ben's body.

"Look the demon came to save her boyfriend, and still wearing her contacts I see." Shane chuckled, "Why don't you show everyone at this school how you really look, freaks like you shouldn't be around before you curse everyone."

Hashira glared down Shane, her eyes were really red but she wore green contacts ever since she had been teased as a kid and thought it was better than having to wear glasses anyway. That's when the teasing kicked into overdrive, as she was just hiding her eyes from the world.

"Leave the Nerdling alone, before I personally follow up on my bro's advice and kick all of your asses. Sides, the noise of any fight we have will attract the teachers." She grinned a small bit, "I don't think they would like to see the both of us pinned to a tree by you guys."

Ben looked up then and wiped some blood from his mouth, "You really don't want to make her mad again."

Shane narrowed his eyes, "Hunter, Mark, come on. We'll be late if we spend our time teaching these nerds a lesson."

The three then left while glaring, while Hashira helped Ben up.

"Thanks Flower."

"Anything for ya Nerdling, you alright?"

Ben wiped some more blood from the corner of his mouth, "I should probably go to the nurse."

"I'll help you there! Also I brought you some mushroom on steak." She grinned.

"Sweet! Thanks Flower!"


	6. Chapter 6: Is that face your true face?

**Author's note: And here's the next chapter, I should probably get busy writing up the author's notes for the next few chapters but hey, its okay. I have like 30 chapters for this thing at this point. Not gonna post them all. I only own Hashira, I don't own BEN Drowned he belongs to Alex Hall aka Jadusable.**

After school the two walked into Hashira's house so they could play the new games. Ben wasn't allowed to go home from the nurses and was just given some bandages, so Hashira had stayed with him the whole time other than when they were in class just to make sure he was okay.

"So what kind of video games did you find? Hopefully not Sega.." Ben huffed a bit.

Hashira laughed, "Don't worry Nerdling, nah these are old Nintendo games," she led him down to the basement.

"How old?" He blinked in confusion.

Hashira didn't answer as she went over to a box and pulled out a N64 and three games, Banjo-Kazooie 1 and 2, and Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time.

"I played a little of this one, but it reminded me a little of you so I deleted my save file for you." She smiled as Ben was in shock at the games.

"These are awesome Flower! I've been wanting to play a LoZ game for ages!" He grinned as he took the game from her hand and put it in the N64.

A couple hours later, Hashira had brought some cheetos for Ben and was doing her homework while he continued playing the game.

"Hey Ben, aren't you going to take a break soon? You don't want to get in trouble with the teachers again.." She looked at her friend with concern as he took another cheeto and put it in his mouth like a cigarette.

"Hashira, this game is the best game I've ever played and I'm on a roll I'm almost done with the water temple." He whined.

"And you can't put it down for even a little bit for rest and homework? It's been two hours…"

"It's been that long already?" He blinked in confusion, "I couldn't tell."

Hashira sighed, "You really really like that game don't you?"

"Yeah! It kinda reminds me of something but I can't remember what, but it's really great!" He grinned innocently as she smiled at him, "Yeah it kinda reminds me of you dork. Now save the game and help me with math."

"Oh no my weakness help I am dying, I am dead." Ben feigned passing out as Hashira snorted, "I know full well you wanna work with computers when you grow up, you have an A+ in math and I have a C- now tutor me Nerdling. If you help me and get my grade up I might give you that N64 system and the games."

Ben smiled and rolled his eyes, "Just ask me the questions and I'll answer them while I play."

* * *

A few months later during summer break, Hashira was alone in her room with a sad look on her face when she heard her cell phone ring and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Hashira, it's me Ben! I found this game on ebay that's a sequel to the one you showed me! Might want to come over before I marathon it, also I have a surprise for you."

"Sure I'll be right over!" She smiled a bit as she hangs up the phone, "Maybe he'll be able to cheer me up.."

She got her shoes on before walking out of her house. Eventually she came upon Ben's house and as soon as she knocked she was promptly dragged in.

"Come on! This game is even better than Ocarina of Time!" Ben grinned as he dragged her down to his basement.

She smiled weakly at him as he brought her to the couch and picked up a cartridge that had a semi torn up cover that still somehow showed the title Majora's Mask on it. He put it in the N64 and turned on the game while she sat on the couch. As he played it, she began to shiver from how creepy and morbid it looked before remembering he had said something about a surprise.

"Ben? Didn't you say you had a surprise for me?" She blinked as he froze a bit, "Oh yeah.."

He looked hesitant for a bit before getting a small legend of zelda themed box out and handed it to her. She took it and opened it, finding a letter.

" _Dear Flower, I know I'm not the smartest kid and this is kinda dumb but I've had a crush on you for a while now. I was wondering if maybe we could go out sometime? Will you be the Zelda to my Link?"_

Hashira teared up a bit as Ben looked at her with confusion, "Nerdling I'd love to but….I can't!" She got up handing him the box with tears falling down her eyes and before he could say anything, "Ben, my family is moving tomorrow we won't be able to handle a long distance relationship since we're only 13! I'm sorry!"

She ran out of his house crying while he called after her. She kept running until she got home and ran to her room jumping onto her bed and crying. Her phone constantly going off but her not responding. Little did she know this was the last time she'd ever see Ben alive.


	7. Chapter 7: The Final Countdown

**Fanfiction finally decided to let me on my account now finally! Its late right now and I'm just trying to get these author's notes done, so I don't own BEN Drowned, I only own Hashira, please review!**

Disbelief.

To say Ben was upset and confused was the understatement of the century. Why didn't she tell him she was moving? Their relationship could've worked long distance if only she was willing to try!

Ben literally didn't know what to do after Hashira ran away, he tried to follow her only for his foot to get tangled up in the wires of the controllers, causing him to fall on his face, hard. He tried to call after her, but it was too late.

That's all he'll ever be, no matter if it's school, homework or even with games he wanted to buy. Just one instance of lateness and the whole day would be ruined and this time, this time late means his whole life would be ruined.

Each half hour he tried to call her, always with the same result of her voicemail. He left countless messages on it, some he regrets and if he had the chance to delete that one incredible cheesy one he'd take it. And yet, he won't.

Between each call he even tried to text her multiple times, asking where she is and what happened. He even tried to send some pictures to cheer both of them up, but none of them have been read.

He knows it just has to be his fault, why else wouldn't she answer? She probably didn't even tell him before because she knew he wouldn't take it well. He just knew that she didn't want to see him so God damn weak again.

Each day he'd get bullied and who'd come to help him? Of course Hashira did. She's so much braver than him and he's just so pathetic, compared to her he's nothing but weak and useless.

Poor Hashira really didn't want to break him so early with her announcement and had to save it for the last minute, it's his fault. His fault alone!

He screamed in frustration then and punched a wall and now his knuckles hurt so much, there's even a bit of blood and yet there's no hole on the wall, not even a dent. He couldn't even chip away some of the paint and still managed to start bleeding. He's so weak.

* * *

That night it was hard to fall asleep for him. His thoughts circling back to Late and Weak. He feels so useless like this, at long last he sent a Good Night to Hashira, maybe in the morning everything will be okay again.

 _The grass around him is soft and green, the sky above is filled with stars and the moon is shining brightly. He's stargazing with Hadley, pointing out multiple constellations._

 _"Thank you Benedict for showing me all of this."_

 _"You're welcome Hadley. I must thank you too, now I can finally share my knowledge about the stars. Not a lot of people seem to care."_

 _He knows that he's not that great, but even his minimal knowledge is enough to impress her._

 _"You know, I was wondering something.."_

 _"About what?"_

 _"Would you like to b-"_

 _"LOOK OUT!"_

 _With that he found himself getting tackled by her, the piece of grass he was laying on now is pierced with multiple flaming arrows. That isn't as important though, it's more important that she's on top of him and there's just so much room between their lips, he's leaning up quickly, only to be greeted with blood and the smell of burning flesh. He can see that she's screaming, but he can't hear anything besides the shrill beat of something._

With a start he woke up, nearly jumping out of his bed and throwing the covers off him in order to get rid of the flames on Hadley's back, only to realize that his alarm clock woke him up and that he doesn't even know anyone named Hadley, not to mention there's nothing burning around him.

He sighs and looks at the clock, seeing that it's the crack of dawn, or better known as 6:00 am, on a Saturday. He forgot to turn off his alarm and now he's awake. Terrified for life, but awake.

Seeing as he wasn't going to get back to sleep soon, he texted Hashira Good Morning before heading downstairs to breakfast, knowing his parents wouldn't be awake yet. He had an awful feeling that he was forgetting something but couldn't remember what. Ben wondered if he should visit Hashira today but decided against it after yesterday's events.

He went downstairs and continued playing Majora's Mask until he went into the Mayor's office. He saw how the people seemed to be conflicted to run or stay as some denied that the moon was gonna fall. He thought about Hashira again before his eyes widened in alarm. Yesterday she had said that she was moving tomorrow, and today is tomorrow!

He ran again, tripping on the wires but quickly got up as he just ran and ran. He ran outside and ran until he got to Hashira's house… just in time to see a moving van driving down the street.

'No.. no it can't be Hashira's moving van… it has to be someone else's' he thought in his mind with a small chuckle in hope while panting, not used to running that much. He quickly ran up to Hashira's door and knocked.

"Hashira? Hashira are you here? C-come on Flower, I'm sorry about yesterday!" he kept knocking but no response, not a single sound came from the house. Silence was all he heard as the tears finally came.


	8. Chapter 8: The Elegy of Emptiness

**I don't own BEN Drowned, I only own Hashira, please review!**

To say Ben was in denial was an understatement. He kept trying the door and calling to no avail. He even tried to knock on the window, creating a sound that could have been a D, great, even his knocking wanted to reflect how great his grades were.

Even then his knocking seemed to echo and yet nothing happened. Looking inside through the window he could see how empty it is.

"Hashira, please open the door!"

She didn't come. No one did. The only answers he got were the passing of cars and even then that was all background noise as he makes his way home, hoping with all his might that this is just a bad dream. He even swore at that point that he saw a Deku Seed on the ground, but at that point he didn't even care, he just had to go home.

Home and everything will be fine again, not like there wasn't anything fine now. Yes, he's just overthinking stuff, just overthinking. He opened the door to his house, not even aware of the mess of the floor and walked back to his room, nearly tripping over a discarded slingshot he dropped on the ground. He looked around the room, cringing at the mess on the floors.

"Flower wouldn't like this at all. She'd call me a slob, and that's worse than being Late and Weak. I'll just need to prove to her that I can get better! That's right! Maybe then her parents will reconsider moving away!"

With renewed vigor he tidied up his room, occasionally stumbling over stuff like his wooden ocarina, cables and even the hand painted blue 'Bomb' he made in art class that year. Good thing that it wasn't real at all.

Finally he got to the other Nintendo systems, he picks them all up one by one, remembering how most of them were a gift from his flower. His flower, Hashira, who just moved away.

His flower.

Hashira.

Who just moved away.

His flower, Hashira Hadley Akana, who he loved so much and confessed too only to be rejected and then told that she'll move today, who he had seen in the van moving away without even saying goodbye!

He heard a horrible, horrifying crack and looked down, seeing the case for The Legend of Zelda Skyward Sword with a visible dent in it. He opened the case and the CD inside was broken in two. The game that she gave him when he was too late to get it on the store. She gave it to him because he wanted it so much. His flower gave him this so he wouldn't cry over it anymore than he had already.

He got so much from her and still he wanted more from her, he feels so selfish now, he can't stop the onslaught of tears this time.

"P-Please…" he fell to his knees, "Please...if there is a God..or any Gods out there please… bring back Flower… I'll do whatever it takes, I'll give her back the games she gave me, I'll give back the games I bought, I-I'd even give up my life just to have her back.." he sobbed as he brought his hands to his face.

He sat like that for hours before his parents finally got home. They asked him what was wrong to no response, and yet he couldn't answer them without fear of being called immature. He knew he wasn't immature, but others would see him like that or suggest that he should find new friends. As if he didn't try that with his flower, still others didn't like him, proven by the fact that he was getting bullied often. Nothing could make him feel better than seeing Hashira again. They suggested that he should play his new game, on the system Hashira had gotten him, even promising him that he won't have to do any chores until he felt better.

That snapped him back somewhat to reality as he walked downstairs carefully, back to where Hashira had rejected him, back to where he ruined his own life and back to the point where nothing would ever be okay again. He could barely feel anything, even ignoring the deku baba in the corner of his vision. Maybe this all was some twisted fucked up dream.

This time he was more careful in trying to avoid the wires on the ground as he sat on the couch, not wanting to accidentally rip out the controllers and hurt the system. He looked at the screen before turning it on and hitting play. He watched as he got the masks, going around clock town, storming the deku palace and wincing at the anger the Deku King shows at the monkey who had tried to protect the princess.

His princess.

Flower.

Hashira.

He rescued the princess with some ease, feeling some relief that the monkey wasn't going to be burned to death. He couldn't help but think of himself being in that position having lost Hashira, hopefully he won't get nightmares thanks to that thought, burning to death sounds painful.

He went on to the Goron village, shivering at how cold and barron it looked. He had to cover his ears at the cries of the baby Goron before going and confronting Darmani. He looked on with his chest hurting as Darmani begged and begged to be returned to life if only for a little while. He honestly wished he could help but he could only play the song of healing, which started to feel annoying. It doesn't fix the problem, only trapped the poor soul to be used. He wished Damani could be given the help he wanted but no, nothing could fix death. The same could be said to his broken heart.

He defeated the boss before heading to Romani Ranch for the quest, but turned back immediately. Romani reminded him too much of Hashira. He stayed only to get the horse so he could enter Great Bay.

He blinked as he played through Great Bay. Lulu kinda reminded him of himself, he had been silent as he had waited for Hashira's response, before his heart had been ripped from him like Lulu's eggs. He'd been acting just like Lulu, just staring and waited for help. Tears fell from his eyes again as he saved his game and buried his face in a pillow sobbing.

Eventually, his parents came in and tried to get him to eat dinner but he wasn't having it. He just kept his face buried in the pillow not wanting to get up and face reality. He ended up falling asleep on the couch with a blanket on his back.

 _He couldn't breathe at all. He looked around him and only saw fire from all ends. Where was Hadley?!_

 _He tried to run to the door but a beam fell in front of him blocking the exit._

" _Hadley?!" He screamed as he looked around trying not to get burned badly, where is she? She better have escaped, he'd do anything for her to live. She can't handle the world without him to protect her._

" _Benedict!" he hears her shout but he can't see her anywhere, "Benedict!_

 _He tries to run to another door but it gets blocked by another beam. The flames licked at his skin as he tried to still get at the blocked door._

 _He heard Hadley scream and slammed his body against the door._

"Hadley!" Ben yelled as he fell off the couch narrowly missing his controller as he found himself caught in the blanket and struggled to get free. Too warm, much too warm like fire. He finally manages to get free from the blanket and is sobbing as he holds the shoulder he landed on, the same one he slammed into the door to save Hadley.

He blinks again in confusion. Who is Hadley? why does he keep having these dreams? That dream felt really real. He realized he had been shaking almost as if he were in fear and tried to calm down, thinking about Hashira.

Hashira.

Hadley.

Akana.

Maybe the Hadley in his dreams was some representation of Hashira to cope with her rejection? He shook his head, yeah those had to just be weird dreams because of the rejection that's all. That's why he keeps losing her.

He looked over at a clock, not early enough for his parents to be awake. He sighed as he brought his knees to his chest. He really was useless, weak and late, only this time, he was too early. Why was he so useless? He was probably born like this…

He looked over at the tv and turned it on, Majora's Mask could pass the time for now. Maybe cheer him up too. He went on to Ikana valley and shivered at the feeling he got from it, cold, dead, empty. He dodged the rotting corpses wherever there was and kept collecting masks, til eventually he had to face the King of Ikana.

After destroying him, he had to be taught the final song. He watched and repeated before froze as he saw The Elegy of Emptiness statue on screen. It looked wrong, and void of any good emotion. The king told him he had been granted a soldier with no heart.

'Yeah no heart means it can't be broken...lucky…' he sighed as he continued off to find the stone tower temple, and groaned at how hard it looked. After awhile he finally made it to the top of the tower and saved his game with one hour left on the clock.

'I'll solve the puzzle and then I'll reset time.' he thought as he put the creepy link statue on the press to move a block in place.

As soon as he did that there was two loud bangs in his house which startled him. Soon there was the sound of running and as he tried to get up he saw figures wearing all black apart from masks running down the stairs. He tried to get up but tripped on the wires again ripping the cords out causing the tv to turn off.

Several members pinned him down as one person came up to him, "You will pay for what you did Benedict Walter."

Ben was confused, his name was Benjamin the only time he ever heard Benedict was..his dreams. He didn't have much time to think about it though as there was a sharp pain to the back of his head and he blacked out.


	9. Chapter 9: Will you be a Mask Salesman?

**Author's note: Here's the next chapter, since I have a lot of these saved up in doc manager, and I'll continue posting chapters on my Quotev account, this is relatively short but the chapters from here on will get darker and worse for lil Benjamin. I only own Hashira/Hadley, I do not own BEN Drowned, please review.**

 _Benedict road into a small town with Hadley sitting him. It had been a few days since he had taken Hadley from her home in that cultist village. He had been trying to get her out of the habits she had gotten from her life in such a horrible horrible place._

 _He stopped his horse and jumped down before helping her get off, "Come on Hadley, I know this town and I know some people that can help you not be in torn up rags for cheap."_

" _B...but this is what I wear for the year… they told me that I could only have one outfit for a year…" She looked down a bit at that._

" _Exactly why I am bringing you to some people I know to get you something that isn't rags." He huffed, wondering just what horrible things they told her, "But first we need to check into an inn, it is almost nightfall."_

 _She nodded a little, as he brought her towards the nearby inn. They were let in with no problem, no creepy villager to come and bother them, all they got were looks from the innkeeper and a whisper of being quiet so other guests could sleep. They walked into their room, which had two beds and a window which made Hadley stop in confusion._

" _What's wrong Hadley?" Benedict asked as he set his gear down by one of the beds._

" _I've never slept in one of those before… My room was empty apart from some straw to lay on and didn't let me look outside…" She blinked at the odd sight in front of her._

" _Hadley, I've told you before, everything those villagers told you was right, is actually wrong. You need not worry yourself about everything, I will help you."_

" _Thanks Benedict…" she smiled a bit._

" _I can't imagine what life was like for you in that village, it must've been horrible." He sighed._

" _Well it really only got worse when I was old enough for the mask ceremony. Children are supposed to get their masks and be blessed by Luna when they turn 6, but they whipped me and told me I housed a fire demon and should not be allowed to taint the masks. They told me I'd be the first to die when Luna comes down and consumes everything." She looked down, "The other kids would throw rocks at me, and every day I'd be shoved into cleansing water."_

 _Benedict got up and hugged her then, "That isn't going to happen as long as you are here with me, you are under my protection and you need not any mask to hide behind."_

" _Benedict… we need to be careful around towns… the only people I know that were allowed to leave the village are mask salesmen… if I am seen…" Benedict hugged her tighter, then to comfort her._

" _Hadley, you are safe, no one will know. Now get some rest, a flower shouldn't be covered and hidden from the world to wilt." Benedict smiled before he realizes what she had said, "What do you mean 'when Luna comes down and consumes everything.'?"_

" _The prophecy of my village, the Moon's Children are my village. The moon will one day crash into the ground and Luna's chosen will be what's left for the new world." She said blankly as if it were fact._

" _Hadley, the moon isn't going to crash into the ground, and if it does I'll protect you and you won't be the first to die." He held her like that and hummed a small tune and eventually she went to sleep, he won't let her die, he needs to get her to safety._


	10. Chapter 10: The Moon Children

**Author's Note: Once again heres the next chapter, and this is the reason for this story being the M rating, not because of sex, but because of torture scenes. Please review, I do not own BEN Drowned, I only own Hashira/Hadley.**

Ben groaned as he woke up, going to rub the sleep from his eyes but found he couldn't move. He struggled a bit looking around, where was Hadley? Where was he? Did the Moon's children do this? He blinked a bit then, wait, Hadley? Moon's Children? Hashira had moved away and he didn't know any 'Moon's children'...

"Hello?" He called out and looked around seeing he was in a dark room with a single light, and tied to a chair. Hushed whispers could be heard, he strained his ears and could only make out "He's awake" and "Tell the Chief".

After that was only silence, leaving him to his thoughts.

He couldn't help but think that Hashira is safe from this atleast. Who knows maybe this is just one big prank where literally everyone can see just how weak he is. His flower is probably part of this too, and his parents are wondering if maybe this went a bit too far already. Surely he wouldn't have been kidnapped like this, this kind of thing only happens in movies and video games.

Suddenly the door opened and someone went inside, wearing some strange mask that looks a lot like the one in his game. Ben was pretty sure it's the Deku mask, but that's all he could make out with the limited light.

"Where am I?"

The stranger didn't answer him, they only took out a knife and released him from his binds.

"Thank you I-"

"Go."

And with that he got pushed to the direction of the door, finding himself in a big room surrounded by multiple strange people wearing masks. He tried to run back to the room where he was bound, but his only available exit is blocked out by the one wearing the Deku mask. He turned around, trying to find any possible way out, but everywhere he looked, he only saw masks and could see a wide array of weapons. From what he could see, those were all blunt weapons, no swords or anything. That was a bit of an relief.

"My family, we have brought the offspring of the Walters, you can sense it right? He has been touched by the demon and has the blood of the harborer. Let him pay for what occured those many years ago. Let Benedict Walter suffer for what he caused. Send a message to the demon with your blows!"

Ben was confused as the people cheered to wherever the voice was coming from, "W-wait I'm not-" he didn't get to finish his sentence.

The first hit was done with some sort of metal staff or pipe, Ben wasn't able to see it clearly after it stole his breath and caused him to go flying into someone with brass knuckles, judging from how the hits to his lower back felt. He doubled over in pain, loosing what little food he had in his system on the ground. At least they waited for him to finish before they continued with beating him.

Once he finished he got kicked across the room, landing before someone wearing a strange blue mask and getting hit with a baseball bat on his arm, causing him to try and curl up in a tight ball to protect his head. He could feel different kinds of blows to his back, legs and arms. If he ever got of there alive he was certain that by the end of this his kneecaps would be pulverized and everything else broken in multiple places. He could already feel the bruises coming and he wouldn't be surprised if one thought that he bathed in hair dye due to the amount of bruises he'd have.

Ben was also certain that he was crying, judging by the fact that he could feel his face being wet, either that or it was blood and he wasn't sure which option he liked more. The crowd around him laughed at his agony as one tall person picked him up by the collar of his shirt to bring him into the air.

"For being a Walter, he sure likes to cry. Are we absolutely sure we didn't pick up some wimpy 5 year old off the street?" an all too familiar voice behind the keaton esk mask sneered.

"S-Sh-Shane?" Ben barely managed to choke out as he thrown to the ground by his throat and two other people wearing masks started holding him down as others began stomping on his chest and stomach.

He yelled in pain as one person ripped him from the ground and kneed him in the gut before tossing him aside like trash, resulting in him hitting his head harshly on the ground. The last thing he saw was the people coming toward him, never taking off those masks as he blacked out.

" _Ben!" a voice called out as Ben opened his eyes seeing Hashira running to him._

 _She shoved passed the people with the masks and went to his side, her being seeming to glow and white wings almost visible from on her back, and a flower crown on her head._

" _H-hashi…" she put a finger to his lips, "Don't talk you're too weak. Let me take care of the bullies okay Ben? They won't hurt you as long as I'm here remember? And hey I brought you some video games too to help!"_

 _She smiled as she got up and her hand glowed making all the masked people explode into video game pixels and the scene became that of his basement. She went back to him and her hand glowed again, making all his bruises fade away as the song of healing seemed to play from all different directions._

 _He went to speak again as she shook her head and brought him to the couch, "I'm sorry I left but I'm back now see? I'll never leave you again lil nerdling."_

 _He blushed a bit as she then kissed him on the lips and he couldn't help but kiss back. She pulled away with a smile before flicking him on the nose a bit with an innocent giggle._

He yawned and opened his eyes seeing that he is in a dark room, on a cold bed with no blanket and his entire body is sore. He looked around confused before a door opened revealing several people wearing masks and he remembered what happened before he blacked out, resulting in his expression being one of fear. Hashira hadn't come back for him.


	11. Chapter 11: True Hell

**Author's note: Here's the chapter thats the reason I gave this story an M rating, along with the next few chapters. Again I don't own BEN Drowned, I just own my oc Hashira, and my ideas on how to use the Moon Children in this story. Please enjoy and leave a review!**

"Ah you've awoken Ben, or should I say Benedict Walter." The person who came in wore a heart shaped mask, reminding Ben too much of Majora's Mask. The holes where the eyes were most likely under only told him that the person could see him, that thought wasn't comforting at all.

"My n-name isn't Benedict, its Benjamin…" He stuttered out, feeling like his heart was going to stop beating from fear, "W-What do you want? Why am I here?"

"Three of our members brought to our attention of you and your little friend. The demoness from our history and the so called hero harborer of demons who brought ruin to our home so long ago. We have your friend 'Hadley Akana' and if you don't answer to our demands, she will die from a much more terrible fate than you can possibly dream up." The figure sneered as Ben froze in alarm, they had Hashira?! Oh god, what if that's why she had to go so abruptly, most likely she or her parents had known that she'll be in danger and had to get out. This was all alarming and yet he still managed to muster up some courage like Link had in the games.

"D-Don't you dare do anything to her!" He tried to stand up and be brave but his leg was broken and he fell to the ground with a cry. It felt like multiple pins and needles stabbing into his leg, but those weren't tiny needles, those were pins and needles used to sew together flesh. That mental image didn't help nor comfort him at all.

"And what could you even do to stop us? Weak little Benedict wants to be a hero again. The time has robbed you of your bravery and adventures, or perhaps the demoness robbed you of that..."

Ben couldn't concentrate on what the figure even said, he only knew pain and how much he wished to be back home again with his Flower, where only video game characters go through this pain, if he ever gets out he'll personally makes sure to never let his characters get hurt again.

"You're truly pathetic, if you had just told us the truth Benedict instead of dodging around, then you wouldn't have to suffer."

That's all he could register before something wrapped around his face, someone else holding him down so he wouldn't be able to fight back, even if his leg wasn't broken he still wouldn't be able to fight back at all given the amount of strength he was fighting. He could feel some sort of rope tying around his arms before he was forced to stand upright on his legs, which felt even worse than before, the pins and needles getting replaced by a drill and hammer.

Everything around him was dark, whatever was around his face made it very difficult to breathe. He could hear someone handing something to someone before the thing around his face was getting wet, started smelling horrible and any attempts of him trying to breath wouldn't work. He could feel himself getting carried and oh God his whole head was wet and he couldn't breathe and he could hear muffled laughter.

They were trying to drown him and he struggled as much as he physically could, he doesn't want to die, please whoever is listening don't let him die like this-

Suddenly the thing around his face was removed, he could breathe and he couldn't stop crying and shaking before the thing was wrapped around his face again, repeating his nightmare so many times he had lost count. The only bliss he had was when he finally passed out, half wishing that he wakes up in heaven.

 _Benedict smiled from in the river as he looked over at Hadley, "Come on in Hadley, it isn't poisoned water and you aren't going to drown."_

" _I..I know but…" she looked nervous, looking at the water as if it would lash out at her, "I..I can't do it."_

" _Hadley, I'll help you, it is not something to be afraid of." He tried to reason with her but she just backed away more toward the trees._

 _Benedict sighed but as he tried to approach her and leave the river, he slipped on a rock going straight under. Ben kept sinking and screamed underwater as chains seemed to be dragging him down further and further underwater. Where was Hashria? Why was he underwater?_

 _All he could hear was Skull Kid's crazy laugh in his ears as he kept sinking deeper and deeper, it was getting harder and harder to breathe. He could see blood coming out of his nose and mouth as he kept struggling from the chains. He didn't want to die!_

He groaned as he opened his eyes, his whole body was cold, wet, and sore. He looked around shivering before he fully realized where he was. He was naked apart from his boxers, his ankles tied together, he was hanging from his wrists tied together, and there was a crowd laughing at him.

"It seems the hero has woken up. He shall cleansed from the presence of the demoness, and given the mark of Luna. We have already burned what he had wore as it had been tainted. Now let us pray that the hero Benedict suffers during this cleansing." the voice of the heart shaped mask wearer said nearby as a sudden burning pain was felt on Ben's back as he screamed in pain.

Ben tried to move away from the pain but it was no use as other members held his body in place and he was unable to fight back with a broken leg. He screamed until his voice finally gave out, salty tears falling from his eyes.

"It's no fun if he ain't screaming!" a few voices shouted from the crowd as he continued screaming without a voice, at the burning of his back.

Eventually the hot item was removed from his back as he hung his head weakly, his arms were sore and felt ready to just fall off. He was turned around to show the shape of a moon burned and bleeding on his back to the crowd who cheered.

"Now to better cleanse him with the sacred waters, we shall open his skin up for it to seep through!" The voice called again as Ben felt sharp knives start cutting at his back, chest, arms, and sides.

He tried to scream again but couldn't, and soon the cutting stopped. He hung his head low, sobbing in pain, before a noise caught his attention. They were wheeling in some sort of dunk tank with water to be directly under him as they pulled him up higher.

"The salt in this water is perfect for cleansing demonic energy, we'll free the soul of the pitiful hero Benedict Walter from the demoness's influence!"

Ben didn't have much time to react, as the rope holding him was cut and he fell feet first into the salt water bath. The salt burned every single cut and the brand on his body, along with his broken leg that directly smacked the water as he struggled to breathe. If he had the ability to scream he would've. He wasn't able to pass out however as they dragged him out of the water resulting in him curled up into a ball writhing in pain on the ground.

The man in the heart shaped mask approached him then and yanked him up by the binds on his wrists, "You have information we want, give it to us and we might let you go, Benedict."

He barely managed to nod, or bring himself to correct the name calling, through the amount of pain his body was going through.

"Tell us where Hadley Akana went Benedict, tell us where your demon lover ran off to and we might forgive your sins."


	12. Chapter 12: Ben's Terrible Fate

**Author's Note: This chapter definitely is an M rating for sure for gore and violence. Please enjoy and review, I do not own BEN Drowned.**

It had been three days since Ben had been dunked in the salt water bath and asked that question on the whereabouts of Hashira. He had been extremely confused, after all, didn't they already have her in their grasp? Weren't they hurting her too? He had tried to speak through his sore throat, but it only came out as whispers. He had told them that he didn't know where she was and didn't know why they were asking if they already had her. That had earned him a slap and was dragged off to his current chambers.

He was currently sitting in the far corner of the dark room, fresh cuts bleeding on his arms. He had his knees up to his face as the room had been filled up to a foot deep amount of salt water. Despite this, his skin felt dry from the salt. He was only allowed food once a day, and at least the water had been drained so he could eat the bread they deemed alright for him to eat. He hadn't been given new clothes, so he had been shivering the first day from the cold, but he had blocked out the numbing cold by now. They checked in every once in a while to make sure he hadn't died yet, though lately they seemed to be grinning even more than usual.

He didn't care though, the deku scrub in the corner had provided some good conversations today, it only started to appear the day before and he hoped it wouldn't leave soon. It provided some sense of companionship he hasn't had since Hashira left. He wished she was there, to save him from this mess, every time he fell asleep he'd either see her or those weird dreams about that Benedict guy who looked like Link. He wished he could have Link's triforce of courage, Hashira would have wisdom or power, stuff he definitely doesn't have. She'd know what to do, that's why she left in the first place. If he had been quicker he could've went with her, or something, something that would have saved him from this mess but he's always late, weak, pathetic.

A sound catches his attention, as he barely glances over to the door and his eyes widen at what he sees. A tall girl with brown hair and green eyes, Hashira?! The girl ran over to him and tried to lift him to his feet then. His limbs, that weren't broken, aching in protest.

"Come on Ben! We need to get out of here, or else they'll kill us both!" She said but something felt off to Ben, her voice was different but then again, he hasn't heard it in a few days and she could've strained it. Yes, that's the most logical explanation to his cracked mind now.

"Ha..Hashira..?" He barely managed out as he whimpered in pain from having to stand on his broken leg.

"Yeah it's me now hurry up, I don't need to carry you do I?" She almost seemed to glare and he flinched, he's so weak and pathetic, he's disappointing her and somehow this was the worst pain he felt in the last few days and that's saying something.

"C..coming… but please...don't leave me again…" he barely managed out as he tried to limp after her, every step feeling as if he walked on broken glass.

"Geez, I leave for a few days and this is what happened to you, wow." She grabbed his wrist causing him to cringe a bit as he kept limping to keep up with her, despite her words he still felt happy to see her again.

"Ha..hashira it hurts… it hurts a lot.." He tried to tell her but she didn't stop.

"Come on, Ben, hurry up." She only told him before he finally fell on the ground.

"Hashira help…why..why did you move away? Why did you leave me.." he sobbed on the ground, all the sore pain of his body coming out at once.

"Where did I move to Ben?" her voice rang out which confused Ben a bit, he didn't know, if he knew he would've convinced his parents to visit her.

"Hashira… you… you didn't tell me…" he tried to push himself up but was stomped into the ground by who he thought was Hashira.

"Benedict you're completely useless!" She shouted as all he could feel was betrayal and confusion.

"Ha..Hashira?" He asked in confusion but was stomped into the ground again.

"Get him back to his cell, you were supposed to get Hadley's location out of him." A voice said from nearby but Ben couldn't see.

She huffed a bit, "Apparently the demoness didn't tell him where she was going and it sounded like the truth but whatever."

Ben was extremely confused as he was then dragged back on the ground to his cell and was tossed in without another word. He groaned as he made contact with the ground, luckily managing to land on his not broken leg. That would have hurt way more than Hashira accidentally kicking him between his legs when they were kids playing soccer, he didn't know why he recalled that memory, but at least it did help him feel a bit better after this confusion.

He tried to get up after he heard the door slam closed, pulling himself up and shifting all his weight on his uninjured leg, standing was at least better than sitting in this water, they haven't even changed it yet so he could smell how rancid it is. It really didn't help that they never gave him new clothes either.

A voice called out from behind the door, "Shock him, make him plead to be let out, maybe then we might get the truth ripped out of him. He'll be shocked by how his own brain reacts to the pain if he finally yells."

Ben yelped at the sudden shock, it felt like he just got hit by strong static electricity before it got worse with each and every shock. He screamed and tried to get to the door, even jumping in order to stop the quick and painful shocks. They didn't last longer than a second, but they hurt so much and he begged to be let out, he'd do anything to get out.

"Please let me out! It hurts! S- Stop it!" he cried in pain at the shocks to no avail until they finally stopped, as whispers sounded before footsteps wandered away.

He started crying then, feeling so hopeless and yet relieved as the pain finally stopped. His face was a mess of his own body fluids and he took to scratching at his arms without knowing, he sank to his knees. The pain of his leg and arms a constant reminder that he was still alive, alive and so thoroughly humiliated and confused.

He cried for hours like this, his thoughts circling around his head like a carousel. He remembers being on one with Hashira and that managed to make him falter, he saw her and she abandoned him. Abandoned him to feel this pain. This pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.

He screamed at that, hitting the water with both of his fists as he saw her face, he swore that he saw her smirk before he got dragged back in there. She sold him out at this point and he kept screaming, hugging himself tightly in order to get rid of the thoughts. She didn't. She couldn't. She wouldn't.

And yet she did, she sold him out for information about someone named Hadley. She cast him aside like he was worth nothing. Nothing. Nothing.

He felt empty now, he had screamed himself hoarse again. His nails dragging across his skin in attempts to drown out his thoughts with pain, the blood and the salt water leaving him with a stinging sensation. He sunk so low that his pain tolerance gotten pretty high.

He was able to smirk, if his bullies and his fl- Hashira could see him now, well they wouldn't call or think of him as weak again. He endured much more than they ever could.

Ben couldn't help but laugh, without a voice it sounded pathetic and insane, he probably was at this point. Only a not mentally sound person would find this funny. He was laughing so much and tears were falling from his eyes and yet he couldn't stop.

He thought about what he had begged for earlier, really doing anything for the pain to stop? It's obvious they didn't want him dead yet! Haha! And here he feared for his life! The worst they could do is cripple him and they did that already! So what should he be even afraid of now?! The water wasn't even hurting him now, it was as still as possible. His shaking only making tiny waves. He was safe from death! Haha! Not even noticing that he had said his thoughts out loud in his hoarse voice.

He heard footsteps then, they must have been coming to hurt him more! But what could they do, that they hadn't done already. He saw the door open, and noticed they had brought pretty large chains. He faintly wondered somewhere in his broken mind what they would be used for, as they quickly surrounded him to try and get him chained up. He frowned then, he may have a higher pain tolerance now but it would be expected so they would up the pain levels, he didn't want to go through that as he tried to roll onto his side to escape from them, but it was no use. They caught him quickly and chained up his wrists.

They began dragging him through the water and out the door, not seeming to care that his badly broken leg was being dragged on the floor. It began hurting a bit as he cringed, but all he could do was glare at them and hope that whatever they had in store for him would either up his pain tolerance, or at least knock him out. He hadn't gotten sleep for a while after all, and maybe he could see more into those odd dreams, maybe even get revenge on Hashira for selling him out.

He soon found himself being dragged into a large room, and a quick glance he noticed a large pool, no doubt filled with more salt water. One odd thing he noticed was that one of his torturers was holding a Majora's Mask cartridge which greatly confused him, why would they need that.

A few members quickly cut up his arms and legs then, something he was used to by now, but then he saw something that made his eyes widen in alarm. Several members were holding a large rock that was also chained up, and the pool was quiet deep looking.

Even though his voice was still hoarse from screaming, and his mind was mostly in pieces, even he could realize what the rock meant, "W-wait I thought you n-needed me alive?"

A few laughs sounded from the cult that had branded his back with the moon, "Benedict Walter we have found a potential use out of you, as you won't tell us where you demon lover went, maybe you could track her down and fulfill other purposes for us with a little, incentive. Though you may not be a member of us Moon's Children, may you ascend and meet Luna for a very important mission."

If his eyes could get any wider they could as he was soon held down by the Moon's Children, and someone with a flame shaped mask approached him with a spoon.

"They say the eyes are the windows to the soul, so if we remove the windows from the house you're very soul will be easy to take for our plan. I'll keep your eyes for you hero." the person who sounded like Hashira but different muttered as she began to scoop out his eye.

The pain was excruciating for Ben, and to have it be done of Hashira of all people?! Then again the people he had noticed who had been holding him down, were Shane, Hunter, and Mark. He could feel every cord in the back of his eye start snapping but eventually it went somewhat numb as he felt warm liquid drip down his cheek. The same sensations went on for his other eye before he finally felt nothing holding him down. He guessed that it was because he was now blind and a cripple, and with chained up wrists, that they had nothing to worry about him escaping.

Ben heard the sound of the chain being rattled as he felt himself being dragged quite a bit. He tried to push himself up, but his hands were snatched out from under him quickly, slamming his face into the concrete, resulting in a cry of pain as more of the warm liquid traveled down his face.

"Shut him up already, and hurry so we can start the ritual." A voice called out, as a loud splash sounded right behind him, which could only mean one thing.

He screamed as loud as he could as he was dragged right into the freezing cold and burning water. He struggled the best he could but the heavy stone was preventing the movements of his arms and with a broken leg there was no use to fighting. He didn't want to die! God or something out there whatever, just please don't let him die! He found his lungs burning up as his eye sockets felt like they were burning up, his body feeling like it was on fire despite the fact he knew he was drowning. Soon everything went completely numb.

Benjamin _Benedict_ 'Ben' Walter had drowned.


	13. Chapter 13: What makes a Monster?

**Author's Note: I nearly forgot to post these chapters today. Here's the aftermath for Ben's soul, or should I say, BEN Drowned's soul. I don't own BEN only Hashira, please enjoy!**

Ben groaned in pain as he blinked his eyes open. Where was he? What happened? He tried to get up and looked around seeing he was on top of a weird structure that felt weirdly familiar. He went to stand up but flinched at a shooting pain in his leg as he fell back, come to think of it, his face hurt too and there was liquid dripping down his cheeks. He tried to get up again, and looked toward the nearest exit, limping over there hoping desperately for an answer as to what had happened to him.

He soon found himself suddenly in a town but it was void of people. Not a single soul was around him but the place felt strangely familiar. He looked around for a single hint and tried to think really hard, the pounding headache not helping much. The last thing he remembered was going to sleep in his room after planning a surprise for Hashira.

His headache got worse at the thought of his flower. He vaguely remembered her crying, but that wasn't right, she wouldn't cry so easily-

He clutched his head in pain, feeling like he just got hit by a truck and got dragged for a few more meters by it too. Flashes of memories passed him, the screams of his parents, the feeling of being beaten up.

His broken leg only made it clear that the injury was still recent.

He could recall the thorough humiliation and the branding mark, which was throbbing slightly as he remembered that _they_ did that to him. His arms were burning at some light scratches, as if he was scratching his arms now. He could remember the feel of the water being poured over his face.

He got a second of rest from the pain before he saw Hashira, who had freed him only to sell him out for someone named... he couldn't remember the name and he wasn't sure if he wanted to remember. He could still feel the shocks as if they were still ongoing. He could remember how it felt to drown.

Ben didn't notice that he was floating in the air in a fetal position, his hands covering his eye sockets as he felt the horrible pain coming back. Yet still, the worst pain was the fact that Hashira abandoned him and sold him out to those people.

Suddenly, he noticed that his leg didn't seem to hurt as much as he looked up, wondering why he was suddenly higher in the air before looking down and realized he was floating.

"What the-" he didn't get to finish the question as he fell straight down landing on his broken leg.

He yelped in pain as he held his knee close to him, trying to get the throbbing pain to stop.

"How did I…?" he questioned a bit to himself as he sat up, being extremely careful about his leg.

He tried think of himself floating again, and soon found himself levitating off the ground with ease. He blinked again, trying to make sense of everything as he put his hand over his chest only to realize, he wasn't breathing and he didn't even have a heartbeat. He put his hands up toward his eye sockets, feeling the blood that was starting to dry that had dripped down the side of his face. Lifting his hands up higher, he found his eyes were still gone, his eye sockets sensitive enough to touch that he winced.

This, this had to be Hell right? Had he died and gone to Hell? He did drown after all, they ripped out his eyes and he drowned. That should by all means make him dead but how is he still aware of everything?! He glanced around to see his surroundings, and his eye sockets widened. He was in Clock Town! From Majora's Mask! He willed himself to levitate forward, being rather careful to not fall again. He floated around the entire town, it felt like nothing had loaded at all and was only empty space. He was completely and utterly alone and the thought made him want to scream.

He punched a wall, and heard a noise like the surface wasn't even real, just polygons and shapes. He yelled in frustration before he felt an odd warmth on his hand, causing him to glance over in shock. His hand was on fire, but it felt like a comforting warmth, almost like how Hashira used to feel like. He shook his head as the flames went out on their own, Hashira didn't matter anymore. She had betrayed him, hurt him badly and that left his chest feeling like a void. No he'll figure out how to escape first, then they'll know they s͢hould̨ǹ'͠t̵ h͏ave ͠do͡nȩ ͞that͡.̧

He grinned a bit at the thoughts that filled his head, they'll get what's coming to them soon. He didn't notice that his teeth had sharpened like a sharks as the red dots in his eye sockets seemed to light up brighter with ideas.

He didn't know how long it has been since he realized he had died and had gotten the ideas on what to do to his tormentors. All he knew was it had been a long while. At the very least being dead was All bad, he didn't have to eat or drink, didn't have to go to the bathroom, he could float everywhere.

Though… it was kind of lonely, every time he though he saw one of the people in clock town or enemies, he floated over to that location as soon as possible to no avail. It was making him go nuts just trying to find someone, he tried the mountains and the swamp as soon as he found out he could leave town, but never once dared go near Great Bay or Ikana Kingdom. That last one was a lie, he tried to go to Ikana though, the feeling he got from that place made him want to stay away. He knew that was where damned souls wandered without peace for all eternity and wanted nothing to do with any of that even if he would find other ghosts, he didn't want to get cursed.

The Great Bay was different though, every time he thought about going there for signs of life he froze up at the thought of water. Water had only ever brought him suffering and pain after all so why would he want to go near a whole ocean's full of the stuff. Because of his fear of water, the lack of any mirrors, and his priorities of escaping to find someone or something else, he had failed to notice how much he had changed over the past three full twenty four hour days.

He had almost unconsciously taken to wearing a get up somewhere between Young Link and Adult Link from Ocarina of Time, with the green tunic and brown boots with the sash for holding a sword and bow that he has yet to find. Not only had he already gotten shark like teeth, but elf like ears to match his outfit, and he'd taken to pushing his tangled blond hair into a hairstyle semi similar to Young Link. His skin was pale, almost blueish and bruised, showing the manner in which he had died. His nails had grown in black demonic claws, and his mood swings showed just how much his mind had broken.

His red pupils glowed dangerously as he glanced up at the sky again. Despite most things from the game being absent, the moon was still there, a constant reminder of the time limit of the game, and the cult that branded him a monster of a hero. Some part of him must've noticed the changes as he almost grinned at the thought.

If they wanted a monster out of a hero, then he'd definitely become the monster they should fear. It was the most logical decision after all. If they could see him and his fire powers he had practiced in Termina field, they would tremble before him and offer up every person that had tormented him and he'd slaughter them.

He smirked as a kokiri blade appeared in his hand again, eyeing it like an instrument for his captors suffering. Benjamin Walter had snapped so badly that he couldn't fully distinguish his reality from his imagination. Ben had drowned and gone to what felt like Hell wrapped up to look like Heaven, but it was no matter. Soon he'll be free, soon he'll find Real people to be with, none of these fake images to taunt him. Even now, he didn't know that he had actually manifested a kokiri blade into his hand, he thought it was just his mind playing tricks on him again, wouldn't be the first time.

He looked closer at the blade, before glancing at his hand in confusion, eyeing the claws on his fingers. Maybe he should try and go to Great Bay, not be in the water but float above it. Then he could actually assess the damage done by his tormentors. Some part of his brain liked the addition of the claws, easier to attack the people who had hurt him, but the other part of his brain, the human part, could feel something was wrong and this was worth looking into, just to be safe.

He floated down from the tree he was currently sitting in, and made his way to Great Bay. He made it to the fence posts before he temporarily froze up, almost glitching up, before he just kept floating over the fences glitching more and more as he went.

Eventually, Ben made it all the way to the bay, the water still moving as if the game was on, but not a single enemy or NPC appeared. They probably would've ran off seeing a glitch such as him. He made his way to the edge of the ocean, just enough to see his reflection and almost cringed before a toothy grin made its way onto his face.

"They did want a monster after all, well I'll show them a monster they'll never forget." he giggled at a pitch almost similar to skull kid, not noticing the water beneath him glowing.

Suddenly it felt like he was being sucked in, as he struggled to float away from the water as hard as he could but it was sapping his strength, and he screamed in pain as he was pulled into the water.

He opened his eye sockets to glare as he found himself with his wrists chained to something, a quick glance revealed them to be the same chains he had died in. He felt extremely tired and drained, something he hadn't felt since he realized he was dead.

A door opened, and if his looks could set someone on fire, then they would already be dead, too bad he hadn't learned how to do that with no one to practice on. The person with the heart shaped mask followed by other masked wearing cult members stepped in, the masks hiding what they thought of him as he let out an animalistic growl. If he had let out such a growl a few days ago, it would've alarmed him, but he didn't care, the cult needed to leave him alone, they had got what they wanted, they killed him.

"Now look at what's become of the 'hero', he's become a demon just like the temptress of long ago. A match truly made in Hell." the heart shaped mask wearer laughed along with the others, as they approached while keeping a safe distance from him.

"Y̶o̡u̶'re th́e̸ ͏o҉ǹe͘s w͟h͠o wa̡nte͝d̨ ͘a͏ ͜m̧on̴ster ͜so b̸a͝dl͝y,̶ ͘s͏u͜rp͘r҉i͡s̡ed̕ you're̴ ńo͠t ͡g̀l̶ad͠." He hissed out at them, letting out a crazed grin to scare them, though he was glad to finally have another soul to talk to, even if it was these real monsters.

"Oh we are glad, Benedict, aren't you glad to not be trapped, to relish in freedom, to relish in contact. Even if you are dead, loneliness can be quite taxing on the soul." The heart shaped mask wearer taunted, as Ben glared, everything they said was true, but…

"I̭͔̟͔̮̥'̙̘̞̜̭͈̹ve̵̯͕̞͔ ̭̰̮̟̕t̺̹͚͎̦͔͓͜o̢̹͇ĺ͚̪̜̜̟d̪̳̜̗̯ ̨̺̥yo͚̺̝͠ͅuͅ ̕b̡e̬̞̱̻̪̳f̝͓̭̼͈̟̮́o̲̟̗r̮̻̯͖̱͙̕e̖͢ ̻̜̭̝m̕y̪͞ ̳̪͉ͅn̰a̸me̖̰͈͙̰̙̬ ̢͉̭̫i̶̭̯̯ș̷ ̵̭̦B̵͈̜̥̯̘e̫̯͇̖̜̞̕n͍̻̣j͞a͔̪͍mi̭̯͖̳̼̦̙͞n̰̯͖͈̜̙̪.̵" he snapped at them, not wanting to admit it felt amazing to have other beings to talk to after what felt like an eternity and to be back in the real world, even if it was with the cult and he was exhausted, "N̸̹̺̤̦̦o̱̻̠͖̳w̯ ͍͕̭w̜͉̻h͈͙͖̻ͅa͉͘t̰̦̭̖̱ ̸̗͖͉d͏̭̤̥i̛̻d ̙̺̥̻̤̮͘y̢̜͈̺o̴̟̟̮̯u̦̰̗̭ͅͅ ̸d̟͈͙͢ọ̳͠ ̝̠t̨̪̘͍o ̪͚̺̘̹m̹̦e͟?̟̪̲͞ ̱̠͢I̹͎̖ ͖̮̳̞̹̠ͅkn̥̻͕̬o̠ẃ̤͈̭͈ ̪̲͚̙͕̹̫I̶'̷̼m̼͕̥̣̙̘̹ ̞̲̠̜a̳͚̦̟̕ͅ g̶̹̥̗͖̥h̩̲̪͜o͕̮͢ś͉̝͇͔͎t̵̫͖̜͓̬ ̮̬̩͟b̷u̦t̳ ͎w̢h͇͉͉͚͕͖͟ͅy̜̘̜̙̘ ̩͙̕d̳̙̱̗o̖̮̦̩ ̮̘̼͕̰̖͜Į̝̰̞̯ ̦̤͉̝̟f̶̬͎̞̠̪e̬̲͞ȩ͔l̰͇̫̰̮͕̤̀ ̯̭l̹̖̮i̬k̻̼̞͙̥ͅe̜̮͞ ͈̻̹̹Į̰͓̮̗'̰͔̣̬̠̟̻͟ṿ̛͕͓̫ḙ̩̠̩̘̭͡ ̹̝͚̝̖b̝͉̥͙͈͇ę͍e̖͈n̶̝̳̝ ͈͈̼̱d͍͠ra̪̠i̡̳̖̲̬̪̲n͙̼͙͍̤͍e͙̤̰͟d̶͈͇͈.̖̮͈͢"

"Simple, you are out of that vessel of yours. Without it, your spiritual energy will just float out, so you're powerless as you are thanks to our ritual." The mask wearers taunted as he tried to lash out at them, but a glance behind him made him hiss, his chains were bound to a Majora's Mask cartridge, _his cartridge_ , and it was on the save file screen with his file, BEN.

He was so focused on the fact he wasn't in Hell or Heaven, he had actually been trapped in the game he didn't notice a cult member take out a spray bottle of water and spray him with it until he was crying out in pain on the ground and horribly glitching out. It was excruciating to have water touch his skin again.

"If you want the pain to stop, and to get your freedom back, you need only do simple tasks for us, then you'll be able to do whatever you want. What do you say BEN? Deal?" He tried to glare at the cult member hoping it would set him on fire, but it was no use, he didn't want to be locked away, he didn't want to be lonely again.

"...D̪̙̪̙̗̅̋ͧ̽͊̓͑é̠͎̱͈͆̏̃̽ͭ̚͝͞a̱̲̺ͬ̃ͤ̒ͤ͐̾͠l̵̜̖̓͒͆.̗̆̉̆ͯͭ̒͢͜"


	14. Chapter 14: What makes you happy?

**Author's Note: And here begins the next arc, being the arc of seeing whats been happening to Hashira all this time afterall this is a Hashira x BEN fanfiction and we can't just have BEN's descent into madness. Please enjoy and leave a review.**

Hashira Akana sighed as she left her apartment and went to go shopping. It had been 5 years since she last saw Ben, and she was saving up money ever since to take a trip back to her old town in hopes of surprising her nerdling with a visit. Hopefully those bullies got stopped by the teachers while she was gone. She always regretted not responding back to Ben, but by the time she had got to her new home, and worked up the courage to talk to him again and read his messages, he never once responded back to her. It hurt and still she gave him his space, and hoped he didn't hate her but she never once got any response from him to confirm anything.

She never wanted to really admit it at the time, but she did have a crush on Ben back then, but always thought it was just a silly little crush because they were both kids. Ben's proclamation of love was too much for her at the time so she had to get out of there, she knew the relationship wouldn't work out and couldn't handle it, especially since she already had to deal with moving. While his proclamation was touching back then, it was only the last drop of water for the dam to break. Ben had been through everything with her, when her cat died he was there with her as they gave a mini funeral despite not getting the body or the ashes back from the vet, Ben had been with her to bring her to safety when she was bullied for crying. Ben was always there and she ran from him.

That was why she wanted to go back, now that she was old enough and had a job, she wanted to go back and see him again, to tell him she was sorry. It had been hard, the first few months, him not responding to her messages but after meeting Janina it got easier. Their stories often distracted her enough to temporarily forget the fact that Ben never responded.

Speaking of them there they are, waving at her from the other side of the street, once again wearing their standard attire of blue shirt and black gym pants, not to mention their red shoes that clash with the rest of their clothes, their short black hair that frames their face hiding their brown eyes. Hashira smiled and waved at them as she ran over to the cross walk so she could get over there.

"Hey! Didn't think I see you out here today."

"Hey Janina!" Hashira smiled as she finally got to her friend, "I'm just out here shopping. I almost have enough money to go visit Ben for the first time in years."

"That's great to hear! Must have taken a while to get so much money." They grinned at that. "Think you can raise enough and more before the garage sales happen in the suburbs? You can get him a present there too."

"Hopefully! I am going to go looking for a new game too, but old Legend of Zelda stuff will definitely be the best present I could get for him."

"That's hard to find these days. Most of them gotten corrupted thanks to kids back then not handling them right."

"Yeah and all the glitches and hacking too. Ben never glitched his games, it would be hard to find one unglitched for him." Hashira sighed, "Which is why I'm going to get him a brand new game too, just in case."

"Good idea, better to be safe than sorry. We can test it out if it's on a system I got, can't guarantee though that my systems work, but I doubt that one can find both the games and system on the same day."

"Yeah, I used to have my brother's N64 before I gave it to Ben before the whole..incident.."

"Still not even on read status with the messages?"

"I showed you his last messages before he stopped responding all together."

They put a hand on her shoulder. "He probably got a new phone after dropping it. You did say that he's clumsy."

"Yeah but still... He knew my number by heart, he would've tried texting me again.." She looked down with a sigh.

"Tell you what, I'll pay for your groceries so you can see him even sooner without worrying over food. If he somehow turned into a jerk you can just push him nicely down the stairs."

Hashira smiled a bit then, "Thanks Janina, I doubt it'll come to that, the lil nerdling and I hate jerks with a passion."

"Peer Pressure is a horrible thing Hashira, if that's the case you can set him straight again." They giggle at that wordplay.

"I will Janina don't worry." She grinned a bit, "maybe after grocery shopping we can stop by the coffee shop since it's still early?"

"Great idea. I need some coffee in me before I can pull an all nighter again."

"Janina, those all nighters will be the death of you one day"

"You say that as if it's a bad thing. One day the sun comes crashing down and you know what I do? Pull an all nighter and attempt to play Icarus."

"Which one? the old one or the 3DS version?"

"I mean the actual Greek myth with it. This is what happens when game companies use existing name, always have to clarify things."

"Oh yeah." Hashira smiled, "well when you grow up being best friends with a gamer always assume video game."

"Good tactic. Next time I clarify it first." They grin then. "Now come on, we're wasting daylight."

"Yeah!"

It had been a few weeks, but Hashira finally arrived by bus to her old town. She felt nostalgia as she walked past the garage sales looking for her old friend's house. She remembered always walking home from school with Ben and wished desperately that he would still be home playing his games like normal.

As she approached the address she looked up, her green eyed contacts still in as she was suddenly confused. There was a garage sale at Ben's house but an old man was there instead. That was weird, she didn't even recognize the guy meaning he wasn't from around here, but maybe he had a clue of where Ben was. She approached the old man's table and shivered at the glare he gave her, maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

"How may I help you today miss?" The old man asked as his expression went from hate to happy in less than a split second.

"I'm just passing through and looking for an old friend who used to live at this house. But it looks like he isn't here?"

"The old owners of this house were shot down and the son was never found. The people killed the owners were never caught either." The old man flat out said, "I don't need all this stuff that was left here so it's being given away."

Hashira could feel her heart and world shattering upon his words, why didn't they just ask around for Ben's friend aka or give the stuff to other relatives. Why wasn't there anything about this on the news? On other news, Ben was gone and either dead or in danger?! Tears started to form in her eyes, as her grip on her bag, which held a wrapped up present for Ben that held a Wii U and Hyrule Warriors, tightened.

"If you used to know him, it's probably for the best you get the last game still here from the kid." The old man leaned down and rumbled through a box pulling out an old N64 that still had Majora's Mask inside, Ben's console and game, the game he was playing when she rejected him.

"For free?" She asked, she knew exactly how old that system and game were, such things were priceless to her and worth a lot for many others. She's certain that others would have paid at most one grand for a N64 which still works perfectly.

"For free. Now it's probably best you get going miss, it's not safe out here after dark nowadays." The old man chuckled a little too darkly for Hashira's taste.

"Alright, goodbye then. Thank you for giving me this." She said as she walked away but not before hearing a 'Goodbye Ben' but she thought it was just a mishearing of Ben.

She wouldn't put that past her, now everything reminds her of Ben, from the way she's walking on the sidewalk where they had always ran and even just looking at the street where they once lost a nerf dart, everything reminds her of him. She gripped the game tightly, as if it were Ben, and didn't want to let go for fear of it disappearing into dust.


	15. Chapter 15: Your Real Friends

**Author's note: Im rushing this author's note and I know its kinda late but I'm running low on battery and not getting a new charger til tuesday so yeah. Please enjoy and review! I do not own BEN Drowned, nor do I own Janina, Janina belongs to a friend of mine who has been cowriting some of these chapters.**

Hashira barely managed to make it into her apartment before she decided to just drop the bag with Ben's gifts on the floor and collapse onto her couch. The entire six hour bus ride had her staring down the Majora's Mask cartridge as if Ben would appear in front of her and tell her everything was okay. Everything wasn't though, Ben had been taken away, missing, either already dead or being hurt in some form or another and it was all her fault. If she had just told him sooner, or convinced her parents to wait longer she could've saved him. She could have protected him. The only thing she managed to do was text Janina that she would be home a lot sooner than expected.

Janina was confused to say the least, they didn't expect any message from her until far into the night, filled with apologies for taking so long to answer, not this. Hashira, while collapsed on the couch, finally texted Janina that she was in her apartment and that Ben was gone. That only confused Janina more, still they quickly put on something that could be called decent, before booking it to Hashira's apartment.

The sight in Hashira's apartment was depressing, the girl herself just laying partially face down on the couch with an N64 cartridge in her hand, and an abandoned bag of items near the couch. Janina opened the door to be greeted with that pitiful sight.

"Shit, it looks like a bomb got dropped in here, filled with anti-anti-depressants."

"Hey Janina.." Hashira mumbled from amongst the couch pillows.

"What happened? Your messages were never this cryptic and depressed. Normally that's my job." They at least attempted to make a joke out of the situation.

"Ben is gone. Either dead or being hurt somewhere for the past 5 years." Was all Hashira managed out as she just buried her face further in the pillows.

They decided to sit down next to her. "That's honestly the worst situation that could have happened, but you did just say that he isn't dead, or atleast all signs point to him being unaccounted for. There's still hope that he's alive. And wow, this sounds like some sort of story of a video game, doesn't it?"

"His parents were apparently shot and he went missing right after. He is probably dead…"

"Then why didn't that make news? Most likely a government cover up."

"But why would there be a cover up? Janina, there was an old man who had moved in and was selling all of Ben's old stuff…"

"Think about it, parents shot, he goes missing and it didn't make news. Not to mention that there was an old guy who told you that. Classic set up for a government cover up." They said it as if it were a true fact.

"But why would there be a government cover up and where is Ben..?"

"It's either aliens, ancient civilization or a cult. In any of this Ben wouldn't be dead, because in this he would be the only one taken alive. I doubt that he's dead yet… unless they have a necromancer, which would make this even worse."

Hashira just tightened her hold on the game in her hand, "The old man glared at me and gave me this for free...its the game Ben was playing when I rejected him.."

"Then play it, if it was the last thing Ben played it must have some clues. And even if it doesn't, you get to see just what Ben had played up to and finish it for him. I'll record it too, in case he ever comes back!"

"It's a zelda game I am not playing that unless I have a walkthrough Janina. These games are super hard and Ben was a pro.."

"Then I'll pull up a walkthrough while you plug it in. Once I see where he stopped I can get the correct point of it."

Hashira sat up then, her eyes almost as red as if she had her contacts out, "Okay.."

"That's what I want to hear! And please no crying yet, okay? He isn't confirmed dead yet and crying won't preserve his memory now. From what I know he would want you to laugh while playing, or groan if he somehow managed to get a glitch in the game."

She smiled weakly, "I should probably have my contacts out if I do end up crying...the N64 is in the bag..with the presents I bought for Ben.."

"I'll get them while you get the contacts out. Can't have you irritating your eyes the whole time, that can be bad."

Hashira nodded and set down the cartridge as she went to the bathroom to take out her contacts. Janina proceeded to carefully take out the N64 and set it on the table.

Eventually Hashira came out, setting her contacts on the table, her red eyes super red from the stress she's been under. She places the cartridge in the N64 before sitting back on the couch.

"You'll have to plug it in, unlike you I didn't have the joy of having one back then so I don't know what the cables are even there for."

"I barely even remember how, but I'll wing it while you search up the stuff." She sighed as she got up, plugging stuff into the places she thinks they are supposed to go, thanking that the tv she had was relatively old enough to have all the plugins.

Janina just searched up some Majora's Mask playthrough, finding some Youtubers who did that with the 3DS Version of the game. "Is the 3DS version okay?"

"They probably only changed small things, should be fine!" Hashira finally managed to get everything plugged in and turned on the tv.

"I'll go through the playlist then while you look where he stopped playing so I can put on the correct video."

The save file screen appeared, showing Ben's file under the name BEN, that he had saved at an owl statue and had most of the masks.

"I don't know.. It feels kind of wrong to finish it for him.. Its something he would want to start and finish it by himself.." Hashira muttered as she picked up the controller debating between the new game file, and the BEN file, "its almost like deleting a gamer's save file. You just don't.. Maybe I should start a new file, just to know how the game works and stuff.."

"You'll do that then, I'll start the first video of the playlist then until the video gets to part where they actually play after introduction. Still, if anyone has the right to ever finish it for him, it would only be you."

Hashira nodded, glancing at a picture of her and Ben when they were younger, before starting a new file and labeling it Flower. They smile slightly at the name, glad that their friend still made sure to honor his memory with old nicknames. Hashira watched the cutscene of the intro play out, tears wanting to drip down her face as she remembered seeing Ben watch the scene with a grin on his face, unknowing to how she would respond to the secret he had promised he had for her, it was almost too much for her as she remembered the look on his face when she rejected him.

Janina decided to press play on the video, startling them both with the voice of the youtuber who announces that he'll play Majora's Mask, they did that so Hashira won't cry for much longer. Hashira calmed down a little bit as she continued, almost not noticing small glitches at the corners of the screen, but she figured it was just cuz the game was ancient.

"What I do remember from this game that I haven't gotten to yet.. Is that there's a really creepy moon that is supposed to come down and kill everything.. Do you think that might be why I was given this game?"

"Who's the conspiracy theorist now?" They giggle at that. "Seriously though, that's a good question. We'll wait and see."

"I listen to your midnight ramblings when you've had too much coffee." Hashira smiled a little, still choosing to go through the game the best she could, watching Link fall through the LSD looking sink hole and get turned into a Deku scrub.

"I'm just gonna bring this up, but doesn't Deku mean useless in Japanese?"

"I mean I remember it being the name on literally everything of the tutorial in the game I gave Ben."

"Hmmm.. must be tutorial items then that don't do much later in the game then."

"Yeah…" Hashira cringed at the Skull kid's giggle, but blinked in confusion as the giggle seemed to follow Deku Link everywhere, something she remembers not happening, "It's starting to glitch, might be because of how old it is though.."

"That's one kind of a spooky glitch. Great, I don't want to be part of these so called scare stories that are floating in the Internet. I crave Death, but not like that."

"What kind of spooky stories, I haven't heard them." Hashira blinked at them in confusion, "Sides if spooky shit happens, at least there are two of us here."

"Yes and spooky stories like some guy who eats kidneys or that guy who wakes people up only to kill them saying 'Go to sleep'. Like bitch, you woke me up and told me to sleep. Go fuck yourself."

Hashira chuckled a bit then, "Sounds like a shitty internet campfire story. I'd rather stick to the 80's slashers."

"I stick to ghost legends, at least those don't end in murder of innocent children… mostly."

"I can't handle ghost movies, like Paranormal Activity? Fuck that shit. Same with The Exorcist, just no demons for me." Hashira shivered at the thought.

"Hey, I'm the one that met The Lady in White, if anyone should be scared of ghosts, that should be me."

"Yeah but you've had experience with ghosts before, so you can better protect me." Hashira chuckled as she had Deku Link go through the really weird tunnel that was all twisty and then got confronted by Mask Salesman...who was standing next to the Elegy of Emptiness statue, something she had only seen in videos of the 3DS version, not when Ben was playing, "That is not supposed to be there."

"Things went from weird to spooky in less than a second. Should I get the salt?"

"Get the salt while I turn off the game?"

"Good idea, first turn it off though, we don't want to risk anything further and separating now just spells trouble."

Hashira nods and carefully gets up, approaching the tv but before her hand could get to the power off button, her wrist was grabbed by a pale hand with chains around it's wrist.

Janina's eyes go wide as they quickly grab Hashira's other hand. "Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit!"

Hashira was screaming a loud, "Nope nope nope nope nope nope nope!" as she tried to pull her hand away from the pale arm, but it was dragging the person attached out of the tv.

"Shit fuck shit fuck this, I'll hold you and you kick whatever that is now Hashira!"

Hashira tried to struggle to get her wrist free but froze up immeadiately at, "H̿̀ͦͨ̀͐̿͏̯͔̰͔̺a̤̜̖̞̪̝̱ͩ̔s͚̭͍̪̥̭͍ͣ͌h̤͚̬̔̾̀́ͣͪ̒͘i̦̝͙̩̼ͦ͐̈͛͂̚r̹̹͎̺̖͡a̬̩͍̪ͫͫͅ?͎̰̘̟̦͉̈ͮ"

She glanced one eye open to see what looked like Ben with bloody eyes and claws in a Link cosplay, before he glared at her and bared shark like teeth. She couldn't move, she felt like passing out.

Janina had enough of this, using the moment to rip Hashira away, or atleast get her out of the way so that they can kick that thing in the face. "Let go of my friend!"

The thing was almost knocked back into the tv, the chains on his wrists rattling before he let out a growl, "Ÿ̲̯̞͍̬͙͔́͐̆̇͗ͨ́o͎̰͙̰ǘ̯̩̤̝̈̓̔r̲ͧ̅̍ ̶̲̺̻̱̙ͦ̑ͣ͛ͥ̎f̔̇̍̈ͦ̋́r̀̈́i͕̻̜̻͔͇ͯͭ̃̊ͅe̷͇̹̫̭̥͍̘͒̐͑̾ͮn̖ͨ̏ḏͪ͂?͖͔͓͖̗͈̟̉̅̑̍͑̿ ͓͎̩̹̠̹̜̓͊̆̃͟F͕͈̜͙̰̮̕iͬ̋̅̋ͯ̆ŕ͏ș̹ͮͦ̇̂̔ͥ͡t̫̫̫͙̩͈͙̀ ͔̙̲͖̥̄̊ͦͩͭ̎s̝͉͙̦͇͓̣͘h͎ͥ̌̎ͪeͧ̒̆ͮ͢ ͑̆̎͏̖̱̳̖̘l̥͓̲e͓̫̞̱̻͆ͫ̃̃̑ͣ̚t̙̜̱̓͊̄̾ș̼̟̲͓̬ͯͮ͠ ̨͓̯͖̠̝̓ͪͥ̌ͮͮm̴̪̠̯̼͎̭ͦ̀͛ͨ́ͦ̚ë̲͛ͪ̽̈̊͡ ̼͇̞͕̪̇̎͛̍d͛ͩͭ̊ͨ̅͌r͓̯̻͉̠̠̣̉̊̂ͪͦ͋͝o̴͂͐̔̃̐wͫ̓̋͛͏̙͓͕̞͕n̻̤͎̖̞͞ͅ ͚͈̬̠͓͙a̼̥̟͇̅̓ͯ̾ͥ̈̆n̄̃̉ͫ҉̹ď͔̼͝ ̣͖̼̦̤̺͊ṫ̔̒̈́̽̓̚͢h͐̌e̴ͭǹ̡̲̝̙̱̲̅ ̢̭͙͙̦͍̅̽s̠̫͚ͩ͗͆̇̅͒̏ḧ͖̘̣̘́̎͌̔̄ͧ͛e͛̔͊͐̐̌͏͈͕̮ ̫͎̭̠̠̯r͛̂è͚͖͎̟͕̟͔̎́ͤ͒̔̀p̸̰͎̙̭̪̓ͪͥͣͫͅḷ͚̗̠͕̏ͭa̐ͨͭ̈ͫ̂̎̀c̮̱͇̤ͮͯ̈́ē͉͉͕͖̥̘̃͂͋͋ͅs̡͚̿̾ ̱̖̺̥̬̤̘ͪͧͦ̀̒m̮̰͔̘͐̎ͩ̏̍ě̙ͫͣ̽̏̐?̗̝͇͍̞͕͈̑ͯ̽!͙̂͒̏"

"I have absolutely no fucking clue what you just said, but if you don't let go I swear I'll douse you in holy fucking water!"

The thing hissed at them, that seemed to make him back up slightly, albiet he was floating now. Meanwhile Hashira was on the ground shaking visibly and muttering one thing, "Ben."

Janina looks at the picture of young Hashira and Ben and just "Holy shit never underestimate cultists!"

Ben took that chance of Janina being distracted to lung at Hashira while holding a kokiri sword. Hashira tried to curl up into a ball then but was pinned down with little to no effort from the ghost.

"I think the fuck not!"

With that they tackle that, whatever the thing Ben is now, doing their best to get him away from Hashira. Poor Hashira, made no effort to get away, she was still curled up in a ball and having a panic attack, while Ben got yanked back once Janina got him at a certain distance. He growled as he tried to lung at them but, the chains on his wrists were keeping him bound to the tv and weren't letting up anytime soon.

"What in the?!"

They just do their best to get Hashira as far away from the tv as possible, first safety, then calming things.

"G̚é̇̍͢t҉ b̐҉ȁͬͨ͐͊ͥc͛k̡ ̵ͫ̑̈́ͭ̎͋̏h̛͂̀ͭ̔ͫȅ̵ͦͧͯͯ͌͋r̋e̓̃̈̉̚̚ ̶̈̇̍̃ͭH̶͗ͮ̅͆âsͮ̽̂̌͜ḣ̵̓i̐̉̅r̃a̓̇!͛͆̑̒̃͌ ̑͆̍Y̾̾̿́̀ͮo͑̉͑͑ͣ̈u̍͢ ͊͌ͭlͯͪ͆ͧ̐̀̀̚e̵ͫt̏ͭ̅ͭ͂͞ ͂ͮ̊ͫ͋̌̉m̸͐ͯ͛̑ę̐̐ͩ͂̈́̿̊ ̧͌͛ͤͫ̐͊d͏r̅̅͐ͣ̏̂ȏ͋҉w̛ͭͥnͨ!ͩͯ̊҉ ͑͑͝Y̨͆̊ͨͣ̒̽̈ơ̐̈̓̏̔ͥūͨ͆ͤ̊̽̀̀ ̸ͭ̍̌tͬ́h̀̃͗ͬͦ̈r͒̅̑̐e͐ͭw̨ͬ́̑̎͋̆͋ ͋̋̓͆͂͗̈́͢m̌ͫ̊̍͠e̴ͮ ͌̽̚͡b̧ͧa̒̌͆͋̍͏cķͨͣͬ ͒̈̍̂̚͡in̓͢t͌̄̒̋̓͌o̅͊ ̅͂̋̅t̏͟hàͥ͊͟t c͛̽̐ͮ̍̊͋e̵lͨ̋͗͠l̢ͬ̄ f̵ͮ͆͂ͯ̚ôͬͫ͟r̍ ̎ͦͣ̓̊̆͝i̓ͥ̿nͮͤ̏ͣ͏f̴͐͂ͯ͊̓̍̐o͋̓̔̓́̕r̾͝m͊ͦ̔ͫͥ̀a͊̓̂͝t͑̄ͭ͊ȋ̧͒̓ǫ̌ͫͯͭ͑n̉̀͌͗̔͑!ͬ ͨͣ̄̅͟Y̓̎oͭ̎͟uͯ̊̅́̾̋͠ ͩ̈́̐̎͗̽̚͜ņ̏ë̷́̋̑ͩ̓éͦ̂d̛ ͭ͗̍̒͌t̛o̊́͘ ̚͜pͧͮ̓̿͘aͪ̂̑ͨͣỹͪͧ̐̽͑ͧ͟ ̒́͊̏ͪ̋҉fo̾̃̈́̌ͭr̊͂ͯ̇ ̽ͮ̿w͊̇̃̏͐̚h̆͑̈́͟a̎̇̀̋̃́tͮ̂͐́ͪ ̃ͣ́̄͐̚͠ỳ̀̄̇̃oͥͯùͧ͂ͯ͗̀́ ̈͂̑͐ͥ͏d̏̂̔̊i̡ͣ̍͌̐̆̑̚d̶̾ͤ̊͂ͮ͋ͭ!̛̍̈́̄̈́" He hissed at the two of them, his red pupils glowing dangerously.

"I have absolutely no idea what you think she had done to you, but could you oh so kindly shut the fuck up before I grab the nearest projectile and destroy the tv?"

He glared at them, before seemingly to disappear into pixels that went back into the tv. At that they sighed, now showing just how scared they are. "Shit shit shit shit. What the fuck just happened and how the fuck did I keep my cool?!"

Hashira couldn't exactly answer her friend, she was still having a panic attack on the ground next to them, muttering 'I'm sorry' and 'Ben' over and over again. Janina hugs her tightly then, not knowing what to say that won't make this situation any worse than it already is. The sound of the skull kid laugh on the tv showed it was still on, and that Ben might have hid away again but he was still watching them.

"Oh shut the hell up elf demon thing. The holy water is still in my bag, don't forget that."


	16. Chapter 16: You Shouldn't Have Done That

**Author's Note: Still rushing both these author's notes, please enjoy and review you know the deal from last chapter.**

Hashira was on the ground shaking for what felt like hours for her. Ben was alive? Ben hated her? Of course he hated her, she rejected him and didn't respond to him. And now he wanted to kill her, she should honestly just give herself up, it'd be better for everyone. If he was alive or dead, either way he got his revenge.

Janina made sure that the demon elf thing that Ben was now, wasn't listening before they could comfort Hashira. Sighing in somewhat relief that he didn't appear to be listening.

"Everything alright?... Forget that question, how are you feeling?"

"Ben hates me and got hurt…" Hashira mumbled out from where she was curled up shaking.

"Both things appear to be true, but from what I heard something isn't quite right with the reason that he hates you. Regardless of that, I'm sure we can get him to not be hurt again. Believe me with that."

"B-but he said all that stuff, he hates me Janina… he doesn't look okay.."

"Then we make him okay again and find out why he appears to hate you. You said it yourself that he wouldn't hold a grudge like that on his own."

Hashira stopped shaking at the very least from Janina's comment, "B-but he's also violent now...different…"

"Even then, such a change doesn't appear on it's own. Whatever happened I'll get to the bottom of it and we can help him."

"O-okay…" Hashira sat up a little, still glancing at the tv as if Ben would jump out an attack again.

"Just stay out of his radius and I'll get some food and salt, okay? Can't figure out mysteries without a full stomach." They grin slightly at that, as if they had done that before.

Hashira smiled a tiny bit and nodded, glancing at the tv again, her gaze never really leaving the screen.

Janina then stood up, before leaving the room though they put a nearby blanket around her shoulders. Hashira waited for Janina to leave, before inching closer and closer to the tv to turn it back on.

As soon as she turned it back on, BEN was instantly pinning her wrists to the ground with the knife in his mouth like he had been considering some sort of stealth kill to look cool. Hashira meanwhile, froze instantly but made absolutely no move to get out from under him until she heard Janina come back.

"I'm bac- What the actual fuck?!"

BEN tried to make a move to get the knife out of his mouth so he could deliver the blow to Hashira then, but Janina quickly put the food down before rushing to pull her away from him. She didn't expect what came next, BEN, who hadn't expected Hashira to be dragged right from under him, ended up falling onto Hashira's chest upon his hands slipping and landed right on top of her with his foot still stuck in the tv. Of course Janina froze at that, like that moment only happens in movies. BEN instantly started glitching out like an old video game or faulty computer program unable to control the glitches at all, and when his face was visible it was red along with his ears. They couldn't help it, they just took a quick picture with their phone before proceeding to quickly drag Hashira away from the scene, laughing internally at the absurdity of this.

Hashira was a blushing mess in Janina's arms while BEN sort of tried to scramble back into the tv to hide which was hard with the constant glitches, muttering something along the lines of, "f̶͈̪̠̯̱̈́̐ͮ̈̕r̮̦̲͙̉̏̽̏ͤ̓̀͗e̞̜͓ͣ̋͢͞a̢̱̦̜̲̐̏͗̓̏̆̈ͧ̑́͠k̷͍͇͙͈̬͕̇ͩ̍ͪ͊̇ͫḭ͕̮͔͈̏ͫ͢n̺̞͛ͮ̓̍̚g̍ͦͭ̀̐͏̺̞͖̤̙ͅ ̠͖͕̯͊͐ͭ͛̍͊̅͟Hͦͦ̆̂̎̍̿̅͏̮̜̯͕͍̠̬͜ͅa̰̯͎̞̯̎͆̅̐s̡͓͚̙̜̈́̊ͤh̴̺͚ͨi͔͉̋͊̏̓ͭ́r̼̗̗͖̞̻̗̩̍ͩ̏̄a͔̖͙̝̱̯ͧ̊ͬ ̛̦̖̥ͥ͒́͠g̡̤͓͓͕̝̮̱̖͂̀͜ͅe̺̭̓͆ͅt̪̣͎̬͓͊̾͌̆͌́͛̊t̳̤͖̠̻̞̬̔͂̌̃̓́ͅi̔̽ͬ̒̓ͯ͌҉̫͕̩̟̣̭n̴̴̜̂ͩ̾̿̈͡ģ̜͒͋ͤͤ͟ ̢̄̉͞͏̱̲̺̜̤̣h̏̎͊̿͝҉̢͎̞o̠̹̝̘̜̳̼̒̒̃̈̎̐͢t͖̤̯̻͐̌ͪ̋̍ ̠͓̯̻̰͎͚̦̗̋͆̋̍́ͫ̎̅͋͡s͙̹̲̲͖͍̰̱̰ͩͮ͋̒ͧt̵͇̱͙͙̮ͭ̌͗͝ú̯͓͔̀ͬ̓ͩ͆̾̎̚ͅp̝͎̫̭̪̦̞̀̾͛i̪͕͎͋ͮͨ̔ͧ́̂̊̀d̤̝͚ͧ̍̿̾̏̀ ̱̼͔͉ͥͩ̓ͨ̐ͫB͗̾͞҉̝̗̦̮͢E̵̸͍̝͈̓̌̈͌͋͒ͫͭ̄͞ͅN̛̠͖̙̠͚͇̘̆ͪ̇͝ ̺͚̐̒̀ͅs͉̬̘͍͖ͫ͑͒̀t̸͓̑̄̽̔̃͋͑͠ȯ̙̫̳̙͍̟͔͇͈̔̿ͫ͡p̮̮̮̬͇̝̠͎͓̉̇̾̐ͣ̽ͯ̆ ͍̰̣̜̝̟̰͕͗̿ͫ̓̀y̛̩̮̜͈ͭ̑̓̊͊̔̀ǫ͚̫̣̙͍̦̣͓̓͛̊ͨ̓͋́̚u̎̋͊͒̓ͫ͘͏̝̙̰ ̇̀ͬ͛̆͗̎̀҉͏̟̭͙̹̼̤́ȧ̵̯̠͙͓̥̏͒̍́̚͢ŕ̶̪̜̪̖̤̯͙̯̳͌ͥ͐ͯ̓ͩͮͭ͟e͚̪͖̩̊̂̊̔̽ͫ͑͞ ̝̳̈́ͨ͞a̢̼̥̮̻ͩ̾̽̐̂ͩͥͭͅ ̯̲͚̜͔͚̭̤̫̿̔ͩ̅̄k̡̨̠̘̫̭͚̈̄͐͒ͭ̐̂ͦ̔͠i̶̮̭̭ͥ̇ͤ͒ͪͥͧḷ̝̠̰͓ͥ͂̐ͥͯ̔̀͟l̶͙̣̣͔̹̞͍͌̌̓ͫͯͣ̄͂͞e͛ͯͬͣ͒͘҉̜̤́r̈́̀͛ͣ̅́ͨ͏̱̳̻̼̤"

Janina just made sure that Hashira was as far away from the demon elf boy, struggling not to burst out laughing. BEN managed to climb through the tv, as the screen went back to what the normal game would look like. They quickly turned off the tv and unplugged the system, ejecting the game, of course making sure not to damage anything. Hashira just buried her face in her blanket then, anything to keep the blush off her face.

"Well that happened," they put the game on the table before picking up the food they put down earlier, "What happened? I was only gone for 2 minutes at most."

Hashira just kept her face in the blankets, "I..wanted to make sure he was okay…"

They sigh at that. "I know you still love him, but bringing yourself into danger ain't the way to do that."

Hashira just buried her face deeper in the blanket at that comment from them.

"Anyway, you still hungry? I made ramen."

"Y-yeah.." she responded but didnt lift up her face from the blanket.

"After you inhale your food I want to know how that had felt. I've seen how he reacts but your reaction is still a mystery to that." They grinned slightly, as Hashira responds by looking up at them with a massive blush on her face before slamming her face back into the blanket.

"It felt that good then? Wow, didn't take you to like that kind of stuff." They had to laugh, this whole situation was still hilarious. "Relax, I'm just joking, but at least it proved that he still likes you."

She just kept her face in the blanket not wanting to come out for the food at all.

"Come on, you still need to eat, okay?"

Hashira lifted her head a little, still trying to get the blush off her face, "...okay"

"Now that's what I want to hear!" They put the food down next to her, keeping the other bowl to themself.

Hashira grabbed a spoon and started eating, Janina always made the best ramen. It managed to calm her down at least a bit, and took her mind off of BEN. They just ate their own ramen, hopefully the new recipe they tried was alright for her.

"Janina, you always make the best ramen." Hashira said after eating about half of it.

"Thanks, I tried a new recipe with it."

"It's really good!"

They grinned at that, proud of themself for accomplishing this.

Hashira smiled a bit before looking down, "I wish Ben was still around and able to have some…"

"I promise I'll do everything to free him so he could also taste the awesomeness of my ramen!" They hope that that lifts the mood.

She smiled again, nodding, Janina's plan had worked.

"Now eat up, you need some rest after all this."

Hashira nodded and continued eating, hoping Janina had a plan on getting Ben back to normal. Janina didn't have a single plan, like at all, they only had hope.

Eventually Hashira finished eating and wrapped up further in the blanket.

"You just have to sleep, don't worry about anything, I'll stay here and plan to get him out, okay?"

Hashira nodded as she went over to the couch and laid down to get some rest. Janina just sat on a nearby chair, already browsing the dark web in order to get any kind of information.

 _Hashira smiled as she sat in a field of flowers, Ben was coming soon! He was coming back! She grinned to herself as she plucked up a few flowers and put them in her hand, planning to make a flower crown for her nerdling of a prince._

 _It had been quite some time since she last saw him, remembering how he had a surprise for her but had never returned. She had patiently been waiting for him ever since he had left but now she knew, he was on his way._

 _Suddenly, thunder sounded as storm clouds came but not a single drop of water poured on her or the flowers, just red blood. Hashira got up frightened, as the flowers in her hands withered and died, and the flowers around her began to catch fire._

 _She heard a distant ocarina sound and looked over to the woods, "Ben?"_

 _There was no response, only the sound of the ocarina. She ran through the blood rain as fast as she could in her dress, which was rather difficult but with the flames licking her skin she didn't have much of a choice as she made it to the woods. She followed the sound as it seemed to be getting louder, though it sounded weird like it was being played backwards._

 _Eventually she came to a clearing where she saw Ben in his Link cosplay, playing the ocarina. She approached him from behind as she smiled listening to his song. Soon he finished and she came over to him._

" _Ben! It's been a while, what took you so long?" Hashira questioned._

 _Ben turned his head and grinned, blood dripping from his eyes, "I was preparing a terrible fate for you Flower."_

 _Hashira didn't have time to react as the area around them changed and he had her quickly pinned down at the edge of a lake filled with blood._

" _H͏as̷h̕i͘r͝a, ̴y͠o̴u ͟l͟e̷t me d̷ŕown. ͟Do̧ ̨you̴ ͢ha͞v̛e ͝any̧ i͜d̢e͞a̛ ̴h̸ow p͡ai͝nfu̢l ̵tha̛t ͢w̛as?͏ To ̧h̡a̸v̷e m̨y͠ ͞e͝ye̴s͏ r̛íp͢pe̛d̛ out ̢aś ̧I ̨w͟ąs̨ p̴ĺu̴nge͏d ̡i̕nt̕o ́t͡he b̶ųr͘ning ͞w̕ater un͞a҉ble҉ t́ơ s̶t̡rugg̛le̛?" He grinned, tracing her face with a sharp black claw, his skin becoming paler by the second as his eyes disappeared revealing black holes with red dots for pupils, "It ͢w̛a̷s͝ ̶e̸xcru͞c̴i҉atìng, ͢a͡nd yo͠u wer͠e t͢hè ̴l̷a̕st̶ t͟h͘i̶ng I҉ ̶sàw̛.҉ ͝You bet͝rày͡e̡d my̵ ͏tr̨ús͜t̶ ̕mult̵i͏ple ̕times͠,҉ whi̕ĺe ̢I s̵cr͏eameḑ in a͜go̶n̷y͘,̷ ͠b̵ut̕ ́wh͏a̡t̨ ͟di̕d I ge̛t̡?́ ̶To͞r͘ţu̶r̀e.͝"_

" _Ben! It wasn't me!" Hashira yelled out, trying to get free but BEN had a strong grip on her this time as he lifted up a hand to have it catch fire, "Y̧o͢ù̧ ̕͞c̕͟͟o̸͟͡ǹ́͘t̴i̶nu͠e̡͝ to̡͜ ̢̕҉li̷҉͞e̛͡?̡ ̢I͠ ́́͟k͡n̢҉o͟w̵͜͞ ̧͏y̵͜͡o͘͝ú̀ ̴us̢͡ed̛ ̷̛҉m̡ȩ ̧f̷͟ó̶r̀҉ ̴̡͢a̧͠l̷͠l͝ ͞͠th̀ǫ̴se͜͞͞ ҉́y͜͡e̴͟͏a͞҉r̕͠s͡.̶͜ ̢Y̡͘͟o̸̡͝u ̴͜͜p̶͜͞r̵҉o̷͏b͢҉a̧͟͡bl҉͘y s̷ic̶k҉e͏d̕͏͡ ̛S͏҉͘h̷͜a̵̡͜ņ̢e ̛a̶n͢d̷̴̴ ͟t̴h͘͏̀e̡ ̷̡͢o͘͏t̨̛̀h̵ȩ̀r͢͝s ̕o͏̢n ͞͏m͟ȩ͝ ͏t̨͢ò ̡͜lą́úģ̕h̡́!͡҉́ ̴̧́I͘ ̸̀kn͜o̧͞ẁ́͟ ̸̧t̢h҉̸͏a̧͘t h̨̕as̵ ̧́͏t̨́͡o̕ ̨͡b̧̧e͟҉ ̶the ̀́͟t͜͟r̵̛͝u̶͜t͏̡h̶̛, ̧a͡l̸͡l ̶fo̢̕͜u͏r̷͘ ҉͏o͘̕҉f̛ ̴͡y̛o̷ú w̵̛er̴̨è̴͠ ҉th́e̶r͝͠ę҉̕ ͘a͏̶s̶ yo͏͠u ͢w͢͟a̕t̛c̛͟͢h͢e̸͡d̛͜͟ me̷̛͢ ̡s̢̕͘u̸f͡f́e̴r̶̛̀!"_

 _Hashira struggled as BEN put the flame to her neck and it started to burn her, resulting in her scream of pain, "I̩̼̞̞ ̴̩͈̰̙w̸͎͍̮̮̮̮i̧̺ͅl̩̱l͉̩ ͙̘̣͔̳ma̠̱̯̫ͅḵ̖͘è͇ ͇̩̠̝͓̹y̟̤͕̳o̤͓̱̤̦̻͈u̲͇ͅ ̡̤͖̰͔̜̝s̹͚̲̼u̶͓͕f̷̲̩͔̹̱̯̞f̹̺̞͉̖ȩ͚̭̠͇̺͕r̢͕̯ ̯̦̜̻͙̬̳l̵͇̖̟̺i̴̦̜k̹̮̘̘e̞̹͙̺ͅ ̢̖̻͖I͉̗̦̭̫̞͞ ̛̪̟̼̘͈d̼̭̩̠̬̫̱i̠̟̕ḓ̫͔͈̰̣,̗̩͟ͅ ̧̭̲y̥͍͙̫̞̻̝͝ó̤u̩̠̱̯̙͟ ̼͓̮͈̼̠̗w̵̻͎̜̳̣̣̬i͓̠̭͈̦͠l̡͉̱̝̟͕̬̫ļ ͎̟̗̱̱̞͟re͍͔̦̜͉̤͢j̰̙͜e̡c͖͈͔͈̖̟̗t̬͟ ̡̮͇̪̦͍w̡̼͙̻͎͈̮̜h̝̰͠a҉̻͓̞͉͈̝̣t̪ ̳͕̗y̮͔̪̮̝͖͚o͎̯̰̹̙u̶̦͈̩̦͎͚͈ ͍̹̖̗̯̞d̜̹̙͓̝͇̪i҉̺͙̪̗d͖ ҉͙̪̼͕̙̜t̢͚̼͙͚̭͕ͅó͕̘͚̝ ͕͕m̫̜͙e҉̻͇͕̗͇̺͔!̪͉̦ ̶Y̼̖̗̬͝o͖͎̩͎ụ̢̭͈ͅ ̳s̛͍͖̟h̶̯͚̹͚̯o̶͚͖͇uḻ̷̭̗̺̠dn͓͖̤̦̦͟ͅ'̨̼͕͓͕͉͓t̩͚ ̡̬̮̖̖̪h̙̼̺ͅa͓͙v҉̘̥̤ͅe͓̼̰̼͈̹͠ ̡d̳͎̠̀o̮̺̺͞n҉̠̦̱è̼̹ ͎ţh̦̖̺a̝̝̥͉̝t̩̰̜͓͙ͅ ̨̻̟͖f̣̣͉͉̫̙̫l͜o̩̤̕w̤̤͚͙e̻͚͙̞r҉̬͈̮͔,̖ ̼y͓̬o̩̘̤̬̞u̴̬̳ ̨͕̱r̰̲̰̱̼̲͕̕e͚̺̭̘͠a̷͖̭l͖̲͙͖͓l͔̞͖̟̩y͉̙̳̼̦̳͡ ̞̤̞̠͈̱s͈̻͢h̵̪̗̠o͍u͎̻̼͔̥͘l̺̮̜͍͈̹̜d̻͍͖̹ͅn̮'͖t̻̫̙̙́ ͇h͎̯̗̥̹a̢̭̭͈̤vͅe̸.̷͎"_

 _He dug his claws into her other arm as he continued to burn her throat, enjoying hearing her scream and struggle._

" _Y̫̦̿̄ͦ̽ͨ̾͂͠ŏ̯̬̲̝̩͂͌͂̾͗́u̳̻͚̝̲͂͗ͤ'̇̓v̛͔̬͇̟ͤͅe̶̲̮̎̋͐ ̧̘̅̚ḿ̫̹̋̃ͣẻ͙ţ̘ ͯ̋̔̿ͥ̑̓͏̳w̰̪i̐҉̰̻̣͕t̻̦̲ͭ̎h͡ ̼͙͉̞͈ͥ̌ͪ͑q̞̝͇̞͇̹̖͌̇͟u͚̣̍̕i͋ͦ͜ṯ͉̱̭͖̝̃͑̑̍̓̇e̻̝͓̜͊̄͟ ̡̺̬̈́̾̀̏̎a̼ͯ̄̀ ͓ͧt̳͊e̡͚̟͙̼̤ͤ̑̇̂͆̾ͨr̡͕͚̩̹͉̹ͭͯ̉̒r̶̺̰̦̰͆́̿͊ȉ̙̣̦͐̕b͊҉l͔͍̾͛́͐e̪͇̺͖ͥͤ ̷̞̞̄̒͑f̺̟̝̳̪̩ͣͭͣ̉͌́á̪͌̾ͦ̋ṫ̨̯͇̞̖̘̲̿͗ͩe̤̥̟͎ͪ́ͬ ̛̌h̢͖͇̣̽̇̿̈̋a̳̣͊v͚̤͍̣͝e͕͎̱͟n̞̬̱̬͗̽ͣ̈́'̧̠͎̰͚͎ͯt̙̺ͩ̽ͣ͊̇ ͖̲̟̪̔̊̓́ͧ͂͂y̯̥ͣ͒̚õ̬͕͙̃ͦ̔̄͝ͅu̸̞̫̳̘̭̐̆ͪ̏ͮͣͅ ̃F̱͓̳͓̰͓̚l̗͋ͪ͛̓o͓̐̐͋̉̾ͥ̅͜w̝̳̖̠ͯ̋̎͂͊̌e̯̩̹͉̰ͯ̿ͣ̋̈̄ͤṛ̳̱ͨ̽̀ͭ̈́͂?̝̭̰̟̮̩͇͜" he grinned, his eyes flashing as he then shoved her head under the blood lake._

Hashira woke with a start to the sight of Janina crying while trying to shake her awake, screaming at her to wake up. A second after her eyes opened, Janina hugged her close, afraid that letting go would mean death.

"W-what happened?" Hashira asked, not fully remembering what happened in her dream just then.

"You.. you wouldn't- couldn't wake up! Screaming and crying and all the bruises… they they just appeared! I tried to wake you and it only made everything worse!" They're held her as close as physically possible, even more afraid of losing their only friend.

Hashira thought for a bit, trying to remember what happened in the nightmare before it came back and the only word she could muster was, "Ben."

Janina only hugged her tighter at that, at this point it's unclear which of the tear stains belongs to who. Hashira winced a bit as she looked at her arm and noticed claw marks had resulted in her arm bleeding, and a pain on her neck told her the burn from the flame was still there.

"Ben… Ben was in the nightmare… he bl-blamed me for everything that happened to him… Janina its all my fault.." tears started falling from her eyes as she hugged her friend back.

"No! No it's fucking not and I don't care what he said! He hurt you!" They held her as close as possible without breaking any bones.

"Yes it is Janina! I rejected him! I left him there to get hurt! I didn't respond sooner!" She cried even more at the thought.

"Hashira! Listen to yourself! You were 13 at the time! You couldn't have possibly known anything back then and you know it! He's blaming you because he's probably stuck in his puberty stage and shit! He fucking hurt you, if he were alive this would count as abuse!?"

Hashira only continued crying while hugging her friend like a lifeline. Janina rubbed circles on their friends back, telling her over and over again that everything will be okay soon, they'll make sure of it.

Hashira's phone alarm for text messages suddenly went off then, alarming Hashira in the process because sudden loud noises were not fun, the only real problem was, the alarm was the backwards song of healing.

"I'll answer it, okay?"

Hashira nodded a bit, shaking, "T-that song..he was playing it in my nightmare…"

"He's a kid who still uses songs from his game." They just pick up her phone and unlock it, reading the message.

 _?: Hashira's going to get what's fucking coming to her. She deserves it for what she put me through. Leave her alone to me and you won't have to deal with her anymore._

They groan at that before answering back.

 _J: Listen here you fuckwit. Give me one, one good fucking reason why I shouldn't put your game in holy water._

 _B: Because I'm nearly free. And those fuckasses need to die right after Hashira does._

 _J: That's it little man. Either you clean up your act or I'm putting a shit ton of water textures in your game. You have one chance to properly explain yourself before I do that._

 _B: I think anyone would much rather die by my hands rather than be convinced by them to join their weird ass cult. It's not like I really had any choice in the matter, and I can still float so the water won't hurt me._

 _J: That doesn't answer any of my questions and I will add a rain texture, don't tempt me. Now tell me why you are hurting her._

 _B: She hurt me. She joined their fucking cult and threw me in the cell after promising my freedom! She is the one who ripped out my fucking eyes with a spoon before I drowned!_

 _J: Dude, that doesn't make sense and you know it. She moved here in the time when you got kidnapped._

 _B: She did it! I know what I saw and heard! She promised me the freedom and then threw me back in!_

 _J: I was here with her the whole time dude. Whoever did that to you wasn't her._

 _B: It really was her! I recognized her, she responded to Flower and everything! And then afterwards they shocked me in the salt water!_

 _J: Have you called her flower in public?_

 _B: Well, yeah, and she called me nerdling in public._

 _J: There, you have your answer. They used that to trick you._

 _B: Still! It was her! She even told me she'd keep my eyes._

 _J: Look around you little fucker! Do you see any eyes here? Or even places where she could hide them?_

 _B: I mean, I can't exactly look. I'm still in the game. Can't exactly leave unless its on. Duh._

 _J: You're typing this on her phone. Like it has a camera, you could just see with that if you can text. The FBI does that too._

 _B: I'm using a computer I had to make myself since there aren't any sprites for computers in here, and it doesn't mean I'm using the camera now. I'm just glad to actually be fucking talking to someone after how fucking long? Dunno, feels like months but don't exactly have a working calendar in here and the in game clock is too fast._

 _J: You got a computer dude. You just look what time you sent the last message too and it'll show how long ago it was._

 _B: A super fucking limited computer. I've only been able to get this thing to text, and go on very limited sites. It doesn't show time at all._

 _J: I am so judging you dude. You built your own computer and can't even figure out a way to measure time with it? I am disappointed._

 _B: Time doesn't flow here. The sun doesn't go down or anything at all, and for me to put in time would require me to figure out what time it is out there along with the date._

 _J: Currently it's 7:30 PM and the date is February 5th 2015._

 _B: And done, now the computer knows the time. Fucking finally._

 _J: You could have literally asked anyone that before._

 _B: Considering the only people I ever have contact with are victims and my tormentors. Neither really offer any help at all._

 _J: Dude that's depressing._

 _B: Well logically they wouldn't exactly let a monster of their own creation out in public to ask simple things now would they? They promised me freedom five fucking years ago and I've been doing their dirty work ever since._

 _J: Then just stop. We got your game now, you don't have to do anyone's work and no one has to die anymore._

 _B: And spend another few months with not a single bit of communication locked in here? No fucking thank you. Once they realize Hashira isn't dead, they're going to go and kill her themselves and then they won't exactly need me anymore. I'll die again._

 _J: I promise you I will make sure that that won't happen. And before you say not possible, I'm already fleeing from the government, so a cult ain't got shit._

 _B: And you didn't go through what I did. They'll find you, and they'll hurt Hashira even more than I will._

 _J: You burned her in her own dreams. Like no human can do that._

 _B: Waterboarding. Branding. Being whipped and dunked in saltwater, electrocutions, burnings, betrayal, ripping my eyes out. The list really can go on._

 _J: Sounds like something straight out of a horror movie. Do continue on and waste time._

 _B: Some things I'd rather not remember._

 _J: Then stop. Leave her alone and I'll make it possible for you to be free, okay? Then neither of us has to cross paths again._

 _B: Nah, I'm getting my revenge, and then when I return to them, I have some contacts that are going to come and free me. The few people I've actually managed to contact that don't have access to calendars or clocks that are also on the run from the government._

 _J: Or you could just let them come here so you won't have to face that cult. Unless you want to see them again. Because really, if they wanted Hashira to die, why wouldn't they kill the one in their own ranks? Any sort of explanation you can counter that with?_

 _B: Hashira sold me out for Hadley whoever the fuck that is. I only saw her in my dreams. And sides, I promised my contacts a blood bath they'd never forget._

 _J: Ben, think about it, what is Hashira's middle name?_

 _B: Hadley, but the Hadley in my dreams that they kept whipping me for information on acts different from Hashira. In the dreams she always talked about having escaped a town that worshipped the moon and completely didn't know anything about normal life._

 _J: How old do you think the dreams are then? Because that sounds medieval._

 _B: Hell if I know, I was in a Link cosplay the whole time in the dreams, and sides I haven't had any dreams since I died._

 _J: Then how would you know that Hadley didn't turn into Hashira then? You need to think boy._

 _B: I mean, I saw deku scrubs in my cell all the time so even I never really could tell what was real or what wasn't unless it hurt me, and Hashira hurt me, so real._

 _J: Dude, we need to check just how badly your brain is damaged. You need a therapist._

 _B: Nah, all my contacts told me not to trust therapists, they put you on weird drugs that fuck everything up. Also you may want to check on Hashira soon, you have been leaving her alone to check on me afterall. And in the aftermath of the dream I made for her?_

 _J: Fuck you and fuck your game._

"Hashira, is everything okay?"

Hashira was currently huddled up in the blankets, trying not to fall asleep again, she didn't want to relive BEN's torment.

"You know what, I'll take his game far away from you, okay?"

"B-but what about Be-Ben?"

"I'll plug the system on my tv, that way he can't get far. And you should be in a hospital for these burns."

"The burns are f-fine Janina, I know how to take care of burns." she glanced at the game and the system again.

"I know and you shouldn't have to at all. And if he pesters you on the phone, tell me and I'll hurt him. Not permanently though."

Hashira just looks down, "He'd probably laugh at me… I used to protect him all the time and now he made me cry real easy…"

"Listen," they sat down next to her, "he went too far when you were emotional. That's a dick move and you know it. And want confirmation that you aren't responsible for this mess? That cult is. They tricked him, so both of you are the victims. That doesn't excuse his behavior though."

"If I had been there, then he would have not gotten hurt in the first place though.."

"You would have died instead and leave him alone, he would have died too, either by their or his own hand."

"He wouldn't have gone through what he told me, he wouldn't be stuck in a video game."

"You both would be dead and from what I gathered from the dark web, don't ever go there, the cycle would have continued with your descendants."

"What cycle?" She blinked in confusion.

"Doesn't matter now. What does matter though is the fact that you need to get yourself patched up and I'll plug Ben in my apartment. That way you can sleep."

Hashira was still confused but nodded a little bit, "O-okay Janina.. Still… it must've been horrible for him… he used to be a shy kid.. Who clung to me like a lost puppy and I protected him…"

"Hey, we all mature at some point, mostly." They still smiled at that description, happy that their friend still had the good memories in tact after all of this.

"Yeah… but Ben was being cruel… he never used to be…"

"I promise… No. I swear to you that I fix this mess." This was how it should have been, not whatever mess that cult had done.

"Thanks Janina.." She smiled a little bit then.

"I quickly plug this in my apartment. Once I'm done I text you so that you can sleep, okay?"

"Okay."

They smile at that and pick up both the N64 and his game.

"There's still some leftover ramen, if you want to eat something now."

Hashira nodded a little, "Please go a little easy on him."

"I make no promises."


	17. Chapter 17: The Organization

**Author's Note: Hey everyone its been a while since I last posted a chapter on here, Its been mainly posting the chapters on quotev where you can read the full story up to how far we currently are(at this date its 48 chapters overall) and so since there are so many chapters I'm not going to have author's notes on every chapter unless I have something to say until we catch up. Just know that I don't own BEN Drowned, my friend owns Janina, I just own Hashira. Enjoy and please review.**

Janina sighed softly as she left Hashira's apartment, the N64 and his game in a waterproof bag, internally berating themself for letting things go so far. They sent a quick text to someone, telling them to wait until they were in the safety of their own apartment, they won't let these items out of their sight.

They look around for anyone before exiting the building, calling a cab to bring them to another part of the town where it was mostly industry buildings. There they enter a building that seemed to manufacture different types of minerals into usable metals. Ignoring the stares from the workers, they entered the office space of it, showing a badge with some strange looking letters on it to the guard. He let them through and they entered a sort of locker room, quickly grabbing some kind of bottle filled with clear water and a box of salt, putting both items in a separate bag, smiling lightly.

"First part done."

With that they exited the locker room and told someone else that they were preparing a video conference later. After that they exited the building, calling another cab that took them back to their own apartment. Once arriving there, they entered their apartment and locked the door with multiple locks, that might have looked like overkill but they found it necessary.

They set the bag with the N64 and his game on the table, deciding to set up the video call first so Ben probably wouldn't be able to overhear any of this. With a small sigh they made sure that there wasn't any mess before they started the call.

On the other side of the big screen appeared someone whose face was hidden, the only telling thing was the fact that the person's cloak was brown.

"I trust that your sudden messages and use of holy water are appropriate, Janina."

"Yes chief. Something big has happened. I found him."

"You did? How?"

"I can't answer this over a video call chief. Too many eyes and ears, but I can tell that they got him first."

"No, this can't be true."

"It is. He got tortured so much, I wanted to puke from what I had heard."

"I'll trust your judgement and do not fear. We'll collect both you and Hashira either tomorrow or the day after."

A new user suddenly joined the video call, with video cam off only revealing the Majora's Mask icon, but soon joined the text chat.

 _The assholes are all going to die soon, and then I'll be free soon._

"Chief, he joined the call."

"I can see that."

"What do you want Ben?"

 _I want you to give my game back to Hashira so I can finally get my revenge._

"We both know that I won't do that. I promised her that I keep her safe, even if it means separating you two."

 _She is going to die before that fucking cult, and I'm not going to let them steal my kill._

"Oh Ben, what have they done to you? You need more than therapy."

"Janina, don't talk to him like that."

"What? It's true."

 _They did a whole lot, I already told you what they did. They ripped out my eyes and drowned me along with other things, and Hashira was there, Hashira did all that to me, I am going to kill her for doing that._

"Ben, she was here the whole time. Why can't you see that? …Forget that last line."

"From what I can see Ben developed Psychopathy. If it's really that or something else is hard to tell without a proper look."

 _That cult are the real psychopaths, they haven't let me talk to anyone in 5 fucking months._

"Well, now you are talking to two people."

"You really are tactless sometimes."

"I try to be."

 _When I'd much rather be having fun tormenting Hashira but no, I'm stuck in this game still with absolutely nothing to do but reforge this sword again and talk to you two._

"Don't worry Ben, we can get you out soon."

"Chief, we shouldn't talk much longer at this point. We exceeded the limit for an unnoticeable video call. Any longer and this can be tracked."

 _It doesn't really matter, they already have a rough idea where Hashira is. She deserves a death by me rather than by them. Pretty sure they put a chip on the game once, though I don't remember._

"We'll get you three tomorrow. Janina, I trust you to protect both of them with your life."

"Yes chief."

"May we see you three tomorrow, have a good night Ben."

With that the video call ended, making Janina sigh.

"What an eventful day. I don't think that anyone could have foreseen this, Benedict."

They quickly pour a salt circle around the tv and table, giving BEN enough room to sit down in front of the table. After that they connected the N64 to the tv and finally inserted the game, turning on everything before quickly getting to the safe side.

"Come out Ben, I want to talk face to face."

He didn't come out, just a faint glitch on the screen told that he had heard their comment.

"...You are so lucky that I swore to free you, otherwise I would have dragged you out."

They sigh and go to prepare the holy water, putting it in a spray bottle of all things, asking themself what they had done to go through with all of this.

"Look at my life, look at my choices."


	18. Chapter 18: The Mind of a Killer

It had been quite some time since Ben became BEN Drowned, he lost track of hours and days when he was in his game. Whenever he tried to make an in game clock appear he had to slap himself for forgetting that the in game clock had 3 days appear in the span of less than a normal real world hour. It's not like the Moon's children ever let him out to feel any ounce of normality. Their task for him became his normality once he had accepted their deal.

Their task had been for him to convince others to join a cult that hated him, or drive others to the same madness he had felt so they should die. After having already accepted the deal he was punished for objecting to such a task, being told their monster should only obey or rot in Hell. In order to avoid being locked away forever or having his game world destroyed and to avoid the punishment of water, he took on the role of their monster hero.

He never did see Hashira after that, sure a person who faintly resembled him who wore that mask, but it wasn't her. He was only brought into physical form to torture him after all, some sort of cleansing ritual to keep him from gaining power. Didn't stop him though, he had learnt to tell when they were watching and weren't, to create the NPCs and dialogue on his own, not that BEN would be able to say how long it took.

He practiced his ability of fire, remembered sword practice from his memories of the other Zelda games, and learned how to glitch game items into existence. The Elegy of Emptiness he once thought to be creepy, became the only thing he would talk to openly. Asking it many things and never getting an answer. When he wasn't _drowning_ in this solitude he did feel like it was a world of his creation.

Of course, he still had a task to complete every time the game was turned on. At first he had been hesitant to torture these people, but the game was so attached to him that on a new save file it would refer to Link as BEN, resulting in the deletion of his file. That truly pissed him off, as he corrupted any file the player would make and spoke to them through the text boxes. He knew they usually would either join the cult that promised to 'find a way to destroy the demon that plagued them' or they would commit suicide, if they managed to escape he didn't know. He was bound tightly to the game and was barely allowed to entertain himself, his victims were his only form of communication and that itself was limited.

It wasn't until one victim managed to loosen his bindings did things finally get interesting for the digital poltergeist. The victim had began documenting his torment, resulting in a slight path being opened to him, despite a sprite not being in the coding BEN managed to glitch in a sort of computer for himself, and it was through that, that he was able to contact his victim directly.

He took the chance and wanted to be freed at all costs, getting desperate to escape the Hell he faced, but his victim would not let up. Sure his bindings were loosened but he had woken to being back in the hide out place as they said he did a poor job as they killed his victim before he could set the game on fire.

BEN chose to ignore them, with his new found powers connecting him to the internet, at least loosely, he had a chance to undo the bindings bit by bit, all it took was more curious victims. So he had the newer members of the Moon's children cult play some games. Sending him to victims for him to find ways to try and kill, sending dreams to the poor souls, join them or die. Every once in a while there would be one brave soul who loosened his bindings and regretted it. He began to actually have fun with his victims while he could.

While trying to find new ways to use the computer he created to contact his victims, he stumbled upon some rather interesting contacts. Ensuring the connection was private, he sent out signals to these interesting individuals saying who he was and that he was trapped, if they could free him he could be a powerful ally. It wasn't long before he got some replies back saying they'll come once they locate him, just leave a path of destruction the best he could. He accepted the terms, and grinned his shark like grin as he told them of how if they don't hurry he might kill off the entire cult without their help but he certainly wouldn't be freed.

Eventually with the loosened bindings, he eventually figured out how to get his physical body out of the television without requiring the cult's help. It sure scared the hell out of that first victim, to have a demonic looking elf come shooting out of the tv. He'll never forget how that first victim had died by a sword to a chest and was made to look like a suicide. He will never let the moon's children know about this new power, not while he had a plan to escape. He needed to refine this ability first though, as it was really draining.

He didn't realize that the next victim they would send him to after so long in the cartridge, would be Hashira. He had a gut feeling when the victim inputted Flower into the file name, but when that other person shouted Hashira as he tried to prevent her from turning off the tv so early, he knew.

Her panicked red eyes that didn't have the contacts in were really enough to tell. He found out that the other person was her new friend, she fucking betrayed him! He wouldn't even be surprised if she flat out told then about the red eyes, the secret that marked how well they trusted each other! When he pinned her down he saw at her side, the birthmark she had shown him once in simpler times, a mark that looked like she had been shot by something and looked really cool at the time.

All his rage from the five years of captivity and 3 days of torture came out at once as he tried to kill her, he would never ask her to rejoin that accursed cult that hurt him. He wouldn't even let them get a tooth in her, she was his and his alone to kill! He had gotten yanked back at the chains when he tried to get to her, but under threat of water he had no choice but to return to his game. It infuriated him, Hashira was here if all places? That wilted flower wanted to play the game he was playing when she ripped upon his heart.

He had to admit though, he didn't expect to fall face first into her boobs. He temporarily forgot she had betrayed him as he lost control of the glitches and blushed rather badly, even faintly hearing a phone go off. He had quickly made his escape back to the game, falling back into clock town, cursing himself for being an idiot and not being quickly enough. He glanced at a flower and picked it up tearing it to shreds in his claws and burning the remains. BEN didn't want to admit he liked what happened, he didn't want to admit that Hashira was beautiful, he didn't want to admit he still had feelings after everything she put him through.

BEN waited until he was aware that she was asleep, and then moved in making a nightmare for her to show that it was her fault and she should die but that person interrupted His fun. So he sent them a message through Hashira's phone, thankful he still remembered her number. The person, he thinks their name is Janina, was fun to tease at the least. He hadn't had that much fun in a while, and was nice enough to allow him to know how much time had passed, whether it was a blessing or a curse yet he didn't know yet.

He got pissed off though, when he realized that the game was unplugged and he had difficulty sensing Hashira. They were taking him away from his prey! He started glitching out at the thought, the Moon's children had the opportunity to take his prey away from him! With the game unplugged he had no way of getting out and getting back to Hashira. He needed to get back to her, he needed to save her from the worst terrible fate of that cult, by killing her himself. He sensed a chat go off near the game, and used his technology powers to appear back in his place inside clock tower to get to his computer and make it message them.

He was rather confused by their reactions though, the mystery person 'chief' showed zero fear of the fact the call was being monitored by him. In fact, Janina and 'chief' seemed more concerned about him, a monster who plans on killing the person they are trying to save. They called him a psychopath, but really they were the crazy ones for being concerned about a monster like him. He even dropped the bomb on them that he remembered noticing through a tv once, before a ritual to drag him out, that they put a chip in the game to track him. He tried to warn them that either he's going to kill Hashira, or Moon's children were, but the call was dropped.

He teleported back to the mountains, going to get his sword reforged, he needed to prepare for the Moon's children to attack and either steal his prey or try to hurt him again. He felt the game turn on but he didn't care, he needed to be ready. He could hear Janina call out to him and groaned, he really didn't want to talk again when he was busy. He put his sword down in the room, before going back up clock tower so he could crawl out.

He poked his head out of the screen, his long ears listening for the location of Janina. He couldn't exactly see them in the room so he went to crawl out, the chains on his wrists appearing again, reminding him of how he was bound to the game. Without Janina in the room, he found himself being bored again, why did they even bother to call him out when they weren't going to be there to talk? He kept crawling out of the tv then, to go and see if he could locate them, except he found the ground was gone from under his hand as he fell forward and somehow managed to get tangled up in the chains and something was burning his not broken leg resulting in him letting out a small yelp of pain.

Janina heard that and groaned, the ramen at least was already done so they picked up the spray bottle.

"What did you do now, you little gremlin?"

"Didn't realize there was a sharp drop from the tv." He groaned as he tried to get his leg away from the salt with a hiss.

They just shook their head before proceeding to gently help him get untangled from this. He didn't say anything at all from the chains, merely just going along with the help and avoiding the salt to the best of his ability, while muttering something about not being weak and pathetic.

"Listen, we can do this the easy way where we just talk and you behave. Okay?" They didn't comment on his muttering, choosing to address that issue later.

He just glared at them with those red dot pupils glowing as he chose to look away, hissing instead, "Just give me back to Hashira."

"Or we can do this the hard way." They hold the spray bottle ready, "I just want to ask you some questions, understood?"

He flinched at the sight of the spray bottle, like one would if he had been tortured with one before, as he avoided Janina's eyes.

"I don't want to use this at all, but I don't want any of your attitude. We can talk like civil adults. So first off, how much do you remember before all of this?"

"Hashira rejecting me asking her out a few days before my birthday." He huffs choosing to not look at them.

"Do you remember what she had said?"

"She yelled at me that she was moving away and ran off. I tried to contact her to no fucking response."

"She had tried to contact you again. You both suffered from this, so don't even think that she abandoned you."

"She never got ahold of me, she let me f̶u͜c̡kin͜g̵ d̷r̀ơwń." he growled out, "I̸'ve͟ ́su͘f͢fe̵r̶ed mo̴r͘e t̵h͠a̧n͡ s͝he͟ ́coưļd̕ e̡ve̢r̢ ͢fu͟ck̶i̸ng͘ ha̸ńd͘le̢.̴."

They're eye is twitching lightly, their grip on the spray bottle tightening. "Ben, I am warning you. My patience is thin. Other people suffered more and I am under an oath not to tell, but your suffering isn't the only bad one. So please, don't. Just don't test me."

He just glares at them in response.

"Do you want physical evidence that she couldn't have let you drown? Tell me the date when you drowned and I'll prove it to you that she was here."

"Do you think I know how fucking long I was in there before I drowned? I never saw the time of day, felt like an eternity really."

"Then tell me when you got kidnapped and we'll go from there."

"Probably a day or two right after she left me."

"Okay so either April 20th or 21st 2010. On April 20th she spent the day with unpacking clothes and then went to the school to sign her up there, her first school day was on wednesday, which is the 21st. Both are in the archives of the school if you want to see it yourself."

He huffed a bit then, obviously ignoring them, he was busy trying to figure out how he was going to get out of there, "I only saw her on the day that I died."

"From what you said it seems that you died on the same week, on the weekdays Hashira spent in school, being the new girl and all. On the weekend her parents tried to cheer her up by going to different restaurants. I have footage if you need that and are you ignoring me now?"

He just doesn't even look at them at all, his thoughts obsessing over seeing Hashira get tortured in several ways, which made him grin a little.

"That's it."

They sprayed him with the holy water, he couldn't keep ignoring them, he'd never get better if he didn't listen. That turned out to be a bad decision as BEN was instantly on the floor as if he had been shot and was thrashing and screeching in pain glitching out horribly.

"SHIT!"

They quickly got out of their seat and ran to get a towel, trying to dry him off, this was why they shouldn't be a interrogator, they lose their temper too quickly. He only hissed as he tried to get away from Janina and claw his way back to the tv. The pain was too much, he needed to get back to his game. They let him go back, knowing that they fucked up big time.

"... I'm sorry."

He scrambled back in the tv as fast as he could instantly, only responding to their apology with a hiss.

They just took that as him hating them now, they felt like they deserved that, with that they just put the spray bottle away and get the ramen, putting that on the table.

"I know you deserve far more than an apology, so I promise you that you will get answers. Whether they are from me or the chief."

The tv only glitched in response as Link on the screen in game violently caught fire and dropped to his knees dead.

"Trust me, after what I had just done I deserve that, but my death won't solve any of this."

With that they just got out some paper and begin writing about his behavior, as the screen glitched to have Link suddenly alive on the moon where the moon children danced around the tree, before Link gets teleported right under the waves of Great Bay for him to drown. They tried to ignore the screen as they retrieve a bird from another room, rolling the paper into a tube which they attach to the birds leg.

"You know where to go."

And letting the bird free to a open window.

On the screen, the game seemed to be playing on it's own as Link was chased to the water by the Elegy of Emptiness statue over and over again.

"Can you stop now? Your game brings up bad memories at this point."

BEN responds simply by having Link drown again before respawning him on the beach next to the statue.

"Seriously Ben, you make it hard for me to feel sorry for you."

A text box appears that reads: _I don't want anyone's pity, I can take care of myself._

"Said the child to the adult."

 _It's not my fault. I can handle myself just fine. Not like I can really die again anyway._

"I know and you shouldn't have too. You were still a kid when that happened."

 _13 going on 14 is preteen._

"Don't you sass me boy."

 _Whatever, I'm just going to get rid of these burn marks you covered me with._

And the game exited back to the file select screen, Hashira's file having disappeared.

"I'm still sorry for that."

Not a single glitch came from the tv to show he listened.


	19. Chapter 19: The Alliance

**Author's note: Yes the other creepypastas and the proxies are mentioned in this chapter, no this story will not be the mansion au, that au can get on someone's nerves after a while. I also agknowledge that Masky and Hoodie are not creepypastas, they are characters from Marble Hornets. Assume Marble Hornet's as their backstory but that Slenderman now has control of Masky and basically revived Hoodie from the dead to use as a vessel so that he can communicate with the creepypastas, ie something similar to the videos on the TeamRammyz youtube channel. I don't own anything but Hashira, please enjoy and review.**

It was the middle of the night, long after Janina had gone asleep when the sound of a window opening, woke them up. They looked around without really moving too much, confused on why they were awake. There was something blue out of the corner of their eye that was moving toward the tv they had turned off earlier. A hiss of pain, indicated that whoever it was had come in contact with the salt barrier, meaning demon or something close. A light appeared soon after, showing whatever it was turned on the tv.

"BEN." a raspy, unused male voice sounded, and the glitching light showed BEN was coming.

This was only more confusing to them as they watched, not wanting to give it away that they were awake.

"I'm assuming you're Eyeless Jack?"

"Yes. You sent out the signal for help and He responded."

"Great. You were filled in with everything? You help me get free and I join your little alliance."

He? Who's he and what alliance? Just what had Ben been doing all this time?

"Yes. He has been quite impatient on your location and the location of the people that bound you. He has need of someone with your abilities."

"The cult is nearby I can sense them. My victim I've been waiting five years to play with is also nearby. My bindings are only loose enough to let me roam as is, but I can't leave the game for very long. Just keep a watch on this building and the bloodbath Jeff was interested in will commence shortly after."

"That is good to hear. Can I have the kidneys of the person sleeping over there?"

Oh no, if that person got near they'll have to defend thems-

"No, they are important for now. Just have the proxies or someone else keep tabs on this building. I'll send the signal."

"Alright." the was the sound of footprints as the tv then got turned off and the window shut soon after.

That wasn't something they had expected, at all. Ben would have had every right to kill them and yet… just what was going on? A vibrate of their phone sounded just then. They unlocked their phone at that. There was a small text message right then.

 _?: I knew you were listening._

 _J: I didn't want to listen in, but your friend isn't quiet while entering. Speaking of that, why didn't you take the chance to kill me? You had every right too._

 _B: He didn't realize there was someone in here, and was opening a window, what did you honestly expect?_

 _J: A bit more subtlety at least. And why are you not answering my question?_

 _B: Won't tell that information to you. Sides, I want to see how this plays out._

 _J: I can't believe I'm thinking this, but at this point I'm curious too._

 _B: Either way, I doubt they will let you escape with Hashira and me tomorrow._

 _J: I know. I prepared for that. They don't know where Hashira lives, nothing in my apartment could give them any clue._

 _B: And what is stopping Hashira from going outside for a walk, or to get more food? They will find her some way or another if I don't kill her first. They'll either kill her immediately or do to her things worse than what I went through._

 _J: This is classified information, but you won't have to worry about her. Chief makes sure that nothing happens to her first._

 _B: And now that I know the alliance is in town, what's stopping those people from coming in contact with any of the alliance members who want to have fun and don't know any plans to keep Hashira safe. If anything, if any of them find out she is my victim they'll drag her right to me._

 _J: Kinda hard to do that when her doors and windows are sealed with multiple demon wards._

 _B: Not everyone in the alliance are demons._

 _J: And yet most of them are._

 _B: A lot used to be human, some still are. Most have rather unique abilities. I faintly remember you telling Hashira about them once._

 _J: So the dark web is right once again. And hey, if anything happens you will have more than one group behind your back, helping you._

 _B: Won't need that much help. By tomorrow or the day after, the hideout of the moon children will be nothing more than a bloodbath of carved smiles, and missing kidneys with charred up corpses._

 _J: When that happens a lot of things will finally rest in peace. Can I atleast ask for a favour in case I die too tomorrow?_

 _B: What is that?_

 _J: Inside this apartment, there's a key. Take it with you once you're free, it'll help you on your journey. It's an old heirloom. And tell Hashira that I'll miss her 21st birthday, I promised to get her alcohol for that. :)_

 _B: I'll maybe remember. Put that file away for later._

 _J: At the least remember the key._

 _B: I will. I just can't wait to be free of these fucking chains, and then I won't be killing out of a need for freedom, I'll just be having fun. Killing is great, relieves stress._

 _J: You are still in need of therapy kid. Regardless, it's like 1 in the morning and as much as I hate it, humans still require sleep._

 _B: Oh yeah that's a thing. Hooray for being dead._

 _J: Hooray for you boy. Goodnight Ben._

BEN stopped responding then, going back to his sword forging in the game, choosing to leave Janina's phone open to the creepypasta wikipedia entry on himself. They didn't see that as they went back to sleep already.

* * *

It was the next morning when Janina woke up to dirty footprints leading from the window to the tv and back. Blood drops and some sort of black liquid accompanied the footprints.

Janina just didn't question that, they left that mess be, instead they packed some things together in a gym bag, reading the wikipedia entry that Ben had sent them. The entry was clearly from one of his victims, describing BEN's use of cleverbot, and Moon's Children dreams where he had gotten his face sewed to a mask. The torment BEN had unleashed over days, as the person swore to burn the cartridge after seeing his posts had been edited by BEN, while having documented footage of BEN's antics. Judging from the date and no mention of BEN clawing his way from the tv, but some mentioning that BEN was free or at least partially because of the victim, it was clear about how long BEN wasn't even able to come out.

They internally curse at the moon children for even taking things this far, they wonder if things had gone differently how would Ben have grown up to be. The bottom of the wiki had links to other beings such as Eyeless Jack and Jeff the Killer, people that BEN had mentioned the night before. They decide to send all of this information to the Chief, using a online board to send it and making it look like a preteen girl with a crush on one of these sent it, just one of the personas they have to use to not look suspicious and get the attention of the wrong people.

The television was still off at this point, the masked person from the night before, Eyeless Jack, at least had been courteous to not waste electricity in the apartment. They are thankful for that as they turn on the tv, already having some freshly made ramen ready for Ben.

"Jeez what took you so long? I was getting bored." He complained as he crawled out, being mindful not to fall again, and with a shiny and very sharp sword in its sheath at his back.

They chose to ignore the sword, "I made ramen."

"Good for you." He huffed as he chose to float rather than be on the ground.

"I made it for you though." They put the ramen on the table in front of Ben so he can reach it.

"So you haven't exactly noticed I'm dead. I'm a ghost not a zombie. I don't eat stuff."

"First off, you are capable of holding people down so that means you have some sort of mass, and two. Boy, you are as thin as a wet noodle, so at least try to eat before you say that you can't."

He rolled his red pupils, "My stomach hasn't growled in 5 years I see no reason why I have to eat like a human."

"I swear Ben, I'll force you to eat it if you don't at least try. I even made sure that there isn't any water left in it."

He merely hissed at them, he didn't want to engage in any human activities. He didn't want to be reminded of what was stolen from him.

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"No."

"Please before I do something that will embarrass us both."

He glanced at them in confusion then. They grin and get a fork full of ramen.

"Here comes the airplane~"

BEN instantly darted for the tv then, before he can get in there the fork filled with ramen is between his escape. He sort of exploded into pixels then to escape back into the tv.

"Ben, why?"

BEN didn't respond, choosing to entertain himself with looking at the information on Janina's phone. He saw the preteen persona and he laughed as text appeared on the screen of the tv that read: _Wow, I could tell you were trying to imitate a fangirl on there but wow, you couldn't even get close to how the fangirls actually act._

"Hey, it's fooling people at least."

 _Considering how Jeff's fangirls scream for him to 'kill them romantically' and EJ's want to offer up their kidneys as sacrifice to him. Not even accurately close to that. It's not even the levels of weird children who draw porn of me on the internet._

Their entire posture just screams 'What the fuck'. "I am disturbed now and I've been on the dark web since I was twelve."

 _Apparently all it takes for weird art is just to exist. And have people aware of my existence. Which my victim made people aware before the moon's children stopped him. I'd blame him for the porn but he's dead._

"Makes me wonder though if he's also a ghost now, I mean it would be possible."

 _No, he was outright killed. They bound me up otherwise I probably would've passed on too. Only certain things bind ghosts here, and I just happened to be bound to a game. I know other ghosts. A man who committed suicide and a girl who was raped and beaten to death by her uncle. One is part of the alliance, the other a free person._

"Even years later the world is filled with unjust." They shake their head at this. "Oh, I nearly forgot, last night you mentioned someone called He. Who's that?"

 _The leader of the alliance. A being who claims to be hundreds if not thousands of years old. His messengers told me that He thought of me as special._

"That old huh? Now I wonder if he knows about the Chief." They need to send this information, once again posting on the board under another name, acting like an old professor discovering something important and asking about it.

A user soon commented upon their post. The icon being a white circle with an X through it with a black background, as they stated, _That is information not for your discovery. Your post will be hacked and deleted shortly._

 _Looks like Masky and Hoodie found out, you shouldn't have done that._

"Hey, the people I needed that to see had seen it already, so my job is done."

 _If you don't die today or tomorrow then they'll make you go missing. You'll be food for Him._

"I am not afraid of Death. I would die for a good cause."

 _And what cause is that, people who don't fear death are crazy and I know a few of them who are rather annoying._

"Death is just another journey until rebirth. Trust me, rebirth is a thing."

 _The only rebirth I know of is when you go insane and become a monster like the rest of us. Without us, the humans would overpopulate themselves too far and do more damage than we do and they're not even immortal._

"I know this and still people get reborn, it's sad to see how the world had turned, but someone will one day be able to change it. I know it."

 _This world will change when all the humans are world could burn for all I care._

"Sometimes I too think that that is what should be done, but then you see a person helping others for no reason than to help. Even going so far to sacrifice their own life for another. Remember that no matter how bad the world may seem, sometimes you just need another outlook to realize that not everything is bad. Or sometimes you need to see a Hero, like a Knight doing heroic deeds to realize this. I hope one day you find the reason to change the outlook of your life." They still held the same grin they always have, it's puzzling how they can change their personality on a whim.

 _Well sometimes heroes don't get anything in return and decide to spend the rest of their days having fun. Sometimes the hero becomes bad and needs to be stopped by another hero. Sometimes the hero stops fighting the bad guys and joins them._

"So you still consider yourself a Hero. A hero of your own."

 _That's what they called me before I died, a hero, and now I look like one too. But I'm no hero, I am a bad guy an enemy that can't be killed. I was being hung from the wrists being branded as they called me hero and Benedict a creature who had a demon lover who had to be purified. Well I'm none of those things, I'm just BEN. A monster who kills for fun._

"They made you a monster. And what are you doing now? You want to kill your flower to spare her the fate she'll have in their hands. You actively want to murder them for the things they have done. In my eyes you still continue to be a Hero, Ben." Janina's smiled kindly at the tv, their eyes showing just how much they believed in him.

 _Don't put your beliefs in the wrong deity._

"I'm not. You've proven yourself to still be the Hero we need, Benjamin. Your ancestor would be so proud of you." That made them sound older than they looked.

BEN didn't respond and only made the screen show Skull kid laughing with the Moon descending from the sky, Link doing nothing as the moon crashed and Link was blown away by the impact. A scene much like the Moon's children doomsday that they have foretold for years. That scene made their eyes widen, quickly writing another post on the board, this time pretending to be a concerned mother over an old video game making their children cry. Their eyes are burning with their own tears, their writing still looks perfect and yet the keys blur together, they have to sit down before they fall. This really can't be happening, even though careful planning someone found out about the well kept secret and now the whole world knows about the Moon Children and the masks and they couldn't stop it. Their whole life they were told to keep it a secret to save the world and this, this is a cause of panic.

They don't notice that they're hyperventilating, their tears staining the couch as they curled up on it.

A voice called out from by the tv, "I am not and will never be a hero."

"You… you're wrong. You…. I read your stories. Benedict the hero, reborn only to die again."

A hiss sounds, "And here I thought you actually knew my name but just like them all you seem to care about is this Benedict guy and Hadley. I'm Benjamin not Benedict."

"I know Hero… And yet you look exactly like him. This is why both you and Hashira have to die in their eyes. I'm sorry, I shouldn't be telling you this and yet you deserve answers. What should I do?!" They only cry harder, letting go of the guilt they harbored over years.

"Hell if I know. Maybe He will tell me if I ask him." BEN shrugged as his hand caught fire as he floated down to go and see if the fire would be able to get rid of the salt.

"Where… Where did you get the fire?!"

"What do you mean? I've been able to do this since I first woke up in the game."

"This fire isn't yours Benjamin! It's Hadley's fire!" And they promptly cover their mouth, not believing that they just let that out.

"Its My fire." He hissed at them as he glitched out again, "I told you, I don't know this Hadley person. I only know Hashira."

They know they fucked up, so why not dig their own grave even deeper? "It's her fire. She gave it to you while trying to save you. In a way it would count to be your fire, but it is just a small part of her fire that you keep."

"O͘nly Has͜h́ir͞a̕ ̡w̕as̷ t͞h͝e͏r̸e, ͏no̴t͘ ͡th͏is͢ ̛H̴adl̢ey ҉p̛e҉rso͝n! ̵An҉d̨ ̶H̵a͘shirą l͠e̛t me d́r̀own̢!̢" He hissed as the fire went out.

"Ben, for fucks sake listen to me! Hashira didn't let you drown at all!? She was here the whole time!" They dug their grave deep enough to find diamonds.

"Sh͡e w͢as̕ t̶ḩeŕe̛! ̸S͝he͢ ̧ripped o̢u͝t͜ my̢ ̸e̕y̡es ̢as̶ S̶h͢a̷n͞e̕, ̶Hu͏nt́e̶r,͞ a͢nd͝ Mark̕ ͝ḩeld ͢me d͢ow͜n!͏"

"Ben it wasn't her! They tricked you!?"

"A̵nd͢ you ̡se̸em t̡o̴ ͞k҉now̶ ҉e͠x͏ác͘tly ͝w͟he̵re̶ ͘H͡a͡d̸ley҉ įs͟ ͝b̛y ͝t̴h͡e ҉s̢o̧und͟ o̧f҉ ̕it,̛ ̨the p͡e̛r͜son ͏the͜y f̧uçkiǹg ̛t̕o̧r͢t̕ured̶ m҉e̷ o͏ver̛ ̷th̴e wh̶er̴ȩa҉b͟o̵u̡ţs̵ ̴o̶f̷ h͝er҉ ̛lo҉c̶at́ion͡!" he growled, his red pupils glowing in anger.

"I know and you shouldn't have gone through all this Ben, I can't change the past and I sure as hell can't change the future now. But you can!" They take out their phone and look for the picture.

"I t҉o̶ld͜ you̶,҉ I ca̢n't ͢an̴d͏ I ͞wo̵n'͢t̷.͡ ͠I͢ a̛m ͘no hero,́ ̛I ̴am̕ n̵o͡t̛hing mo҉re͜ th͟an ͏anǫtḩe̶r͡ ͞monste͟r ̵to͟ ̵aid҉ the̛ ͘al͟l͠i̷ànce ͝an̸d͘ ̕f͘ig҉h̸t ͟fo͞r the ri͟g̢h҉t́ to ̀d̀e͜st͡r̶o̷y hu͠m̡ani͝t̡y̷."

"Then tell me, would a monster," they show him the picture where one can clearly see how much he's blushing despite the glitches, "still feel love for someone they hadn't seen in five years?!"

BEN immediately shuts up with a blush on his face and starts glitching a lot.

"And here I have managed to shut the 'monster that wants to destroy humanity' up with just a simple picture of love! Face it Benjamin, you are so far from monster that even the Moon children are closer to being good people are!?"

He just kept glitching and sort of slammed his head back into the tv like he was banging his head on something repeatedly, mummbling something along the lines of "Ǐ̧̫̩͍̤̪ ̊ͯ͑҉̜̤̞̝a̲̝͖̘̣͛ͪ̂ͯ̀͒ͨͅṃ̷̌͛ͮ̄ͪͬ̇ ̢̙́̿̿̀a̠̋̿͐͊͊̚ ̧̦̘̖̜̹̳ͣͪf̅ͣu͇̼͍̹̖̖͘ͅc̰̪̰̰ͥ̋ͤ̉̊͛k̗͇̥̺̲͗̌ͯị̵̤̥̫̱̊̇̉ͧnͨ̏̈́͏͎̟̻̹̳̩̪g̓̿ͩ̂͑͟ ̴̣̱̆ͫ̿ͩ͒m̰̰̪͈̍̏o͓͐ͮͥ͋͊͑n̜͍̭͍̊ͤͥ̽̂̉́̚s̓̈́̄҉̥̞ṯ̱̭̣̟̣͗e̱̘r,͈͍̩̬͍̞ͣ̽̿ͮ̊ͤ̏͘ ͖̄̊͢ͅs̺͔ͨ͑̈́ͨṭ̺̘͓̀̔͒̈́ͣ̆̚͠o͌̇ͩ̓͏p̯̘̬̈̉͐ͤ͂͛͟ ̣̻̬̗̭̥͍̿͌͆̉ͩi̖̳͍̬̘͍̰ͮ̇́̓̄ͪt̴̙̽̏̅,͍̬͗ ̴̦͇l͎͌͆̌ͯ̎͟e̥̖̺̮̯ͦͥ̽́͑̈͜a̼͘v̟́ė̜͖̰͉͉͘ ̸̪͊͑ͭm̧̼͖̏̀́̊ͨé̱̗̣͎ͮ ̫̫̬̜̪̈ͮ̇͞ȁ̟̳̙̣̑ͮ̔ͩ̚l̂o̝͔̱̫̥̓̓̎͞n̎͑ͣ͆͂҉͍̪ẻ̗̻̗̦̳̯̟̏̉͘.̮̗̼̈̀"

They only shake their head at his antics, now wearing a smile. "Keep telling yourself that Ben, it won't come true either way. And before I forget, you still have a chance with Hashira. She wanted to try being in a relationship with you if it hadn't been for her parents deciding to move. She still loves you."

He glitched even more horribly then, like a computer .exe program that needed to be rebooted.

"And she even bought you a gift.. What's wrong? Do I need to reboob the for you to work again?"

He banged his head on the top of the tv frame of the screen then and continued glitching horribly, it was sort of adorable in it's own way. They decide to record it, sending the video to Hashira. BEN didn't know of this and just kept glitching horribly, his ears when they were visible, were redder than the blood that he made gush out of people. Janina is still grinning at that.

"...L̔ͤ̔̾ͮ̓͏̙͕͍͖̘̦͔̀͝e͕̹̹͉̱͉͆͛̍͌̊͒ͦ͝a̙̪̠͔͈̘̅̾̊̋̈̏ͥͤͯ͘v̞̪̭̳͍̟͍ͮͅě̲̰̟̖̬̏ͨ̈́̃ ̠͉̟ͣ̈́̉̇̏m͎̮̖ͮ̾͆͘͘̕ĕ̱͉̺͙̯̮͎͛̐̃̉̃ͨ̏ ̝̰̪͇̹̫̮̬̈̽ͤ̆̀̀ȁ͈̪̭̩̟̬̋̓ͣ͌͘l̙̭̖̮͖͔̪͌ͤ̀́ͦͥͤ̚o̶̙̖͍̹ͩͧ͋͑ͯ̽͟͞ͅn̞̯͖͛̈͛e͚͖̼̖͓̘ͩ̌͋̒.̧̜̮̻ͮ̀ͯͪ̍ͬ͢͠.̸̜͖̹̺̮͆̃̽ͯ̈͒ͬ̑.̬̘̪̞̖̞̼̔͊̿ͨ̋̉̿ͅ" He grumbled as he crawled back into the tv, being mindful of his leg. At least they had stopped recording already.

After that they sigh, "I'll just turn off your game now so I can meet with the Chief and Hashira, okay Ben?"

No response came from the demonic elf spirit at all.

"I'll take that as a yes." They then proceeded to turn off the tv and unplug the N64, once that was done they put the console in the waterproof bag, choosing to hold his game in their hands. Through the whole process they thought about the fact that either today or tomorrow they will most likely die. If not by the hands of the Moon Children, then by the hands of whoever He is, and even if they don't die, they'll get killed for revealing too much already, at least they had a good life.

A knock on the door sounded, it was a rather harsh knock too which meant, not a friend. That alarmed them then, this wasn't good as they peak through the spyhole. The people on the other side, were all wearing masks and cloaks. Moon's Children.

"Shit shit shit shit nope nope nope."

They quickly call for help on the board before sending a goodbye message to Hashira and BEN, quickly throwing their phone out of the window for it to shatter on the ground. They then climb on the fire escape, putting his game in their pocket so they have their hands free.

The banging of the door continued as it was finally busted open, letting the Moon's children calmly walk into the room and toward the fire escape.

"Give us back the demon." one of the members demanded.

"Fuck you!" They get to the top of the building, quickly jumping over to the next roof that's thankfully a bit further down, ignoring the pain in their legs from the fall.

"You're messing with a creature that you can not control!" They called after them.

"And you think you can you freaks?!" They jumped on to a nearby fire escape, holding back a scream as that nearly tore their arm out of its socket, all this parkour training and still jumping and holding onto things hurts.

More Moon's children seemed to appear down on the ground, as they seemed to be waiting for them to fall so they could get the game. They held on as tightly as they could, trying to pull themself up before the rusted metal gave up on them, that did pull their arm out of its socket, the pain of it is enough to make them scream and still they held on with one arm, the other took his game out of the pocket.

"I'm sorry for failing both you Benjamin and Benedict."

They held it tightly in their fingers before letting go, now both of their hands holding tightly to the cartridge as they curl up to protect it from the deathly impact they will have.


	20. Chapter 20: The Knight's Shields

The impact on the ground could not come quickly enough for Janina, once they hit the ground everything went white from the pain for a few seconds and yet they are still alive, very badly hurt but still alive and right in front of the Moon's children, of course. They had them surrounded instantly, and they could tell that they were all smirking under the masks.

A few tried to grab the cartridge from their hands, their grip on it though is as hard as iron.

"As if… as if I let you have him this easily… You shitheads." They're spitting out blood and yet they still smile.

"That game you are holding contains a powerful demon. Let go."

"Heh and here I thought you'd recognize me," they let out a laugh, "you fuckers wouldn't even recognize me when I don't look like I got teared through traffic, go on rip up my right sleeve and you get why I won't do that. I dare you."

There were whispers from them before, "So the Knight's Shields still exist. We thought your pitiful pity party was wiped out years ago."

"Hey, if your mother's didn't have you all you wouldn't be in your own pity party and yet here we are." They have to laugh more at that, aware of how much blood they are losing. "Besides if you could survive the test of time, then so can we. How many people did you lose this year to accidents?"

"It doesn't matter. He will be returned to us. The demoness is nearby and we will kill her again."

"Good luck with that, she's already under protections of the Shields and you won't find her until she's out for revenge. And you don't get him back so easily, even in death my grip will not falter."

"Then we'll break all your fingers to bring him back, but bringing a Shield is even more of a prize." and with that, several members were now binding their legs and arms.

They still did their best to make this as hard as possible for them all, even going so far to bite someone. It didn't make much of a difference though, as they picked them up and carried them to a van. They continue to struggle, even inside of the van.

The members of the cult spoke in whispers to each other before a walkie talkie sounded, "We have located Hadley. We'll move in soon."

"Excellent. The Shields are nearby, take them out."

"Will do with pleasure."

"I hope that the sun strikes you all dead where you stand."

"The sun has no power compared to the light of Luna." one the members kicked them in the ribs.

That only caused them to cough up more blood. "You all are just talk, 'Luna this' 'Luna that'. Oh please, if it wasn't for the sun we wouldn't be able to see the moon, let alone live."

"Silence her." a command stated from one of the members as they approached them with a roll of duct tape.

"At least be sensible enough to ask if I even am a woman! I doubt that Luna would want you to just call everyone something based on how they look!"

They ignored them as they put the duct tape on their mouth to silence them. That didn't stop them from trying to speak through the duct tape, muffled profanities can still be heard by those who focus on it.

* * *

Hashira had had a lot of trouble sleeping the night before. She was worried that BEN would attack her in her dreams again. She just couldn't handle it at all. How he looked now, how he acted, it was the same as the boy she grew up with and crushed on. He was stronger and definitely a lot more hateful, like Shane and the others.

The next morning, after sleeping in a lot longer than normal she was greeted with a funny video of BEN with his head stuck in the tv. It made her laugh a little, even after all this time, BEN was still the dork she had grown to love, even if he did commit a lot of murder and wanted to kill her, but she really didn't want to think of that again. Janina was doing what they promised and helping BEN, it made her happy.

Another message appeared from Janina now, it's definitely a long one. She opened her phone to read it then.

 _Hashira, I don't have much time. Lock your doors, don't let anyone in unless they knock exactly four times. Really, really bad things are happening and I don't know if I survive this, but I promise you that I keep Ben save, okay? You are my dearest friend and I don't want to lose you to these creeps, if anyone gets inside your house and doesn't greet you with the words 'Knight's Shields' or refers to you as Lady Hashira, run, fight back, just don't let them get you. I hope this won't be forever goodbye._

Hashira was extremely confused then and worried as she tried to text Janina back to no response at all, her phone telling her the number no longer existed. She kept trying to contact them to no avail. She looked back on the text messages BEN had sent the day before, considering texting him but she stopped herself. No he hated her, he wouldn't want to talk to her, he'd probably crawl out of her phone or something to take the chance to kill her. Not like she didn't deserve it, she let him suffer, she could've done something to save him.

She heard a few knocks on her door then, almost missing them, as she glanced back at her phone message to see if it was a good person. The door stopped knocking as she went over to unlock the door, hoping it was just 4 knocks.

As soon as the door was unlocked, several people rushed in all wearing cloaks and masks. Hashira cried out in alarm as she tried to get away to no avail. She cried out in pain as she was thrown to the ground and a rag was placed over her mouth and nose, the last thing she thought was how BEN was going to be disappointed in her for being so weak.

* * *

She groaned in pain, her body felt sore as he found herself strapped to a chair and she couldn't move.

"W..where am I?"

She heard chuckling and saw a person with a fox mask and a cloak followed by two other people with masks.

"Looks like the demoness finally woke up." a familiar voice made Hashira freeze in alarm, "S-Shane?!"

"Looks like the bitch still recognized us, surprised she survived her little hero's temper tantrum!" Shane and the others laugh, lifting up their masks revealing Hunter and Mark.

"W-what are you doing here?! And what happened to Ben?!" She questioned as she struggled to get free from the chair.

"We didn't realize he happened to be the fucking hero who slaughtered the village many years ago, we didn't realize you were the demoness of legend. Your eyes give it away though, those red demon eyes. You let your guard down." Shane grinned as they approached with knives and a can of gasoline.

"What are you talking about Shane, what are you? Some weird cultists?" Hashira glanced at the can of gasoline in fear.

"We're the Moon's Children, Hashira Hadley Akana, but we don't have time to explain to someone as dumb as you. Your execution must happen quickly. Doesn't mean we can't have fun first!" and with that, Mark and Hunter duct taped her mouth shut.

They began to cut up her arms and legs, as they spat on her, a horrible demoness in their eyes that needed to perish for the destruction of the village of old. The demoness that tempted the hero that was chosen to slay her.

A shout alerted them that they had to hurry, the Knight's Shields were coming. Shane grinned sickly as he began pouring it in a circle around the chair Hashira was sitting in.

"It's sad that we have to say goodbye so soon, but we can't have the Shields come in and save you."

Hashira couldn't talk then as he took a knife and stabbed it directly to where her heart was, before setting her and the chair on fire. The Moon's children ran out of the room and building as fast as possible, glad to finally be rid of the demoness, or so they thought.

* * *

Janina still continued to struggle, even when they were put into an old cell, his game at least is still with them but they don't know how long until the Moon's children follow through with their threat. They still feel like they had failed and it will only be a matter of time until things are going to take a turn for the absolute worst.

Several Moon's children come into their cell then, with hammers and knives as they approach them. Their eyes widen at that, trying to get away from them all, cursing at the fact that their mouth is still duct taped shut.

"Be gentle with those hammers, we need to pry her fingers off the game but we can't risk our attack dog being destroyed in the process." One of them stated to the others.

They glared at the speaker, managing to get the furthest corner away from them. Several members then pinned down Janina so they could not escape as a hammer was brought down on their hand. Janina screams against the duct tape, still holding the cartridge with all of their willpower close. The hammer was brought down again on the other hand, before one of the members handed them a knife. They continued to scream, desperately trying to kick them all away.

It didn't work as the person stabbed Janina's hand with the knife, being just careful enough to not stab all the way through. Their grip went loose on that hand, their fingers twitching from the pain, the other hand still holding his game close, they are even crying from this. They begin their work on the other hand then, in order to separate the game from them. They didn't stop until the other hand finally let go.

Janina feels like they just screamed their voice out from all of this, not only will they die, but their death will be meaningless now. They couldn't save Ben and Hashira, the Moon's children had won this, they can't bear to look how these people grab Ben away from their mangled hands.

The Moon's Children say nothing to them, leaving a single guard to take care of Janina, though mumblings are soon heard about how they had succeeded, the demoness had been burned to death. Despite everything they manage to sit up, a grin on their face after hearing that, this is a somewhat good turn for them.


	21. Chapter 21: Freedom

BEN had known about Janina turning off the game and unplugging everything. It was to be expected after all. They were going to try and save Hashira and themself. It really didn't matter though, it was a futile effort.

He knew the Moon's children were coming, his awareness though limited when the game was off, he could tell Janina was being closed in on. Like wolves cornering the escape route of a goat. He could tell something was off.

He didn't really expect Janina to message him though as he floated back to his computer at the sound of the message to check.

 _Ben, like you had said they came. If we don't meet again remember to get the key, it will open something that is valuable for both you and Hashira, it will contain answers to all of your questions you may have about why the Moon's childrens even targeted the both of you. I will try to flee with your game, so that there is a chance that they won't find Hashira because they'll be focused on me. Good luck with getting free, Benjamin._

He almost rolled his eyes at the message, he knew Janina stood no chance, but humans were always like that. Trying to bargain for any way to keep living or keep what they want even after death. After all, he was like that once.

He floated away from his computer then, heading up to the top of Clock Tower, in order to wait for the way out to be open again. He gripped his sword tightly, no, they wouldn't just open it, they'll try to summon him in a way to sap his energy again. He used his technology powers to send a mental text to his contacts saying to get ready. This was going to be a fight.

BEN kept waiting the entire time, faintly wondering how Janina was giving them such a hard time, before he felt the energy shift. They were turning on the game. He sent out the text to the others, telling them now was the time, as he felt himself getting dragged down by the chains appearing again.

He opened his eyes and growled as he saw he was surrounded by Moon's Children.

"And how was the reunion with her? Normally she would have been dead by now, are you perhaps getting sentimental?"

BEN's eyes glowed in anger, "Fuck no. She had a fucking guard with her who ripped me away before she could kill herself."

"So a mere mortal stopped you? You sunk so low for that to happen."

"Try a mortal who kept convincing Hashira that everything was fine and that I wasn't a crazed demon."

"Ah yes, those pesky Shields still hold on to the silly thought that you would be great. It's good that we had dealt with her already, something that you should have done."

"It's difficult when I'm still bound to the game, you know I can only come out by your summoning. And what do you mean by Shields?" He narrowed his eyes with a glare.

"You needn't worry about that now, soon the Shields will be history. You just focus on your next mission, whenever that might be, maybe we just lock you away for the trouble you caused already."

"And how exactly do I cause trouble when I'm stuck in a video game you sealed me in?" he hissed.

"You got noticed by the Shield who took you away from your target. Really, you used to be much better at this."

"Usually one person dies and the other becomes insane or joins you, oh wait that's the same thing. Its kinda hard to do that when one of the people happens to be Hashira and someone who has a stronger will than what I'm used to."

"You should know better than to disrespect us boy."

"It's been five years. I would have expected my freedom out of you for doing your dirty work."

"You'll be free when it's time, not anytime sooner."

"A̵nd ̵I ̡wa͏n͟t͏ ͞to fuc҉k̡i̷n̕g̴ ̧be͢ ̧f͘re͝e ̨n͞òw, ̵s҉iņc͘e͟ ͜y͞o̢u͟ ̛m̕a͜de ͝t͢he d͟écisio͘n ̧n̸o̡t t̡o͏ ̨r̀et̴u͞rn ͏me͢ ͟t̛o H͟a͢s͢h̡irà ͜who ̷is͞ MY k̕il̸l a͠n̛d M͝Y ̕ki͜l͡l alo͜ne͢ ͠f́or ͢wh҉a̢t͜ ͘s̀he̷ ͟di͢d̛." He growls out.

"That doesn't matter anymore. The demoness is dead now and you are still useful to us."

BEN froze a bit, he should've expected them to go after Hashira, but for her to be dead This quick, not even having her tortured for a few days? He growled as he glitched out intensely.

"W͇̜h̳͓̲ḁ̛̻t̜̖̫͈͇̝̪?̬̝̦ͅ!̤̞̪͔ͅ ̞S̪͕̪̹͝h͓̙͖̼͍e͎̦̞̥͟ ̩w̷a͏͖̬s̪͚̫̹̹ ̙̹̪̗̩̭͔M̧͉͓Y̺̠͎̙̫̙̮͢ ҉͉̜͖̭̫f͖̻̗̗͔͎u̯̯̪̳̝͡c̯̜̱͉̹ki͠ṇ̜͙̲̞͖͢ͅģ ̷͚̙ķ̣͔̼͍̺i̥͎̬̮̘ļ̟̥͓l̯͚̦̹ ̤̮a҉̺̗̝͈̝n͔͚̯̖̺̬͘ḑ̗̖ͅ ͏̥̙y̛o͉̹̱̝͓͚͡u̷͈̗͓͉ ̨̦̝͚ḱ̝n͖e̳͘w ̗̖͇͇͈̘͝i̙͖̣̭̳̞͙t̪͙̲!̤̻́ ͚Y҉͇̦̻̹̫ọ͇̫̗̜̤̫u̜̭ͅ ̳͚͙ͅc̛̼̼͉̙̣̝͔o̷̫̩u͟l̝̲̦̗̤̫͜d͎͕͉̪͉̖'̟̯͍v̶͙̠ͅe̫̭͎͍̞ͅ ̵j͔̹̰̖͚͎̲͜us͇͙̲̳̮t̗̯̳̦ͅ ̳̭t̹̲̝̖͖h̴͍r̡̫o̮̟͍͍̖̣̻w̟̟͟n̸̙̲̺̰̙ ̬̫̼͈͖͟ͅh̘̯͇̠͎e͙̼͉ṟ̩͕̫̝̦ ̙ṱ̳͎̺̳̯̝̕o m͉͓͢e̙̱̯̼̟ͅ,̢̰ ̶̪y̸ou̶̠̜͎ ͔̮͚͓͝c̺̠̳̰̣̹̼o̱̝͎̤̠ͅu̗̜͔l̜̺d̠͕͎̯̰'͎͕̘͉͕̱ve̻̞͕̗͍̭ ̹t̼̣o҉̥͔̝͎̣̰r҉t̮u̵͍ṛ̠̦͕͈e̮̪̻ḍ̷̫̥͉̫̖̺ ̸͕̟̹͙̟͕h̨̫̠̘̖̗̦ȩ̣͈̫̥̘r̵͔̹̜͎̣͍ ̵̘̦̹̰f͓o̬̰̙̣ṟ̖̹ ̘͍̩͎͖͠a̧͇͖̜t̜̺͚͈̹̟̙ ̬͔͕̥l̫̠e̳̹ạ̭̯̙͇s͖t ̨̰̰̳̩͙̞͕a͕̱̹ ̻̞͓̹̦̻w̮͍͕̱͡e̡̺͎͚e͕k҉̝̦̠ͅ ̘̙̭̬b̬̪̪̪̤͡ef̪̳̣̘̗̮̞͞or̯̯͚͠e̴̲̦ ͏̳̥̱̪̺̰̳l̲̪̜̬̟e̝̣͈̝ț͝t̜͔̭̮̱̬̲i̟̳̠ṋ̶͍̮g ̭̹̦̯m̹̙̙̜̳e̞͕͍̘̣͍̤ ͉̤ͅͅf̗i̟̳̝̙͖̺n̵̪̻i̠͉̣̖̦͈s̗̮̬̙h҉̜̰̘͇̮̠ ͙̮̝̜h̯͎̘͝e̶̪͚̬̤̯͙̬r̩͔͙͇̘̤̗ ̰̫̮̙̘ó̲͕̙͖͚͕f̵̰f̩̱̦̞̤!͉͖̠̀ͅ ̖͕̰I͍n̜̳̙̥̬͞s̮̝̟͖̜͕͕̕t̕e̛a̦̼͉̪d̘̟̳̜͎ ҉͉y̝̣̲͉o͖̣͟u̙̬͕̗̬͢ ̲̞c̴̼̹̫͉͍ͅh͏͉̝o̢̝̝o͞s̛e̪͔͈̻ ̥̥̖̜t̻̟̰̗̗̞͇o͘ ̡̱̗k̹i̟͓͓͝ͅll̨̦̯̦ ̴̘̙͔h̼̫̮e̛̼r ̧̫̠͍͉̻̙t̮̩̫ḫe̞̯̩ ̼q͕͔̜͡u̵̻̭i̹̺͙̗͇̭c͚̳̗͚̜͔͘k̘̦͓̱̠͕ ͎͙̙̪̻̣͡p͙̼͇͖a̴̞̠͖͇̹i̥n̗ḽ̭e̦s͉̦s͡ ̛̲̞̘̞wḁ̖͓̰͖̭̩͡y̻̼͍, ̱̙̬̹̖͙t̨̲͉̣̥͙̦ͅh̳̦̞̦a̝͈̬͎̠̞͎t̼͕̤̦ͅ ̮͎̰į̲͖̥̯ͅs̡̩͓n̙̤'̮̗͎͓t̥̩̬ ͔̘͚̺̱l̹͉͈̭̤͓̬i͍͔͖̗̯͕k̸͓̩̘̗͓̲̥e̺̼̼ ̩͈̺̣y̞o̤̜u͈͍ ͎͟a͠t̸̼̮ ̣̞͉͚̰͔ạ̼̳͔̩̲̮l̡̻̣͙̞l͍̼͓͚ͅ!̛̟͎"

"Benedict, Benedict" they shook their head, "you know better than this. She got cut up and burned, like a demon like her deserves. While it was quick, it certainly wasn't painless. And even then, if you play nice now you can still kill the Shield."

He glares before an alarm sounded announcing intruders to their little hideout, then he was grinning sadistically showing off his shark like teeth, "Looks like my help has arrived." as he lifted his hand which caught fire.

"You- You monster! You managed to contact the Shields then, once they are dead you will be locked away in your game forever!"

BEN only grinned and shook his head, "I don't know who your so called Shields are, but these aren't Shields. These are Professionals at what I do best, and they can't be killed."

"Your scare tactics won't work Benedict. We'll kill them all and present their heads to you so you'll be haunted by their faces as you get trapped again!"

BEN merely fake yawned for at them, "Yeah right, I know quite a few demons who are happily slaughtering your men as they speak." a loud scream following BEN's sentence, followed by more and more screams and gunshots, "Once they arrive in this room, I'll be completely free."

"This is far from over Benedict. You won't ever be free, you can't even get out on your own without us!"

"About that, you see, I've been lying." He grinned at them, "I've been able to get out on my own for I want to say the past two years, maybe a few months? Ever since that one person who uploaded my videos on youtube, and you had to save my cartridge from being set on fire."

"You truly are the spawn of a demon, Benedict."

"I'm only as much of a monster as you turned me into, the name isn't Benedict, it's Benjamin." he grinned as the door was kicked open to the room, revealing a figure in a black hoodie with a lifted up blue mask that showed sharp teeth like BEN, "Hey EJ, come to join the party, these cultists have been saying I'll be trapped forever. I can't work for Slenderman if I'm trapped forever."

"What sort of Hell have you unleashed on us Benedict?!"

"A cannibal. He wants your kidneys." BEN grinned as EJ lunged at them.

* * *

Janina still continued to grin, the poor guard shaking in his boots by the sounds of screams, it doesn't help that the prisoner isn't scared at all. They are only grinning, even when the pool of blood around them grows with each passing minute, slowly dying of blood loss, not the worst kind of death one can have as they shrug, wincing in pain from that. Not gonna try that again.

They just see people passing by the cell, at one point they could swear that they saw a completely white hoodie, but they write that off as their brain playing tricks on them. They do feel sort of sorry for the guard though, he doesn't look like he wants to be here and did he… he just relieved his bladder. That is not something they wanted to see before they die. Ew.

There was shouting and gunshots as a figure with a tan jacket yelled at a teen in a striped hoodie while a figure in a large yellow hoodie looked like he was groaning at the noises while they past by the cell. Something about needing to find the elf before master gets impatient with the raid.

Janina can only listen to what's happening outside of the cell room, even if these are the last things they hear they're glad that it's the sounds of the Moon's Childrens screams, if only they could record it for their next life.

Suddenly there was shouting of a fire, and screams ranging from, "Fucking elves lighting shit on fire!" "The demon is free! The demon is free!" and "The demoness has returned the demoness lives everyone run!"

They are able to laugh behind the duct tape, oh this is priceless, truly priceless. The poor guard is scared of both the prisoner and whatever is happening on the other side of the door. The flames began to poke out from the other side of the door, seeming to trap the guard and the prisoner inside, a blood red gaze seeming to look through the door for any more victims to burn. The guard is holding his weapon ready, a simple fishing spear, while the prisoner only makes more sounds of muffled laughter.

The door blasted open, revealing Hashira in a singed up black shirt and red skirt, with her hair on fire and her eyes completely blood red. The guard is screaming and backing away from this so called demon, disregarding the thought that he was ordered to fight any intruders. Hashira glared at the guard, making him catch on fire, before glancing down at the ground where Janina was.

Janina is for the lack of better words, looking like a discarded broken doll, and yet they still are happy to see their friend again. The puddle of blood under them only growing and still they try to get up. Hashira kneeled down to her, not saying a word, only smiling as she burned the tape right off Janina's mouth. That had left some burn wounds and yet they still grin.

"And here I thought I die with the last thing I see being some random guard. It's good to see you again."

Hashira smiled even wider a bit, almost as if she too had gone insane, but not BEN levels yet.

"I know that I won't survive this so first off, I'm sorry that I can't attend the party you have on your 21st birthday and two, you better not waste your chance to get together with Ben. He still loves you."

Hashira blushed then as her hair completely caught fire, before she went to at least undo the bindings on Janina.

"You can set everything on fire already, I rather die surrounded by fire than by the hands of these freaks. Still here's your best chance now, go and get your little nerdling."

She just kept blushing as she finished undoing Janina's bindings, looking back at them a bit sadly, before running back into the fire. They still continue to grin, looking at the surrounding fires, accepting their fate.

* * *

BEN was grinning, soon after EJ had come in to kill off the cultists, the tall being known as Slenderman had appeared, breaking BEN's chains with ease. He was free! He put his game in a bag at his side, before floating off to devaste the Moon's Children.

He enjoyed listening to their screams, as he used an arrow to shoot them down from a distance, used his sword to cut them down one by one. He hadn't felt this much fun in years and was such a relief not to be constantly drained being out of the game.

It wasn't until he heard a familiar scream did his eyes glow and he snapped his head toward the source. In a corner of the room was _her_ , the one who scooped his eyes out and had betrayed him. She was different though, different outfit, and different hair but it was her! But they said Hashira was dead? He glared as he approached her, realizing she was the one who hurt him but there was a difference between her and Hashira. His smile turned into a sick grin as he lit his hands on fire before setting the Moon children member on fire. Her screams of agony were music to his elf ears.

After about a minute the screams were finally silenced as he began to float away. He had gotten his revenge for what she had did, though it wasn't Hashira. He thought about it before realizing, Janina was right. Hashira never came for him, Hashira never arrived. She may have not known, and she didn't betray him or scoop out her eyes, but still ne͟ver ca͟m̵e.̨

He frowned as he heard movement behind him but when he turned around there was no one, only the charred corpses he had left behind the fires he had set earlier having spread a fair deal. He tried to listen for a sound but only heard the roar of the flames so he continued onward. He wanted to make sure all of the people who had him meet such a terrible fate were dead, he wanted to rid the world of the Moon's Children, so he may never be bound to a cartridge again.


	22. Chapter 22: Terrible Fate

**Author's Note: We are entering the next arc for this story, once again I don't own any creepypasta. The warehouse in this story is NOT the creepypasta mansion, Slenderman is not their dad, they aren't living out happily in the woods. The warehouse is just an abandoned warehouse area by the woods and they just picked one and stashed their stuff there. It is a place to rest and hide from the cops that is outside of Slender's forest, the creepypasta rarely hang out with each other except for in the same building because they are killers, most of them like lone hunters. Please enjoy and review.**

It had been about 4 years since BEN was freed from his confinement. After the fight, and he had made sure that every member of the Moon Children were dead, he had followed Jeff The Killer, Eyeless Jack, and the proxies Masky and Hoodie back to an old warehouse. There, they had told him, it was a place for most members of the alliance to stop and rest between kills, and they had installed some electricity for BEN as preparation for his arrival. He told them the only rest he had needed was recharging in the game, but as long as he didn't get sealed away then it was fine.

He had tried searching for Hashira while he had his freedom, only finding the bag in her room with the new game, and when asking the other creepypastas, they only told him about a burned down building nearby. For the first two years, he had been pissed off. Hashira hadn't been killed by him, but by the people who had tortured him. He had been pissed to never have gotten his revenge, but as he had remembered that it was a fake who had betrayed him, he started to hate Hashira less and less. It took months for him to finally accept that she couldn't save him, and that he was at fault for thinking they could be in a relationship at that age. It didn't matter anymore, he was a ghost and she was dead, burned to a crisp.

He had gotten used to his new lifestyle at the warehouse. Along with his new freedom, and the occasional help from the other ghosts, Puppeteer and Sally, he practiced his abilities. For a short while, he could make himself look human, he could walk through walls, he could be invisible to mortals. With these new abilities, he used them actively to kill when he had the urge. Trick a human into thinking they were safe, chase a human without locked doors stopping him, hiding from the cops with ease while making the human look like they had gone insane seeing things that weren't there.

He was happy with this new life, killing really relieved any stress he had, all he had to do was follow the occasional order from time to time and that was that. He wasn't always happy though. Whenever he was playing his Zelda games, he always thought about Hashira. She burned to death while he drowned, neither of them were able to save each other. He supposed that, that made them even. She didn't save him, so he didn't save her, but he knew better. They couldn't have saved each other even if they tried and she was dead and gone unlike him who was dead and still here all because of the Moon Children.

The thought of her made him feel the blood from his sockets drip down his face again. Without eyes he couldn't exactly cry, but this was the closest thing. Every time someone saw though, they thought he was doing it for the scare factor, he was a ghost after all. Only Eyeless Jack, Puppeteer and Sally ever really bothered to ask, but he always shrugged them off. He was a killer, and a ghost, he shouldn't still have feelings for her, he shouldn't mourn over her death, but Janina's words always rang into his skull and he would always glitch out for a few minutes.

Currently he was sitting in his portion of the warehouse, he had found much of his stuff broken, destroyed, or given away by the Moon Children but he was able to recover much of his Zelda stuff but it wasn't much. Just enough to designate that small space in the corner of the warehouse as his own. With a tv and computer he could go anywhere he wanted, the space merely provided some level of a home that at least had beings that weren't conjured up NPCs. The game was merely the home of his work, a place solely to escape to for safety and for alone time which wasn't often. Loneliness always made him more irritable but through loneliness he could clear his thoughts. He was alone in the warehouse at the moment, but the sounds of rats and other living creatures in and around the building assured him he wasn't as alone as when he was in the game for all those years.

He heard a far off door slam open, Jeff had come back, only he really kicked down the door. The patter of feet making their way through the building towards his section though confused him. Most of the killers usually kept to themselves unless they really needed something like human contact, or a difficult victim and they were swallowing their pride to ask for help. He turned his head to see the pale teen with his singed black hair and slit open mouth with no eyelids. Jeff's appearance was self inflicted which always confused BEN, he knew he had gone nuts in his cell and he knew he often self harmed to prove to himself he was dead and it wasn't a dream, but for a human to do those things? It confused him greatly, then again everyone lacked their humanity.

"Hey nerd. You're going to want to hear this." He huffed as BEN floated down to Jeff's level.

"What is it? Another interesting victim that kicked your ass?" BEN asked with a sharp toothed grin, rolling his pupils at Jeff's middle finger.

"No you dumb elf, there's rumors of another pasta. No face wanted the proxies to check it out, and their report was what you described." at BEN's head tilt of confusion, Jeff groaned, "That Hashi girl or whatever. They described a ghost with fire powers, brown hair, red eyes, burnt skin? I told them I'd tell you, so you can be the one to approach her."

BEN froze up instantly, glitching out as his claws dug into his arm, "Aŗe ̢yo҉u̶ a͏b́s̷ol̡u͡tel͠y̢ ͠su̶ŕe҉?"

"I don't fucking know dweeb, just figured you should go and see if it's your fucking girlfriend." Jeff shrugged as BEN glitched out more than ever.

"J̽̌ͭ̐ͭͮͫ́ẻ̶̋ͪ̑̽f̍ͩ͊ͥ͠f̵͆̐̓̿̿̊̏ ̒ͪͬ͗͐s͗̊͟h͡e̵ͯ̂͂ͯ ̵̏ͬͤ͐̓̊wͮͬ̆̔͑̆͒á͐̆͋̏̊͜sͤ̑̋̚҉ñ͒'͠t̑̓ͦ ̡̈m̎ͫ̊ͨy̌ͩ̉̊͂͗̍ ̃̄̕g̿̈͌̆̒͋iͮ̋̇̄̉̚r̅̀̀l͐ͥ̐͒̅҉f͗̄͐̌́r͠i͏e͏nͯd͑ͣ̒̃̒̚ ̇a͑ͭ͌̐n̴̿ͭ̋̏̾́̇d̍͂̄͐ s̑̐̎̀h̊̓͞e ̄͌̒͋̾͘n̐̆͒̀ͤ̋̚e͢v̷̿͂̄͑ͥé͂͂̂͋̎ͭř͝ ̧͆w̴̐̄o̸̐u͋̄ͤ̂̇̎́l̒̄d̉̽͊ͩ͘ ̀̊w͌̃ͬ̉ͮ̎ͩ͡á͞n̡̋tͦͫ̏ͥ̓̂҉ ̛t̢ͪ͌́o̍͑̿̀ ̉͌e̸͌ͯv̎̊̓͡e̛͛ͬ̑̀n̏ͩ̒ͯ͋͒͌̕ ̇̽ͭ̊̿̚͘i̵ͭ͌̒̓́̏f̸ͤ ̡́̈́ͦ́̾s̨ͯͣ͛̾̿͗ͬhͨ͗̽̃͠e̿ͤ͊́ ̾͐͞w̉ͭ͛ͥa̛ͥ̍ͨͩ̌̔͋sͭ́ͮ́̽̌͟ ̵̎̓ͨ̈́͑̈ą̑́̐̑̅̐lͬ͋iͨ̿̈́͊̚vͧ̅̿̏̑̋͠e̎̉ͨ!̓͡"

"Suuure she isn't. Just go see, dweeb. The proxies said they'll send you the information soon. I need to go have my beauty sleep now." Jeff grinned as he left BEN floating there glitching out, blood dripping from his eyes.

Hashira was a ghost? He had never wanted her to come back like he did, still being around was a terrible fate worse than the death that caused it. He had a sneaking suspicion since it was the Moon Children that burned her to death, but they wouldn't want to bring her back by the way they described her, they wouldn't want her under their foot like he used to be. Why was she still here in this existence?! Why wouldn't she just pass on?! He may have wanted her dead, but not this?! Was it even Hashira that was described? Or was it just a false claim to get his hopes up?

He floated down and turned on his computer he had stolen from a victim, glitching out horribly, he wouldn't need his cartridge for this, the cartridge was easier for finding victims. Unless he figured out what kind of people this ghost actively targeted, he wouldn't be able to confront her that way. He crawled through, entering cyberspace and waited soon receiving the information from the proxies that was necessary, video footage of the target. He watched as the blurred image with the red glow zipped past the camera, Hoodie whispering about it having been a ghost as Masky started listing off the coordinates and location. BEN's old home town. He had hoped to not have to go there again.

He floated through cyberspace as if he was floating down a river or stream towards the location of the nearest bit of technology there. Unlike a river or stream though, the data didn't cause him any harm, or give him horrible chills. It was relaxing to surf the web, at least for him. He could feel himself recharge, but not as much as if he were back in his game. His mind once again drifting to Hashira, a part of him wanted it to be her if only to get revenge for abandoning him, the other part of him was hoping it wasn't her, he wouldn't want her to meet a terrible fate.

BEN Drowned soon arrived at his destination, crawling out of a computer left on the ground, wincing as his leg made contact with the hard surface before he floated up seeing Masky and Hoodie were waiting for him.

"What took you so long?" Masky asked.

"Jeff delivering information or from the time you sent me the email. Because if it's for Jeff to deliver information, he couldn't outrun a cop car if he really tried." BEN huffed as Masky groaned, some of the pastas didn't like to talk to BEN, after all despite the years and the fact he was a killer, he often sassed everyone revealing the kid he still was.

"We meant the email." BEN chose to ignore it, "Focus BEN. We believe that the ghost haunting this neighborhood is your old-"

"Don't say girlfriend. She wouldn't date me in a million years, she never cared for me." BEN lied to himself, he knew of the gift, and the words that Janina had spoken to him, but they never really mattered, it wasn't enough proof, she hated him that's why she rejected him and never came back until he was delivered to her and didn't fight back when he attacked.

"Your old friend. Slender had us track this ghost for the past few months, attacks similar to what she leaves her victims in have spread from the town where Eyeless Jack found you, to the place where we set you free, to here." Masky reported as he glitched in response.

"We have tried to enter in buildings she enters but she leaves before we can get in. This is reason enough to have a stealth mission, bait for her to appear. Her targets though, range from anything, blond haired kids, video game nerds, school bullies, adults who were bullies during the time you stated you were alive-"

"So you want me to be the bait… fine, I wasn't in the mood for killing this week anyway, but only a week. I'm going back to the warehouse after that, with or without this new potential alliance member." BEN muttered as he sighed, glancing at his old house, it had been uninhabited for some time after he had killed the old man and brought his stuff back, he figured people saw it condemned or haunted.

BEN floated down to where he was standing on the ground, cringing in pain but hiding it the best he could, as he glitched out horribly, when he stopped glitching, he had red eyes under a pair of green glasses, with no blood dripping down his face, a green beanie barely covering his human shaped ears, a dark green sweater with a triforce necklace, a triforce tattoo on his left hand with a Majora's mask tattoo on his right, black fingernails and black pants with zelda themed sneakers.

"I̬̗ ̰̜͙͖͈̹c͓̝̘̝a̮̙̯͝n̡̜͕͓̞̗̟ ̸̳̱̱̹f̪͖͔̭͇̣ͅṵ̶̼̹ck̜̪͎̱̣̳͢ḭ̢͖̜̦n̻̦̗̭̪g̝̼ ͏͉̳̖̻̜̙h̩͍̭̯͖͘ͅa̦̱̣n͎̙̼ḑ̱̲̰̻l̶͕̭̼̱̩͍̱e ̠̹̩̫͍t͕̭͚̣͕̳h͔̲̝̩͇̖͠i̢̬͖̬͇̺̬ś̹͍̱͈͔̞͉,̘ ͉̝̜̥͍͇͔l͏̗͕̰è̻a͉͕̖͉̭ve̱̗̯̫͍ ̢͎̫̥̪̻̺̪t̤̯͉͚͞h̸̩͍̘i̲̗̹̭s͈̩̻̻̹͉ ҉̫̻̩͍t͎̦̬o̶͇̦̪̞͕ ̴̦̤͎̖̩̜̟m̷̝̪͈e͞.̲̩͖͉" he hissed as he barely, just barely, limped to his old house, hoping that if the plan worked, it would work soon, the less time he had to walk around with a broken leg the better, "F̷̲͚̼͉u̷͈̹̻̖ck̹̰̩̜̦ ̙̰̟̟̬g̻̙r̠͍a̧͕̪v͚̹̖̬̰͞í̻͚̬͍̯͎̪t̛̳̖̟͇͕̺y͈̳̪͉͈.̛͎̠"


	23. Chapter 23: The Masks We Wear

It had been three days since he hid in human form at his house, he still needed to recharge every few hours or so in his game, but the very least it was lengthening his time he could be out of the game even by a bit. The hard part was his leg, it had stayed broken ever since he died, and walking on it again in so long was as if he was stepping on glass, and keeping it from the others when they stopped by was harder than walking.

In order to put on the appearance of someone alive, who was living there, he had to leave the house frequently, putting on the mask of a homeschooled gaming nerd who had to take care of his sickly parents. He faintly remembered the gun shots that had distracted him from Majora's Mask, he knew what they meant. His parents have been dead longer than he has, but they passed on. A part of him always wished he could pass on, but he knew why he couldn't and wouldn't. He'd probably go to Hell anyway, and who would want to go there.

He had to frequently get food at the store, and still be visible, or people draw suspicion. He only hoped the adults had long forgotten the kid they had teased so long ago, he wouldn't want his cover to be blown, and he didn't have the urge to relieve some unwanted stress while limping around town. He always gave a different excuse, sprained it, twisted it, its always been like that, excuse after excuse.

Currently he was walking back to his house, ramen and pancake mix in his bag from the store. He faintly wondered if maybe Hashira would come, if only to try and eat something again. BEN had tried some food on the first day, on the off chance someone looked through the window, but he couldn't taste, couldn't eat it, went right through him as he tried to rest in the game again, a mess he had to clean up.

As if Karma has it out for him there's his old homeroom teacher, Mr. Shithead, no it isn't his real name, but he can't be bothered to recall that much. And he's approaching him, curse his luck.

"Young man, why aren't you at school?"

"I'm homeschooled sir. Just getting the groceries for my parents." BEN replied instantly, he's had practice these last three days auto responding with his excuses.

"Interesting, then where are your parents? Surely they wouldn't leave you all alone."

"They are at home sick. I'm 14, I'm old enough to take care of myself enough to walk to the store and back."

"If you don't mind me asking, but what's your last name?"

"Walter." He responded, almost freezing up as he realized he shouldn't have done that.

"Walter you say? That's interesting. Are you perhaps related to Benjamin Walter?"

'Shit' he thought as he came up with, "We don't talk much about big bro anymore. Ever since everything.."

"Ah, I'm sorry for bringing it up. I just remembered him from back then and you remind me so much of him. Are you wearing contacts though?"

"Yeah, we don't have the money to get better glasses so I went with some, cool looking contacts." He said, rolling with everything.

"Funny that you mention that, but isn't that also the eye color of your big brothers best friend?"

"Oh Hashira? She had green eyes though. Right?"

"From what her school records said she has red eyes."

"I've seen her. She had green eyes." He blinked with confusion on his expression, he remembered that Hashira always wore her green contacts unless she was either alone at home or alone with him.

"The school records say something else, I rather not admit it, but some of the school infirmary had to ask her for that information, so it is true."

"Huh. Guess she either changed her eye color or wore contacts too. I only remember seeing green eyes." BEN shrugged.

"She did wear contacts from what her records said. It's interesting though that you chose red for your contacts. Don't let the other kids see, there are some theories flying around between the relationship between your older brother and her and you could be mistaken for an illegitimate child."

He made a gagging face, "She completely rejected my brother when he finally worked up the courage to ask her out and then she moved away the next day. I had to keep him comforted the whole time until.. You know…"

"I'm just trying to warn you, my old students can get rather intense once they have a theory, don't let it get to your head kid."

"I won't." BEN huffed a bit, here he was hoping to have a not suspicious day while he waited to bait out the ghost.

"It was nice to meet you, please give your guardians my well wishes so that you won't have to take shopping trips alone." With that the teacher finally left him alone.

BEN waited until the teacher was out of hearing distance before sighing in relief for him to finally be gone. He only wishes to be there for one week, no issues, then he could get back to beating his high scores in the warehouse.

He continued walking then, almost making it to the confinement of his house when suddenly someone dragged him to one of the neighbouring gardens. He struggled as weakly as he could, he still had to put on the facade of a weak lil gaming nerd after all.

The dragging stops to the backyard of someone's house and he gets turned around, able to see three of his old classmates, they weren't really his bullies, but they joined in the teasing when they were near. They were also adults, so a lot taller and stronger than he was when he was alive, so he curled up a lil for a self defense ball out of 'fear.'

"Okay kid, we watched you in the last few days and we all want to know if it's really true, so you better tell us."

"W-What's really true?" He asked, stuttering on purpose, he hated being this pathetic and weak, and he hated that his broken leg had been dragged on the ground when he had been brought there.

"That Hashira and Benjamin are your parents! Spit it out squirt, both of them disappear and now here's a child that looks like the perfect combination of the two. Don't lie to us."

He made a gagging face again, "Hashira rejected big brother when he finally asked her out! I'm wearing contacts! Big bro is dead and she moved away after rejecting him."

"I said don't lie pipsqueak! You look like him and you got your mom's eyes. So tell them to come out and man up already!"

"They arent my parents! He is my big brother! I just told you that!" He had flinched at the tones, trying to remain looking weak as possible and struggling to keep himself from glitching out and killing them.

"Look at that! He's shaking in fear!" Another one of them said.

"Listen pipsqueak, either you do as you're told or we have to teach you a lesson and I rather not make my white vest dirty with your blood."

'Fucking idiots' he thought as he continued his act the best he could of shriveling in fear, as he barely muttered out "C-child abuse though…"

"It's only child abuse if you are my kid and since I'm not a father you aren't my kid, so either get your parents or you wish you were dead when we're done with you."

He just shut up then, still just trying to hide in 'fear' of them, he didn't exactly have any escape routes unless he made himself look like a ghost again.

"Go to your house now and get your parents outside, if they aren't outside in ten minutes, next time you step out you'll be dead meat, understood?!"

He nodded quickly, even though he had no intention of doing so, and he doubted he could have Masky or Hoodie just appear at his house in ten minutes, let alone get Jeff to come running, it was alright though, he didn't plan on coming out soon anyway. It just meant he could finally stop walking on his leg for a while.

"I'll count to 10, if you aren't gone by then you'll get beaten instead."

BEN instantly started running the best he could, limping heavily as he made it to his house before they could finish counting down. As soon as he was inside, he locked the front door before shedding his human disguise while he set down the bag.

"Ugh, humans are stupid." He groaned as he turned on his tv and game and stepped in to recharge for a few hours.

* * *

It had been a few hours since the kid had bolted into his house despite a broken leg by the looks of it.

"Where the hell is the kid?! He didn't even make an effort to close the blinds."

The only light on in the whole of downstairs of the building, was the tv which was playing Majora's Mask by itself somehow.

"I'm telling you, this house is haunted."

"Oh shut up, we all saw the kid, hell we grabbed him. He ain't a ghost!"

The tv continued running, not a single other sound came from the whole building, except for the game itself. No child seemed to be playing it at all.

"Then how can you explain the fact that no one is playing there?"

"Hell, kids are smart. They got Internet."

"How about we just break in, nab the kid and his parents and leave?"

"Dude, that's kidnapping. We don't want to get in jail for that, beating them up is easier than landing in jail. I won't do that!"

"We could beat them up in their own home?"

"That would also give us jail time for breaking and entering, I just got out of these tracker foot cuffs. I don't want to wear them again."

One member finally throws his hands in the air yelling, "I can't take the waiting anymore I'm going in!" And took a rock to bash in the window.

"I'm outta here!"

"Me too!"

The other two get to the other side of the street, not wanting to be involved with that, but still wanting to see the outcome. The one guy climbed through the window then, being visible going up and down the stairs looking and shrugging but as soon as he walked next to the tv, pale arms with clawed hands came out as a elf in green attacked him, as he screamed in fear and pain.

Once they heard the scream they ran and never looked back, this is too much, not noticing how late it already is as the Church's clock strikes twelve. It wasn't long until their screams soon followed into the night, and one civilian that night could've sworn they saw a fire but it was gone as soon as it came.

* * *

BEN had been resting in game and had almost beaten the bombchu love minigame again when he heard a noise from outside the game. He quickly beat it again as he floated up clock tower to check it out. He saw his old classmates just outside a broken window and one of his classmates searching the house.

"Oh yeah, they wanted Hashira and me to come out. Fucking idiots." He groaned as he got his sword out.

As soon as the idiot got close he lunged out of the game, tackling him to the ground with inhuman strength. He relished the scream that came out as he raised his sword to the guy's throat.

"Y̸ou śhoųld̶n̡'t͝ ̷h̕av̵e ͞d̨o͝ne ̴tha̸t." He giggled as he quickly decapitated him.

Glancing around, he saw the others had left and groaned as he floated up, dragging the body down to the basement where an ice box was. EJ needed the meat and this guy was worthless anyway, couldn't even put up a fight for an adult.

As soon as the body was put away, he glitched back to his human disguise, just in case the cops came by. He needed to blow it off saying that they broke his window and ran. He walked up the stairs towards his old room, getting out a 3ds and having the lights on. He had been doing this for the past few nights, to show that someone was alive and active in the house, he'll fix the window tomorrow during daylight if he remembers.

* * *

The next morning, BEN limped downstairs as he groaned when he saw the broken window. He saw the hole looked a bit big for a duct tape solution, but got to work trying to cover it with duct tape. He didn't need animals or idiots coming into his house when he had to be luring the ghost to his house, but he also didn't want to use his powers where he could be seen, and he was going to leave the house and never come back in three days so it wasn't too important to replace the window.

"Hey, you need any help with that?" There's a passerby walking with his dog, seeing that a kid is trying to fix a broken window, better to make sure that the kid won't hurt himself.

"Uh, yeah. It got broken sometime in the night, nothing was stolen luckily." He chuckled nervously with a small sigh, good a passerby meant that he didn't have to do most of the work.

"That's good to hear, after all something terrible had happened last night and it wouldn't be good if you only had a duct taped window." The man let his dog roam free for a bit as he went to help the kid with the window. "It definitely needs to be replaced."

"What happened last night?" He tilted his head a bit in confusion then.

"It's surprising that you didn't hear it yet, words travel fast in this neighborhood. Last night two of the local troublemakers were found burned to death. The police determines it as a drunk fight, judging by how often they drank."

"I just woke up and got down here to see the window, so I haven't really had the time to hear about it." He cursed internally, he wanted to get back at them himself, the ghost stole his kill, "Has there been other times of something like this happening though? I heard some rumors before my family moved here."

"Yeah, but they all got ruled as either drunkards or suicides. Don't take it wrong, but no one really misses the drunkards deaths, they all were bad people. The suicides though are always taken hard in the community."

"Why would people commit suicide by fire though? That's a bit weird."

"Beats me, but probably because it's easier to get burning fluid than rope in the shops here, so that is probably an explanation for fire. Some people did buy a lot of lighter fluid a few years back and haven't been seen since, that's when those fire deaths started."

"That sounds like a murder to me. At my old town, a friend of mine got kidnapped and set on fire by a gang."

"Could be one of the fire cases then, from what I've seen they always occur in the night, a few old people already moved away after they told everyone they heard screams after the church clock struck twelve, so don't be out at that time I tell them and still they do that."

"The people that broke my window might have been the ones that got burnt then, so really, no sympathy from me."

"They wouldn't deserve any sympathy regardless of that. They always were bad people and preyed on kids of the people they used to bully. I'm one of the few that's glad for their death. And your window definitely needs to be replaced, you should tell your parents about this, before they assume that you were responsible."

"I will, those people threatened to make me wish I was dead yesterday if i were to set foot outside my house without my parents."

"If they weren't dead already they would be. Rex doesn't take too kindly to them." The man points to his dog, that has kept his distance from Ben the whole time.

He smiled at the dog then, "That is a very good dog. One of my friends has a large husky that protects him."

"Dogs are great guardians, especially over children. You can pet him if you want, he's just shy towards new people."

BEN smiled wide then as he nodded, he did like dogs but only Smile ever approached him after he died. He kneeled down putting his hand out for the dog to come. The dog hesitantly approached him before putting his forehead under BENs open palm. He got accepted. BEN was very happy at this as he pet the good dog.

"Rex seems to like you, if you want you could take a walk with him while I get a replacement window."

He smiled again and nodded, "I would like that," before he sighed, "But i kind of sprained my ankle the other day."

"That's okay, Rex doesn't really like walking with a leash, you could walk to the park so you can sit down on a bench. It isn't good to just stay home the whole time and sunshine is good for you."

He chuckled a little, "I guess so."

"Now go then, Rex has a lot of energy and you need to be out and about a bit more often."

He nodded a bit and pat his leg to get Rex to come as he began slightly limping away from his house. Rex followed him, walking alongside him.

The man then proceeds to call someone once he's sure that BEN is out of earshot even if he still had his good hearing from hidden elf ears. "I found Benjamin, he seems to still be in good health, besides of a 'sprained ankle' he passes perfectly for a human. Yes, Rex is with him. Can someone get here and repair a window?... Of course he will be left alone, he needs his rest…. Yes you can send them, they should have healed enough by now… no, he appears to still be searching for her. And no, I won't allow that and why are you all betting over his love life?"


	24. Chapter 24: Confidential

BEN was walking albeit slowly down the road, smiling at the dog in order to show he wasn't a horrible ghost that All living creatures have to fear. He really did love dogs and wanted to play with one since Twilight Princess, luckily he finished the game before he died. He wouldn't really be able to get all the hidden skills with how song of healing effects him. Rex still continues to walk next to him, on the side where his injured leg is, seeming to growl at anyone who used to be BENs old classmates. Anytime BEN saw his old classmates, he would once again put on the facade of the meek little brother of Benjamin Walter who had died a horrible death.

They soon arrived at the dog park then, as he looked around for a good place to sit down for a while so he could play A Link Between Worlds on his 3ds. There's a bench overlooking a big part of the park, plenty of room for Rex to run around while BEN can watch, it's even under a tree so there's a lot of shade. BEN limped over there then and sat down.

"Okay Rex, go play with your friends." He smiled at the dog.

Rex seems to nod before running off, going to fetch a stick. He sighed as he took out his 3ds, turning it on and waiting for the game to load up.

"Hey nerd, did you find your girlfriend yet?" A familiar voice called from behind him as he groaned shutting off his game.

"W̧h͠at̸ ̡a͝r҉e ͘you̵ ̕doi̸ng͟ here J̵ef͡f̷?" He turned around seeing him with his hood up in the shade of the tree as Smile Dog, a very very large husky, trotted up to him and gave him a lick.

"Just checking on you. Did you find her? No face and the proxies are getting impatient."

"No, and even if I don't find her I'm going back to the warehouse in three days. Sooner if I do. Just have to avoid all the people that used to tease me without drawing suspicion." He huffed as he scratched Smile behind the ear, the large husky jumping onto the bench to lay on his lap.

"I'm still betting that you find her and you end up getting laid instantly."

"Jeff no. I told you, she hates me, why wouldn't she hate me?" He pet Smile then, and there comes Rex, a tree branch in his mouth, the leaves still dragging behind it.

"Oh hey Rex." BEN smiled as Smile yawned the big yawn, his weight and paws keeping BEN from getting up to throw the stick. Rex puts the tree branch in front of BEN, expecting him to either throw it or get more pets.

BEN tried to pet Rex but Smile shoved his head under his hand instead resulting in a laugh, "Jeff I think your demon dog is jealous of a normal dog."

"And I think Smile should come with me back to the warehouse for treats." Resulting in Smile's ears perking up, "Yes I said it are you going to fucking come or am I going to have to leave you here with the elf?"

Smile yawned the big yawn, barked at Rex, before getting off of BEN's poor leg to trot over to his owner. BEN smiled and finally pet Rex as he watched Jeff and Smile finally leave.

"Don't worry Rex, you haven't been replaced. You are still a good boy." He grinned. Rex is smiling and nudges the big tree branch closer to BEN, wanting him to throw it.

He chuckles a bit, "that might be too big a branch even for me." Oh no, puppy dog eyes. "...Fine ill throw it."

BEN, still maintaining the weak human facade to all the dog owners in the park, made an attempt at trying to pick up the branch and toss it. It only went a few feet. Rex still picks it up and drags it back to BEN.

"But Rex I'm not strong enough to throw it." He pouted a little trying to get the dog to get a smaller branch. Rex then proceeds to just break off a small part of the big branch, small enough for BEN to throw it without a problem.

He tossed the branch then, watching it fly several meters away. Rex chases after it, just as another dog owner decided to sit on his bench too.

"So you're the boy who the old man allowed to dog sit?"

"Yeah." BEN smiled, another person to question is always a good thing though he flinched at 'old man' despite him being a different person than the one who gave away his cartridge, "he tried to get me to throw a whole tree branch."

"That's Rex for you. From what I know that dog specialises in human rescue, so he has a lot of boundless energy."

"He really does have a lot." He chuckled a bit.

"I'm glad that my little Stella doesn't have that much. I swear she only has energy when I'm busy. Just last night she couldn't stop barking at the door."

"Some people smashed my window last night and this morning I found out they were the ones that burned to death." He said plainly, looking at Stella with a smile.

Stella just blinks at him. "Yeah, I've heard of that. Happened down my street too. A lot of dogs have barked last night from what the others told me. You see the couple down there with the poodle?"

He looked over spotting them and nodded.

"It happened in front of their house from what they told me, they had to contact the police. The poor woman is pregnant and had to see them first, I feel sorry for her."

"Yeah.. Dogs and other animals sense things we can't. They know a good person from someone bad, and they can tell if something is off." He chuckled, recalling getting attacked by dogs at victim's houses and cornered into a wall that he had to go through in order to escape.

"Seeing as Stella appears to like you I can see that you are a good person."

"I've never had a dog before, wish I could but I make do with my friend who brings his giant husky over from time to time." He chuckled, glancing at the dogs that seemed to be keeping their owners away from that area.

"Was that your friend then earlier? He seemed friendly."

"He's really rude to people he doesn't know or people his dog hates. I happen to have gotten on his good side."

"That's good to hear, everyone deserves friends."

"Yeah, it took his dog accepting me for him to be remotely close to friendly." He smiled, "anyway I should probably get Rex back soon."

"Good idea, it's starting to get into the afternoon hours."

He nodded as he put his hand out, "Rex it's time to go. Come on boy."

Rex walks back over to him, covered in a bit of already drying mud. BEN hesitated and decided it best not to pet him until he was completely dry as he stood up to begin walking home.

"Come on Rex, I need to get you back to your master. He'll give you a bath." His smile was a little strained as if he were holding back some level if fear. Rex still remains by his side, making sure not to get any mud on BEN.

As soon as they were far enough away from other people, BEN smirked, "R̴ęx ̀I̛ know y̛o͞u̵r͝ owner ha̵s ̶t͘he͞ ́c̀ol̨la҉r̡ eit͘h͏e̡r r̵ecor̶d̸íng̕ o҉r͞ ̴bro̕a͝d͜ca̸st̢ing w͟hat̨ ͏I͜'m̢ say̴in͘g.͏ ͘It̛s̶ ̸àb̸ou͡t ti̛m̨e I͡ t̕u͡rn͡ it҉ ͡off.́"

Rex just blinks at him. BEN keeled down and quickly found the off switch on the collar, "Go̶od҉b͘y͟e wh̸o͟ev͟er͢ ́i̵s͡ ́list̛e̕ni̷n̴g.̕" And he turned it off, before standing back up and continuing to walk to his house.

They soon arrived seeing the owner of Rex setting in the new window, the shards of the old one all on a piece of cardboard.

"We're back!" BEN called, "he tried to get me to throw an entire tree branch."

"Ah yes, he loves to show off his strength." The window is finally repaired. "Window's done now. Where can I throw the shards?"

"The garbage is inside." He pet the now dry Rex.

"Good to know, are you separating your trash though? So I don't throw it in the wrong garbage can."

"Yes everything should be separated inside."

The man then proceeded with picking up the cardboard with the shards on top of it, heading inside to throw them away.

BEN smiled as he opened the door, letting Rex come inside too. He throws the shards away into the respective garbage can.

"So how was it to play with Rex?"

"He went off on his own as a friend came by and then he insisted I throw a giant tree branch." he barely audible almost could be mumbling, muttered ' _I'̛m ͞s͡ure͜ ̶y̸o͠u'͡l͜l ̕he̶a͠r̴ ͘all̴ ab̴o͠u̶t҉ i̵t from͏ th͠e̡ a͝ud͟i̛o̧'_ but almost no one would be able to hear him clearly.

"Yes that's what he does when he doesn't know how strong one is, he just means well."

"Yeah I got him to get a smaller stick though and then we headed back. He needs a bath, he found a mud pit."

"Sounds like him, for some reason he thinks that mud is an acceptable way to cool off. He managed to stain three carpets thanks to that, my late child had to always clean him with a waterhose, an unpleasant experience for everyone involved."

"Yeah.. Unpleasant.." He sighed as he had flinched at the mention of water.

"You would have liked my kid, they loved dogs as much as you do."

"Probably, maybe maybe not. I'm not one for socializing really. I just like video games and dogs."

"Trust me, they weren't too. I'm surprised they even made a friend in college. What was her name again? Ha… Something like… ah yes, Hashira."

BEN flinched and nearly glitched out, something only someone specifically watching every bit of his body would've picked up on, "Sounds like a weird name, but hey everyone finds someone eventually."

"Yes, too bad that her friend went missing after they had died such a brutal death. I'm still searching for their killers."

"We all meet a terrible fate one way or another, hope you find them." BEN mused at the thought, he knew that the Moon Children were dead but if they came back, he'll be the one to kill them all. His eyes nearly had a faint glow but he had the self control to not let them.

"I found some information already, but I won't investigate until the weekend. Oh look how late it is, I should make my way home now."

"Yeah, take good care of Rex." BEN grinned a small bit as he limped over to his couch to turn on the Tv. Rex barked a goodbye then.

"Hopefully we can talk like this again, Benjamin Walter." And he's gone.

BEN glitched out on the couch returning to his normal form, as he growled. He knew that there was something off, he was the person from Janina's video chat. He'd have to keep an eye on him, but for now he needed a bit of recharge if he wanted to stay up and wait for the ghost.

He floated over locking the doors and being invisible to anyone peering through the windows as he closed the blinds. Then he floated back to Clock Town so he could recharge a bit.

* * *

The Chief chuckled lightly, it's always a treat to confuse and reveal a trump card to children, no matter in what state they are in. Rex walked by his owners side, wanting some pets for his good job in making the boy happy. They both entered a nearby van and drove off to an unknown location in the next city, a golden plate with a shield on it being the only clue that the building belongs to him.

Rex is getting petted as several members of the Knight's Shields listen to the recording of the collar. The recording as him openly talking to Jeff and Smile, referring to a large dog as a demon as Jeff talks about No Face and the proxies getting impatient that BEN hasn't found Hashira yet, him going on about how Hashira would never go out with him, why would she after what he did, and about him going to leave in three days at the most if Hashira doesn't show up before then, back to a warehouse, before BEN says "Go̢o҉d̡b͝ye ̵w͏h͏oe͜v͟er ̴i͘s ͟l̸i͜s͡ten̷ing.̴"

"Benjamin, you truly are one mystery that doesn't want to be solved." He chuckled softly, wondering what would have happened if he hadn't died so young, he probably would have been famous for something, most likely with his brain. Ah, it doesn't even matter now, the important thing is that at last they had found him, and they have a time limit to get to him before he disappears again.

A Shield approached him, "Chief, they plan on somehow getting out of bed on their own."

He only shook his head. "That stubborn child really wants to still dance on my nerves. Very well, let them. We'll see how long it takes until they ask for help."

"Chief, aren't you a bit too hars-"

"Every kid deserves to learn on their own. We can only guide them."

The Shield went back to go tend to them, leaving him and Rex to their thoughts.

"Sir, arent you worried if we don't go and collect his cartridge in time he'll escape again?"

"That's why I'm sending someone to keep watch, he appears to be searching for the 'ghost'."

"And if the three days are up without Hashira appearing before him? Do we corner him and cut him off from technology?"

"I'm sure my kid will find him again, after all it's their task to find both Benjamin and Hashira."

"What if they get cornered again? Benjamin is associating himself with known serial killers and creatures rumored to be stories."

"You seem to forget our duty. We serve the Hero and his reincarnations. No matter his path, we follow and help."

"Even when the Hero has snapped and wishes to never help humanity? Throwing away his title of hero in front of them?"

"He is still a Hero in his own right. He doesn't murder everyone on his path, he knows who to kill. His path is that of a Hero, even when he doesn't want to accept it."

The Shield still sighed, "And what would stop him or his 'friends' from killing us in order to get him to that warehouse he spoke of?"

"The fact that they know that we aren't a threat to him or his friends. And no is allowed to engage him except for my kid and myself."

"Alright Chief. Should we still prepare the salt in case?"

"Yes, he's not the only threat this time."

"Alright." The Shield went off, leaving Chief alone with Rex.

The Chief scratched Rex behind his ears, "Benedict, your reincarnation is quite an enigma."

He then turned on one of the many monitors, seeing that the camera is still there and recording. On what had been already recorded, was footage of BEN waiting for Chief to leave, before he and the camera glitched revealing him as the demonic ghost elf he actually was. He kept glitching as he floated over to make sure the door was locked and the windows shut and covered before he had crawled through the tv which had his game on. Chief then looks to what's happening now.

The footage shows the room still being empty, though the tv does start having location turn back to clock tower as a pale hand begins clawing back through to have BEN come out.

"So that is how you come out of it, BEN."

He continued crawling out, his hat nearly falling off his head before he floats up, being careful about his leg. He looks around a bit before staring right at the camera and grinning. The Chief can't help but grin himself, interested to know what he does next.

BEN approached, "Y͢o̸u ͞shou̶ldn'͡t ̶be w̴átch͘ín̶g t͞h͟i̷s. I̴ ͟c̡an̸ ͜s̛e͠ns̷e ͝h͡er ̕a͞p̴pr̀o̷açh̢i̧n͝g͜ ͢aņd ̡sơm̨e̸ thi̷n̶gs a̕r҉e̢ ͘b̕es̷t͡ n̛ot said҉ ̨to̸ m̕óŕt҉als͞.̡" he grinned his sharp toothed grin as the footage instantly cut out.

"Benedict, you really had to reincarnate into him, didn't you?"

He shakes his head softly, knowing that his plans need to happen soon. With a sigh he picked up a Walkie Talkie and pushed a button.

"Get Janina ready now. Things are moving faster than expected and we can't waste time."


	25. Chapter 25: Reunited at Last

BEN sighed as he cut the feed of the security camera. He glitched back to his human form before limping up to the stairs. Once again he thought of Hashira, hoping that she didn't meet a truly terrible fate like he had. He goes and sits in his room, turning off all the lights but the laptop so he could at least check and see about reports of the burnings. He felt a presence draw close but chose to ignore it, he didn't want to startle the ghost away after all.

He felt a sharp pain in his chest then as he looks down seeing a knife where his heart would be, before fire spewed from the knife engulfing him. He did yelp in pain, but it wasn't an excruciating pain, not as bad as water. He just shed his human disguise instantly, looking back as his eyes widened.

There was Hashira, short singed hair that was on fire, burnt up skin, pure red eyes, singed up red skirt and shirt, floating and holding the knife in his back. Overall, she was very Hot. He grinned widely at his own pun making her narrow her eyes and remove the knife.

"Hey..Hashira.." His grin faded as he finally realized what had happened. She did meet a terrible fate, she did become a spirit, she had become the one thing he never fucking wished for her.

"BEN…" she narrowed her eyes as her hair lit completely on fire, "Why BEN?! Why the fucking hell did you do all of that?!"

His eyes sockets widen as he dodged a knife to the face from her.

'Shit she's not thinking clearly and was prepared to just get a quick kill.' BEN thought as he rolls out of the way, yelping in pain at his leg and the fact the knife was now in said leg.

" _You gave me nightmares! I trusted you BEN, I hoped you wouldn't hate me, I hoped you were still alive! But instead you said I needed to die, and then left me for them!_ " she drove the knife deeper into his leg making him cry in pain, it wouldn't kill him or really leave a wound at all, but that didn't mean he didn't feel it.

Hashira hated him, Hashira _hated him_ , he was right all along. She did hate him, that's why she abandoned him, that's why she didn't come back.

BEN started giggling, "Y̲̥̰ou̠ ̘r̲̯̦̘͓̲͇ea̵̼l̴̘̣l̵͍̩̘̤̘̖y̬͈̯̻̞͖̲ ̨̺̥d̺̰o̪̖͝ h̬͖a͡t̖͘e͇͔̱ͅ ̪̣̠̰̞̪̬m̠e̞̙̠̖̬͖̞ ͚̦̀H̩͉a͏̱ș̛͉̙̳̲͎̻h͔ìr̯͍̹̲̲͜a͉̝͎͓̦͠?͙͓͙̖̻̗ ̵I͈̥̣̺̬ ̰͖͎̲͍̪̣w͏̝̮̠̼̠͎as̹̫̱͔̪̻͝ͅ r̪͘i̛̯g̼̞h̯̥̣̼̫͇t̡͇̣̲̳̩ ṯh̩̣̕ͅe̫͓̩̗̦͈͜n̮͚̺̯̗,̘ ̤͙̭̮wh͕͜y̡̘ ͉̬e͍l̡̜s͠e̟̩ ̣͎̦͉̼̤̫ẁ͔̺̮̮̣̮o̲̜͇̼͢u̞l̻̠̮̟̬͡d̞̼̻̤̖ ̣͔͓̯͉̥̗y̰̺̠̲̦o͖̕u̹̲ ̷̞̖le̪̘͢av̸̦e͕̦͍͇͇̪̖ m̺̥̠̲̱̳͎e̤̤̩̼͖̦̬ t̢̝͓̖̝̙ͅo̢͚͚̭̮͉ ͇͎̖̻̮̥̙s̟̮̞̱u͉͍͉̙̪f̤f̡̣̩e҉̮̙̟̟͈̭̝ŗ̯̙̗͎̦̼ ̶̮̟̫̱̬̤̲i̙n̟̞̼̬̪̭ ͇t̟ha͕t̶ ̨̠̼̩͚̘p͈̪͉͇͝l͔͍a̲c̥̳̩e̝̥͇̬̗̻̩͜?͕͔̯̳̯͕͓"

Hashira growled at him as she made the knife in his leg catch fire, he barely felt it as he lunged at her pinning her down to the ground. The fire on her hair got higher as stuff in his room started igniting like his bed.

"How and why would I save a whiny elf like you who clung to me like a lost fucking puppy?!" She screamed as she kicked him in the stomach to get him off of her.

He got knocked back into his desk, blood dripping from his eyes as he grinned a shark toothed grin, "I don't know why I ever fell for a pathetic bossy bitch like you who clearly can't even hold her shit together for five seconds!"

She yelled in frustration as she lunged for him, covering him in burns as she threw him against the bed, " _Why?! Why did you ever hang around me if I'm so awful?! Why did you make me fall for you nerdling?! Why BEN?! Tell me why!_ "

BEN snapped out of his anger then at her proclamation. Janina was right? No, Janina had to be wrong, they had to!

"You left me to die."

"You did too."

They glared at each other, blood dripping down BEN's face staining the singed blanket.

"You're a monster BEN."

"Says the pot to the kettle." He tried to glare, but the blood kept came gushing through as he thought about it.

Hashira flinched at it, as liquid fire began poking out from behind her eyes, "S-Shut up BEN!"

"Did͇̝̲ ͔̦it̸̹͈͎̬̭ ̧̦m̤͔̬̥̱͚a̶k̶͉͔ͅe͏̭̮̳̭͈̯ͅ ̱̻̱͖̻yơ̪͚͙u ͔̠̦h̯̖͉̤a͏p̥͇̯̤̯p̨̦̱̲͓͍͖y̗͙̟ͅͅ,̥̣͉̮͟ ͢b̡̥͔ṷ̪̗̟̙̖̣̕r̼n̼͎͕̬̼͍̜i̜̹n̬͜g̯̹̥̻̘ ͔̟̮͎u̼͙̫͠p͙ ̫̠m̥͍͕̻̮̦͎͡y̩͓̣̟ ̷̳̣kͅi͏̩̥̟̳̮l̟͙͈͈̥l̛̹̖͙s̵ ̥̤i̱̦͚̗͔̼n͓̯͍ ҉̜̭͇͕̱ͅt̯͝ḫ͓̙̠͢e̵͖͎̪̲̰͔r̥̯̗͎͕͕e?̗͚ ҉̦̪̗̩̪D̛̙̭̤̥̮ͅi͎̳ͅd̰͉ ̮͔͈͕i҉̥ţ͍̰̼͉̭͚̯ ̷̖̠̦̠̟̟̠m̡͔̻̝̱͚̲͚a̞̫͙͓̜͎̥ke ͈͇͔̻̦̦y͔͕̱̰̼ͅo̳̥͚u ̙̦͇͕̰h̬̙͖̟͞ạ̥̝̤p͚̤̻̙̯̘̰ṕ̭̣̼͖̜͓y̧̭͙͉̼̼͍ ̝̰̜̪̱t̩͕̠̞̮̠ͅo̗̭̠̪̺ ̨l̖̺̞i̶̪̬s͇t̖e͖̦̘̬ń̰͚̩͚͖̤ͅ ̳̭͉͎͓͡ţ̤̻̞̗͉̗̗o̳͇̩̞̩͍̲ ̙̩͇̘th̭e̗i̴̠̠̫̙͇r̛̙̳̤̤̙ ̤s͓̻̠̜̖c̖̦̩r͖ę͓̜̝̰a̲m̨s̻̪͍̩͓̗͕?͕̙̱"

Liquid fire tears fell, Hashira really didn't want to admit, not to the monster who replaced her crush, not to him.

"...Y-yes."

"A͈͟n̼̮̹̬̣̺d̴̹̺͈̝̩̥ ̴̤̜̤n͓̳͎̭̙͞o̤͔̝̹͉̣͖ẃ̩͈ ̩̦̻͕͉y̪̯̲̻ͅo̸̥̮̪̣u͇̜̠̭̫̞̤ ̖̘̩̺̭can̛̜͈̻͔̺̗'t͎̣̟͢ ̮̮͇͎̫͈̟͘s̨͎̬̼͍̲ͅṱ͔̦̞̦̣o̖͢p̟̥͠.̧̹̮͎̤̬"

Hashira could only nod as more tears fell from her face, "just S-Shut up BEN!"

She lunged at him pinning him against the bed, her hands singing the collar of his tunic.

"Its all your fault BEN its all your fault that I got killed! Its all your-" she was stopped instantly as BEN kissed her on the lips.

She melted instantly in the kiss, her mind racing a mile a minute. Why, why would he kiss her, after what she did to him, why would he still love her?!

They didn't pull away until the fire in the room had dimmed, her hair was still completely lit but it was close enough as BEN finally let go. He didn't even really know why he did it, he just did, as he started glitching up horribly, his face and his ears lighting up redder than the blood on his face.

He averted his eyes then, he still had a crush on her but she was probably willing to grab a jug of holy water at this point- and she was kissing him back now.

What felt like forever passed before they finally pulled away and looked away from each other, trying not to lock eyes again.

'Why the fuck did I do that?! AAAHHH! I MADE THIS WORSE SHE'S GONNA POUR HOLY WATER OVER ME!... Shitshitshitshitshit! I won't even stop her when she does that, I would do it myself for fucks sake if she didn't. Let's just… just get the rejection and death over with.' BEN thought as he glitched horribly on the bed, a blush on his face and ears.

'Omgomgomgomg! What the fuck had just happened?! Did that really just happen?! Stupidstupidstupidstupid! I wasn't supposed to fall in love with him again…. But I hadn't stopped, not really. He's still responsible for my death though, he is, right? I mean he did lead me there, no wait I got taken…. Ah shit why is this so hard to remember! Focus! He's responsible and I have to make sure that he knows!' Hashira panicked as she was on the floor, her head completely on fire.

They both glance at each other then and turn away both blushing because they just couldn't handle the situation right now, let alone how each other looked.

'Shit, she definitely doesn't want to kill me! Atleast with her trying killing me I would know what to do! But this! Fucking this?! If I was a computer I would have crashed now! Why does she have to still be so goddamn adorable?! It's not fair!' BEN was practically a tomato with how much he was blushing.

'Oh god! I can't yell at him! He looked like a kicked puppy awaiting punishment! I just! I just can't! The tiny nerdling is stillway too adorable for his own good! Shit! This is so, so fucking unfair!'

BEN swallowed his pride as much as he could and just, "H-Hashira?"

"W-what?"

"U-um...you're a g-good kisser?" That earned him getting a pillow thrown at his face.

"S-shut up nerdling..you big dumb dork." She stuttered out, it felt like her heart was on fire.

"...why won't y-you kill me?"

"...because you are a fucking kicked puppy when you're sad and the ears really don't help."

"I'm not a fucking kicked puppy, flower!" He growled as he sat up, the blush still covering his face.

"Yes you are." As she kissed him on the lips again, crashing again, before pulling away, "I feel like Janina is yelling at us in their grave right now."

BEN only gave a "mhmm" as he sort of collapsed on Hashira's chest, glitching out horribly. Hashira's face was as red as her flames as she sat BEN up again before realizing that he looked a bit weak.

"Nerdling?" She blinked as he just muttered, "Tv...recharge...game.."

She got up, and picked him up off the bed, he weighed like nothing to her as she carried him downstairs and turned on the tv to see his game turn on. She waited for it to load before selecting his file, he had it changed to have saved at clock tower since he wasn't going after a victim.

"Hey BEN?" She merely got a glitch in response, "my name isn't Hashira now… I'm called Heart Burn."

"Because..all the fire comes from your heart?" He grinned a bit and she blushed shoving him into the tv.

"Stupid nerdling elf." She muttered as she stomped off to go scream into a pillow.


	26. Chapter 26: The Plan

**Author's note: Yes I know that last chapter was a bit fast for BEN and Heart Burn to get together, but think about it. Ben had a crush on Hashira for so long, she loved him back too but she wasn't able to say anything and then had to move. BEN thought that Hashira had betrayed him and ripped out his eyes but found out it was all alive and had 4 years to get over that anger slowly and just wish that unlike him she was unable to pass on. Heart meanwhile thought BEN had ruined her life basically and was still a bit angry at him for trying to kill her but after they finally got reunited they both realized all that anger was for nothing, they are the descendants/reincarnations of Benedict and Hadley who did love each other even if neither of them said it openly til they were dead, and this is a love story between the two of them so yeah. And it was also kinda rushed because I had written this a day or so before Valentine's day. Please enjoy and review.**

BEN poked his head out of the tv. He had spent his entire recharging just sitting in the Honey & Darling shop as he tried to recreate the lovers mask from memory, since completing the side quest meant going to Ikana and he wasn't willing to go there at all.

He looked around, not seeing Hashi- no Heart Burn, his Flower, anywhere. He crawled out of the tv further as he looked around, blood threatening to spill from his eye sockets again. Did… did she leave him again? Did she abandon him again? Was last night just some hallucination?! His pupils glowed as he floated up off the ground, glitching out as he tried to find her.

"H-Heart?" He called out, blood dripping down his face staining the carpet.

Suddenly arms wrapped around him almost making his heart start beating again as he got startled and caught off guard, clinging to the nearest thing which happened to be Heart Burn hugging him.

"Kicked puppy."

"Dammit.." He hissed as he tried to stop the blood, "w-was fucking worried about you.."

"Why?" She tilted her head before she realized, he thought he had been abandoned again as she hugged the elf boy tighter, floating up as he tried to stop crying, "BEN, BEN, nerdling snap out of it. I'm never going to leave you."

"W-was worried.."

"Shh.." She kissed him on the lips and he blushed again, kissing back, "There's my boyfriend."

He glitched horribly then, "I-It's official? W-we're finally going out?" He sounded like an excited kid who just found out he was about to get the game he has been hyped for, for years.

She nodded with a smile as he grinned, glitching out as he floated out of her arms cheering and doing a bit of a Skull kid dance. She laughed as she watched him.

"You're such a kid BEN."

He pouted, "Not my fault I died at 14."

Heart blinked before realizing what that meant as she hugged him again.

"Im sorry I missed all those birthdays, I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was moving sooner." She kept hugging him tightly as he merely glitched in response, "...BEN when you're ready please tell me everything that happened."

BEN just glitched a bit, "When you tell me what happened to you."

Heart only continued hugging him tightly humming a lil, "...not right now.."

He nodded as he just leaned up and kissed her on the lips, Heart Burn kissed back as they both continued to float there for what felt like forever.

Their alone time was interrupted as BEN's computer went off with a notification. BEN glared at the damned thing as he left Heart's arms and floated over turning it on and reading.

"Hey Heart, some of my friends are coming over soon, just leave this house and go find them. They'll lead you to a great hang out spot and I'll be waiting, okay?" He grinned as Heart nodded, "Okay one will be in a yellow hoodie with a black mask and the other will be in a tan jacket with a white mask, now please hurry. Cars are approaching this house."

Heart Burn nodded and floated upstairs to leave through the window while BEN kept the computer open as he grabbed his game and crawled right through.

* * *

The cars parked in front of the house, they looked like those family cars one can see families having, so it didn't look suspicious at all. A ramp was set up and out of one of the cars a wheelchair was rolled out, in it was Janina who looked very annoyed at all of this. Out of the same car the Chief and Rex got out, Rex now standing besides Janina's wheelchair.

"Are you sure that they're still inside there?" Janina looked around, "all the blinds are closed."

"They should still be inside, we would have seen if they went out of it."

Janina just sighed and started to wheel to the front door, only to get stopped by their father, who just pushed their chair inside. Inside was a tv and a computer, the computer being open on the floor with slight remnants of glitches that were fading quickly.

"Is BEN now able to get through computers or did he learn to hack?"

"That isn't important."

The wheelchair then got pushed around the whole house, all rooms the two have seen so far is either completely empty or covered in several layers of dust.

All that was left to check, were the basement down the stairs, and the upstairs bedrooms.

"Upstairs or downstairs?"

"Upstairs first."

With that he pushes the wheelchair up the stairs, easier said than done, but they have time. It took awhile, before they got to the hall with the rooms. The two then enter each room until they finally enter BEN's room.

Inside was where all the destruction was. The carpet and bedspread were horribly burned, things had gotten knocked down, blood stains covered the ground. Things were obviously messed up like there had been a fight.

"What the hell happened in here?!"

"Chaos most likely."

"I can see that. I am honestly guessing that the two did it last night."

A loud crash sounded from downstairs suddenly.

"What the fuck is going on now?!"

The two made their way downstairs, investigating that sound. There was a broken window, with a large rock left on the ground, and the computer having been taken.

"Huh, with how many people are outside one would think that they could have stopped this. Guess not."

Some shields then approached them, "Chief, Janina, we have searched the entire building, we couldn't find Benedict or Hadley. The people that managed to escape were both wearing masks, but they didn't seem to be members of the Moon Children."

"That are at least some good news. Is the broken camera recovered?"

"Yes it has. The feed was completely cut."

"Dreadful, but not unexpected."

One of the shields went on their phone before the Skull Kid laugh sounded and suddenly the shield's arm was covered in claw marks. Janina only groaned at that.

"Benjamin, cut it out."

Another shield's different phone suddenly had BEN laughing on the screen, "Nah, this is fun."

"Rubbing salt on the wound isn't a good tactic."

"And your people didn't even notice two serial killers go toward Heart Burn's location with my computer. You couldn't even catch me if you tried."

"BEN when I find you I'm going to punch you!" Janina yelled.

"Good luck with that," He laughed as he appeared on a different phone, not recognizing the voice as Janina's, "Finding and tracking me is impossible."

"Just you wait, I'll do it and punch you in the face!"

"Well I'm running out of time having fun with you, I have a date tonight." he laughed as the phones turned off, he escaped.

"The fucking nerve of him!"

"Has anyone kept track of the two escaped serial killers?"

"We were trying when Benedict disrupted our phones. Others ran after them."

"Let's hope they can do this."

A phone began ranging before it was cut off, seemingly by BEN disrupting their efforts. More phone calls rang soon enough though, despite BEN's efforts to stop them.

"Heh, he can't do everything at once."

BEN continued to stop the phone calls but let one slip through, just to see what would happen.

"Chief! We.." the shield member seemed to catch his breath, "we found them! Well not exactly, but we found the forest where the warehouse is located!"

"That's good news, in which direction is it?"

"North of here, a good mile or so away from any kind of civilization. We're going in."

"No."

"But Chief! We can find them now, especially after your kid made us lose the Knight in the first place."

"I said no."

"Chief with all due respect, but we-"

"I don't care. I gave you a clear order. Turn back now or you all will regret it."

Discussion can be heard on the other side of the phone call before "Sorry Chief, but you clearly need to listen to your own people more and-" a scream can be heard, followed by three more.

"This is exactly why I told you all no."

The phone sounded like it was being picked up by something as whispers sounded, before a voice said, "Don't come here if you value your lives."

"We don't plan on breaking the treaty we made years ago, so we won't go to the forest."

"Good-" the voice was about to continue before, "Hey is that BEN's girlfriend?" and "Jeff!" being BEN's voice was heard.

"Tell BEN though that someone here still wants to punch him in the face."

"BEN Drowned and Heart Burn will stay in the forest for now until our master deems Heart Burn ready for assignments."

"That is good to know. You can keep the bodies of my men. They didn't listen so they'll pay with nothing of their corpses left."

"They will be fed to the cannibals. BEN Drowned wants you all to know he is not and will never be the Knight you all wish for, and to not bother him and Heart Burn."

"Tell Heart Burn at least that an old friend forgives her, should there be still any feelings of guilt she may feel about this."

"Will do." the voice hung up the call then, leaving Chief and the others to the silence.

"Did…Did they all just die?"

"Yes."

"Chief, how could you allow this?!"

"I didn't allow it, but they hadn't listened. This is what happens when one goes against my direct orders. I hope you all learn from this and don't plan to follow after your fallen brothers."

An uneasy silence followed this, only to get broken by "And what's that about a treaty? You said something along that and it's best to know for all of us what that is about."

"It is an old treaty made by one of our ancestors. He had taken a picture of the forest and discovered No Face. The two had made a deal that he and his men will leave the forest alone and in turn no one of the Shields will die. Yet the location of the forest has been lost until now."

One of the shields looks confused, "Didn't one of our texts mention something about a being with no face? In the texts about things Benedict had said he had seen in his journeys?"

"Ah well, maybe. Some of the old texts are always a mystery to decode until one makes a connection. Good job."

Janina is snickering and mumbling something like 'nice save old man'.

"If Benedict saw that being, wouldn't it mean there is still a chance of that being possibly helping BEN recover his memories?" one of the shield members ask.

"I want to see you explain that, old man."

"...Most likely. We can hope that that is the case."

"Chief, will we ever get his memories back? Ghosts don't seem to need to sleep…"

"Those memories work in strange ways."

"Translation, he doesn't know a thing."

"Janina please."

"I'm just having fun."

The shields just sigh at Janina's comments.

"Hey, I've got a plan. You heard the person on the phone saying that the two get out when she's ready, so what if we make a trap? That way we can talk with the two and don't break any treaties!"

The shields around them start muttering about it being a good idea.

"How would the trap work? Have an incomplete salt circle and make sure the only technology is the tv?"

"I mean that worked the first time."

"We should try it!" Some of the shield's cheered, hoping to finally have Benedict and Hadley back.

Chief could only think about how this is a bad idea.


	27. Chapter 27: The Trap

It was several months since Heart Burn and BEN escaped from the Knight's Shields. Like they had done for BEN, Puppeteer and Sally were also glad to have another ghost join them and helped Heart with being invisible, going through walls, and disguising herself in human form. BEN found that a lot easier to go out in public for dates if both of them were in human form, although they had to play it off as he just looked young and Heart Burn was just tall.

Currently they were sitting together in a park under a tree, both in human disguises, with BEN leaning on Heart's shoulder and her chuckling about how adorable he looked when he pretended to be asleep. He would just, 'mhmm' and grin a bit at her comment. The sound of a wheelchair going through the grass near them sounded. BEN lazily opened one eye at the sound, while Heart kept humming to him, both choosing to ignore it.

"HAVE YOU BOTH GOT ANY IDEA HOW HARD IT IS TO TRACK YOU TWO DOWN?!"

BEN and Heart both jumped at the shouting as he glitched horribly trying to get under control and Heart nearly caught completely in fire.

"Seriously you two are harder to track than a kid in a clowns costume during a carnival!"

BEN and Heart finally looked at the source of the voice and both went, "Janina?!"

"Yes it's fucking me! What? You think I can die that easily?"

They had definitely changed since the two had seen them, the fact that they wee in a wheelchair is quite obvious, the amount of scars that their arm was covered in though is surprising, the other arm though was completely devoid of any scars.

"Weell…" Heart started, "I thought you died? I mean you did say something about leaving you there and I was kinda…"

"I just assumed you were killed on sight." BEN deadpanned.

"First off the Moon Children had decided to just capture me because I was a trophy or something. Second I was legally dead for a few minutes, but my oh so dear old man decided to say 'Fuck it' and went ahead to get me into a hospital and kept me on life support even when it was a very low chance of me waking up. You can imagine what happened after."

"Oh.." Heart blinked before at least getting up and hugging Janina, leaving BEN sitting cross legged as he finally stopped glitching. Janina hugged her back.

"Well we killed them all, or at least I slaughtered them all while Heart decided to steal some of my kills." BEN huffed as Heart grinned a lil and stuck her tongue out at him.

"I've heard of that, you two also left quite a mess in his bedroom."

"I kinda tried to kill him." Heart admitted, "And you didn't bring any holy water Heart, neither of us were gonna die." BEN huffed.

"You both totally sure that that was all that had happened?"

"Yup, unless you count BEN kissing me and then collapsing on me again because he has the lifespan of a phone battery I swear."

"Hey! I'm not that low on charge!"

"So you two haven't done it yet then."

"No, no we haven't Janina." Heart blushed at the thought as her hair caught fire again.

"Tell that to my old man because he wants to know if there is a possibility of kids. And for the record if you ever have kids, name one after me."

"Pretty sure ghosts are incapable of kids." Heart said while BEN groaned at the thought.

"Humans are dumb! They saw me like I am and assumed I was our illegitimate teen pregnancy kid."

Janina looks BEN up and down. "On first thought one would think that because of your eyes, but when one thinks it wouldn't really work since your hair should be a bit darker then, a mix of your twos old hair color."

"U͍̰͚̘͝gg͜g̥̳͔͝g̵̹h̘̖̱̬̯̗h̨͚͎͖̭̳̜ḫ̯͎̫̫.̯̻" BEN huffed, "and then everyone thinks I'm a 10 year old, I died at 14 I am not a little kid!"

"You haven't hit your growth spurt, so heightwise you look 10 years old."

"Its okay BEN, you're still my kicked puppy nerdling." Heart smiles ruffling his hair nearly knocking off his beanie, earning a hiss out of him. "You should've seen him when I yelled at him in his room, he looked like a kicked puppy ready to be put down. You just, you can't hurt him when he is like that."

"Oh man, I should have seen that. I would have taken a pic of it."

BEN rolled his eyes, "I'm not a puppy, I would maybe have if they chose Twilight Princess but no puppy out of Majora."

Janina only smiles as they can see something running towards them all, "Speaking of puppies…"

And there is Rex, running straight to BEN. His eyes widened and he grinned as he opened his arms wide for the dog.

Heart Burn laughed, "BEN, accept your puppyhood, the other dogs seem to."

Rex jumps into his arms, while BEN glares down Heart while petting Rex for being a good dog.

"I swear his parents should've let him have a dog when he was growing up." Heart huffed, "All he gets is demon slobber on him nowadays."

"He's in luck now, because Rex is gonna be a proud parent soon."

"Awwwwwwwww" Heart smiled while BEN's ears would've certainly perked up if he was in his usual elfy form.

"BEN if you want you can have one of the puppies."

"Can the puppy get fed my kills?"

"No BEN, it's not gonna be like Smile."

"But dogs get rid of corpses better, or at the very least make it look like an animal attack instead of a murder."

"I'm just gonna ignore that." Janina sighed.

"Well you really can't exactly blame us. We do have jobs to do. And as ghosts, even BEN would have trouble remembering to take care of a Normal dog. We don't sleep and don't eat and don't have to go to the bathroom, we forget other living things still have to do that from time to time"

"You make a good point with that."

"Not to mention we're often busy with assignments, BEN would often be in his game or in a computer tormenting a victim for days, weeks at the most. Who has the time?"

"In that case you two could come over to take the puppies for a walk if you want."

"Yes." Is all BEN said as he rubbed Rex's belly.

"I can't exactly do that on my own and if the puppies turn out to be more like Rex, well…"

"Its okay Janina, I could help out too. BEN does have low battery anyway and walking with that leg is just the worse for him."

"Hey if I can walk with a broken leg for four days and not cry then I deserve an award or something! And besides, fuck gravity."

"You do get to name the puppies, so that's your award."

"Hell yes." BEN grinned as Heart sighed, "we should probably get going. We told him we'd only be gone for a few hours and BEN needs to recharge again soon."

"It took me this long to find you two, you can't just leave."

"I don't want to carry BEN all the way back to the woods though, and we do have to go." Heart sighed as BEN pets Rex.

"At least we could exchange phone numbers, I don't want to track you guys again."

"Oh I still have your phone number, I just choose not to message you." BEN grinned.

"Heart, can I kick him in the face?"

"With what legs"

"BEN, no cuddling tonight."

"Dammit, please no, you're really warm and I want the cuddles."

"I'm going to wear prosthetics just for the sake of kicking you BEN."

"Kicking him won't teach him, you gotta break him. No cuddling for a week."

"Why must you turn against me?"

"Serves you right for commenting at the loss of my legs. They got removed because I just had to save you."

"You didn't have to. I carried out my escape plan without your help."

"I had to. Did you even get the key I asked you to get?"

"What key?" BEN blinked as he scratched Rex behind the ears.

Janina facepalms at that. "Heart, next time you're able to, tell me and drag him to my old apartment."

"We'll see Janina." Heart sighed, "BEN say goodbye to the dog, we need to go before we start collapsing on my chest again."

BEN groaned, as he stood up being careful with his leg as he winced in pain.

"Wait, he collapsed on your chest, again?"

"Face first."

They can't help but laugh at that, "I can't believe it, he actually followed through on what I had said back then."

"Ugh…" BEN rolled his eyes, "Can we not talk about that?"

"Oh no, I have to explain it. You see Heart, back when BEN was with me and glitching horribly, I asked him if I need to reboob , I sent you the aftermath of it in a video."

"Oooh yeah that got me a few laughs, too bad I don't have my old phone, it kinda melted a bit. I did crash though."

"I'm sure he just needs some good old reboob then."

"I'm so done with the both of you." He hissed his annoyance as Heart Burn opened her phone and he digitized going right inside.

"Well he should be home about now resting." She smiled.

"Does he really drain as fast as a phone battery?"

"Give or take a few hours."

"That honestly sounds sad. Wish I could do more than letting him name the puppies."

"It's fine, honestly his time gets longer and longer that he's able to be out, and he charges the fastest in that game, but at least Slender freed him."

"So I've heard. How's everyone treating you there though?"

"Well we don't really talk much, some humans think it's a big happy family of killers being like brothers and sisters but its not. Its us staying to ourselves, the warehouse is merely a place to rest and hide if the police are after us. We really only talk to each other if we need some form of contact to keep us from going really really insane, and if we need help. BEN and I usually help each other out on kills if a victim takes too long to kill themself or if the victim tries to phone for help."

"I wish I could offer you guys my place now, but in order to do that BEN needs that key. I was under an oath to not tell what it's for, but fuck that. My old man is sure that he's a Knight reborn and the key is the only thing that can prove it. If he really is that, then you two get even more help in your killing."

"BEN said he was done with all the 'horse shit' as he referred to what you had told him and anything involving the Moon Children. And really, he only accepts my help with the victims because he gets to see me. Other than that, really all of us prefer working alone, less chance of attacking someone in the alliance during a murder high."

"Still he needs to either prove if he is the Knight or not, otherwise my old man won't ever stop following you. Really, it was all less complicated before all this Shield bullshit."

"BEN and I could go talk to Slender about it, but really I think Slender will just tell us to stay in the woods again." She sticks her tongue out before looking off like she heard something, "speaking of which it's time for me to go."

"Just get BEN to give you my number. I really do miss being able to talk with you like this. The other Shields all treat me like I'm just a little child and fragile as fuck."

"I mean I can try but there isn't great cell service in the forest, I'd have to get back to you while covered in burnt blood." She chuckled as she began walking, "See ya Janina."

"We'll definitely talk more next time Heart."

Heart Burn waved before she turned completely invisible. Janina only smiled as they began with wheeling themself away from the tree, Rex walking next to them.

"You know Rex, I feel like I'm forgetting someth-aaaahhhh!"

Just like that a net fell on top of them, Rex was barely able to jump out of the way from it.

"I forgot this…. God damnit."

* * *

Heart Burn grinned as she landed on the roof of this house she found. She had told BEN ahead of time to come out if the person is close enough to any technology in the room she corners him in. She took out her knife and floated down to look through a window to see if she could spot her prey.

There was a man, just playing on his phone with some type of puzzle game. She grinned as she became invisible and went through the window to get close to her victim, getting close enough to glance at the phone with a small nod. The game the man was playing started glitching out in response to Heart's nod.

"Ah man, phone not now. I was close to beating the high score!"

Text appeared on the screen, _Too bad you won't live long enough to beat it._ As Heart suddenly stopped being invisible right behind him.

The man then stands up, "I know I should have gotten a new phone already, this hacker better not look into my image folders."

"It's no hacker." Heart grinned, her hair lighting on fire as she raised her knife, while BEN's image flashed on screen.

"Shit!" The man then tried to run away, his phone still in hand.

"Y̴̹̝͕ͅo̟̦̗͇u̙̲̜͝ s͇̩̞̫̼͢h̵̳͍̣̱̯̣̥o͍͈̖̣͕͙u̜͔͇͝l̘͙̦͈̜d̫̭͇͔ń͇'̺̟͇͈͙t̳̗ ҉̟̜̦h̰̦͚͔̞̤͢a̶͓̭̲̰̤͇v̷e̻͉ͅ ̛d͓̲̜̺o̞͙ņ̤͉͍̬e̴̹͍̭̥ͅ ̬͉̖̼͇̕ͅt͈͎̬̭h̜͢a̭̪̩͖̯̖̠ṭ͈͕̭.͕̩̩̱" BEN's voice rang from the phone as he shoved his clawed hand through the screen.

He dropped the phone and quickly tried to back away from it into a corner where Heart chased after him, only stopping to pull BEN out of the phone. Once he was completely out the man smiled and pulled out a button, pushed it and the phone exploded.

BEN and Heart's eyes widened as BEN looked back at the phone while Heart lunged at him with her knife. The man quickly took out a spray bottle.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

BEN hissed as he pulled Heart back, who hadn't yet experienced what was in said bottle, and glared at him.

"Now you two either go to the entrance of this building or I'll spray you both with holy water."

Heart glared as she tried to go after him again, but BEN kept pulling her back resulting in burns littering his arms.

"You should listen to him, after all he knows how bad this is."

"I̴ ̠͚̮̭̞t̻h̬͉̜̤̪̲͍ou͝g̰͙̙̹͘h͈͓̤͚̯̼̬t͞ ̢I̗ ͓͍̬t͎̯͎̻o͚̥l̥͖͉̹̦d̸̻̮̱ ̳̝̹ḁ̝̹̟̘l̷͈̪l̛̺̣̪̩ ̴o͚̩͔f̷̹ ͔̼͔̪y̝̦̟͚͜ǫ̦̭u͚ ͎͕̪̹͉̙t͙͍̟͉̟͠ͅọ̥̱̖͎ ̵l̻e̝̟͉à̭̞̬͔̤v͎̬̕e ̺̪͎͚̖̬u͈̝̫̠̪̘̜͜s̳̟̰̠͚̘͡ ̥̺̠̞͎̯͙͞a̠̭̞͞l̯̮͕̝o͓͔͈͈͙̝n̛͎e̵̥̟.̺͙̳̱͎" He hissed as he kept Heart in his arms so she couldn't get free.

"You told that to the Chief, too bad most of us don't listen to him after he was willing to sacrifice each of us if we didn't follow his command."

BEN glared as he tried to urge Heart towards the door but she wasn't having it as she broke out of his arms to lunge at him.

The man avoided her as best as he could as he pulled out a picture of Janina. "If you don't want them hurt you better listen!"

"Janina doesn't get hurt easily!" Heart yelled as attacked again, only seeing red, and BEN couldn't pull her out if it when he was by the window trying to get his arms to heal so he could get her to safety.

"What I had just done to the phone I can do with them!" He kept avoiding her, backing himself into another corner.

"Y͝où ͞sḩould̸n't ha̴v͟e dońe͘ ̢t̛h́a͟t,͡ you ͘ju͢s̷t̷ p͟i͟śse̷d҉ h̀e͡r̡ o͡ff͘ mo͠r͡ȩ!̴" BEN called out as Heart's flames seemed to erupt and spread in the room.

He took out another button while holding the spray bottle up. "One, just one wrong move and I either spray you or blow up their house!"

Heart didn't seem to hear him as she spread the flames toward him and lunged at him. He sprayed her then, hitting her in the chest as she screeched in pain falling to the ground.

"Heart!" BEN rushed over running through the dimming flames, the holy water making him hiss in pain as he picked her up. The man only laughs at the two.

"And to think that you two could be the reincarnation of Sir Benedict and Lady Hadley! You're nothing but monsters!"

BEN snarled at the guy as he kept looking down to see if Heart Burn was okay, her cringing in pain as all her flames went out.

"Now get up and go to the entrance. The sooner we can prove to the senile Chief and his freak spawn that you two aren't their reincarnations, the better!"

BEN hissed as he cringed in pain trying to lift Heart up while getting back to floating, before shakily floating toward the entrance. The man followed after them, spray bottle always ready.

As soon as they arrived outside they saw that whole building is surrounded in a giant salt circle, the only way out being a van.

BEN growled at the man, glaring right at the van.

"Get in the van, there's no other way for you to flee."

BEN only glared and looked at Heart who was still cringing in pain, before floating into the van. Inside of it was an incomplete salt circle, which was now getting closed by the man. Besides them was someone who's definitely knocked out, a paper bag covering their face.

He ignored the person in the bag, he was only caring about making sure Heart Burn was okay at the moment. The man then went to the passenger side, nodding to another to start driving.

"You should remove the paper bag BEN, I don't think they get enough oxygen under it."

"And why should I care about another human when you hurt my flower." He snarled, he really wasn't in the mood for this, glitching out horribly as he clawed at the bag to at least allow air to pass through.

"The fact that under it is a person your flower cares about."

He huffed, already guessing who it was without opening the bag completely, and here he thought a kill would relieve some stress today.


	28. Chapter 28: The Knight and His Lady

The van parked in an underground parking space, as the two men climbed out of it and open the door for the three.

"Get out, we're here."

"Well Heart and I obviously can't at the moment." He glared, "feel free to take the human though."

The salt circle then was opened as the other person held the spray bottle ready. "No funny tricks, understood?!"

"Understood." BEN rolled his pupils as he floated up, still holding Heart and left the van. The other man then went to retrieve Janina, hoisting them up over his shoulder.

"Now move it up to the elevator, we're not wasting anymore time than we already did."

He only hissed as he kept holding Heart, thinking of ways to escape as he did as told. The elevator is awfully crowded with the five of them. He didn't care, he just kept tending to Heart and having his hand catch fire to try and keep her warm.

It stops to reveal a big room which looks a bit like an arena. He narrowed his eye sockets at that, remembering rather clearly being thrown into the pit when he was alive and getting beaten half to death, his broken leg a reminder of that.

"Get in there now."

He growled, not wanting to, he couldn't fight as well with Heart still in his arms like this.

"Get in there now before you both get covered in Janina's blood!"

He hissed and floated forth, still trying to keep Heart Burn warm. The two follow after him, the elevator closing behind them all. The arena is two stories high, the second story has a platform where people can watch what's going on below in the arena. He glared as he remembered the beating he got when he didn't understand what was going on at the time. The man that holds Janina puts them down to the side as the other points the spray bottle at him.

"Put her down next to Janina."

He held her tighter at that, still using his flame to keep her warm.

"We can still paint the walls with their blood if you don't listen."

BEN growled and put her down, still choosing to float.

"Good boy, now get over here before I have to use this."

He glared at them as he backed away from Heart Burn then.

"Now attack that dummy over there, I want to see how powerful you truly are without any electronics."

He just took a knife from his belt and threw it right at the dummy making it catch fire, never once taking his eyes off of them.

"Now without any weapons."

He rolled his eyes, starting to glitch out horribly as he clawed the dummy before it caught fire again.

"Thought so, you clearly are a monster."

"I'm only as much as a monster as pitiful humans like you make me out to be." He hissed, showing off his sharp teeth.

"At least us humans have something what you don't, it's called Humanity."

"And the ability to be rather annoying, and crueler than the people I associate with. Sure there is a sort of war amongst us, but humans are far far worse. And that's why we get rid of them, this world doesn't deserve such a plague on it's surface. Here we are, just trying to relieve some stress in our immortal lives, a nice couple who clearly love each other, and then we get burnt up horribly and captured and made out to be attack dogs." He hissed out, floating up examining his claws, "After all, monsters aren't born, humans create them. That would mean humans are much greater monsters than the monsters themselves."

"You're playing a dangerous game, dancing on my nerves like this when your girlfriend and her friends lives are on the line."

"Once again, a human thing to do. Keep hostages, and threaten lives that have nothing to do with this. Us monsters prefer to fight our battles without hostages."

"Shut up! We're still better than you could ever hope to be! We should kill you three now so that we can finally search for the real hero instead of wasting time with you brats!"

He glared at him, "Whatever, I never even wanted to be called a fucking hero by you people. All I do is mention a couple of weird dreams to them," he pointed at Janina, "and they go off telling me that I'm some sort of hero that needs to be protected and that it was all the Moon Children's fault! They kept calling me Benedict as I was brutally tortured for three days straight before they turned me into this!"

"That- that-"

"And what is the meaning of this?!"

The elevator door opens and Rex is the first to come out, quickly getting to Heart's and Janina's side to bark the man away from them as the Chief gets out of the elevator.

"Chief we-"

"I come here after I noticed that someone tampered with all of my cameras and find both Heart and my child out of it and BEN looking about ready to murder the two of you. BEN would you explain what happened since I clearly can't even trust the so called second in command."

"Oh they called you a senile old fool who's willing to sacrifice your people, and that they planned on proving me to not be the dumb hero you claim I am, he pretended to be a victim and blasted Heart Burn with holy water and threatened to kill Janina." BEN grinned as he grabbed his knife.

"To think that something like this could happen in my own trusted men. BEN, you don't have to worry about your friends now. You can go all out with the two traitors."

"If I had my game it would be a lot easier to get all my weapons out, but fire and a knife can do for now." He grinned as his hands caught fire, "Ṯ͎̯͚͖̖̼͞h͕̥̖͎͙̖e̛͇̖̱͇ͅỳ̲̞̪͈̩̜̩'̘r̤͈̟̤̬ͅé̪ ̡̺͓̰̜g̝o̫̱̰̱̜̕i̮̥n̤̹̻̱̭̬g̪ ̵̭t̗͍͙̲̼ọ̟ ͚m͍̫̘̫̹͕e̪e͎̱̯̲t̷̘͖͙̤̦̤ ̰a͎̣͘ ̴̦̹͓̪t̗͇̤̥̬͍̙e̶̥̲rr̬̰i͕̜̠̲͎̞͞b̵͉̙̻̤͕l̻̮͇̮̘͜e͚ ̱̱̝͚f̳a͓̜̫t̰͙́ḛ̹,̴͍̥̬ͅ ͓̥̞t̶̫͚h̥̯͉̱̬ę̯̹̖͚̣̥y ̫͍̻͢re̖̘̣̖̻̭͈a͓̺͉͖ll̳̺͜y̩̦͔͇ ̰̘̣̯s̞̣̠h҉ou̲̥̫̞͎l̴͍̜͕͈d͏̞͙n͎͎ͅ'̩͈ṱ̸̤͈̩̺ ̜̟͠h̡͚a̻̕v͈̣͡e̸̗ ̳͓̹d̫o̰̖̭͙͓͓n͕͔̞̰͍e͈̣̲̖̟̝ ̢̲͔t̝̟͓̗͍͔̰h̞̱͜a̴̜͎̲ţ̮̬̭.͖"

The two then try to flee, only to see all the exits blocked by other Shield members.

"Please no! Don't do this Chief!"

"You've sealed your own fates."

BEN immediately glitched over to them and stabbed them in the stomachs, causing them to start to catch fire as he dug his claws into his throat. The Chief only watches as two of his so called friends get killed, he doesn't feel any remorse as he watches Hadley's flames in action. BEN ripped out the man's throat, before lunging for the other one, ripping his knife out of the other's stomach. A scream follows after it as the remaining man tries to crawl away.

BEN only grinned as blood dripped from his eyes, before he stabbed the man in the face, charing up his body while he was at it. It was pretty terrifying, to see such a young child brutally kill two men. Chief continues to watch even when others look away from this. BEN was covered in the blood from his victims as he floated back up, relief on his features as he faded from his murder high.

"Let this all be a lesson. This is what happens to traitors who dare to go against my direct orders and even go so far to take hostages."

After that Rex quickly runs to BEN's side, wanting him to pet him. BEN was floating as he looked down, his red pupils looking at Rex expecting him to run away. Rex still stays, making sure that his forehead is close to his hand. BEN cracked a small smile as he pet the dog, albeit getting blood all over him. Rex doesn't mind that at all, happy to get pets. BEN kept petting them before looking over at Heart Burn with worry.

"Go to her BEN, you clearly need each other."

BEN glitched as he immediately floated back over to Heart's side, lighting more fire to keep her warm. The Chief then approaches him along with Rex.

"Can we do something for her to help?"

"Well drying her off and trying to light more fire would definitely help. She hadn't been hit with holy water before, and I only know the experience because of Janina and the Moon Children." He hissed out as he kept her warm the best he could, "And she doesn't have a game where she could heal easier, like I do."

The chief then orders for several things that can help before handing BEN a handkerchief. BEN takes it as he tries to get the water off of her, hissing when his hand hits it. The chief takes another handkerchief.

"Here let me do it."

He looks at him before backing away a bit, still watching to ensure she is alright. He proceeds to clean the rest of the holy water off of her, making sure to get everything. BEN keeps watch the whole time, hoping Heart can get enough rest to heal soon. He finishes with it then and steps back. Others then come in with several blankets, torches and one of them even has a flamethrower.

BEN grins a little then, that'll help Heart Burn for sure. They all put the blankets next to her, the torches get lit with the flamethrower. BEN watches, to be there for her when she is more conscious of her surroundings. The torches get put next to her, nobody's sure if putting the flames directly on her is a good idea.

"Just put the flames to the skin, fire doesn't hurt her one bit." BEN huffs rolling his eyes, he still had some residual burns on his arms from her. They then put the torches directly to her skin.

Her pure red eyes do open then, that felt a lot better than the water that was burning her. BEN immediately chooses now to hug her tightly.

"What happened? Did we kill him?" She blinked in confusion.

"Nah I did." BEN grinned, "Also they kind of hurt Janina, but that doesn't matter anymore, you're okay."

"Sir BEN and Lady Heart, I apologize for the fact that it had been two of my own men that had done this to the both of you." The Chief bows slightly for this very formal apology.

BEN rolled his eyes with a growl, "Don't call me sir. And you should keep better tabs on your own people." he huffed as he hugged Heart Burn tighter.

"Trust me, I will now, but I doubt that after this that people would try this again anytime soon."

"Hopefully." BEN rolled his eyes as Heart kissed him to keep him calm, the poor kid was trying not to blush only resulting in lots of glitching. The Chief is wise enough not to comment, groaning can be heard next to them.

Heart looked over at Janina then, wondering if they were okay.

"...Did anyone catch the number of that truck…?"

"Oh yeah Janina is fine." Heart smiled at that.

"I feel like I got hit by a truck, what's fine about that? What happened?"

"Assholes covered you with a bag and shoved you in a van and threatened to kill you and Heart if I didn't comply but its all great cause I got to kill them!" BEN grinned.

"Next time that happens let me at them. I can understand why you guys decide that killing is a good option."

"I fucking know right. Humans suck. Can't believe I used to be one."

"I can't believe that I'm agreeing with you on this."

"I can't believe you two are agreeing at all." Heart blinked as BEN just hugged her tighter.

"I know right, a miracle has happened." They grin at that as something seemed to glow in their pocket. Neither BEN nor Heart Burn really noticed the glow as BEN kissed Heart on the lips. Janina notices it though and fishes the glowing object out of their pocket, it's a golden key, the end where one unlocks things with it is shaped like a triangle and it's glowing softly.

All of the Shield members eyes widen at this. This is the official confirmation that they are in the presence of the Knight reborn. Everyone that is able bows down in front of the two, even the Chief. BEN barely noticed them out of the corner of his eye as he flipped them off, deeming Heart and cuddling more important.

"Yo, you two lovebirds. You just got your own army."

Of course Janina has to ruin this.

BEN pulled away, "I told you I am no fucking hero, leave us alone, No face wouldn't even find a use for humans anyway." He growled before Heart kissed him again calming him down.

"Tell that to the key. Because now you're stuck with us."

"Ugh." He groaned, as he started glitching out and Heart's widened, "Shit, someone get him to some technology!"

The Chief quickly takes out an old phone. "...Technology that has access to the internet is what he needs…"

Janina only groans as they take out their own phone. "They all have that, trust me I tried to get them all to upgrade already." They hand the phone to Heart, as BEN pixelizes and goes into it, "told you Janina he's like a phone."

"At least one day he can get Nokia status of battery."

"Maybe one day." Heart chuckled as she glanced at the shields, "Sorry for him being an asshole, but he did tell me he was tortured because of being Benedict so he wants nothing to do with that stuff."

"Its okay, we didn't expect anything better. He still needs time to come to terms with this, but still Lady Heart, is there anything we can do that makes his or your afterlife easier?"

"I mean, I don't know anything either of whatever you guys talk about I never got any dreams like he said he had, and we'd have to talk to our boss… which considering we aren't back yet, or at least I'm not, there's probably gonna be a search soon if BEN just straight ignored everyone to get to his game." Heart Burn sighed, "He told me of all the things they did to him back there… no one can blame him for wanting absolutely nothing to do with 'this Benedict shit' and hating humans…"

"Lady Heart we'll gladly explain any question that you might have about us, but you had said it yourself that you are still needed at your new home and we rather not have a search party assume the worst should they find you here."

She nodded then, "yeah. I better get going" as she floated up and went through the walls to go back home.


	29. Chapter 29: A Day to Relax

It had been a few weeks since the incident during the hunt and Heart had finally gotten Janina's number from BEN and had texted her immediately with warehouse selfies.

 _J: Ah man, I know this isn't BEN because he doesn't bother texting and that's your new home behind you?_

 _H: Yeah! BEN decided his room should be the furthest from the entrance and be littered with all the stuff he could salvage from his house, so I share that space with him. Everyone keeps telling us to be quiet if they plan on sleeping._

 _J: I do hope he keeps it tidy enough for everyone, wouldn't wanna have people be trippin all over_

 _H: I mean, we don't trip, and everyone just stands in the space between the warehouse junk that was already there. No one really comes in so what's the point?_

 _J: Ha, wish I could say the same, too bad humans are still bound by gravity_

Heart grinned as she found BEN and texted a quick selfie, in which at the last second he threw up double middle fingers.

 _J: Ha! Good one! You captured his personality perfectly!_

 _H: Yeah, you haven't met Jeff, think BEN but even angrier and louder._

 _J: There's a being that's angrier than the angry gremlin himself? I have to see it!_

Heart floated around the warehouse before finding Jeff who was covered in blood who threw up both middle fingers with knife in hand as she took the selfie.

 _H: Now this guy, is a real asshole. While BEN at least makes conversation, this guy stabs you as his way of saying Hi. Anyway how is the rest of your group dealing with the fact your knight is a serial killer asshole ghost demon thing that can travel through the internet and hates humans?_

 _J: Considering this group is like thousands of years old or something, they take it rather well._

 _H: Meaning? How many people are carrying around crosses and/or crying at the thought?_

 _J: They all cry while sleeping and pray, you should hear it it's funny_

 _H: Lol, like that's ever stopped BEN before, some of his victims he still does his old tactics he did under the Moon Children if they are religious. Appear before them going on and on about being a demon god and watching them cry as they try to hit him with a cross and fail before he kills them._

 _J: Sounds indefinitely better than being bed bound half the time, I swear I'm gonna go insane with all the healers going about praying for my health, acupuncture hurts_

 _H: :D we'll save a room for you!_

 _J: Please do, I'm gonna need it soon when they try acupuncture again! D:_

 _H: I could bring BEN over sometime, maybe EJ, EJ is the closest thing to a doctor we have here. I'll tell him to leave your kidneys alone._

 _J: He wouldn't like them anyway, alcohol filled kidneys are bad_

 _H: Oh that's why he sometimes looks like he's drunk._

 _J: Still please do before I stab someone in the eye with the needles_

 _H: Fine fine. Tell them to set up a tv capable of attaching to a N64 and that I'll be coming soon with BEN. Just have to convince him to leave his room._

 _J: Good luck with that, getting an N64 should be easier than that_

 _H: I just have to grab his lil elf ear if he really pisses me off, that shuts him up._

 _J: Get im girl!_

 _H: And threatening no cuddles for a month._

Heart Burn grinned as she floated back to BEN's room to see him playing his video games upside down, his hat laying on the floor. She snapped a quick picture and send it to Janina with the caption, _look at this lil fucker._

 _J: Omg, omfg_

 _H: Ifkr, he is a total dork. Whenever someone says any shit about BEN, show them that picture._

 _J: Will do!_

Heart Burn grinned as he floated up and kissed him on the lips while he was upside down.

"Heeeeaaart I can't see the game!" He whined as Heart attempted to roll eyes when she had no pupils.

"BEN you've beat this game like 50 times."

"So?"

"So, we need to go talk to Janina before they actually stabs someone."

BEN ignored her in favor of playing his game until, "Unless you want them to move in with us"

"Alright what time are we leaving, I should probably bring my game!" he floated down grabbing his cartridge and putting his hat back on. Heart Burn laughed at that as he just grinned.

* * *

Janina groans as another healer prayed for their health, at least this time there isn't any acupuncture or they would have stabbed someone. Finally the healer leaves and they can focus on texting their old man to get a N64 down here with a tv. They really, really need something to do before they attempt to get up with only one arm. And there comes the N64 plus TV, oh joy.

"Took you long enough old man."

"You should really respect your elders."

"I'll do that when you're the one bedbound and I can walk."

He only shakes his head at that and leaves the room. Soon enough there were talk in the other rooms about how Lady Heart had arrived.

Chief quickly goes to greet Lady Heart. who was just tossing her phone up and down in boredom, "Janina texted me saying they were willing to stab someone if they bring out acupuncture again. Brought the anti social elf with me."

"They were willing to do what?"

"Stab someone with the needles, something about dumb healers praying and stabbing them. You guys have been babying them haven't you? You know they don't like being stuck in bed. Told BEN that if he didn't want Janina to room with us then he better come along."

"There is no other choice but for them to remain in bed. They only have one functioning limb and still try to do reckless things like climbing."

"We have a friend who is a doctor...well closest thing to a doctor...he knows the human anatomy and has a scalpel that's close enough. And you need to get them prosthetics, then they won't be as angry." Heart sighed.

"They had one prosthetic, they used it to whack several of our doctors on the head for even coming near them."

"Give them more. I'll bring EJ one of these days, or he could stealth his way in… pretty sure he'd do that but then there's be several people missing their kidneys. honestly safer just to have me bring him. Anyway where's Janina?"

"Basement level, I'll lead you to them."

"Okay." Heart grinned as Chief lead her to the elevator and presses the down button.

"Lady Heart, at least tell us next time when you are visiting."

"I told Janina."

"They don't count."

"I could send BEN instead to hack into your systems and tell you. I have no way of contacting you except through Janina."

"They rather keep everything as a surprise, even their graduation was a surprise for all of us."

"I was a surprise."

"Yes, but some here are still coming to terms with this."

"Janina told me of how everyone is crying and clinging to crosses. I told them of the time BEN pretended to be a terrible demon god to some religious people as they tried to hit him with a cross."

Chief just screams internally at this while keeping his poker face as the elevator door opens. Heart walked out grinning with a smile, "Just know that if anyone has any questions about their 'knight' and his well being I can answer most of them. Since BEN really doesn't want to be here but I brought him anyway."

"We can do this at a later date, today is rather hectic enough as it is."

"Alright and ill try to get EJ to come make sure Janina is healing up okay, don't give them acupuncture alright?"

"I'll tell that to the healer and oh look, here we are." He opens the door to Janina's room.

"Hey Janina!" Heart grinned as she set her phone on the bed with angry elf starting to climb out.

"Thank fuck you're here now."

Chief is already gone. Heart smiled as she yanked BEN out of the phone, "Yeah told him that they needed to stop with the acupuncture and he told me to tell people when I'm coming and that you don't count."

"He always pulls that shit. Last time I told him something important he proceeded to show up with all of the Shields. You can guess why I rather do surprises."

"I find it funny too but probably best not to scare them too much." Heart nodded as BEN only hissed and put his game in the N64.

"They scare me with the fact that I'm still alive, they deserve this."

"Okay ill tell them ill try to come once a month at least, but not tell them what day ill show up."

"Good, serves them right!"

"Yup. BTW BEN only came because I told him if you arrived at the warehouse we're sharing a room. He came to make sure it doesn't happen."

"Awww he cares for me."

BEN sent them double middle fingers, "I just don't want to be cuddling Heart all night and suddenly you come out if no where going on about the hero bs."

"Dude, when was the last time I talked about that?"

"When you had me trapped in your room, and a few weeks ago."

"That last time was me clarifying that you can't get rid of us all now. Trust me if you were still alive they would have thrown you a big party for every little thing you managed to do."

BEN hisses in response at that, "and I would avoid them like I avoid a drunk Jeff, and LJ."

"Trust me you can't unless you move out and even then they keep contact."

"Block everything." He huffed as he crawled through the tv.

"I had tried that already!"

"Didn't try enough obviously." He huffed as he stuck his head out.

"Come here so I can punch you in the face you gremlin!"

"Nah." He grinned.

"Don't worry he isn't getting cuddles for a month."

"Thank you."

"Dammit."

And there is a knock on the door. Heart Burn blinks a bit before opening it. There's a gift basket on the ground, filled with a good dozen or so of games and controllers.

"Hey Nerdling! People are worshipping you already!" Heart said picking up the basket.

"Honestly fucking finally. I could do without an army, but worshippers? Took these mortals long enough." BEN grinned as he took it from Heart.

"Had you picked the key before, you would have gotten this sooner."

"Honestly forgot about it."

"I had texted you about it! And told you that twice!"

"And then I committed genocide and got brought to my new home."

"Heart, please do something before I get up to do it myself."

"No cuddling for a year."

BEN just gasped and gave the best kicked puppy expression for someone with his eyes gouged out and blood dripping down his face.

"...two months."

Janina just proceeds to take a pic before the expression is gone. BEN glared at the sound of the photo being taken. They only grin as BEN hisses. That makes them laugh slightly.

"BEN weren't you going to see about trying to go through Ikana today?" Heart asked and got a middle finger in response as he went back to hiding in his game.

"Does he do that often?"

"No, only when I mention he should try to finish his game. After all these years he still hasn't finished it." Heart Burn sighed, "because the part he never finished is the 'land of the dead' as he puts it."

"Land of the dead?"

"He has gone on about it before, saying stuff about 'All the dead being trapped there' and 'in the lost kingdom' and that if he were to beat it, the ghosts would pass on." Heart groaned, "He claims he feels weird going to such a place."

"Probably because the concept of it hits a bit hard to home then."

"Yeah, I tell him it should be fine, that its just a game, but he's practically a part of that game by now. He won't even enter it to do the 'lovers side quest' he has told me."

"Lovers side quest? If he doesn't want to do it why would he mention it?"

"I bring it up when he goes on about not even wanting to set foot in Ikana, looked up a walkthrough once." She smiled, "The only thing he ever uses from Ikana is that statue we saw, that's how I knew the game was messed up in my apartment."

"I remember that, barely but it's there."

"Its an elegy is what he said once." She sighed.

"What the hell is an elegy?"

"Usually a poem or statue. A lament for the dead."

"Would explain why it looks a bit unsettling."

"Yup. A thing from the land of the dead as he put it."

"A truly fitting name."

Heart nodded with a sigh, "Sometimes I do wish he had been a little better, that he wouldn't have gotten as hurt, he kind of told me a bit of how that pit we were brought to made him feel… His ptsd came back."

"I'm sorry that that had to happen, I can't promise that something like this won't happen again."

"Yeah, I was in pain the whole time so I didn't see but there was fresh blood dripping on his face when I got back to him."

"I've only seen the corpses of the traitors."

"Janina, they reminded him of his time with the Moon Children is what they did. He said they treated him the exact same way."

"I'm surprised that there even was any remains there then."

"He wanted to just be rid of them, he knew he was getting low on battery and just wanted to hurry up to make sure I was alright. If he had more time he would've broken them completely."

"That is kind of noble to be honest."

"I guess. I got a full blast of holy water so I could only see the aftermath. They threatened blowing you up when I attacked them."

Janina groans at that, "I was so close to the sweet release of death!"

"Could've been worse, you could've died and ended up waking up as a ghost like BEN and I, then you'd be stuck here for all eternity. There isn't anything sweet about death." Heart Burn huffed, "The only rest we get is just being in that warehouse, laying on each other, him recharging in his game, just trying to save energy."

"Tell me do you think this" they point at their current state of being with their only remaining arm, "is any better than being a ghost? I can't even attempt to sit up without any pain and falling back to the bed. They even make countless tries to regrow parts of my old arm and legs. I would prefer feeling nothing anymore than this."

"Trust me I miss being able to sleep and eat, to taste things. I'd much rather be able to experience those small joys. Just be careful Janina, a friend of ours attacks people with that state of mind. He tortures people with having the sweet release of death they want as he manipulates their bodies before finally ending it. I wouldn't wish that kind of death on anyone. It was him and another friend, who helped BEN and I actually get better at being ghosts, since he was trapped for so long."

"I doubt he can do much with me just having one arm that's barely functioning as it is."

"Look him up sometime, you'll be singing a different tune then. BEN and I may be vengeful spirits, practically demons, but that one is a full poltergeist."

"Like the movies?"

"I wouldn't know, you liked the ghost movies remember? Nowadays I think they're dumb."

"It's been too long since I last seen one, phone doesn't do well with streaming videos."

"I still wonder how BEN setup streaming with a computer that he stole in the warehouse in the woods." Heart shrugged, "The elf knows his tech."

"He could be a great hacker if he puts his mind into it."

"He could hack while he is literally surfing the web." Heart pointed out.

"Okay, I am jealous of that, I want to surf the web too."

"He isn't the only video game ghost, pretty sure he tries to beat them all the time at surfing or some shit."

"I am very jealous now."

Heart Burn chuckled a bit, "Yeah… You know I am willing to answer any questions your group has.. About BEN's wellbeing and stuff, I'm sure they are curious as to what exactly happened.."

"I had told them about stuff I already knew from BEN."

"BEN actually described what happened to me… He only told you the vague details."

"As long as it follows along the lines of him being kidnapped, tortured and drowned, binded to a game and then freed, that's all the others should really know. That's all they would be able to handle of this."

"Yeah, though I guess he didn't mention what happened to make him have ptsd in that arena place we were in… That's where his leg was broken."

"That explains his limb at least."

"He told me that happened on the first day, waking up confused and scared before being thrown into a mob of people with blunt objects hitting him til he threw up and hitting him again and again never being told anything." She sighed as her hair caught fire at the thought.

"Don't tell him, but he can expect a lot of games coming his way now."

"Pretty sure he can still hear us." Heart Burn smiled, "Though I wouldn't put it past him to ignore everything out of your mouth."

"That's what I'm counting on."


	30. Chapter 30: Slenderman

Heart Burn had left the building with BEN later that day, telling chief that she'll keep in contact with Janina and that she'll come at least once a month if she had the time and would stop by whenever.

Janina just knew that once everything is settled that their old man will come to discuss this, they just want to be left alone and yet there he comes, with a doctor too.

"What do you want now?"

"Can't I come in here to talk with my only child?"

"Seeing as you only come here to deliver stuff and talk strategy, no. You don't just come here to visit."

He only sighed at that, "You caught me, we're both here to discuss strategy about the Knight and also about your health."

"I rather trust a cannibal than a religious doctor."

"Janina please."

"No, now just say what you're planning to do. Either way you just make sure that I have to follow your plan no matter how much I object. So just say it and leave."

The two look at each other before "Very well then. We'll just tell you the plan."

"Finally."

"Janina please."

The doctor only continues with his speech, "Since it's obvious that neither of the two are able to sleep and eat, we have to use other ways to help them regain their memories, which include-"

"I swear if you plan to hurt either of them I will stab you."

"No need to get violent!"

"It won't include hurting either of them, we'll merely take out some of the old artifacts for the two, try our hands at hypnotism and even offer therapy. Of course we would need to discuss this with the person that watches over them first."

"Great, I have to go outside like this again."

"I thought you would be happy about this."

"I am, but you want to use this as an excuse to force my friends to be something they don't want to be!"

"We won't force them at all!"

Janina just turns around, refusing to look at the two.

"Just get out, get me when everything is ready for it."

"Jani-"

"Save it old man."

The two then leave the room as Janina takes out their phone to text Heart.

 _J: How hard would it be to get adopted into the warehouse life?_

 _H: I mean do you kill, do you need a refuge, do you have any supernatural abilities at all?_

 _J: I am close to murdering my own old man and several others once I'm able to move. Would that be enough?_

 _H: Well do you have any supernatural abilities? BEN said he'd be willing to kill your group if it got them off his back. What happened?_

 _J: They are trying to use me as the messenger between them and you two. I am nothing but their puppet now and I hate it. I already told them that I rather trust a cannibal with my health than them. I'm just frustrated, just ignore this_

 _H: :( I'd try to get you to hang out with my friends but I wouldn't be able to guarantee safety._

 _J: Oh yeah now that you mention it, he's trying to set up a meeting with No Face to discuss something about you two_

 _H: Gonna need a bit more information, but I can discuss it with the proxies. Pretty sure it will be fine as long as you guys don't enter the forest._

 _J: BEN won't like this but it's once again about the Knight and old memories. They really want to get both of you too remember your past lives, I tried to protest but yeah_

 _H: He really won't like that, but we'll just be in the warehouse if you do end up having a meeting._

 _J: He's trying to set up everything, just get one of the proxies to make contact before one of these people decides to take matters into their own hands_

 _H: Alright. Just let them panic as BEN hacks their system so the proxies can make contact._

 _J: Thanks, hearing the panic could make me laugh now_

 _H: Alright, prepare for the screams in a few minutes :)_

 _J: :D_

Soon enough, panicked cries soon sounded as someone yelled about Knight appearing on their screens. Janina laughs as they record a video and sent it to Heart.

 _H: Lol, Masky making contact now. Prepare for your old man to eventually come back and question ya._

 _J: After this I'm just going to laugh the whole time, serves him right!_

* * *

The Chief clearly is at the end of his nerves, first his kid is still a brat and now this, the others all act like headless chickens around him too.

The screen in front of him had BEN visible as he grinned and opened up an anonymous chat site before he disappeared. Text soon appeared on the screen, _Heart Burn informed us you wanted to speak with our master?_

The Chief sighs before typing a response.

 _C: Yes, we didn't think that we would have contact this fast though. This is rather surprising._

⊗ _: Heart Burn was very persistent that we get contact._

 _C: I'm guessing my kid set her up for that._

⊗ _: Yes. We were told you wanted to get contact, something about hurrying before people start running into the forest._

 _C: I am also guessing that my kid said that, which I can understand since not all of my men are patient._

⊗ _: Indeed. Now why did you wish to contact our master?_

 _C: We wish to discuss the situation concerning BEN Drowned and Heart Burn._

⊗ _We shall inform our master. Is that all?_

 _C: Yes, we do not wish to break the treaty, so meeting up outside of the forest is what we were planning to do._

⊗ _Alright, next week on the weekend should be alright for a meeting. Our master will require us to speak with you._

 _C: That will be alright with us, only me, my child and three of our members will attend this to minimize the risk of suspicion._

⊗ _: Alright._

Without the chat box closes only leaving the Operator symbol on the screen. Once the Chief is sure that he isn't getting watched through the monitor, he puts his head in his hands.

"Janina you're a good child, but you are one of the main sources of my headaches."

* * *

Masky and Hoodie waited at the edge of the forest, Masky tossing a rock up and down while Hoodie stared off waiting for the Shields to arrive. Ticci Toby was currently off on a kill assignment in order for him to not open his mouth for the important meeting.

In the distance one could see a van approaching the two of them. Hoodie stood up then, readying his crowbar just in case while Masky merely looked away. The van stops a bit away from them as three people get out, opening the back of it and pulling out a ramp for a wheelchair to roll out of it, getting pushed by the Chief.

As soon as they approached, Slenderman appeared within the trees causing Masky and Hoodie to instantly stand up as they almost looked like they were getting head splitting headaches. After the headaches, they both stood up as if everything was completely fine. The Chief stands next to Janina, his three men standing a bit away from this.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet the being that made the treaty with our ancestors."

A tentacle latched onto Hoodie's arm as he froze up before speaking, " _It ͘i͡ś indeed͠. What ma͠tters̛ ͟do y͝oư ͡wi͞sh ͝t͏o ̷br͢i͢ng͏ up҉ ͢ab̛o҉ut̨ th̀e s҉pir͟i̸ts I h̨av͞e ́all͡o͏w͞ed ͟re̶fuge̕ wi̢th͝i̵n ͟m͠y̛ ̴fores͜t͞?̢_ "

"It has come to our attention that both BEN Drowned and Heart Burn are the reincarnation of the Knight and his Lady. Because of the Moon Children the two of them have become this and some of my men have already wished to kill them to have them reborn again. Neither of us would want that and this is why we need to restore their memories before something like this could happen, again I might add."

" _I ͢do r͟e̸me̛m̛b͠er̨ ̢şe͏e͞i̛ng a h͢um̕an ͝i̡n ̴green͝ ͡w͢ho̶ ̕spo̧ke̴ w̛iţh̷ a͜ ͠g͢irl̸ who ̧cr̶ie͜d ̛out͢ fo̸r̴ help̶ b҉y̢ ͢a ̵riv͡e̴r͝. Ve͘ry w͏el̨l,̛ ̕you ̶m̧a͏y att҉e̷mpt ͡t҉o͜, ͠t͟h̕o͢ưgh ̴th͠ęy w͢íll rema͏i̧n ̕und̸er my͘ wa͠t̷ch͝ ̴wh̨et̸h͢e͜r͝ ̴or͟ ̷n͝ót y̵ou͢ a̧ctu̸ál̛ly s̷ucce̵e͜d.̡_ "

"This is more than enough for me. We simply wish for them to come more than just once a month. If BEN so wishes we will be his army to command."

" _A hum͝an͜ a̡rm̷y͡ i̧s͏ ́w̛ort͏hle͏s̸s in ҉t̛he f̀ace͘ ̢o͏f̧ th́e w͏o̸rķ ̀o̧f t̨he ͟one͟s̶ I h͘a͏v̴e҉ u̡nde̷r̶ my c͞arę.̕ ̨Too̡ co͝r̛ru͠p͟t̴a̵bl͘e͠. ̷To͝o weak̨.͞_ "

"I assure you that under my care I dealt swiftly with corruption by displaying what happens when one won't listen to my orders. Surely you have heard of the four that didn't listen to me telling them to stay away from the forest?"

" _Th̴e͡y we͘re s͢la҉u̷gh̡t͢e̕r͢ed͜ ęf̷f͠o͠rtl̡e҉şs҉l͜y. ͞St͡íl̡l ͘as̴ ̨y͡ou̡ sa҉id ͟it҉ yours̢e̵lf ͜hu̢ma̧n̡,̢ ́th͟e ch͏o̷ićè is ̡u͠p҉ ͟t̷o͘ BE͜N ͞D͞ro͡wņe̶d̷.͞ ͠Yơu ͢ma̴ý ̧t̶r̨y͘ to w҉or̢k͢ w̕it̴h t͞h̡eir͜ ͠m̡ind̷s, Ḩe̛a͟r̸t Burn̷ is̡ th͝ȩ ͝le҉as̕ţ ͞broke͠n, li͞ke̸ a ͞f̷r͞act̀ur͡ed ͜wi͏n̨dow͘, wh͟i͝l͡e ̡B̷EN Drown̷ed̢'s iś ͠shaţte̸red glass ́on͝ ҉tḩe grou̡ņd.̨_ "

"I can assure that we will do our best and ensure that even the future generations," at that he put a hand on Janina's shoulder, "know to never break our treaty."

" _T͜hat ͢is̨ ͡al̶l͢ w͜e҉ ̧can a̢sk̡ for̀ ńow̢. Th͡ȩ t͞w҉o̕ ̴y̧ou͏ a̢re̴ şea̷rchi͜ng f̨or͞ ar̵e h͟id̵de͡n in ̛m̢y f̶ore̕st ̀wai҉ti̴nģ ͡for ̷m҉y͏ ͠s̶ay҉ on ma͘t̷tęr̴s͘. T͢h̴e̕y͢ w̢ìll̵ ̀ap̵pe̶a̢r ̨t̀o yóu͝ sho͘r̀tl͢y͡._ " Slenderman teleported away leaving Masky and Hoodie disoriented but no long under his influence.

"That had definitely gone well."

Janina only nods to that.

Soon enough BEN and Heart appeared out of the forest, BEN glitching out horribly looking rather pissed off. Janina only waves at the two.

"So apparently you guys are gonna try to get BEN to be my knight in shining tunic even more." Heart smiled as she ruffled BEN's hair. Janina only grins at that,while BEN hissed at them. The Chief questions his life choices even more at this point, "As we had said it before, you two have the choice of it."

"Well the boss is okay with it so honestly I'm okay with it and just dragging BEN along." Heart grinned, "And besides, I told him that if he wanted you guys to not bother him, might as well try."

"You made a good decision, Lady Heart."

Heart smiled as she floated over practically dragging BEN with her, the elf boy hissing the entire time. Janina only grinned at that.


	31. Chapter 31: New and Old Toys

**Author's Note: Yes this story is finally getting to the point in which eventually Heart and BEN will remember their past lives, but it won't happen this quick trust me on that, this story will be much much longer before they do start remembering and as we can see, Heart is more curiosity over the subject while BEN flat out rejects having anything to do with Benedict just out of past experiences of people thinking he is Benedict. I still only own Heart Burn I don't own any other creepypasta. Please enjoy and review.**

The Chief just knew that once they all arrive back to the headquarters that Chaos will reign, at least he had the decency to call ahead that everything went well, so now people won't get caught by surprise by their appearance. Oh if only they would have enough common sense to not act like headless chicken without him around.

BEN was smirking and tossing his game in his hand as Heart had decided it was best to tell him that people would be too terrified of him to say anything too annoying. BEN had taken that as permission to scare the shit out of anyone that did annoy him.

The Chief leads them all to a big room, it looks like a conference hall, a few seats are already filled with uneasy looking Shield members. BEN floats in albeit not taking a seat while Heart just leans on him. Janina rolls the wheelchair next to the two, really being the only one who can be near them, everyone else is a few seats away from them, even the Chief is one free seat away.

"You were right Janina, the looks on their faces are pretty funny!" BEN laughed with a grin on his face.

Chief looks a bit uneasy before clearing his throat, "We shall begin the meeting once everyone has sat down." As if that are magic words several of the Shields scrambled to get a seat, still a few remain empty around the three.

"We're fine as is, you can go ahead." Heart smiled, at least a tad gentler than the grin that BEN was wearing.

"Very well then. I hope everyone remembers why we are all here, because at this point I've already handed everyone a memo about this. That means no questions from everyone who's a Member of this." He stared everyone down that dared to even think about asking any questions before continuing, "we have gotten permission from No Face already, at this moment two of our own are retrieving the old items of the Knight and his Lady, until then" he looked at BEN and Heart, "have any of you two gotten any weird dreams when you were alive?"

"BEN did, I didn't" Heart said as BEN huffed looking away.

"Care to tell what they were about BEN?"

"They were pretty unimportant anyway. Saw Heart a bunch of times, once we in a fire, once she got shot by an arrow or something, once we were hiding in a town or something." He said casually, still looking away, "Of course back then she wasn't Heart Burn so I didn't call her that in the dreams."

"Are you able to recall the name she had in your dreams?"

"It was the same fucking name they called her as they beat me." He huffed, "and they never called her Hashira, just as much as they never called me Benjamin."

"As expected, the Moon Children still think of you as the Knight and his Lady, not as the reincarnations."

"Yeah they only used her middle name for some reason." He rolled his pupils.

"I'm guessing that her middle name is Hadley then."

Heart Burn nodded as BEN still chose to look away from everyone, "Yeah when I was killed they used my full name, but that's because it was our old school bullies that killed me."

"Your school bullies you say? How long have they been bullying you and for what reasons?"

"Since I was a kid. I had to start wearing contacts because I was a freak with red eyes. BEN associated with me so I had to protect him."

"Yeah and all three of them were present at my beating and my drowning." BEN practically growled out as Heart hugged him, "I got them back with some fire."

"That are indeed troubling information. This means that they had specifically targeted you from the start, either they were already part of the Moon Children when they were kids or they were recruited later. Both possibilities are bad."

"They said they didn't realize I was 'the demoness' until later on in my life, they merely bullied me just because I was fucking different." Heart Burn huffed as her hair caught fire.

"So they were recruited then. That means the possibility of more Moon Children is very high, either being a branch of the base or because people researched them. This is troubling."

"Either way if I find them they're all dead where they stand." BEN grinned at the thought, "Could probably get Jeff and EJ on board for another killing spree, they enjoyed it last time when I was freed."

"We will do our best to find out where any could be hiding and give that information to you."

"I could also use the Moon Children's recruitment website they had me make for them, but sure that works too."

"Most of the information would come from me at first, because they all need to learn about the Internet first." Janina gestured to the whole table with that, "They still have flip phones and old computers where they just type stuff."

"Damn that's old. How do they survive? That's a dying race for sure." BEN almost, almost feigned concern on his features as he chuckled.

"Beats me, at least finally this convinces them to upgrade their stuff. Remember when I did that video call? I had to use Skype."

"Ew that's way too retro."

"Cheers to that, finally someone who agrees with me on this." They made a point to look at every Shield in the room.

Heart chuckled at the two a bit with a smile, while BEN grinned leaning on her. A few of the Shield members held their rosaries tightly at that while the Chief clears his throat.

"Not everyone is able to work with the Internet, it's not easy for us to get used to something so new."

"Translation for you two, Technology is bad and gives the old people a spook."

"Janina please!"

"I'm just stating the truth."

BEN chuckled at that as he glared at the people wearing rosaries, "You know for people that bowed to me before, you sure put in faith to a God that never came when I cried in pain."

The ones who wear the rosaries look like they want to argue, but they know better than to argue with the Hero reborn. BEN smirked at that.

Heart only sighed shaking her head, "The Moon Children often sent him out to people of different religions to convert them to their beliefs, they either wound up dead or too terrified of 'the demon god' the Moon Children had them believe he was."

That made them hide the rosaries under their clothes.

"Yeah its all fun and games til you crawl out of a tv and get smacked in the head by a giant cross. Who the fuck has a human sized cross to be used as a weapon in their house?" BEN groaned, "I burnt the damn thing but then it was a giant flaming cross just making the building be on fire and The Moon Children had to get my game before I could get caught up in it"

Several of the Shields find the floor much more interesting than before.

"Just look at them, they all obviously have a human sized cross at home."

BEN just laughed a bit, "Obviously."

"Probably also a wall filled with multiple little crosses and this also explains why the base is strangely nearly empty every sunday."

"Yeah. Good thing I stopped believing that stuff when I died. I didn't get heaven when I did nothing wrong before hand. I got isolation and torture."

"Careful BEN or they will carry the bible around with them too, oh wait, they do that already."

"There's such a thing as being too religious, like the Moon Children. Now they are super religious."

"At least the Moon Children have the excuse of being crazy lunatics."

Heart just smiled at them, "Are you two done? I'm sure Janina's old man would like to talk."

"Hey, I wasn't allowed to talk at all during the trip, I'm allowed to now talk all I want."

"Janina, even I know your sass levels would've gotten all of you killed by our boss." Heart sighed as BEN just nodded, "yeah Slender can barely tolerate us because we're useful, but humans? Eaten or decoration for the forest."

"You don't have to rub it in, I talk when I'm nervous."

"You sass BEN when you're nervous?" Heart glanced at them.

"At first yeah, back then he was close to killing you, who wouldn't be nervous after that? And now, now I just see an angry gremlin who needs to go to school."

BEN hissed then at the thought, "No."

"Heart, we need to check just how much he actually missed of a common education. It must have been a lot at this point."

Heart actually laughed, "yeah good luck getting a murderous and psychopathic ghost to still care about education. He's a drop out at this point, just like everyone else back home."

"I will literally stab someone if they try to get me to go to school again, and then leave here. I thought we were supposed to be doing stuff about the weird dreams not discussing shit like school. I'm dead, my future drowned with me, I have no use for that shit, and I am able to go through computers which have all the information already there for me to look at for the rest of eternity." BEN hissed, glitching out.

Janina only looks at Heart at that speech, "Man, our old teachers would have given him detention by now."

"Yup, though he does have a point." Heart smiled.

"A bit yeah, wish I could have used that point to get out of tests."

"But he actually has an excuse."

"Tell that to the teachers that are trying to write a lesson plan right now." At that several of the mentioned Shield members hide sheets of papers behind their backs.

Heart only grins and points next to her, while still floating, to show that BEN is gone.

"Honestly I thought he would be gone sooner. This all is a bad idea from the start. And where are the guys with the old stuff?"

* * *

BEN grinned as he floated through the walls of the building, completely invisible to the people around him, and too cold and dead to show up on heat reading cameras. There's a barely lit hallway to his right, it seems to be off limits. He smirked as he saw it and floated right on in. Only one door is in the hallway, boards nailed on it and several metal chains to keep anyone from entering.

It didn't matter to BEN, he floated through the door with ease. It's pitch black in the room, not a single window is there to get any light in it. His hand caught fire to bring in some light.

One can now see silhouettes of various toys on the ground, ranging from dolls with missing heads to a plush animal stack in the corner, though the most thing that stands out are the high shelves with various games in it, some gaming systems are there too. Why would a room like this be boarded up? He made the light switch turn on then.

It's definitely a bedroom for a child, no one can see the one person bed in the corner, the covers still on it as if the kid would come back from playing any second now. The room also has an old tv, an old playstation connected to it, various other systems next to it. And the game collection is even more impressive, some of the games are really old, the most recent one being from 2009. Why would anyone leave all this stuff here?

BEN blinked in confusion, before the games made him grin. He could probably steal a few of these for later. He floated over instantly and picked up the games to put in his pouch.

There's a few picture frames, dust covering almost all of them up, only one can be seen of a grinning little girl smiling up at the camera, that girl looks a lot like Janina. He blinked at the picture as the gears started turning in his head before he grinned.

"Payback is a real bitch for that time you sprayed me with the holy water." He just continued stuffing the games in his pouch before floating right on out of the room, remaining invisible so he wouldn't be caught.

* * *

Janina is internally cursing out BEN from leaving the conference, they can understand why, but if they have to be there he better be there too. As they rounded a corner they sneezed twice, "Who the fuck is talking about me? I bet it's BEN."

Heart was still floating next to Janina as she hummed a bit, "Yeah probably."

"What would he even be doing this deep in the building? There's nothing interesting here."

BEN suddenly appeared Janina, "I mean I found a room that apparently belonged to you, but yeah other than the games it wasn't all that interesting."

Janina just looks at Heart, "I swear if he wasn't your boyfriend and already dead, I would be strangling him."

Heart Burn only shook her head as BEN grinned, "Yeah too bad for you. By the way, Im taking your games and probably not giving them back. Not like you were using them anyway."

"As long as you don't delete my game files everything is okay. Can't really play with only one barely working hand."

"I make no promises."

"Heart, please say something."

"BEN no cuddles for a year."

"Fiiiine." he whined with a pout as he made sure to float out of Janina's reach.

"Now come, there's some cool stuff waiting for you two."

"Define cool stuff." BEN deadpanned as Heart made an attempt to roll her eyes.

"It's a surprise. My past life kept it for you two."

"Oh great. Old shit."

"BEN we gotta at least see."

Janina only shakes their head as they roll their wheelchair back to the direction of the conference room, with BEN and Heart floating behind. Once arriving there, there are multiple items wrapped in an old cloth on the table.

"Great, the things finally arrived."

BEN and Heart floated over, still sticking somewhat close to Janina as BEN glared at the old cloth, "What is this? Skyward Sword? I don't need just a cloth."

"Unwrap the cloth before I do and keep the thing in it."

BEN just floated over to it, unwrapping it slowly. The grin on his face when he saw his prize spoke volumes of his insanity.

"It's much easier to kill someone with a real sword than the gilded one in my game." He grinned, his eyes lighting up at the sight of the shiny blade.

"I guarantee it's going to be covered in human blood by the end of the night." Heart sighed with a smile.

"I kinda wish he'd kept complaining. I wanted the sword, but no, it belongs to him. Heart, the other things belong to you though. Come on unwrap them!"

Heart floated over while BEN admired how sharp his new toy was, and upwrapped the cloth to see a necklace with a shiny ruby inside a gold flower necklace. She smiled at how pretty it was, "This is really nice!"

"You should put it on. I'm sure BEN can help!"

BEN looked up from the shininess and was confused before noticing Heart holding a necklace and sort of floated over to her not wanting to leave his shiny and very sharp sword. Heart rolled her eyes as BEN helped put it around her neck, before sneaking in a kiss and making her blush. Janina of course took a picture of that. He pulled away to hiss at Janina before going back into the kiss resulting in a badly blushing Heart just floating there. Janina had to hold in a laugh at that.

They pulled away again as BEN huffed, deciding to focus on his new toy again.

"BEN, do you even know how to care for the sword?"

"I can totally upgrade it at the blacksmiths in Snowhead Mountain."

"BEN, this is a real sword. It can't be upgraded in the sense that you are thinking about."

"But I get all my weapons better there."

Janina sighs, "Heart, I'm going to borrow BEN for a bit. He needs some real weapon knowledge."

"Okay have fun you two." Heart smiled as BEN groaned, still hugging the shiny blade close to him.

"BEN, follow me." Janina begins to roll their wheelchair to another part of the building. BEN rolled his eyes and followed, but not before blowing a kiss at Heart Burn who blushed again. Janina leads him to a dark room, it smells slightly of wood and paint before they turn the light on. On the walls are many different kinds of weapons, from maces to axes, from shields to swords. There's also like two warhammers there. BEN looked at the weapons and smiled, one could practically see every way he would use those items to murder someone in his red dots for eyes.

"Before you even think about stealing any of the weapons I made, you have another thing coming BEN."

"But they look really fucking fun to use against people Janina."

"I know, when I die you better use them all against the Moon Children. But we're not here for that."

"What are we here for then?" he tilted his head with a frown.

"I'm going to show you how to properly care for that sword. My ancestor didn't keep it safe for you to accidentally break it."

"Even if it does break in half though, that leaves a perfectly jagged and more short range weapon for me to jab into my victim's skulls. Your point?"

"My point will be one of my next reincarnations jabbing the broken part in your neck if you dare to break it."

"But will that be able to kill me? Or really damage me?"

"I'm going to let you in one secret, under the steel is silver so if it were to break it could kill quite a lot of supernatural things. How about we find out when you break it how it affects ghost!"

"I mean I doubt it will, unless you decide to dip the whole thing in water then I'm not touching it." He hissed with a glare.

"Thanks for telling me that information. I'll be sure to give that to my reincarnations."

He hissed even more then, still holding his new sword tightly.

"Now have you ever used a sharpening stone?"

"Not really no."

"This is going to be one long talk. I swear if you won't use this knowledge future reincarnations won't make you any swords."

BEN only rolled his eyes then, really not looking forward to a lecture.

"After this you can get a smaller sword out of the collection I made."

"Fine."


	32. Chapter 32: The Diary

BEN was grinning as he left the room with his even shinier sword and the smaller sword Janina had given him. It's a short sword forged out of damascus steel, the blade is needle pointed, perfect for stabbing people. The handle of it is made out of red leather, he got one long lecture about how to care for the leather alone, at least the scabbard is made out of wood, the only care that it needs is not breaking or slashing it. He did like it a lot, and promised Janina when he got it, that he would stab it into people's eye sockets. The only thing Janina had to say about that is that he at least can let the victims see the beauty of the blade before killing them. He only winked at them as he left the room with the grin on his face.

Some of the Shields that watched him enter and leave just know that this will only end badly. He saw them, and just his pupils disappeared with a psychotic grin on his face as he laughed before disappearing from their sight. That didn't help their worries. Not at all.

BEN soon appeared back in the meeting room with his shiny new toy, as Heart floated back over to him and kissed him on the cheek. Janina follows soon after, they had to lock the room again.

"So as we had seen the relics didn't do anything nor did the new weapon Janina made."

"Wasn't planning on giving him any memories."

"Anyway next we'll try with the old stories that are still left behind about Sir Benedict and Lady Hadley."

"I wanna read that out loud! I can do her voice best."

"Janina, you are literally her voice."

"What does that even mean?" BEN asked as he was in Heart's tight hug at the moment.

"It means that Janina Fletcher is the true reincarnation of the founder of the Shields, Lady Janina Fletcher."

"And why is that important? They are still themself. They aren't whomever the fuck."

"BEN, you won't have any luck with that…"

"Yeah well you are fucking you, and I am me and Heart is Heart. There ain't much they can do to change that." BEN huffed as he got hugged tighter.

"Thanks BEN, moments like this you actually show that you are a decent person."

"Yeah yeah, don't fucking tell Jeff that you humans are rubbing off on me." He rolled his pupils, "Just wait a week and I'll come in here tracking blood all over the place."

Several of the Shields cling a bit tighter to their rosaries, causing BEN to chuckle a bit with a sadistic grin. Chief only hands Janina the old book, the label of it clearly reads that it was a diary.

"I can read it here or somewhere else if you two want."

"But Janina, it is really fucking funny to watch these people cower in fear at me." BEN chuckled as Heart rolled her eyes, "We could go somewhere else so they leave us alone Janina, don't mind BEN. He just wants to use his new toys."

"Then follow me, we can go to the old study room." With that Janina rolls the wheelchair to the direction of that room with BEN and Heart floating behind them. They open the door and turn on the light, revealing a few shelves filled with books and a long table with multiple seats.

The two of them float in, choosing to stay in the air as opposed to sitting in any of the seats. Janina pushes one of the seats away so they can put the book on the table.

"If any of you two get any memories of this let me know, mostly though you gonna laugh."

"Will do Janina." Heart smiled.

Janina then grinned as they opened the book, "Hey BEN, apparently Benedict loved to read others diaries judging by the fact that the first Janina wrote that he better stop there."

"I stopped keeping a diary when I was 5 and BEN came to stay over to play and ended up reading it." Heart laughed as BEN rolled his pupils.

"Heh, must be in the family then."

BEN only could huff as he floated there.

"I'll best start from the beginning," they made the best attempt at looking serious "Benedict, the clotpole, attacked the chickens the present day!" Before they laughed at that.

"I can't take that seriously. I mean I read the other diaries, but this line always takes the cake. Of all the things he had to attack chickens."

"Hey chickens are fucking evil. If you attack one in a Zelda game a whole swarm suddenly spawns and keeps pecking you until you die!" BEN complained.

"How fitting that the next line is 'That yond bastard did get pecketh wounds and did look liketh that yond bastard cameth out of a square, but twast the chickens yond didst this to that bastard'."

BEN only rolled his eyes, "they're evil. Worse than Zalgo."

"Benedict then wenteth to bid ev'ryone yond that bastard defend'd mine own hon'r in the square."

"Really not ringing any bells. Maybe if you spoke actual English it would help." That earned BEN an elbow to the ribs from Heart.

"Hey, that's how I make it funnier, because I know what will happen it and it isn't pretty."

"We've handled pretty tough shit Janina we can handle whatever." BEN rolled his pupils.

"Then I just skip ahead a bit." Janina then flipped a few pages, "Dearest diary, I did promise Benedict not to tell a living person, but as you are my book it is okay. He had a big loss today, his father, bless his soul, fell while protecting the village from the beasts. Benedict had seen it with his own two eyes. I had to hold him tightly before he went and get himself sliced to ribbons too. He had cried enough to fill a puddle where fishes can swim in. My family took him in, he now has room across from mine. I remember how he had held me once when I cried over something so trivial, but this is so much worse. Had it not been for me he… we would have two more funerals to attend tomorrow."

BEN blinked a bit as he felt a headache coming on, a small one but it was manageable enough to ignore it.

"Any reaction to it BEN? I remember getting a memory from this."

"Other than the headache you're giving me just by talking about this reincarnation shit as usual, no not really."

"Pretty sure that headache is a memory waiting to come. It was a wooden house. Does that help?"

"Not really, not getting rid of it at all." He rolled his eyes.

"I'll just go ahead and skip a bit unless you want to know how much the first Janina gushes about her dear best friend Benedict."

"I do, I wanna know if BEN has any other traits like him!" Heart smiled while BEN sent a glare in her direction.

"Sure thing Heart!" They skimmed the page until "He spent a lot of time in his room, communication was limited to only eating at the table and the occasional good night. Until one day he climbed out the window during the night, I found out because he is not a quiet person. He caused such a racket I am still unsure how my parents stayed asleep. I followed him and found him training with a wooden sword he carved himself, he got startled though when I clapped. After a brief exchange that went with him saying that I should not have been awake and how he was not startled by my appearance at all, he let me watch. I gave him advice while he sliced the air. Soon after we returned home and the mood lifted. We talked more and more." They sigh a bit, "next part is gonna be more emotional. Any memories yet BEN?"

"Not really. How did you even get your memories cuz I ain't remembering shit." He huffed.

"The most I got was after reading this stuff and sleeping, some I got from rather, well things I don't wish should happen to you to get them."

"And what would that be?" Heart asked, blinking in confusion.

"I am not ready to open that can of worms anytime soon, but those times give traumatic memories so you can think what you will."

Heart looked at BEN and they only shrugged at each other.

"Just next part has more death, you two ready?"

"Ooh death. What I'm going to be causing tonight!"

"This is a different kind of death, but since you seem so enthusiastic," they sighed and began to read through the old tear stains, "Why? Why her? She never did anything to anger God. She did not have me out of wedlock. She was a pure saint. So why, why did she have to die? She was well when I left the house with Benedict, but when we came home she, she coughed so much. During the day she had to lie down, my father said that she had a fever, but it had gotten worse so fast. She always was one of the first to get a cold, but this is worse. She died in sleep. I cried so much, is this how Benedict had felt? Losing someone you had thought as seemingly immortal? I do not want to fall in the same depression that had befallen him, but I already had locked the door… I should unlock it, but I can not get up. Everything hurts. I'm sorry, I can't continue writing…" They just coughed awkwardly into their hand.

Heart sort of made a move to approach Janina, as if she wanted to hug them. Meanwhile BEN just kept floating and _maybe_ shed at least one tiny blood tear but that was a hard maybe as the look on his face didn't change.

"I don't think that this would give you any memories, but it did for me. Maybe you get to see his side of things."

"I wouldn't know. The headache is Maybe worse, but eh, it's not as bad as listening to Toby when he's around the warehouse for once. That guy is loud and that place echoes." He shrugged.

"Shall I continue? It will get worse before it gets better."

"Yeah fine do whatever." He huffed as Heart sort of floated behind Janina to look over their shoulder. They flipped to the next page, a few doodles of swords are next to the text.

"This page is just a retelling of the things that have happened because Janina wasn't able to write in it as it had directly affected her. Trust me, these memories are one of the most unpleasant and traumatizing ones for me, shouldn't be for BEN though so whatever, I already lived through them." They took a deep breath before, "I can not believe it, thank the god that I survived! Dearest diary! The sickness that had claimed my mother and so, so many more almost claimed me! I remember running around with Benedict outside, he was chasing something, could have been a butterfly that I did not get to see. At this moment he is sitting across from me, retelling it as best as he can so I can write it down. He can be a gent' at times. Anyway he was chasing something and I had collapsed against a tree, calling out for him to slow down. He tried to help me up after making fun of my stamina, only to discover that I was running a fever, he had picked me up and rushed me to the healer. He stayed by my side as the healer recited several prayers and made me drink something that had looked and smelled nasty, according to him. Soon after it was night and he still stayed by my side, I remember him praying to the god above that he will do anything to not lose the last family he has. He regarded me as a sister, so I will return it by calling him my brother. He told me that I had woken up later that night, I remember saying that the medicine had worked and then I went back to sleep for more than a day. I apparently scared him enough to throw up and not be able to keep his food down when I had awoken again. It had taken a few days for me to recover, my body suffered from it though, I can not run without fainting and even walking long distances is hard. I am afraid that I can never accompany Benedict in his adventures he will surely have, but it is okay. I just have to make sure that I will not be married off to another village so I can see him again."

BEN had a bad headache then as Heart just stayed close to Janina. Something in his mind was telling him to go to Janina, to hug them and tell them it was okay. It annoyed him without end but no, he won't fucking admit it, he won't give in. He just kept floating there, starting to glitch out.

"That's kinda similar to what BEN said it was like when I left. He said he had been pretty upset and didn't want to eat or anything." Heart said as she looked at the diary.

"Well that's kinda a similarity then. I can't really judge that, but it does sound close to what I just read."

"And looks like BEN's busy glitching up again." Heart chuckled a little, pointing out BEN who started glitching more.

"Should we continue or let him calm down? If it's the memories coming in I wouldn't recommend continuing." Is it just them, or do they actually sound concerned?

"I'm ͢f͝ucki̡ng ̧fiǹè y̨ou t͟wo̸.͞" He huffed, glitching out a lot, "J͟u̢st ̢g͜oi̶n͏ǵ t̡o̕ ̡nee͠d̛ ͝t̵o̴ re͠c̵h̢ar͝ge sóo͠n̨.̧"

"We can pause here then so you can recharge."

BEN only rolled his pupils as he took his cartridge out of his pocket and tossed it to Heart, "Hey Janina, do you have an old tv around here and a N64?"

"Still have the one that I got ready for the last visit you had here."

"Alright." And with that Heart and BEN both disappeared with the cartridge to go find the tv, leaving Janina alone to their thoughts.

They sigh as they put a bookmark in the page, finally letting some of the tears slip from remembering all of this. Really the words in the diary don't do the emotion any justice, it was way worse than that. They remember seeing Benedict lock himself away and not answering them, they can see the bed their mother had died in, feel the tree they collapsed against. They remember Benedict's full prayer and the words that left the healers mouth that they couldn't do the things anymore they enjoyed, forced to sit still by their own body. Much like now, they lean their head against the table to cry freely, not letting any sobs escape to appear as if they were sleeping, certainly they seem to have done this often.

A few minutes later, a warm presence behind Janina was enough to tell them Heart was back, "Janina? You alright?"

Janina has to stop all their internal warning system to not flinch at that, they didn't expect Heart coming back, so they still pretend to sleep so she won't see their eyes.

"Janina I can hear you, you don't sound asleep." She sighed.

They sigh and right themself up so they aren't laying their head on the table, trying not to let her see their bloodshot eyes from crying, "How could you tell?"

"I'm a killer, I can tell when people are pretending to be asleep." She deadpanned, "Now what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, don't worry."

"Your eyes are bloodshot."

They look at the ground then, cursing under their breath. "You really don't have to worry. I'm just being a crybaby now."

"No you're not. Janina, something is wrong. I know you, remember? I helped you all the time back in college. What's wrong?"

"The truth is much bigger than you would like to hear.."

"Just tell me. I know I'm a killer who really should probably be locked in jail or killed for the things I've done but, just tell me. I'm still your friend." She hugged Janina then. They hug her back, already feeling fresh tears coming, "okay. I'll tell you. But promise you won't kill anyone over this."

"Maybe kill whoever really really badly hurt you, unless you say no about the specific person. Be glad BEN isn't here, he wouldn't keep the promise."

"I don't want him to know, he would murder literally everyone here over this."

"I know he fucking would. I would murder specific individuals though."

"I know, please don't."

"Not even at least one person? Honestly it depends on what they did."

"Might as well just say it now. Certain people would see me as nothing but the first Janina, for them I don't exist outside of being reborn. Much like the Moon Children couldn't see you and Ben, most if not all of the Shields see me as nothing but the first Janina and they made sure I knew."

Heart's hair catches fire as she hugs Janina tighter, "That's really fucked up, you are your own person Janina. You aren't that other person."

"I know, but the memories only make it far more harder. Today isn't the first time the Chief called me the founder of the Shields, but it was the first time that someone called him out. I was and still am ready to accept being someone else, makes it far more easier to be left alone than resisting."

"BEN will call them out on all their bullshit, while adding all the sadism he can muster. Just be yourself, don't be someone else. If anyone objects, then BEN and I will be here for you." She smiled.

"You know it's really easy to tell someone to be themself, but it's not for me. I have these memories since I could read so I don't even know where the first Janina ends and where I begin. This is really more than fucked up and reading this all isn't helping."

"Well that other Janina died eventually and definitely wasn't as awesome as my kickass friend who helped me out of depression during college. Trust me, you're way better than some old memories that didn't even know what a computer is." She kept the hug rather tight, "You are you, you aren't anyone else. If anyone tries to hammer in that you are still that old dead person, BEN and I will threaten them with fire til they leave you alone."

They smiled at that, tears still falling from their eyes, "You really know how to cheer someone up, Heart."

"Years of depression and taking care of BEN helped."

That makes them giggle slightly before, "I doubt that the both of you can change the mindset of the Shields. Ever since I was born this happened, if I ever get reborn make sure that the Shields won't raise me until I manage to be my own person, okay?"

"Depends on when we find you again, we may just drag you kicking and screaming to the warehouse for video games and free food."

"Sounds definitely better than growing up alone in an old room. BEN saw what happened to my toys, I'm sure of that."

"He won't say anything." Heart sighed.

"I can lead you there later before BEN is charged up. Please don't tell him about any of this. As much as I hate the Shields for everything I still am expected to lead them at one point."

"Yeah but do you wanna lead religious idiots or competent people who you can trust and they can trust you?"

"I don't want to lead at all, it's expected that I do."

"Well if you have to, we can remove the idiots from the equation."

"That would only leave like a handful of people, at most."

"Still."

They sigh, "Yeah I can get your reasoning for it, but until I can even lead I would have to wait for the Chief to either die or name me the new Chief."

"Either are likely to happen soon to be honest. Considering how pissed off BEN is at the shields."

"Still don't tell him about all of this. More murder here won't solve everything except making more religious idiots decide that BEN is too dangerous and you can guess what happens."

Heart only grinned, "They can try to stop us." before she sighed, "You do realize what BEN is right, the other reason for liking super sharp swords? He has a bit of a tendency to see what he does and well.. Remind himself what he is...the bad way.."

"Are you saying that he… that he self harms or am I understanding that wrong? Tell me I am wrong, please."

"I've seen his sword pulled out from his arm before...as he muttered something to me about having bad habits from when he was bound up…"

"Oh shit no. Heart, I am going to hug him later, okay?"

"He will hiss and want out of your arms. Don't tell him I told you okay?"

"I will still hug and I won't tell him, I probably just say that the memories did that, which isn't a lie."

Heart only sighed, "It doesn't even really count as self harm if it doesn't even harm him or cause him pain. Just the occasional sword in his side or chest, or arms, sometimes through his neck. Then he just pulls it out like it's no big deal after leaving it for a while.."

"Heart, if that was an attempt to reassure me that it's okay, that failed. Miserably."

Heart only shook her head in response, "It reminds him he's dead. From what I can tell, when he was bound by the moon children, he did try to end it only to find nothing would work...and he's too afraid of water to even remotely try anything dangerous."

"That is honestly worse and I don't even know which of my memories is telling me to protect him from this."

She could only sigh as she hugged Janina, "He figures he'll probably get over the habit one day, but the look he has…"

"I am going to hug him and say that my memories did that because at this point it's the truth."

"Yeah, he'll only like it if I hug him though, he's just a dork like that." She cracked a small smile.

"I will still take a pic of it so you can see how you both look for everyone else."

If Heart's pupils were visible she would be rolling her eyes.


	33. Chapter 33: Dresses

Janina sighed while searching for another diary, of course everything has to be high up, they won't ask anyone for help just for one book. They manage to find a stick and try to get it to fall down into their lap, it does fall thanks to the stick, but it landed on their head.

"Ow! Stupid book and stick, if I had both arms and you weren't so important I would have ripped you to pieces." They really are cursing out the book while picking it up.

Heart Burn floated over to her, "You know you could've asked for my help?"

"Sometimes I have to rely on myself, otherwise I'm gonna be dependant and in this state that would only cause trouble."

"Alright." Heart shrugged with a small concerned frown.

"This book was written specifically about Hadley, the first Janina even went so far to sketch her, you wanna see?"

"Yeah." She blinked as she floated over to look over Janina's shoulder. Janina opens the page and there is a sketch of Hadley, wearing the dress the first Janina had made for her. Heart blinked, seeing the obvious similarities, of course barring the burns and the pure red eyes and lack of fire.

"You know, the first time I saw you I had to do an double take, you looked exactly like her in the memories. If you had worn the same dress I probably would have fainted, similarly if you hadn't been wearing your contacts and dyed your hair red. It took a lot of willpower not to run over to you and ask if you remember me or even calling you Hadley."

"Oh that's why you looked constipated when I first saw you."

"You would be too if you saw a person you only knew from memories and books."

"So BEN and I in 50 years when we see you again?"

"I doubt that you would have to wait long, but when it happens you just know how hard it is."

"Yeah.."

"Do you want to read it yourself or should I read it outloud?"

"I don't wanna accidentally burn the book so…"

"Got it. From what I know it's after the events where Benedict saved Hadley from the Moon Children, something you probably hear about later when we continue with BEN."

Heart nodded a little at that, "Yeah."

"I'll just start then," they scan the page before "Yesterday Benedict had arrived with her. She did not have a name so Benedict had named her Hadley, I only know that it has something to do with flowers. Of course he would use a name like this. He had only told me some of the things that had happened to her, I wrote it down in another diary. This diary is made for her once I teach her how to read and write, until then I will write it for her. I already had told Benedict not to read this too, he had claimed that he would never do that, but we know better. I had already gathered the fabric and measured her after sending Benedict off too tend to his horse. I asked her about things she had enjoyed in her life, which is a short list. Some of the things I did not want to write, but nonetheless are important to her. She enjoyed being able to hide from her captors, being alive. She liked being alone at the river and trying to look at the horses, she also liked the sound of music and hiding in general. It is sad to see this written down. When the masked man leaves and the two return I will make sure of it that she has a proper childhood and enough dresses for each day of the month."

"I guess I ended up with a better life than she did, even if I narrowly avoided it." Heart chuckled a lil.

"Very narrowly. This is only the morning of the day." They turn the page, showing a bunch of sketches of possible next dresses for Hadley, even some Winter gear is drawn on it.

"The first Janina was a tailor, even though she loved to make arrows too."

Heart nodding a bit, "They're really good ideas."

"She never got around to finish one of them. Maybe in a next life I can make these dresses, but this time I can't."

"Oh."

"I did make some of the weapons she had designed though if you want to see that."

"Yeah!..and sorry Janina, I don't have any headaches yet.."

"It's okay, I would be more surprised if you did have one."

"Yeah..and I never did get the dreams like BEN did. He said he stopped sleeping when he was there with the Moon Children and forced into isolation, it kept him alert enough to try and fight back, and he said the dreams did nothing more than confuse him and scare him."

"It would have been surprising if he understood the dreams from the get go, still want to continue?"

Heart simply nodded.

Janina flipped the page, "I showed Hadley how to stitch a flower on the end of the dress, for her first stitch it had looked lovely, if only my drawings could do it justice, a tailors first successful stitch is a occasion for celebration. I had told her that and then had to explain what a celebration is to her, like teaching a child. The difference between teaching her and a child is that a child is a brat who will not listen, like Benedict." At that Janina has to chuckle, "sounds like BEN, doesn't it?"

"Well, when it comes to trying to get him to understand he still had to do his math homework even though he had a perfect A in math."

"He fled from the thought of getting teached by the Shields, which I can understand, I would flee too."

"From what you talk about, Me too."

"Just keep avoiding the teachers here and you're golden."

"Alright." She smiled.

They smile back and continue with reading it out loud, "The dress was soon finished and after she had put it on Benedict came back, he left quickly with a very red face after telling her that she was beautiful." That makes them laugh, "I say he got a nosebleed from it."

"I say he may have gotten a boner, but then again BEN nosebleeds at the thought of me in a nice dress. And we all nosebleed occasionally whenever Slenderman comes in with his static, especially BEN because that guy messes up all the technology. Poor BEN gets all glitchy because of that."

Janina just looks at her like something is very wrong as they take a deep breath. "What the actual Hell Heart?!"

"Hey I live with unfiltered serial killers on a daily basis, a few of which ask if we are gonna do it in the air or in a bed, but no we aren't going to fucking do it." Heart huffed, "Also I learned that language from you back in college, remember?"

"I take everything back of you two not being scary, because this scares me."

Heart chuckled a bit then, "You haven't been on the receiving end of our kills Janina, and trust me I've heard worse uttered from Jeff's mouth."

"I do hope I'll never be on the receiving end of it, not in this or the next lifes. Still you told me not to swear too much and now?"

"Now I'm dead and found no point in telling everyone to stop. Not when they flip me off anyway."

"And this is worrying."

"Janina I'm fine. Keep going with the story." She pouted a bit.

"Okay, but we talk later about this." They sigh as they turn to the next page, "I laughed with Hadley at his antics. The poor idiot could not keep his straight face even if he had tried. We waited until he came back, having a good chuckle and talked a bit about the state of his face. It was quite the best time of my life," they flipped the page and it's filled with tear marks. "Yeah, I better not read that until we advance with Benedicts part, BEN needs to hear this too."

"Oh, okay.." she blinked in confusion.

"It's moving in the direction of way more death and then it ends."

Heart could only tilt her head in confusion at that.

"If you do end up having memories of it I can say that they are painful, for me it was at least."

"Well it can't be worse than holy water."

"Hopefully you won't find out if your statement is true."


	34. Chapter 34: Janina

BEN sighed as he crawled into his game. It was rather refreshing as he felt in his energy increase slowly, though these annoying headaches didn't leave. He figured they were the memories that Janina kept going on about, but no. He wouldn't accept that. He won't let those religious superstitious idiots be proven right.

He floated through clock town dragging his claws on the walls out of boredom, which seemed to only increase his headache as the only thing he could focus on. He huffed and made the game turn on, at least enough to provide distractions with all the NPCs walking around, not like NPCs ever noticed a glitch like him.

He thought back to his headaches resulting in the area around him going to cutscene of Link riding through Lost Woods on Epona. He watched with no emotion as his head kept hurting before he ended the cutscene, going back to clock town as he floated out to Termina field. He banged his head against one if the trees repeatedly, anything just to get rid of this damned headache Janina gave him.

He opened his eye sockets and glitched like mad. He had accidentally glitched the area into being on the moon. Looking around he growled as he saw _them._ The Moon Children, laughing and playing as usual with Majora under the tree. Their own appearance using models resembling that of the Happy Mask Salesman. He clenched his fist tightly, claws digging into his skin, they only reminded him of _them_ but they weren't fightable enemies. If he swung his sword it would go through them, it infuriated him to no end as he glared at the Moon Children. The warrior, the fish, the insect, and the bull. All four of them defeated, yet reborn as these beings that only reminded him of his containment. It never helped that Majora's Mask was heart shaped like his main tormentor.

He glared at the infernal children as they danced around him further, playing their eternal game of tag. BEN wished he had the chance to have beaten his game in life, then he would be able to show these tiny annoying gremlins a piece of his mind in their own fucking games, like he had done to the actual Moon Children cult. He grinned a bit at the thought, maybe next time he ran into those real monsters then he'll torture them like they tortured him, without having to worry about others stealing his fucking kill! He laughed as he made the area go back to Termina field, with that thought in his mind still working, distracting him from the massive headache he had been getting from the Moon children.

He grinned as he eyed his new toys he had gotten from Janina, although slightly pixelated, as they aren't of the game world, they were still as sharp as they had been out there. He dragged the short sword across his arm, seeing no blood come out, but could still feel the stinging pain. Not enough. Not as bad as water.

He thought for a moment, seeing he was at half strength, still not enough to leave the game for a while. He floated back to clock town, might as well entertain himself with the NPCs while he had them active, even though he had gotten bored of their antics long ago. Nintendo had tried giving them a schedule to make them feel real, but when they just constantly repeat the same three day schedule over and over again for all these years, it became just another thing to bore him.

As he floated through lazily, a figure moving around in his peripheral vision caught his attention. He new it could only be one of the NPCs, and the direction suggested the laundry mat, meaning it was more and likely Kafei, but his instincts as a killer kicked in along with his curiosity as he floated over there.

A flash of purple going into a door told him all he needed to know. It was Kafei, on his lovers side quest, a quest BEN would never finish. He sighed as he glanced over at the stream next to him and flinched, even at a distance he could faintly see his own reflection. Even if it wasn't showing his reflection, he still would've flinched though, as even normal water sends him screaming in pain. Really didn't help he was permanently scared of the stuff that makes up 70% of the mortal human body, that's only one of the reasons he hated humans.

He quickly left the area and figured he had to be almost fully charged by now as he went up to clock tower and crawled out of the tv. Two screams can be heard as he's crawling out of it. He rolled his pupils, already figuring he was being monitored as he fully climbed out and started floating again. The two Shields try to regain their composure of that scare they've gotten, trying to look as if they hadn't just screamed like one would hear in horror movies.

He sighed as he rolled his pupils, turning invisible before their very eyes, grinning to himself a bit. The two look around, very confused on where he had went, as he snuck up behind them and, "Boo."

Once again the two screamed at that. BEN could only laugh as he floated through the walls to see where Janina and Heart were. Most likely they are still in that study room, just where was that again? He just decided, float through walls til he found them! That was one of the better parts if being a ghost, took less time going places.

After going through countless rooms, and having a lot more blackmail material than needed, he found the study room.

He had floated right on in and just, "finally I've been trying to find you two forever!"

"Guessing from that you didn't just ask the Shields that were supposed to help you?"

"Made them scream like in a horror movie. It was funny."

Janina only facepalms as an answer to that.

"BEN, Janina's ancestor drew lots of pictures of my past life in lots of dresses!" Heart smiled as, at the mere thought, BEN started blushing. Janina quickly flipped to the page and showed it to BEN, resulting in his entire face and ears lighting up.

"Heart, I have an idea, we could get someone to recreate the dress! Of course with heat resistant material."

"That's a great idea Janina!" Heart grinned as BEN was just the embodiment of a tomato.

"Maybe we can get the other dresses made too!"

BEN just kept blushing and just "you know these fucking headaches aren't going away still.."

"Oh yeah right, we didn't finish the diary. I told Heart a bit about Hadley, let me just see where we left off with Benedict."

"Something about Benedict going to be an adventurer?"

" Heart asked while BEN tried to stop glitching.

"Ah yes, right." They turn to the page of the diary, quickly looking through it to find the passage where they left off, continuing to read it out loud "Today is the day Diary. Today Benedict will leave to become a Knight. I made sure to make him a tunic with the villages sign of it, the beloved Four Season Tree. It is one of my best works yet and as I handed it to him I had to stop myself from crying. I will write later, in a few minutes he will leave." Janina skips a page of the logo design doodles before continuing, "He is gone now. We made a promise that he will stay safe for both of our sakes and that no matter what, we'll stay friends forever. He told me that his tunic is a memento from me and that he'll think of me when he wears it. I had to hug him for that and when it was time for him to leave, the first step he took, I saw that he didn't want to leave, the second one was slower than the first and then he sprinted away. He didn't turn back, if he did, I knew he would have ran back here. I hope that he'll return soon."

"Honestly sounds like Link leaving Saria but eh, still better than what happened to me." He glanced at Heart who sighed.

"I'll do both of you a favour and skip the darkest part because there's none of your ancestor and it's just a lot of shit that shouldn't have been written down at all."

Heart tilted her head in confusion at that while BEN fake yawned. Janina only skipped like two thirds of the book, already knowing to which page to skip.

"Didn't you also say there were parts in the other diary to show when BEN got here?" Heart asked as he floated over.

"Yes, but first he needs to be caught up to that point."

"Caught up to what point?" He blinked.

"I'll read it now." They scan the page and begin reading, "He came back! He finally came back! It had been too long. Years have passed, I admit I did not keep track of the years, but I will never tell him that. I am glad that my brother is back home and he had a girl with him. She is resting in my room now as I write about what Benedict told me about her in a separate book, the poor girl. I will teach her how to read and write so she can keep her own diary. There are some problematic news though, if the man with the masks won't leave, the two will flee from here. I do not want my brother to leave again, but staying will only be worse."

They take a deep breath in the end of it, "Heart, can you hand me the other book? The first Janina didn't continue this in her diary."

"Sure." She handed the book to them.

They put the first diary down as they took the book and flipped to the page with the tear stains, "Listen carefully you two, because this few pages always gave me major flashbacks and whatever happens, don't let me throw the book away."

Heart nodded as she stayed close to them.

They took a deep breath, "It… I can not…. The last few days… The man with the masks. He is responsible. I owe it to both Benedict and Hadley to write this down. I am writing this as I sit between their graves, only one of them is filled with my brothers mortal remains. I remember the night so clearly and still it is blurry, like a fever dream one had. I wish it was, I wish I was just sick again and that when I wake up both of them sit next to me, worry in their eyes as I tell them that they will not get rid of me so easily. I considered it, drowning too like he had, but it would not be fair to them. I am still needed here as I write. I should gather my thoughts I…. I need to write this at home…" They flip the page, wiping away their own tears so it won't fall on the book. Heart immediately hugged them while BEN kept lazily floating. They tried to return the hug as best as they can with their one arm as they read more of it.

"It was night as they left. I gave Benedict some of the fire arrows so when he needs it he can send a flame up to the sky, I told the guards in the watchtower to look out for the distress signal. Before he left though, we had one last conversation in private, I remember it so I write it down.

Benedict: Janina, when this is all over, I promise you that we three will never depart from another again.

I: Benedict, please do not-

Benedict: Remember the promise we made all those years ago? I told you that we will forever be best friends, I promised you too return to you soon. I know that I've been the worst friend, I haven't written anything to you, I haven't told you where I was for all these years. I want my sister to be part of my life again, I will not leave your side again unless you wish so.

I: Benedict, what happ-

He had hugged me tightly, I could feel his tears falling on my back as they were almost hot enough to burn through it.

Benedict: So please, forgive me for leaving you alone all this time. I will return soon.

I had not trust my words as I had hugged him back, my own cold tears trailing down my face as I simply nodded. I know it as my mistake of derailing their departure like that, perhaps the few minutes would have saved their lives. Everything went to hell the next day, the fire arrow never was shot into the depths of the sky. I only noticed something was wrong when his horse ran to me,a torn rope still around its neck, without thinking I mounted it, not caring that it had no saddle as I held on tightly to it. I knew the others followed me in their own horses, but I did not care at all. Benedict needed me if his own horse even tore the rope that bound it.

The horse stopped near a lake, signs of struggle were near it, I climbed down from the horse and stepped on something squishy, looking down I saw blood, near it I saw a torn out eye. I threw up what little I had in me, I would have recognized those eyes anywhere, those were Benedict's eyes. I had to get away from that sight and ran to the lake shore, seeing ash and blood on the ground. I didn't know what happened exactly, but I knew that Benedict drowned. I looked around once more for anything that would tell me that I was wrong, I swear I saw the Tall Man in the forest, but no signs of Benedict. I could not take it, I had to see it for myself as I jumped into the lake, I did not see anything and before I could get deeper I was pulled back by the other villagers. I can't recall much after it, I heard hushed whispers of me being in shock as several healers examined me. If they hadn't pulled me back I would have drowned too. Another day passed and they finally recovered his body from the lake. The funeral for the two followed it shortly after. I was the one who told everyone that Benedict and Hadley were married so that they would be buried side by side, even when there was not any mortal remain of Hadley, I knew they both had loved each other so burying them apart was not possible for me. I know that one day it will be figured out, I know that I will get hanged for this, but as I did it for my brother and her, I won't have any regrets.

Benedict, this time I wish you could read my diary, I'm sorry... I'm so sorry."

Janina is crying so much, still they continued to say that they're sorry over and over again, as if they were the one apologizing. Their eyes are distant, as if recalling this memory. They are recalling this memory!

"Janina are you okay?" Heart asked while BEN just kept floating, vaguely glancing with mild concern.

"Hadley? Hadley is that you?"

Heart Burn only blinked, "No Janina it's me Heart Burn."

"Wow, they finally fucking snapped, took them long enough. Figured they would snap sooner though." BEN grinned a little to himself.

"Benedict? Where, where are we? Is this a dream?"

"I've told you a thousand times Janina, I'm Benjamin not fucking Benedict." He hissed, "And I thought you were better than all those old religious idiots."

"Benedict, please stop joking."

"Do ͜I l̵oo̡k li͝ke I̶'͜m ̧f̨uc̸k̷ing̕ j̢ok̷i͏nģ?"̀ He floated in front of Janina, his pupils gone and his sharp teeth showing as he glared at them. Their eyes look so distant before they looked at him, immediately rolling backwards in shock.

"By God's arms! Benedict what happened to you!?"

He hissed as Heart Burn just hugged Janina, "Janina please snap out of it. This isn't medieval era remember? It's me Hashira, or Heart Burn, and that's Benjamin, or BEN Drowned."

"What's happening? Nothing makes sense anymore, is this how I repent for my sins? Seeing my brother as a demon?" They're crying, their eyes still so distant.

"We need to get them back to normal."

"I volunteer to slap them. With my claws."

"BEN."

"What? It'll probably work."

"Of course he got claws, it could not be worse."

BEN just floated closer with a grin as he then slapped Janina, leaving a large scratch mark on their cheek. Their whole head turned to the side of the force of that slap, blood starting to get out of the scratch mark trailing down their face. The pain enough for them to snap out of it.

"You awake now Janina? You started talking like those fucking idiots." BEN deadpanned as he floated away from Janina.

"Yes I… I need a moment to think, alone."

With that they quickly fled the study room, impressive with a wheelchair and only one arm.

Heart merely sighed as she shook her head while BEN fake yawned again, "That was weird. Didn't really help the headaches either but hey, maybe Janina could join us at the warehouse sometime! Then again, I'd tell them to stay the fuck away from my stuff."

"BEN just go rest again okay? I'm going to check on Janina."

"They really seemed to want to be alone."

"You haven't seen them on coffee yet."


	35. Chapter 35: Coffee is Surprisingly Bad

Janina managed to get all the way to their new room, already using the coffee machine to make a lot more coffee as they directly drank from the kettle of it. Heart floated through the wall entering the room and sighed at the sight in front of her.

Janina doesn't seem to notice her yet, too busy drowning all of their thoughts with hot coffee, not caring that some of it is dripping down their face and shirt, visible steaming.

"Janina. What did the pot say to the kettle?"

They put down the kettle, burns marks around their mouth clearly visible, "I don't know, what did the pot say to the kettle?"

"The pot said stop it you're fucking drunk on caffine."

They laughed at that, as if it was remotely funny.

"You don't get drunk on caffine! Only with beer and wine!"

"Well you do Janina." Heart huffed as she floated over, "What conspiracy theory do you have for the audience?"

"A good question you have there, I've got two! One, we are most likely in a self insert story on some weird blogging platform!"

"And what's number two?"

"My entire existence is just one huge joke about everything I had to go through in the medieval times!"

"And what are you going to do now?"

"Burn the books, burn everything down and then just jump off a cliff."

"No you are not. You're going to at least kick Jeff's ass before all of that."

"Who the fuck is Jeff and why do I feel like I have to kick his ass for something? Is he that 'Go to sleep'? I always wanted to kick that guy."

"Yes. Yes he is. And he yells at BEN and I to do it when he comes to visit every weekend. You are gonna kick his ass before you burn stuff and jump off a cliff."

"I want to kick his ass now! That way I won't have to wait with burning shit and dying a second time!"

"Sure. Good luck finding him but sure. Now let's get you to the room with the fancy weapons." Heart sighed as she floated behind the wheelchair.

"Yes! Maybe I can finally act on the urge to stab the big sword through my stomach! But someone would have to clean my sword then, I don't let anyone touch it unless they're my bro."

"Uh huh." Heart just started pushing the wheelchair after turning off the coffee machine.

"I can show you Everyone that did all this shit to me on the way too!"

"That's nice Janina." She kept pushing the wheelchair to the infirmary.

"You see that guy over there?" They point to a random Shield member, "He's the one that always shouted at me to keep reading this damned diary even when it got to the point of me retelling all the spousal abuse I had to endure! At age five!"

"And he's going to die soon but not now." Heart mused as she kept pushing the wheelchair.

"And that teacher taught me to read on my own! Otherwise I wouldn't get any meals until I read the words right!"

"Uh huh." Heart just sent whoever Janina pointed at a dangerous smirk as a warning.

"But my father was the worst of it! He couldn't stop comparing me to mom! It was similar to the things I went through back then, but it was my spouse that did it, not my dad! You can read about it! I give you permission!"

Heart Burn only could sigh as she pushed Janina into the infirmary.

"This is not the shiny weapon room. Get me out of here."

She looked at the nurses and, "They are drunk on caffine, have mild burns on their face, and bleeding scratch marks. If you try any religious methods of healing them again, I will invite a known cannibal here to fix Janina up."

"You can't leave me here Heart! They'll just insist more that everything is okay and that I just need to sleep it off! You can't do this to me!"

"Oh? Then I'll go ahead and call EJ after bringing you back to BEN!" Heart smiled, "And they can't object!"

"Thank you so much!"

The nurse is very concerned, "I can assure you two that she's in good hands."

"I am not a she!"

"Biologically you are."

"See what I mean Heart! They don't even respect me!"

"And that's why I'm getting EJ, he's the closest thing to a doctor and is way more trustworthy." Heart began pulling them out of the infirmary. The nurse lets her, not wanting to feel any of the wrath.

She just kept on pushing Janina through the halls, being careful not to crash into the walls.

"Have I told you how awesome you are? And how thankful I am to call you my best friend!"

"Yes I am sure you have." Heart smiled as they eventually arrived in the room, "BEN text EJ and tell him I'm on my way to wherever he is. I'll let you deal with Janina."

"Why must you betray me like this?" BEN complained.

"I can tell my bro all about different killing methods now!"

BEN only groaned as Heart tossed him a phone and he started texting immediately. Janina only looks around the room as if they never were here before.

"Janina, I'm going to leave for a bit, don't piss off BEN too much or he'll leave you here alone probably which is not really that good." Heart sighed as BEN handed the phone back.

"He said he's a bit close luckily and busy eating but he'll wait. His location is on the screen."

"Alright. See you soon Janina with a doctor you can trust." Heart smiled as she disappeared.

"BEN, wanna see my always growing not self inflicted scars collection?"

"No not really." He huffed.

"But they have something to do with our ancestors!"

"I doubt that." BEN rolled his eyes, "How long does this drunk bullshit even last with you? Jeff usually takes a few hours to pass out."

"It depends on my level of psychological breakdown! It doesn't help that I drank directly from the hot kettle without any sort of sweetener! Just pure black coffee!"

"...are you absolutely sure you're human?"

"I mean I'm 90% sure! The other percent is that I am just a fictional self insert, but we don't talk about this!"

"..what the fuck?"

"I know right!" They giggle slightly as they seem to poke at nothing. "I found it!"

He only shook his head and used electricity to make any nearby plugs and cords in the room reach out and pull the wheelchair away.

"Janina, you really shouldn't be going nuts. I don't want you crashing through my room in the warehouse."

"But I only get all the answers with coffee! And why are you pulling me away from the wall!?"

He rolled his pupils as they were pulled away. He was getting bored and really had the itching to kill some people.

"You still wanna know how to kill people here and make it look like an accident?"

"I could just let them know they pissed me off."

"No I mean that everyone just assumes that it was a complete accident, like an old shelf falling on them."

"How?"

"Simple! You just observe in a public library which of the shelves is the most likely to break and fall, once you hear that this shelf will get replaced soon you just wait for people to be on the side where it most likely would fall and pull a book out, making it look like the shelf fell on it's own and several people will be dead or severely injured and no one can blame you!"

"That sounds like something Puppeteer or Sally would do. I prefer burning, electrocution, forcing them to commit suicide, strangling and stabbing."

"I wanted to ask you about suicide, but the wall is saying that the answer is No."

"I wouldn't help you with anything anyway."

"See! The wall is right!"

He just rolled his pupils with a sigh. They sneeze twice then. "Someone's talking about me."

"Probably Heart and EJ."

* * *

The Chief had just gotten the most troubling news indeed, not only did his Child spill the beans about their education, they made it sound like it was something bad. And now because of that Lady Heart is bringing a Cannibal here, he already ordered everyone to clear the floors and stay in their rooms or in groups. He will personally greet the two to make sure that nothing bad will happen, Rex of course staying by his side as he stands in the entrance hall, waiting for the two to arrive.

Eventually, Heart Burn appeared walking alongside a figure taller than her with a black hoodie covered in blood and a dark blue mask with black holes where the eyes should be, obscuring any idea of what he looked like. She saw chief and instantly glared as the tips of her hair caught fire.

"Lady Heart, would you kindly tell me the reason why you invited a cannibal here?"

"Because, Janina is hurt, this guy is the only person I trust to be a doctor, and from what Janina said, the nurses are practically useless." She huffed as the cannibal stood awkwardly next to her, "Even BEN would trust Eyeless Jack to help Janina more than those nurses."

"Lady Heart I can assure you that my child would be in the best care of our medical staff. There is no need for someone else to take the time out of their already busy schedule to tend to Janina."

"I trust him more than them." She glared, "I'd even trust him more than you right now. Now if you excuse me, I'll be taking him to Janina. I promise they won't be missing any kidneys."

"That does not reassure me at all, but if you trust him, than I can not stop you. You know where to go, right?"

"Yes." She huffed as EJ seemed to look up, "Heart Burn, I thought you said that this place wasn't like a cult."

"I said that this place worshipped BEN and I like a cult, but they aren't as bad as one. There's a difference EJ."

He seemed to nod as Heart lead him in the direction of the study room. Chief just went back to his room, barricading the door with salt.

Eventually, Heart Burn made it into the room and floated through the door, resulting in EJ cursing loudly as he had to open the door, revealing Janina trying to get back to the imaginary wall, even clawing at the cords.

"Janina, are you still drunk on caffeine?" Heart Burn groaned as BEN finally removed the cords, causing Janina to roll forward slightly.

"Finally I can break this stupid wall!"

"Janina I brought EJ, he's better than those nurses."

That stopped them from attempting to punch the air, "Yay!"

"EJ, this is Janina, no you can't eat them. They have burns, BEN left gashes on their face, and their limbs need to be checked out." Heart reported as EJ nodded. Janina can only grin at all of this.

EJ could only sigh and went through the check over before pulling out some bandages and some healing ointments, "The limbs can be taken care of with better equipment and I will go through our contacts for prosthetic limbs. Apply this and the burns will eventually fade, and I don't believe BEN has dug his claws through anything dangerous enough to cause an infection but to be safe, change these bandages regularly."

BEN merely glared at him as if he were offended Jack would think that.

"You're nice, nicer than those nurses during examination."

"Jack, from what I know they basically were like superstitious cultists about it or something, just saying that they are fine and doing other weird things." Heart sighed as Jack nodded.

"Just help them out and when they die can I have-"

"No. No you can not, but you can have the organs of whoever we end up killing in here."

"That should suffice for payment."

"They often use needles for examination, I also saw some of the organs they keep cool when they think I'm asleep."

"I will have to raid their coolers soon." he was wearing a mask, but one could think that he was grinning.

"They are under the table with the various torture devices known as acupuncture needles."

Heart merely sighed, "Give it another half hour, they'll be fine soon."

"I'm fine now though."

"You're not still drunk on the caffeine?"

"I am not drunk on the caffeine."

Heart Burn gave them a look then.

"You can test me. I'll pass with flying colors."

She holds out both fists, "How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Twelve."

"I'm not holding up any. You are drunk."

"No! Do another test!"

"Can you tell the time?"

"Yes." They turn towards the clock in the room, "I am not drunk on caffeine."

"That alone proves you are." Heart Burn groaned and glanced at BEN who was laughing like skull kid where he was floating, "BEN can you escort EJ out, don't murder anyone at all. I am going to take care of Janina."

"But Heart, this is too entertaining!" He laughed.

"Why is he laughing? Did Chief fall again?"

"He's laughing at you." Heart sighed, as EJ only shook his head.

"BEN, you should go out killing soon, before you end up murdering your own worshippers."

"I'll probably do that soon anyway."

"Just looking out for you." He sighed as BEN floated over to lead him out the room, leaving Heart once again with Janina.

"I am still not drunk."

"Yes, you are. Your hangover should be coming in a few minutes."

"I don't look forward to that. I probably won't say this when sober, so read the rest of the diary parts I skipped. Sober me can't deal with that."

"Alright Janina." Heart Burn sighed, "Just go easy on the coffee next time."

"This isn't the first time this happened, so don't worry. Normally I just spent it in my room."

"I know it's not the first time, remember I listened to your ramblings in college."

"No, I mean this isn't the first time I drank coffee after being trapped in the old Janina's memories."

"You swore by God that Benedict was joking and I think you were crying at him being a demon."

"I have to apologize to BEN later. At least this time I didn't cause shelves to fall over."

Heart Burn could only sigh, "Yeah, you know how much he hates being called Benedict. By the way, is that hangover kicking in yet?"

"I can remember the shit I pulled, can you just roll me to my room so I can take a pill and sleep?"

"Sure." She smiled a little, pushing the wheelchair out of the room. Janina just keeps suppressing the memories to stop the hangover from coming.


	36. Chapter 36: Disaster Strikes

BEN Drowned watched as Eyeless Jack left the building. He had laughed at all the salt littering the halls, everyone seemed to be more scared of Heart and him than they were for EJ. It was really amusing to see, enough to distract him from his headache.

He grinned to himself as he began floating back down the halls, recalling all the ideas he had in his game of how to deal with the Shields and the Moon Children.

Unknown to him a few of the Shields are waiting for him to round the corner, already having a ghost proof net ready so he won't disappear. He just kept floating, already too deep in his thoughts to even care for a few shields nearby.

A net then gets thrown at him, successfully trapping him. He screeches loudly in alarm as he begins glitching, trying to get free.

"Don't try, it's ghost proof."

"Why the fuck are you doing this?" He hisses trying to bite and claw his way free.

"Letting only the daughter of the Chief try getting your memories back lead to more troubles than she's worth, so we're going to try making you sleep."

"I'm a ghost, I haven't slept in 9 years." He hisses at them, glaring through the net.

"You would only have to be in a half awake state. Janina was easier to get to that than you."

He struggles more, trying to get one of his knives so he could cut through the net. One of them takes out an amulet.

"Fighting will only make it worse, so look into this amulet."

He heard that and decided the best course of options, was to close his eyes so that he could avoid looking as he kept reaching for his knife.

"We can also do this the hard way and lock Lady Heart in a room with salt, alone with Janina so we will see how long it takes for a serial killer to snap and kill her mortal friend."

"And your chief will find out soon enough what happened, and sick Heart and me on you like he did to the last people that caused harm to Janina." He grinned a sick and twisted grin at that.

"He locked himself in his room with salt. He's as guilty as us. So better for you to go along with this or be the cause of the reincarnation of your sister dying."

"They're no fucking sister of mine. I'd rather not have any of the memories." He hissed, "All they are is a friend of Heart Burn's, who is very suicidal anyway."

"So you wouldn't mind them dying sooner then. Good to know."

"I'd like to see you try to deal with Heart Burn when she's pissed. The moment even some of the salt gives way, this whole place will be on fire."

"Not if we have more ways to kill Janina. We know of their pills, it would be so easy to make it look like an illness."

He huffed, if his eyes were open, he'd be rolling his pupils.

"We even went along with it already. If you don't want them to die you better get your memories back or in 24 hours the effects of the pills will be irreversible."

"Heart Burn will find out." He hissed as he did open one eye.

"She won't. It looks and acts exactly like the illness that nearly took away the first Janina."

He just keeps one eye open, not responding at the slightest. The amulet gets dangled in front of his eye, swinging slightly. He really doesn't know what they are trying to accomplish, its not like he even has actual eyes, just red dots in the void of his eye sockets.

"Just give in already."

"Yeah it doesn't seem to be working." he huffed in a bored tone.

"If you could just cooperate, this would be a lot easier for everyone."

"I am." He opened his other eye and rolled his pupils, "You just suck at hypnotism, or" he grinned, "it doesn't work when I technically have no eyes."

"We just haven't tried hard enough yet."

He only sighed a bit, already getting bored, "Yeah well your efforts are boring."

The amulet still gets dangled in front of his eyes. He fake yawned, really still not seeing a point.

"Really, I've tried sleep before, but I don't lose consciousness at all. I can fake it quite well though."

"Have you tried that then since Janina read the diaries to you?"

"No, I merely recharged in my game while wishing I could claw the Moon children to death." He grinned as his eyes glowed a bit, recalling the ideas of how to murder them, and the grin on his face when he realized he could also enact the torture onto these people.

"Try it then."

There's shuffling behind the one who holds the amulet and now there's several spray bottles.

"I haven't done so in almost 3 years." he hissed, glaring at the spray bottle.

"Either you do it or I just pick one of the spray bottles. Only one of them is filled with the holy water salt mix, the others are only water. If you're lucky it'll only be water."

He kept hissing, his sharp teeth almost biting his lip. He knew it wouldn't work, he physically and mentally can never sleep, or even get close. He was going to get covered in harmful anyway, that was something even he could see.

"I can't." he glared at the spray bottles, wishing they would catch fire, to no avail.

"One last chance, try or get soaked in different body parts."

He only hissed his response while trying to reach for his knife. His hand gets sprayed with the water.

"Bad little boy. No taking weapons."

He yelped in pain as he pulled his hand away, clutching it as blood dripped down his face.

"I did warn you."

He glared harshly as blood kept dripping down his face and onto his shirt, "Yeah and that wasn't holy water!"

"You got lucky then, the next one could be or not. Are you willing to get hypnotized now or will you resist more?"

He kept glaring at them, hissing out as his reply while his body glitched. Another spray bottle get selected and he gets sprayed with water on his other hand. He yelped again in pain, trying to ignite a fire but his hands were too wet.

"Still...n-not holy water." He hissed out, trying to brace himself for the pain to come, glitching out horribly.

"Aren't you one lucky individual then! Only three bottles left, one of them is the holy water salt mix."

He merely continued to glare, fear starting to creep in but not letting it fucking show yet.

"Will you now submit to the hypnotism?!"

"Nah." He grinned through the pain, blood still dripping from his eye sockets. This earned him another spray bottle, once again aimed at his hands.

He hissed in pain, but his hands were getting numb and glitching out more than the rest of him.

"Two left little boy. One has the holy water, the other doesn't. You can choose next too."

He only kept glitching, trying to brace himself for further pain but it was getting harder, he _needed_ to get back to his game soon.

"One last time, do you submit to the hypnotism? Yes or no?"

"No!" He tried to grab his knife again, fighting the pain in his hand.

"Apparently you don't want to choose so we use both."

With that both of the spray bottles gets sprayed on his hand. He screamed in pain from the amount of water soaking him as he fell on his side, glitching horribly. The people only laugh at that.

"There was no holy water the whole time."

He kept glitching horribly, feeling his energy drain faster from the pain, it hurt so much and _no one was fucking helping him_. He hissed louder as he struggled in the net, trying to fight through the pain to get his knife, anything to stop the fucking pain. Blood kept dripping from his eyes and even his mouth as he kept fighting, glitching out wanting the pain to just stop.

"Would we get in any trouble?" One of them asked.

"Not really, a lot of us want the two ghosts gone. Makes it much easier to remember and maybe this will make Janina normal to care for children."

He hissed loudly in response to them, still trying to fight through the pain.

"How long until he dies from this?"

"Can't be long, technology is a fragile thing."

He glared at them, but before he could black out, there was a loud, "WHAT THE FUCKING HELL?!" as Heart was there, on fire, and glaring, and then blue screen everything.

* * *

Heart Burn knew something was wrong when she faintly heard yelps of pain, but the scream tipped her off. Something went fucking wrong. She left Janina's side and started floating through the walls listening to the sound to locate where BEN was.

It wasn't long til she found BEN trapped on the ground glitching and surrounded by shield members holding spray bottles.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL?!" she was on fire and pissed off.

"SCATTER!"

They all fled in different directions, running away from her wrath. She glared as the fire spread after them all, as she rushed to BEN's side. They all still continued to run away, though quickly found fire blocking their exits.

She yelped a bit as she touched the wet net, but still tried to rip it off him though it was burning her hands a lot. She glared at the nearest shield as her flames increased.

" _Remove the fucking net and I might fucking spare you._ "

Only one of them moved forward and quickly removes the net. The others are trying to jump over the fire or even through it. The fire only increased, resulting in their screams of pain as she let the one who moved forward off with bad burns.

She was immediately there at BEN's side trying to get him to get out of the blue screen of death he was currently locked in, from his limp body and blue glitching out. Seeing the state he was in, she glared harshly at all of them before disappearing with his body, floating as fast as she could to the tv.

Once she arrived in the room, she quickly turned on the game and tv and once it loaded, shoved BEN's body in the screen, turned it off and grabbed his cartridge. The assigned guards of the cartridge are staying as far away from her as they can.

She glared at them harshly before floating right out of the room back to where she had left the ones who hurt her nerdling. Those people are still where she left them, writhing in pain from the burns she inflicted on them.

"You all tried to fucking kill My boyfriend." She growled out, her hair alight with fire. A few try to flee again, the same that had tried to escape the first time.

"You all signed your fucking death warrant. Your chief isn't going to save you this time." She approached them, the flames getting higher, stronger, entrapping them all. The one that stayed still the whole time is already accepting his fate, the others don't, scrambling to get up and jump through the flames.

"I thought you all worshipped us. I thought you loved having your so called hero here. Why would you attempt to kill him? _Answer me before I kill you all in a blaze of the shame you are._ "

The only one that answers is the one that accepts his fate, the others are too scared, "We are worshipping the true Benedict, the Hero and the Knight. As much as there is evidence that Benjamin is Benedict reincarnated, some if not all can't allow Benjamin to continue like this. Some would say he taints the name of Benedict, others say that his existence is a torture. You can't deny that he's scarred, mentally and physically."

" _And what you did brought him back to that point._ " Her flames flared up, " _You made it worse with the water._ "

"I merely held down the net, the one in the middle sprayed the water."

" _You all are fucking responsible for causing him more harm._ "

"I know, I am accepting death at this point."

"Which is why you all will suffer!" She yelled as the flames engulfed all of them. The screams of pain followed that, some begging for forgiveness.

Their screams were music to her ears as the flames finished them off slowly while she strolled past them.

Soon she made her way to just outside of Chief's room, "Hey! So apparently some of your people just tried to murder BEN, spraying him with water as if he was being tortured by the Moon Children all over again. I'm taking him and we're fucking leaving."

The Chief quickly opens the door, having heard what she said, a salt line under the door separating his room from the hallway.

"Lady Heart, there is no need for such drastic measures!"

"I'd rather not see BEN injured like that again. I'm getting him and myself somewhere safer. Oh and by the way, those people had an unofficial execution and their charred corpses will smell in a while." She glared at him, clutching the cartridge tight in her hands.

He had to sigh at that, "Very well. I will have to let Janina know that you will be departing with BEN. Will you both still continue the memory plans or drop those too considering the circumstances?"

"Most likely the latter, as they had gone on about Benedict in their dying words, the way they said it made it sound like they wanted to mercy kill him so they could have a better chance of getting Benedict back. Tell Janina to text me when they wake up. I'm leaving." She huffs and with that, turning invisible with the cartridge, disappearing from all sight.

The Chief sighed once more, not even a full day and everything went wrong with his plans. He'll deal with the charred corpses tomorrow, now is not the time to look at those since he had planned on sleeping.


	37. Chapter 37: Refuge

**Author's note: Don't worry! Everyone's favorite elf is not dead! well I mean, he is a ghost but he isn't gone gone, this story ain't gonna get that kind of ending without any memories from being Benedict and Hadley in BEN and Heart. I still don't own creepypasta or Janina, I just own Heart Burn. Please enjoy and review.**

The first thing that Janina registers is the annoying light from the blinds, why they had to insist to have a room with a window is beyond them, not to mention bad because once the sun is out those blinds can't keep it out.

They groan and try to get themself to getting into a sitting position, everything that is still attached to their body hurts like they just fell on Lego from two stories high. Managing to somehow sit up they had to keep focused on not throwing up immediately.

"Uggh…. I always tell myself to quit coffee and yet here I am…."

Janina just rings that bell to signal that they're awake so they can be put on the wheelchair, normally they attempt to do it themself, but today just felt all kinds of wrong. They don't even attempt to fight their caretakers, a clear sign to everyone that something is very wrong, they check for all kinds of symptoms as one of them runs off to tell the Chief that Janina is running a high fever.

They only groan more, really not looking forward to the acupuncture again, at least this time they have their phone with them. They then quickly unlock their phone to text Heart, surprised to see that they've gotten a message from her when they slept.

 _H: Dear Janina, if you're reading this good morning. I don't know what he'll say, but last night I found several people attempting to murder BEN. I saved him but blue screen of death sort of hit him. I rushed him to the cartridge and even now as I text this he hasn't contacted me at all, nor has he come out of the tv. I decided it best to leave the building and stop the memory stuff as that has only ever caused him harm in his life. I charred their corpses already and told chief to tell you of my leaving when you woke up but then I realized he might lie so I'm telling you the truth here. I'll be ready to text you whenever, if you need a place to escape from the shields, due to what you yell when you're drunk, just text me. See you later, Heart Burn._

Janina reads this all, their first thoughts follow along the plotline of every Hangover movie they had to watch. Their second thoughts center around the fact that they can't just simply leave now because apparently they're sick.

And there comes the devil himself, named Chief by everyone here.

"Janina, I heard you've gotten sick."

"Apparently."

"We talked about this."

"We didn't, you talked and I drew pictures of how I plan my own demise."

"Janina please take this seriously."

"No can't d- oh fuck"

They had to puke now, at least someone quickly realized why they were so green and quickly gave them a trash can where they now loose all of their stomach content in.

"Oh dear, someone get them to the infirmary."

The rest of it is a blur as they finished puking, the only thing they really register is the amount of scented candles and the needles poking into their arm.

Janina's phone went off again, another text from Heart.

 _H: Janina? Are you there? Did something happen?_

They picked up their phone as soon as they were able, having to focus to read it and reply back, really not wanting anyone to see them like this, they feel like shit.

 _J: Everything's fine here, don't worry._

 _H: That gives me even more reason to worry Janina, you know that full fucking well._

 _J: Sorry, I just have a hangover and this time it's vicious._

 _H: And how are They dealing with it?_

 _J: How do you think?_

 _H: I swear I will get you out of there soon. I have found a place that you can stay at if you don't mind the 8 year old running around._

 _J: Considering the headless chickens that would be an improvement._

 _H: And you can watch BEN when I'm busy out killing...he still hasn't texted me nor made anything happen on the screen._

 _J: That is bad, once I'm done with puking my stomach out I try to come over, okay?_

 _H: They probably won't let you will they? I'll just come over and get you since I don't want them exactly finding this place._

 _J: Good idea, but that would mean I can't take my wheelchair with me, since it could have trackers in it._

 _H: We'll get you a new one soon, I'm just going to get you flu medicine and sleeping pills and other kinds of medicine to help._

 _J: What's a flu and I got sleeping pills here already._

 _H: Jfc Janina, im just getting you medicine so that you won't die or anything or get too sick. On my way, create distraction or something so that I can come get you._

 _J: Would puking on someone count as a distraction? :P_

 _H: Maybe, but otherwise I'll just like carry you out._

 _J: Thanks, hopefully they won't come with more needles, I'll see ya soon._

 _H: See you soon too. Tell them Im mad too, then they'll probably clear the hell out._

 _J: :D_

Janina has too stifle a laugh at all of this, this is going to be a lot of fun and not even this hangover can stop them. They notice the door getting opened by the same nurses that always do acupuncture, might as well do something now.

"Hey, I just talked with Heart and she's coming, also she's very mad and I dunno why."

They grin as the nurses excuse themselves to get away from here, having to hold back more laughter as they run out. Now to just wait for Heart to arrive.

It took a while, but eventually Heart showed up in the room, a small grin on her face, "You okay Janina?"

"Yeah, just a bad hangover." They look like they didn't see the sun in years, sickly pale and obviously running a fever, the only things that are supposed to help are various scented candles and rosaries.

"That isn't a hangover, thats you being sick." Heart sighed as she came over.

"I feel fine though, I don't get sick."

"Janina. That is you being sick. I know what you look like during a hangover, that isn't it."

"Then how do I look, here's no mirror to tell."

"Like death."

"So like usual then, got it."

"Nah, worse than usual."

"Like three hours before an exam or three all nighters in a row before crashing?"

"The latter, but even worse." Heart sighed as she then started trying to lift up Janina, "Come on, I bought medicine its over at the place."

"Okay, sorry I can't be of much help, only got one still barely working arm left and all."

"Just hold on." Heart managed to lift them up, somewhat close to bridal style, and just started floating out of the room. Janina is trying to make it easier by not moving at all the whole time. She just kept floating through the building, being careful not to go through the walls knowing that Janina couldn't pass through them. They wonder the whole way why no one has stopped them yet.

Heart Burn kept floating, "How do you feel about creepy ghost kids from horror movies?"

"As long as I don't get attacked in sleep I'm fine with anyone."

"Okay then you'll get along with Sally." She smiled.

"I hope that."

* * *

Eventually, Heart Burn arrived at a small house in a quiet neighborhood, albeit in human disguise and walking so that no one questioned anything as she kept holding Janina tightly. Janina is glad for the fresh air, now that they were outside they noticed just how stuffy the air was in the Shields hideout.

Instead of knocking, Heart Burn simply yelled, "Hey Sally! I'm back with a friend! Can you open the door and get a place for them to sit please?"

The door seemed to open by itself as Heart Burn walked in, while a chair was pulled up for Janina. Janina just guesses that Sally is either not aware that she is either invisible or just can't be seen.

Heart helped Janina into the chair while going back to normal, "She's just shy. Just wait you'll be cornered by her adorableness when I'm gone."

Janina manages to sit comfortable in it, "You sure about that? I kinda feel like I'm intruding now."

"She's letting us stay here since she's one of BEN's closer friends, and she's worried." She smiled, "Sally you can stop hiding behind me, Janina won't bite and she does believe you exist unlike the assholes you get to kill."

A small child, even shorter than BEN appeared behind Heart, who had long brown hair, a torn up pink nightgown, bright green eyes and was covered in blood.

They smiled at her, "Hi Sally, I hope that my current health status won't bother you."

She looked up at Heart who just nodded a bit, "Benny and Burny say you're a friend, so you're okay!"

"I'm glad to hear that."

The lil girl smiled as she disappeared again, and Heart only shook her head, "BEN and her would play all sorts of games before he found me. It was her and Puppeteer who helped us better understand the whole being dead thing."

"I really am glad to know that, being alone with that sort of problem wouldn't be good."

"Yeah, showed us how fun it is though." She grinned a bit, going over to a bag on the couch and taking out some medicine, "Here this should help."

"Heart, I'm gonna be completely honest, besides my sleeping pills I never took medicine so I have no idea what to do with that."

"Take it like your sleeping pills." She sighed.

"So before I sleep then?"

"Yes.

"Okay, I think I get it."

"Yeah, speaking of which you should get more rest. I'll go get EJ." Heart smiled.

"Where can I lay down then? I can fall asleep on a chair, but that's not good."

Sally appeared again and tried to help Janina up, resulting in Heart chuckling, "Aww looks like she wants to show you to the rooms."

That makes them smile, "I need help to get there though, can't exactly walk yet."

Heart floated over and lifted Janina up again, before following Sally, passing by a tv turned on to the file select screen for Majora's Mask. Janina noticed it, already knowing that BEN is still recovering in it.

They were carried into the back rooms, dried blood still on the walls and floors but at least it didn't smell that bad. Janina doesn't mind the blood at all, this is still an improvement compared to the Shields hideout.

"This is the cleanest room so you can rest here Janina." Heart sighed as he put them on the bed.

They did their best to sit up a bit on it, "It's still a lovely room, well compared to my old room it is."

Heart handed them the medicine then, "Get some rest okay?"

Janina takes the medicine and quickly pulls out their own sleeping pills, "With this I will, don't worry."

"And I'm making sure you actually take the other medicine."

"Okay, which one do I need to take first then?"

"All before you sleeping pill." She hands them a pill, "This'll help with the hangover."

They take it and swallow it dry, "How come I never heard of that before then?"

"Because the Shields are religious old people."

"That is both an answer and a description of them." They then take the rest of the medicine, making sure that they aren't taking any twice, accidentally. Heart watches, relieved that Janina is at least taking their medicine.

"I also brought extra sleeping pills of the same kind just in case they gave you placebos, you never know with really old people."

"What's placebos?"

"Its when they give you a fake cure and tell you it'll do nothing but really it does jack shit, its just you believe it'll do the thing so much that it'll happen. The others go on about how people in mental institutions give them that shit when they play their little escaping games."

"Ah, I don't think that I've got placebos though, these pills do their job of keeping me asleep."

"Still, you wouldn't know if something is a placebo unless the person tells you. For all you know, you could've been taking placebos your whole life but never knew because you believed they would work and it worked. It's why I bought you real sleeping pills just in case."

"Then how about this, you can see if the sleeping pills I have are placebos, if they are they still at least made it possible for me to think I'm getting sleep and then I'm taking the ones you bought, okay?"

Heart sighed, "Okay. Ill let you take them today and then we'll see how you're feeling later. I need to go kill something, the shields never teaching you this stuff is irritating me."

"You can raid the weapon room there anytime if you want, you know."

"Maybe later. Now rest please Janina."

They just take their sleeping pill, "I will."

"Sally will make sure you're fine here. See ya." And with that Heart disappeared. They only smiled as they lay down, minutes later falling asleep, not knowing that they're getting paler.


	38. Chapter 38: Answers

_Their dreams are peaceful for once, no memories of their old life here, only miles and miles of grass softly moving in the wind. Rex is running around them as they notice that they are in fact standing, hesitantly taking a step forward, followed by another and soon after they were running with Rex, feeling the soft grass tickling the soles of their feet. After awhile they stop, laying down on the grass and pointing out the cloud formations, Rex laying down next to them._

 _A noise suddenly sounded behind them, with the sound of someone grunting in pain. They sat up, looking behind them and seeing BEN, but really badly wounded. His tunic torn like he had been in battle, burns and bruises littering his body, blood dripping from his eye sockets which lacked his pupils, blood coming out of his mouth as he supported himself with his sword while glitching out bad._

" _BEN! Oh fuck, what happened to you?!"_

" _The fucking shield members is what happened." He coughed out, listening for the sound of Janina's voice instead of looking directly at them. They stand up then, trying to get BEN to sit down but he refuses._

" _BEN, please sit down, you need it."_

" _I'm fucking fine." He hissed out, still horribly glitching, "you're not."_

" _You're the one who looks like he just returned from an all out war."_

" _Pinned by a ghost proof net and sprayed down with fucking water in an attempt to somehow knock me out to get those fucking memories you go on about."_

" _Heart only told me what she saw, but don't worry those people are dead now."_

" _Janina. You aren't fine, you need to get the poison out of your system." He hissed out, still not looking at them._

 _Now they are confused as Rex tries to get BEN to sit down now. "BEN, that doesn't make sense really. I haven't eaten anything in the last 24 hours except for my coffee and I would have noticed if something is wrong with it."_

" _They swapped your fucking sleeping pills for poison."_

" _Wait what?!"_

" _They told me that they poisoned you and as they were trying to kill me, they went on about you raising us as kids. They fucking told me that they would even put you in a room with heart, surround you with salt and when Heart went to a point where she really needed to kill something you would get killed. You have been poisoned Janina."_

 _At that they have to sit down, not noticing how the sky around them darkens. "Oh no, oh shit no."_

" _You need to get it out of you Janina, or you'll just get sicker and sicker." He huffed, coughing up more blood, "just give the pills to EJ when Heart gets back. They even said that your dad locked himself in his room with salt while I was being tortured."_

" _I fucking took two pills already, I don't even know if I'm gonna die from that and that honest to any deity up there sounds like him."_

" _Just wake up, get Sally or Heart, get the pills to EJ and take the medicine that Heart has that might help." He huffed, still glitching up and supporting himself with the sword._

" _I have literally no idea how to wake up and I have one question since it had been more than a day since all of this, did anything happen regarding your memories before the shit happened with those Shield members?"_

 _He glitched even more in response, "other than my game acting up more than usual and the bad headaches."_

" _How did your game act up then?"_

" _I mean randomly playing the cutscene with Link, glitching out onto the moon, and my following Kafei to the stream, but it's nothing really."_

" _This sounds a lot like the story of how Benedict found Hadley, at least the parts he told the first Janina."_

 _He growled in response at the mere thought of that, still glitching out bad._

" _From what I know he rode a horse into the town, he met the people with the masks and then he had to follow Hadley to a river. Sounds familiar, doesn't it?"_

 _He let out another hiss, holding his sword even tighter, his claws digging into his skin._

" _He then helped her fake her death and they fled. A somewhat happy end to that story until, you know."_

 _He huffed, "it's just the game glitching up its not any fucking memories"_

" _Keep telling yourself that, if you get any that involves shooting arrows at a tree and hitting a chicken let me know."_

" _Even I know better than to hit a fucking cucco. All they do is just kill the player!"_

" _I never said that it was on purpose."_

 _He hissed at them again as he coughed up more blood, "just.. Just fucking wake up soon.. Ill help wake you up."_

" _And how would you do that? We're both in my dream." The sky around them looks almost blood red, as if it was hurting._

 _He just sighs and sends some electricity vaguely in Janina's direction._

That causes them to wake up, nearly falling out of bed by how sudden that was. The first thing they can register is that they really need a trash can now before they vomit on the floor. They hold a hand in front of their mouth, barely able to keep it down.

"Sally help please!"

A trash can is instantly brought into the room by the smol child carrying it, as it was brought to them. They take it and lose the rest of their stomach content, vaguely aware that there's blood in it too, once they're done they just, "Sally, can you call Heart or EJ?"

"Okay! Ill call Jacky, you don't look so good." And with that she floated out of the room to go contact him. They barely are able to keep themself together, their mind running around various poisons that could have caused this.

"Jacky's on his way!" Sally called as she floated back. Janina only starting to cry as their mind finally catches up to the fact that they've been poisoned.

Sally immediately hugged them, "hugs help!" They hug her back then, almost immediately holding her close like a lifeline.

"You okay now Janny?"

"A bit… could be better.."

"Oh okay, did Benny come to you? We don't sleep so we don't know if he is okay or not…"

"Yes he's… getting better. From what I know he definitely got better, still will take a bit for him to come back, but he was able to talk."

"Yay!" She smiled happily, glad to know her friend was okay.

"He's the one that woke me up too, so he's definitely better."

Sally was about to say something when the door knocked.

"Sally! Its me Jack. You said something was wrong with Janina?"

"Coming!" She floated out of the room.

Janina took that time to collect themself, they haven't died yet so it's not a fast acting poison, so various plants are out.

EJ soon came in, being practically dragged by the small child, "Poison?"

They nodded, "They swapped my sleeping pills with poison, from what I know it isn't fast acting."

"I'm going to take the pills to some people who I know actually work with different poisons to see what it is. Ill try to come back with a cure soon."

They then hand him the pill bottle, "I took two of those before knowing that they were poison, last night and before I fell asleep."

"Just take the other pills for now while I take these in for testing." He takes the pill bottle stuffing it in his pocket.

"I don't plan on sleeping now, if that dosis was deathly I don't want to be asleep."

"Heart Burn is out killing so it'll be awhile."

"I know…"

EJ then leaves but not before, "Maybe you could try to play BEN's game, it'll keep you entertained for now."

"Would he even allow that?"

"He's too weak to do too much right now, just play on a seperate file." and with that, EJ had left the building. Janina considered it, not sure if they should, most likely one would need two hands to play it, they glare at the stump of what was once their arm.

"I can help!" Sally grinned, "And maybe Benny will help too!"

"That would be great, I couldn't play a single game for so long already."

Sally sort of then tried to help Janina out of the bed.

"Sally, you just have to get me down, I can sort of get to his game."

"You need help!" She said as she sort of got Janina onto her back without being squished. Janina is trying not to go awww the whole time, "I know, but you shouldn't strain yourself."

"I'm fine! I'm strong!" She smiled as she sort of kept Janina on her back, trying to pull them out of the room and into the living room.


	39. Chapter 39: His Game

**Author's Note: This chapter is mainly built around a walkthrough my cowritor was watching, since she was watching the N64 version and I was watching the 3DS version, so some things are slightly weird or we forgot that certain things have to happen before other things, but when we go back and edit all of the chapters when the story is finished to better make sense and add things in we could have had as foreshadowing. That is when we will fix some of this stuff, and the grammer. I know the grammar isn't the best thing in the universe. Please enjoy and review. I do not own Majora's Mask(i have the 3ds version on my ds though) it belongs to Nintendo.**

It took a while, but they both eventually made it as Sally sort of dragged Janina to the couch. Janina then tried to pull themself up on it using their remaining arm, it's not graceful, but it works.

Sally then handed Janina the N64 controller, as the screen was still on file select, before sitting next to them. They smile as they simply put in the new file the name Janina and the game starts. It has the typical cutscene of just Link riding through the forest, only get stopped by skull kid. Just like what BEN had said happened in the game, which had been like Benedict traveling.

Janina takes note of that as they watch the cutscene. Of course, Skull Kid has the fairies stop Link's horse as he got thrown off, and laughs that same creepy laugh with Majora being worn on his face. Janina tenses up slightly at that laugh, the mask really isn't helping.

Of course, the same stuff they had seen when Heart had been playing it in their apartment occurs, though without the glitching and skull kid's laugh following, and once in clock tower Happy Mask Salesman appears, but not the creepy statue. The mask salesman offers Link the ability to return to his normal form, in exchange for getting the mask back from the skull kid. Janina is getting suspicious of that Happy Mask Salesman, no one can be that happy and he looks vaguely familiar.

He stated that he had three days before he had to leave and it was very important that Link retrieved the mask before then, as Link went through the doors into clock town, only to get attacked by dogs and racially attacked by the people for being a deku scrub. Janina tries to avoid confrontation, just trying to get used to the controls first. One odd thing, was that whenever something from the otherside of the controls were needed, they seemed to activate on their own, a small tiny glitch on the very corner of the screen was enough to tell what happened.

That makes Janina smile as they explore the town, coming across Tingle. That was one really bad experience, trying to get a map from him as he went on and on about the fairy boy and trying to join his people, it was very uncomfortable. They just searched for the supposed great fairy which the children in the group said was up in the cave, as they wanted you to play a game of hide and seek with them where if you won they'd let you into their secret hideout. Janina decides to play the game, most likely saying No wouldn't help. It took a bit, but eventually the kids were all found, as they gave the password to the bomber's hideout along with the bomber's notebook. They decided to check the hideout, maybe it's important.

Of course, they do demand that you repeat the same numbered password that was just given by the other kids. They put it in to get there, as the kid lets them through. It turns out to be an underground hideout through the sewers, as eventually Link comes upon a room where there's a balloon with Majora on it blocking the stairs. Janina aimed the bubble shooting at it and shot the balloon. The balloon popped opening up the way to the observatory. They then enter the observatory, passing by the scarecrow and they just look at it, wondering what that is doing here.

"What's that doing inside?"

The scarecrow gives the option to dance all night and all day, but a glitch on the screen causes Janina to say no and forces Link at least a little bit, towards the stairs. Janina keeps moving up, seeing actual observatory part of the building.

"So many colors."

In the screen was an old man and a giant telescope. They decide to look at the blue glowing shiny stone first, it's shiny. The old man describes it as a Moon's Tear. Janina then talks to the old man, wanting to know more about the Moon's Tear. The man goes on about how he is a strange looking child and asking about if he's a new friend, before going on about the troublemaker that wanted to steal his moon's tear and how he's probably causing trouble at clock tower before asking if you want to use the telescope. They look through it, seeing the skull kid and the moon before something comes crashing down to the ground, they looked back to skull kid doing a 'weird little dance' as in he basically was slapping his ass like a monkey, taunting Link.

"Okay, that is rude."

"Yes it is." Sally huffed from next to them.

They stop looking through the telescope, listening to the old man as he asks if he found the trouble maker and goes on about the loud noise outside, saying another Moon's Tear may have fallen out, which makes sense as it came out of the Moon's eye. Janina decides to go outside and picks up the shiny, staring at it.

"Shiny.."

Sally giggled a bit at that, but then looked like she had an idea, "Maybe Benny is hiding in the town somewhere."

"I can look there if you want to see?"

"Yeah! He's always using that statue so maybe you should look for that!" She smiled.

"I'll do that then." With that they leave the observation tower and through the sewer system to get back to clock town, now heading towards the main area. Entering every single shop they can enter, they find the Elegy of Emptiness Statue in the Curiosity shop, just hidden slightly amongst the other junk on the sides, really not giving Link much room to get to the shop owner, of course once Link gets too close he looks like he got hit by an attack but zero damage is taken from the three hearts.

"Is that his way of saying hello?"

"Maybe he doesn't want Link getting on top of him?" She tilted her head in confusion. Janina has too hold back a laugh, turning their head so they don't look at Sally.

"Maybe he's still hurt and doesn't want to get hurt further?" She blinked, not noticing Janina trying to hold back laughter.

"I can understand that, hey BEN, can you show Sally that you're okay?"

Link was promptly set on fire.

"I'm gonna take that as a yes. Sorry for bothering you BEN."

The fire left Link with half a heart of health remaining. Janina then leaves the shop, wondering where they can get their health back. The screen glitches slightly in the direction of the center of clock town. They decide to follow the direction of the glitch, as it lead to a deku scrub who is willing to give up his deku flower land deed if you give him the Moon's Tear.

"But then I don't have shiny anymore, should I do it?"

BEN glitches the game to say yes, meaning Janina no longer has the shiny.

"That was mean BEN."

The deku scrub gives up ownership of the flower allowing Janina to use it, with there being a piece of heart over at clock tower door that hasn't opened. Janina tries out that flower, allowing Link to get the piece of heart with his health back, before Tatl goes on about the door only opening at midnight on the eve of the carnivale. They then see if the three days line up with the time of the door opening, as it will, midnight on the final day will the door open allowing for 6 in game hours to fight skull kid. Janina is glad to see that, they are curious to know what's behind the door.

BEN doesn't respond at all in the game while Sally hops off the couch bored and goes to play with her teddy bear. Janina just explores the town and the places near it, making a map of the places in their head for later, though it was sort of easy with the map in the corner of the screen. Still they explore until it's time to face skull kid.

As soon as midnight hits in game, the cutscene occurs as the door to clock tower opens. Janina quickly heads there, wanting to know what happens there. As soon as Link enters the clock tower, looking up there is Skull kid tossing the Ocarina up and down while floating in the air.

The fairies appear as Tatl pleads for Skull kid to give up the mask, while her brother Tael says, "Swamp. Mountain. Ocean. Canyon. Hurry.. The four who are there bring them here." Only to get smacked harshly by skull kid, saying that he's a stupid fairy that shouldn't speak out of line.

"That's not nice at all."

Tatl yells at skull kid, asking him if he still thinks he's their friend after that, while skull kid shrugs it off saying even if they were to come now they wouldn't be able handle him, asking that if its something that can be stopped then just try to stop it, before shrieking resulting in the moon falling faster.

"Shit shit shit, what the fuck should I do?!"

The cues on screen from glitches pointed towards making a bubble. Janina does so, not sure where to aim as Tatl went at skull kid to target him. They quickly hit him with the bubble, hoping that that was right, as skull kid was stunned, dropping the Ocarina onto the ground where Link could reach. Janina quickly makes Link grab it, as the text box says that memories of Princess Zelda are rushing back.

A flashback occurs as it shows a young blond princess talking to Link in his hylian form, as she talks about Link leaving the land already. "Even though it was only a short time, I feel like I've known you forever."

"I feel one huge deja vu all of a sudden."

Zelda goes on to say that she'll never forget the days they spent together in Hyrule and that she believes in her heart that they will meet again some day and until that day comes, she hands him the ocarina. She prays his journey is a safe one and that if something should happen to him, he should remember a song, before teaching him The Song of Time. The description of the song being that it lingers on the edge of Link's mind and is a song of his memories of Princess Zelda, before Link leaves on his horse.

"Okay, there is definitely one huge feeling of Deja Vu and this is my first time playing this."

The flashback ends leaving Link still on clock tower, as Tatl hits him in the head trying to get him to snap out of it, asking if he's lost in memories or something.

"Okay, I am now questioning if Nintendo knew of our Ancestors too."

Tatl yells that the old Ocarina isn't going to be much help while pleading for any help from the gods to give more time. They just look at the ocarina and then try to figure out how to play it, having a sneaking suspicion to play the Song of Time. As soon as the button is pressed, and Link still being a Deku scrub, it gets turned into a huge set of wooden pipes like trumpets or something. That confuses them as they now play the Song of Time. Link appears to then fall through a spiral of clocks through a white void losing any money and items that Janina had found, before a shortened version of the cutscene from the beginning of the game plays before the text, Dawn of the First Day appears and Link wakes up at the door in which he had first arrived in clock town from.

"Did I just travel through time?"

Tatl seems to panic about it on the screen as she comments about how everything has started over, the moon being back in its original position in the sky from the first day, before Tatl questions what Link is, the instrument and the song, before saying that the mask salesman had said that if he got the instrument back he could return Link to normal. Janina could only watch mostly, making sure to guide Link there.

Before Link could reach the door however, the door to the house sounded with a knock.

"Janina! Sally! I'm back!"

They turned their head to the direction of the door, realizing that currently they look like death, how could they forgot how close they could be to dying?

Sally appears and opens the door letting Heart Burn in, while in their peripheral vision, Link seemed to currently be in the state of being dragged away towards an owl statue by an unseen force. They don't pay any attention to it, focusing on trying to come up with an excuse while hoping that EJ told Heart already.

"Janina what happened, you look worse than before?" She blinked, worry in her eyes, much easier to see when she's in her human disguise.

"Janny was poisoned!" Sally yelled as Heart sighed, muttering something about damned placebos and murdering shield members as her human disguise burned up.

"I know this looks very bad and here I was hoping that EJ had told you that already. BEN was the one that warned me, if he didn't I don't know what would have happened."

"Did he see anything else? Is he okay?" There's that worry on her face again.

"Don't worry he's okay, for now. And there is some stuff that we need to discuss, in private."

Heart looked down at Sally who nodded and disappeared, "how bad is it? Is BEN okay okay or.."

"Let's say he looks like he returned from an all out war."

"That bad?"

"He was able to talk at least, well in my dream."

"At least he is able to do that… still worried about him."

"There's some stuff too he told me about, which was from the Shields that you had killed already."

"What else did they fucking do?"

"For starters they were the ones that replaced my sleeping pills with the poison which is still unidentified."

"And?"

"They wanted either to kill both of you and have me be forced to raise your reincarnations so I can be normal along with you two, and the other plan was further torturing BEN by locking us two in a room for an infinite number of time until you kill me."

And Heart's flames really flame up at that.

"If BEN hadn't woken me up, there would have been a chance that I wouldn't have survived it."

Heart just floats over and hugs, as Link on the screen saves at the owl statue before it goes back to file select. They hug Heart back then.

"I won't let them hurt us." Heart huffed, "I don't even care if we never get those memories back."

"At this point I don't even want you having those memories back, all they did was bring pain and misery and I'm done."

Heart hugs them tighter then, "and all that Benedict person has ever brought BEN was pain and his death."

"So did Hadley for you and Janina nearly for me, thrice."

"I wish none of this ever happened, I could've been born with normal eyes and BEN wouldn't have been tortured for so long."

"I wish we could have been born like normal humans, none of this reincarnation shit, maybe then we could have all become friends with no one dead."

"The only bad part would be all the teasing BEN would still get from you for being a short nerd."

"And me taking pictures of you two where he's as red as a tomato."

"And my trying to delete those pics."

"You would have never been able to reach my lanky tallness."

"I can jump. BEN wouldn't be able to as high."

"And I would have climbed a tree. It could have been so great."

"Yeah.." She smiled a bit, still hugging them.

"If we ever get the chance to start everything anew though, would you take it?"

"Probably..but then we wouldn't remember being here as friends now…"

"True, no use dwelling on that anymore… What happened can't be undone, only fixed."

"Yeah the only way out is death at this point well, double death for BEN and I…"

"Let's not talk about death when I'm still waiting to know if I'm gonna knock on his door soon or not."

Heart Burn just hugs tightly, trying to bring comfort. Janina hugs back just as tightly, hoping that it's not that bad.

"I'm sure EJ will be able to help you soon, just so long as you don't take the poison anymore."

"I gave the whole pill bottle to EJ and told him how much I took from it since getting sick."

"Alright." She smiled, "That's good at least, and if the shields come here to get you back then they'll have to deal with me."

"I would puke on them, that should keep them from getting me."

She chuckled a bit, "And I'm sure BEN can keep you company since at the very least he's able to do that while he's resting. Maybe he can help out once he's able to."

"Yeah, he helped me out while playing his game."

"I bet, he must be getting lonely again."

"I can play his game with him then, I can't do much currently than that and sleeping."

"I can watch!" She smiled, "Just we do have to be careful wherever you are currently in the game, did you ever see those videos about him?"

"Not really, I read the summary of the videos though."

"You know which song will probably do more damage than help, right? His favorite song is that song but reversed."

"From what I know it's called Song of Unhealing, right?"

"Yeah, from what I remember you receive the Song of Healing early in the game and… BEN really really hates that song.. Something about one of his players playing it once and he killed them just to stop the pain.."

"I won't play it then."

"The game really doesn't give you a choice from what I remember.."

"Is there a way to mute the song then?"

"BEN will probably try to do that once he knows what's happening."

"I can warn him when I have to play it then."

"Alright.." Heart sighed, as she grabbed the controller and gave it back to Janina. Janina takes the controller and resumes the game.

In the game, Link is standing in front of an owl statue as Tatl once again gives the prompt to return to the Happy Mask salesman, while Heart sits down next to Janina. Janina then makes Link move to the direction of where they remember where the Happy Mask salesman is. Once inside the underground part of clock tower, Link is moved to the Happy mask salesman who asks Link if he got his precious item from that imp before shaking him violently in congradulations and then randomly appearing in another part of the room with a huge organ asking Link to listen to him and play the song that he shall perform.

"I'm pretty sure that I'm not the only one who asks this, but where the fuck did that organ come from?!"

"We just don't know, but… I think this is where you learn the song if I remember right.."

"Oh, let's hope it gets muted."

The mask salesman then begins to play the notes but half way through the song, agonized screaming sounds from the game as the song gets cut up and glitched heavily. That had spooked Janina who had to gather their willpower not to drop the controller. The screaming kept going until the deku scrub mask fell from Link's face and the song of healing finally stopped.

"What... just happened?"

"Pretty sure he's even more hurt…" Heart sighed, worry on her face.

"Should I stop playing then? I don't want to hurt him more by accident."

A glitch on the side of the screen happened as if to say that he's fine.

"BEN, we have two very different opinions of being alright."

"As far as I know you don't need to use that song again til the second temple if you don't do some of the sidequests, and both of you don't even know what fine is."

"How could you stab me in the back like that? And I'll play some side quests then."

The game continues from Link having the deku mask fall on the ground, as the Happy Mask Salesman describes the song as something that heals evil magic and troubled spirits turning them into masks, and that he is certain it will be useful for Link to use in the future.

"Now that description is dark."

"Yeah, and what is BEN again Janina?"

"This song should never fall into the hands of bad guys."

"Exactly but this game has been around since the early 2000s so…"

"Let's just hope that you know who haven't figured out that it causes BEN pain."

The Happy Mask Salesman gives Link the deku mask in 'commemoration of this day' as he says that the magic had been sealed in the mask, and that if he wears it he will once again turn into a deku scrub. Then, things get dark as when he asks for Link to keep his end of the promise to bring Majora's Mask to him, and Link doesn't have the mask, his expression suddenly becomes angry as he lifts up Link violently shaking him and yelling.

"That's child abuse!"

The mask salesman yells that if he leaves the mask out there something terrible would happen, as a cutscene occurs to describe the mask. "It is an accursed item from legend that is said to have been used by an ancient tribe in it's hexing rituals. It is said than an evil and wicked power is bestowed upon the one who wears the mask."

"Heart, I am 95% certain that Nintendo knows of our ancestors and the Moon Children."

Heart Burn merely shrugged, "According to BEN a lot of things from the games are based on different things, like certain items from Japan and other countries and stuff. Apparently some of this stuff is from Africa according to BEN."

The mask salesman continues after the cutscene, "I went to great lengths to get that legendary mask," happiness once on his face, "When I finally had it.. I could sense the doom of a dark omen brewing, it was an unwelcome feeling that makes your hair stand on end. And now… that imp has it… I'm begging you! You must get that mask back quickly or something horrible will happen!"

"This is what I call morbid, are you all sure that this is really a kids game?"

"The 3ds version was rated E 10+, but the original was E for everyone."

"It needs to be higher than that, seriously if I had played that as a kid I would have had more things to worry about in nightmares than just memories."

"BEN nearly finished it when he was alive."

The text from the salesman reads, "You'll be fine! Surely you can do it. Believe in your strengths.. believe.."

"That is one creepy motivational speech."

Heart nods as the glitch on the side of the screen happens again, time to move on in the game. Janina decides to get out of there with Link, getting stopped by Tatl who says that the swamp, mountain, ocean, and canyon as told by Tael must refer to the four areas outside of clock town, one in each compass direction, though Tatl didn't know what Tael meant by the four who are there, and saying if they go through the gate of north clock town they should head to the swamp. Janina headed to the place behind clock tower where the owl statue was and saving the game so they don't have to go through that again.

"I'll just try to search for any of these side quests, do you know where one could be?"

"There should probably be one in the stock pot inn for a piece of heart, but you might need the land title deed thing from the deku scrub again if its out of your inventory. It might be. Honestly though, you should probably get some rest."

"But what if that poison only spreads further when I sleep?"

"But if you rest it'll save your energy, and I won't lie, even though I had only seen the beginning of the game when BEN was alive, even I could tell it was really creepy. I'm used to that stuff now but you aren't exactly used to that much creepy morbid stuff.."

"I guess, the only creepy I've seen yet is not that level of creepy in the game."

"Did you even watch Candle Cove? That shit was bad and little kids were allowed to watch it….even though the parents didn't really know what it was but still."

The phone rings then as Heart floats over and picks it up, "Oh hi EJ….uh huh…. Well that's great! Okay, thanks. Bye."

"What's great?"

"You didn't take enough poison to kill you, it'll wear off eventually, but you'll basically be sick until then."

"That's one of the best news I could have received about this. Sucks to be sick though until it wears off."

"Which is all the more reason for you to get more rest with the sleeping pills I bought for you."

"Good idea, I don't have to worry now that I won't wake up until my next life."

Heart seemed to roll her eyes as she made sure the game was back on the file screen before helping Janina up again. They don't struggle at all against that, they are honestly feeling sleepy. She brings Janina back to the back room, and grabs the sleeping pills while she's at it, and handing them to Janina. They grab the pills then, taking one out.

"Should I take the other medicine too?"

"Yes." she sets janina on the bed and gets the other medicine, "Just to at least help make you feel better."

"Okay, you know when you mentioned that Crystal cove thing, I just remembered that my mom was in the production of it. It was in the 1970's or something, right?"

"Yeah, though even I highly doubt it, you're probably mistaking it for some other show. That show was just kids turning into static for 30 minutes and going on about pirates. It's a creepypasta." Heart huffed, "One of its cast does work for the wrong side." as she handed Janina the other medicine.

They take the medicine then, "The wrong side?"

"As BEN would probably say, not for you to know." She smiled, "It's all fine. The Moon Children's fabled armageddon isn't coming, something else is gonna happen."

"I'm guessing war, but still, can I at least know the name of that cast member? Because I remember her saying something about some kind of puppet?"

"Mr. Skin Taker. Don't worry, he'll never come here." Heart smiled, "Now get some rest."

"Okay, but if you can, can you find the show where my mom was part of it then? I remember that she had to use her first name for it which was Janice. Pretty close to my name to be honest." They take the sleeping pills then, "would be nice to see how my mom had looked like. The memories I have aren't many of her."

"I doubt even I could find the show or anyone can. Unless you just want to look at static for a half hour and get horrible nightmares." She huffed, "Just rest now okay? BEN may be weak but he makes the nightmares, and he won't let the nightmares come."

"I hope that, good night Heart."

"Good night Janina." with that, Heart disappeared from Janina's vision. Janina only smiled as they laid their head down, falling asleep minutes later.


	40. Chapter 40: The Taste of Memories

_Once again Janina is on the same field of grass, Rex running around their legs, this time the sky is filled with static, but everything else remains the same. The sound of wretching was heard nearby, coming from what looked like a forest in the distance. Janina runs there, Rex following close behind._

 _It took a while, but eventually they found BEN leaning over a tree stump, blood dripping from his mouth and covering the tree stump and he looked even worse than he did last time._

" _BEN! Oh god, what happened to you?!"_

" _That fucking-" he coughs up more blood, "Song."_

" _I'm sorry, I shouldn't have played your game, if I had known it would give you that pain I wouldn't have touched it at all."_

 _He only seemed to glare a bit while still coughing up blood, "Not your fault...you couldn't have known.."_

" _Still." Rex then approached BEN, trying to get him to pet his head. He only held onto the tree stump, too busy trying to get himself to stop being so weak._

" _BEN do you need help to sit on it?"_

" _I'm fine…"_

" _You look about ready to die a second time, that's anything but fine."_

" _I'll get better in the game...just as long as I don't hear that song again.."_

" _I won't play your game then, but still you can sit here. You won't get hurt in my dream."_

" _You can go through the entire first temple..without playing the song...the song is needed for the mountains…also...heart could get you a book from the warehouse in my area...that could entertain you..."_

" _I read the book then, what's it called?"_

" _Hyrule Historia.."_

" _Hyrule Historia, I'll definitely remember that."_

" _Good…" he stopped coughing up blood at least as much, "You're probably gonna get visited soon by one of our friends… he sort of acts all protective of me though hell if I know why… but Heart will make sure you're safe if he does come.."_

" _It's hard not to be protective over you, especially when you look like that."_

" _I can perfectly take care of myself, it's the shields who did this."_

" _That's what I mean, you got hurt twice by them."_

" _And I spent 4 fucking years perfectly fine without them."_

" _If it goes like Heart says we won't have to deal with them again."_

" _Yeah." he huffed a bit, glad that the blood has for the most part stopped coming out of his mouth as he reached into his pocket and took out an ocarina like the one from the game._

" _Why are you taking out an ocarina?"_

" _To play My fucking song of course." a bit of blood dripped from his mouth, "Get rid of some of this fucking pain at least."_

" _I could play it for you, lessens the risk of you having to stop midway from the blood."_

" _I'm fucking fine Janina." he hissed as he started playing the song of Unhealing. They just listen to it, waiting for either him to stop playing due to coughing up blood or actually getting healed. It does make some of his wounds glitch to be healed but not all of them as he does have to stop to cough up more blood._

" _BEN, I can play it for you."_

" _I told you I'm fine." he keeps playing the song, somehow still making it do the glitch loop thing that happens when songs get reversed. More wounds seemed to heal but still not all of them as he stopped coughing up blood at least._

" _BEN, you really need to accept help occasionally."_

" _Nah." he sighed, he still couldn't see anything at the moment, but he was feeling a lil better after a good song like unhealing._

" _How are you feeling then?"_

" _Better. Not enough though," he huffed. "It'll be awhile before I can come out of the tv."_

" _Can you estimate how long?"_

" _A few days at most."_

" _That doesn't sound good."_

" _I'll be fine."_

" _You always say that you are or will be fine, but this ain't fine BEN, and this is coming from the person who fell down three flights of stairs and insisted they were fine even on the way to the hospital."_

 _He would've rolled his eyes if he could. They were about to say something else as the sky changed, in the distance one can see waves of water approaching at an alarming pace._

" _BEN, you have to get up now!"_

 _He tilted his head in confusion, "Why?"_

" _I have no idea why but the ocean is coming!"_

 _He glitched in alarm quickly floating up then. Seconds after he did that the water reached Janina who had to cling to a tree so they weren't swept away by the waves, struggling to keep above water as a melody plays, followed by a familiar voice._

" _Mommy can you tell me about your show back then again?"_

" _Why do you want to know my little sunshine?"_

" _Because I saw pirates in my game mommy and I remember you facing pirates!"_

" _My sweet little child, the Candle Cove gang were anything but pirates. They simply dressed as that. Remember what I told you?"_

" _Stay away from Mr. Skin taker?"_

" _Yes, now don't play too long, your father gets mad if you keep playing games. It'll be our little secret."_

" _Okay mommy."_

 _The melody fades as the waves stop, the land starting to dry up again, leaving Janina sitting on the ground, trying to process what they had heard. BEN was still floating in the air, unaware of the water drying up._

" _BEN, the water is gone now.."_

" _What the fuck was that about?" anger was on his face as he floated down._

" _That was…. I just remembered my moms voice. BEN, what do you know about the Candle Cove?"_

" _Shitty show made by a shitty pasta." he huffed, "The fucker works for Him."_

" _Do you know anything about the human that had to be there?"_

" _Nah. I don't watch shit like that."_

" _My mom was the human BEN. My mom was near that Mr. Skin taker and lived."_

" _Well any human by now would be dead anyway. He probably tracked her down and your dad never told you, or something. Either Way, he's an asshole and he works for a bigger asshole and you should honestly just forget about it." He huffed._

" _No, because if she had survived that long and even had a chance to have a family, what would it mean for me? For all I know I got another fucking target on my back. And she wasn't murdered. She died in childbirth of my brother, he didn't survive long. My mother was a survivor of Mr. Skin taker."_

" _Well good for her." he would have rolled his eyes if he could, "Either way none of that shit matters now. That asshole can't get into this area without alerting Slender, and then he'll be torn to pieces."_

" _Good, I don't want to know how he even looks like, the monster that gave my mother nightmares. Hey, if he ever gets found and restrained can I be the one to kill him?"_

" _I doubt you could but sure."_

" _I promised my mom to kill it, I can't forget anything about her again."_

" _Fine, but maybe you could save that for another one of those so called lives you've gone on about. You can't do anything right now."_

" _Don't remind me of that BEN. If I ever have to see the visage of the Chief again I'll throw up on him."_

" _Yeah yeah, by the way you should probably wake up soon." He still couldn't see anything as he floated semi closer to Janina._

" _I'll wake up when the pills stop working."_

" _Or I could just shock you again."_

" _Nah, I wanna wake up naturally. Well as naturally as one can wake up from a sleeping pill induced sleep."_

 _He shrugged, still floating and wincing at any movement he made just from how bad his injuries were._

" _Are you able to see me?"_

" _No, I can't see anything."_

" _And here I had the idea of just showing you the memories instead so you atleast know what Benedict looked like. Want to know at least how he sounds like?"_

" _Probably nothing like me." he hissed, thinking he was right, afterall he did have a tiny echo and glitch to his voice whenever he talked, and humans don't sound like that._

" _We'll see."_

 _With that the surrounding change as Janina focuses on a memory of their early years, not far from the two one can see two children running up a hill, playing tag. BEN only vaguely listened, still floating nearby._

" _You can't catch me Benedict!" The girl of the two yelled, now climbing up a tree to escape from him._

" _Yes I will!" The boy yelled as he started climbing after her, his voice causing BEN to glitch up a little bit, it sounded familiar but he hadn't even heard his own voice from before he died in so long he wasn't completely sure._

 _The girl climbed further up the tree, reaching the highest point. "Try and catch me while not looking down!"_

" _I will!" he yelled as he kept trying to climb after her, only to fall out of the tree and land on his back._

" _Benny!" She quickly climbed down from the tree, now by his side. "Are you okay? Should I get the healer?!"_

 _He groans in pain before patting her arm, "Tag."_

" _I swear I'm going to throw you into the chicken house Benedict."_

" _Anything but those demons."_

" _You deserve that, now did you break anything or am I free to throw you into the chicken house now?"_

" _My back hurts.."_

" _Shall I get the healer or are you able to get up?"_

" _Honestly I don't know." he grunted as he sat up a bit, wincing in pain. She shook her head, "Benny, I'm going to carry you there."_

 _He just looked at her and shook his head, "I can try to get up." and he tried._

" _Benny, I am going to either carry you or drag you there. At least when I carry you you can pretend to be unconscious, if I drag you you'll be in more pain and can't pretend to be unconscious."_

 _Benedict just sighed in defeat then. Janina only grinned as she picked him up with ease, and he pretended to be asleep._

 _The two disappear with each step the little Janina took._

" _That was one of the more happy memories I have of my old life, BEN."_

 _He would've rolled his pupils if he had them while glitching, "He didn't sound like me."_

" _We were 8 at the time BEN."_

" _Still. Doesn't sound anything like me."_

" _I doubt that your own voice got recorded back then, but I can look into government files for any calls you had when you were younger so that we can compare the voices."_

 _He just kept floating, huffing a bit, "Still rather pointless. I doubt that it's the same voice."_

" _I wish I could get Heart to see this so she could compare it."_

 _He huffs again, still glitching out._

" _He did look a lot like you did though. I saw the pictures Heart had of you back then."_

" _I doubt he does."_

" _Blonde hair, green eyes, prefers to wear green clothes."_

" _My human form has red eyes." he huffs._

 _Warning bells materialize in the dream as Janina could only stare at BEN, "You… you don't remember how you looked like before you died…"_

" _A lot of things are missing but they probably didn't matter anyway." he glitched up, "I remember important things, like Heart Burn, and my video games."_

" _I guess, but still. Your appearance should matter too."_

" _Some of it I remember, enough to make myself look somewhat normal around humans." he huffed as he glitched to his human form, the same he had done when looking for Heart, though he still couldn't see anything even with eyes._

" _It does look convincing, although the red eyes aren't what one would call good for stealth."_

" _Heart lived with it for years." he rolled his eyes._

" _She hid it with contacts."_

" _Still."_

" _BEN... once you're able to see again I can show you more memories, okay?"_

 _He huffed, "Do whatever."_

" _If I do whatever everything will be filled with chickens and you wouldn't want that."_

" _Oh fuck no, get the damn cuccos out of here." He hissed, glitching back to normal._

" _I think they're cute."_

" _Horrifying demons only good for gliding from a high ledge onto another platform."_

" _It's a bad time to mention that I helped to raise some of the chickens in the hideout." If BEN could see he could see their grin._

 _He hissed a bit still._

" _I'll show you once everything is done with the Shields, I'm sure they want to meet you."_

" _No fucking thank you. Now wake up and leave me alone for a while so I can heal up." He huffed._

" _For that you would have to wake me up so we both don't have to wait."_

" _Fine, and if you still don't want to play my game then just ask Heart for that book." he sent some electricity at Janina then._


	41. Chapter 41: Must Smash Pots for Rupees

They wake up, staring at the wall for a good few seconds before noticing a corner of the room seemed a bit darker. They stare at the corner, half expecting something to come out of it. Golden eyes appeared in the darkness with a golden grin.

"Well Hi whoever you are, I'm guessing you're friends with Sally?"

" _And the other spirit BEN. Why is a human here in this household?_ " the voice from the darkness called out.

"I got invited here by Heart, I am her friend even when she was alive."

A voice called out from the hallway, "Puppeteer stop trying to scare Janina and come out here to join this goddamn tea party!"

"See? And a tea party sounds nice, you should join."

The spirit merely disappeared from the corner, going out to join Sally as Heart floated back into the room, "Sorry about Puppeteer he's more antisocial than BEN on a bad day."

"Eh it's okay. I just woke up so if he had come earlier I wouldn't have noticed him at all."

"Yeah… did BEN talk to you again?"

"Yes and he told me to tell you to get a book from his stuff, it's called Hyrule Historia."

"Oooh he must just want you have to something to do, less chance of him getting hurt and pissing off Puppet."

"Ah, that would explain why he wants me to read it."

"Yeah I can get it for you, but Sally would be the only one to protect you from Puppeteer, he can kinda get angry when any of us specifically are hurt."

"I'm just gonna stay in this room then."

"You'll be super bored though."

"I got my phone here."

Heart sighed then, "Alright, well I'll go get the book then and I'll try to be quick about it, but who knows where BEN stashed it under his mess in the room."

"Good luck with that then, at least you are able to not step on anything."

"Yeah, but you should see it, basic chaos of books, manga, games, swords, broken pottery, and just chaos."

"Broken pottery?"

"You've never seen a legend of zelda fan in a pottery shop, it's like a tornado hit the entire building."

"I am very afraid for the pottery room in the hideout."

"The moment BEN finds out, is the moment its no longer a pottery room, it's just a room."

"Let's hope he never goes through the rooms in the hideout, there's some rooms he will regret finding."

"Even I can figure that's bad if he decided to float through there. Luckily we're probably not going back there again."

"Let's hope so. I don't even want to be made Chief there."

"Hey if you do get forced to be the new chief, we'll both back you up and kill anyone who disagrees with the stuff you say."

"Thanks, but that would mean killing a lot of people, basically making only me and maybe a handful of people the remaining Shield members."

"Still, those people won't be assholes."

"True, maybe I should become the new Chief. That would take a long while though."

"With the right convincing," Her hand caught fire, "BEN and I can shorten that time by quite a lot."

"You would have to convince the current Chief to resign willingly to me, and even then you need actual reasons of why I would be able to do a better job than him."

"I could name several reasons, and with time and talking with BEN, come up with a lot more."

"And what would those be? My life has been compromised like thrice by the Shields already."

"Well for one, you have authority in your voice enough to stop an angry BEN from killing you, secondly you have our complete trust which he doesn't have, third you don't run and hide in a salt circle when we're pissed off."

"Two of three are more common sense than anything, the middle part though is good to know and you two got my trust too."

"I mean, BEN can get a little aggressive and stubborn about it, but you do have more of his trust than any of the shields."

"After all that happened I'm not really surprised."

"Also, you can totally pull off more authority over the shields if they piss you off, like how you used to yell back in college at people."

"Heart, I don't do that anymore."

"Sure you don't."

"I mean it, I don't."

"Yeah, pretty sure you still can. We'll eventually get you some prosthetics too."

"Prosthetics would be nice, I can finally make good on the promise of kicking BEN then."

"If you can catch him you mean."

"I will, and if I can't another Janina will."

Heart rolled her eyes if she could, at least the motion of rolling her eyes was there, "Yeah. Just I'll be back and I'll think of more reasons on why you'd make a good leader."

"There probably isn't many. I'll call you if something happens then."

"Alright." She smiled before disappearing, leaving Janina alone in the room while there was a teaparty in the living room. Janina only went to browse Youtube for any new videos they had missed.


	42. Chapter 42: Benedict or BEN?

**Author's note: This chapter and the next chapter involve things from Hyrule Historia, considering I wrote BEN to have Skyward Sword when he was alive, it would make sense for this nerd to have Hyrule Historia. This chapter is of the manga in the back of the book that is not canon to the Legend of Zelda series while the next chapter is Janina's reaction to the book itself. I don't have the book, my cowritor does while I wrote down stuff from an online pdf I had found. You can find the manga with voice acting on youtube to follow along with Janina. I only own Heart Burn, please enjoy and review.**

It wasn't all that long of waiting to Janina before a thick green book was placed on their head by an annoyed looking Heart Burn.

"Okay, how much of a mess is BEN's room for you to look like you want to murder someone with your eyes alone?"

"You mean an absolute chaotic pile of books, manga, games, shards of pottery everywhere, the occasional rupee pile spotted in the corner, and the tv being on top of Hyrule Historia?"

"Shall I rely a message to BEN once I go back to sleep again?"

"Yes. Tell him that he needs to at least somewhat clean his room before I burn it. Also I think he said something about a non canon manga in the book that hurts his head when thinking of the timeline."

"Now that sounds interesting, seeing as his game does have some things of our life in it maybe there's something in it that I can recognize."

"I don't know he did say it wasn't canon to the games and that that's why it gave him a headache, anyway I should probably get back to the tea party before Sally gets upset." and Heart floated away then.

Janina only smiled as they opened the first page, seeing a painting of a woman holding a sword. They only flip a few pages until they can see the page where everything is listed.

"Makes sense that the Manga starts at the last page."

They go to the last and flip the pages until they are in the start of it.

"Awwwww, a mini BEN."

The small hylian child appeared to look at the sky, as others call to him, his name being Link, revealing a huge red bird soaring in the sky, resulting in the young boy lamenting about how nice it must be to fly in there asking why he felt like that as he saw the bird, as the page panned out to reveal he was on a floating island in the sky.

"I'm getting flashbacks to my studio ghibli phase. I wonder if Link is the same height as BEN."

The next page of the chapter, pans down telling of an ancient battle of darkness covering the land as an older blond hylian with longer sharper ears is chained to a wall, his green clothes torn as he appears tired. They gasp sharply at the appearance of the man, he looks almost identical to "Benedict?"

The crowd around the man refer to him as Link the Hero, as they state that the man that framed him as been killed by the demon king and that he should come out to the light of the day. The man merely chuckles as he says that his own people stated they had no need for a hero and now it's convenient that they want his help? After they broke his sword and he can't run? The people merely state it as a misunderstanding and that his premonition of danger had been correct and he is the only one who can drive off the demon king and protect Hylia, as someone who had been tending to the sword for four years appears to give him back his sword.

"He looks like Benedict… but his personality and everything… it's like BEN? Would BEN have looked like him if he had grown up?"

The next page has a line from Link as, "And here i had thought.. That I would be able to sleep in peace.." the shackles on his wrists break, "But if you wish to wake the lion, then give him fangs!" he is wearing his full tunic, like an adult version of what BEN wears, complete with a long red scarf with a golden shoulder armor, and gloves to protect his wrists and sword in hand.

"Nothing, literally nothing would be able to stop me from copying this armor for BEN."

The next page has Link looking over a crowd of people cheering and over his land, "My dear land of Hylia! Though people's hearts may change with time, this land's beauty, pride and purity never change. If you have need of me.. Then I will forever fight to defend you."

"That's… that's so close to what he had sworn to our village…"

The next page is of people screaming at a bird or demon in the sky, as it's colored it shows to be the same red bird that young Link was gazing at in the first picture, but with a blond haired rider on the birds back. Link is the only one to shout for them to hold their fire as the rider steps off.

"I am the white goddess Hylia." the rider speaks, though the page has lost it's color, "This is a loftwing, a bird of the gods." as everyone reacts in their own way to the goddess stepping forth, while the bird appears to have dialogue too, "Hmph! Our search is in vain Hylia, they are so fearful they cannot tell gods from demons! That is how useless these humans are, the one I seek will not be found here in this lower world."

"A goddess, she's beautiful… but that bird, he reminds me of BEN…"

"Someone able to fight the demon king with me! Someone worthy to be my rider!" The bird shouts as Link steps to the challenge.

"Useless?! If you seek souls to fight alongside you we are here Loftwing! We will defeat the demon king!" Link shouts as Hylia gazes at him.

"Oh and who might you be?"

"Link, a knight of the Land of Hylia. Humans may look small in the eyes of a God, but there are those among us who have the courage to fight!"

"Would this have happened if Benedict was able to meet his reincarnation….?"

"If this is so, then show me how much a human is worth!" The bird flew away as Hylia came forward with a sword.

"The fearsome demon king will soon raze the surface world with the fires of destruction. I cannot stand aside while my land and people fall to ruin. My people, you can escape to the sky, the loftwing will show you the way." the people merely respond saying that they are not birds and that the loftwing had already left them, "The master sword, a blade that repels evil, will sunder the earth and act as a pillar to support the land as it floats up to the sky. And yet, it was created by the gods meant for our use alone. In order to exert its power on the surface world it must be reforged by human hands. The hands of the most honorable hero in the land." she presented it to Benedict.

"Goddess I was imprisoned for a long time and my honor tarnished. I couldn't possibly lay hands on this sacred sword." Link backed away from the blade.

"Benedict what are you saying? Your goddess wants you to reforge it, how could you deny this honor?"

Hylia merely smiles, "This blade knows whether or not you are tarnished Link. Do you intend to take revenge on the kingdom that held you in contempt? Or will you save it from doom?"

"Regardless of whether you are humans or gods, all of you seek my answer." He smirked, "Truly, you use me whenever it suits you. But right now it goes without saying, my spirit will always stand with my friends!" He shouts as he takes the sword from the goddess, and the next page shows everyone shouting to stoke the fires and reforge it, including that Link broke the sword and how it had been beaten and reborn from the suffering while the goddess faced the demon king alone.

"Benedict, you truly are the Hero. Even being reborn wouldn't change it, no matter how much your new life got beaten down, you're now standing again."

The next page shows the onslaught of demons as the people beg and plead for the gods to save them while Link stands tall with the blade, as he goes on how their prayers from afar won't vanquish the demons, while other beings from the land are sent by Hylia to aid the humans in their time of need. Link facing a demon on his own with the blade, his thoughts going on about how he is unafraid to die but before he does he will defeat it. He laments about how his once beautiful home has been reduced to this and asks if it would be the last thing he ever sees, while a silhouette of the bird is seen in the background.

"No Benedict! You have to get up again!"

The bird appears to him, "climb atop my back."

"T-The loftwing? You mean you'll take me as your rider?"

"I have kept a close eye on your battle. We shall fight together for eternity."

"Loftwing, will you show my people to the skies? I ask your guidance."

"As long as you will fly with me henceforth."

"I will I swear it." Link is on the bird's back as they are in the air, three dragons appearing around them as if to give their blessing, a symbol of three triangles appearing on the blade.

"The legacy of the gods dwells within the master sword! Hero! Present the sword before the goddess!"

The next page shows Hylia with sword in hand, praying for her people to live on and bear descendents where the hands of the wicked cannot reach, and guard the legacy of the gods, the triforce. With a single swing, the goddess made the ground began to float up, before Link raised his sword, with the rest of his people who yelled at him to hurry or he'll be left behind.

He stabbed the blade into the ground, "Long live the beautiful land of Hylia!" the blade being sent up with the rest of the people, leaving Link on the ground.

He seems to collapse against some rubble a bleeding wound at his side, "May you thrive my comrades, I pray for your happiness with all my heart."

"Benedict! No! You can't do this, not again! You have to live you idiot! Get up! Get up please!"

"In truth I wanted to take to the skies with you..but my body is heavy it feels as though I am stuck to the ground.. Curses! Loftwing I am sorry but I couldn't keep my promise but crimson bird I hope you can somehow grant my final wish… ah..it doesn't hurt anymore.. My spirit will always be with you…"

Janina is crying so much they have to be careful not to get any tear stains on the pages. "Benedict… you always knew how to make a good speech even when alone…"

The next page cuts to the goddess still fighting the demon king, shouting that the sacred triangles are in a place that he can never reach before she finally seals him away. The page after that shows her floating and picking up a limp Link, "Link..Link! Your imprisonment was willed by the heavens, it was meant to make you strong. Like a sword hammered and honed so it may never break. The sword was tempered by your spirit, it was necessary to transform you into one fit to wield the master sword. You woke it and will serve as its master for all eternity. This is because you deeply love the land of Hylia and all its people as I do. But because of this, your life has been full of suffering," the goddess tears up, "I have watched you and felt all your pain like a knife through my body. I will ensure that your gentle, heroic spirit will live on eternally. And I.. I shall shed my divinity. The next time we meet I wish to stand before you as a simple human. Whenever the land is in danger, we shall be reborn…" as the page begins to have a timeskip to supposedly thousands of years later.

"Benedict, you stupid fool… I swear if you hadn't been reborn I would have thrown you to the chickens….."

The next page shows young Link once again, seeming bored in a school lesson about the teachings of the goddess, as he thinks about how he isn't really bored per say but more that since he was little he always found himself looking up at the sky.

"Oh Benedict… even today you haven't changed at all…."

The bottom of the page shows young Link outside as the red bird appears, coming right for him, before landing.

"Hello I have long awaited this moment." Is read as Link thinks openly, "for some reason that's what I felt the Loftwing's eyes were saying to me." As he reached out to pet the bird.

The text on the page reads: "Allow me to guide you through this tale, it was written on the heart of a young boy, as pure as fresh parchment. A story that weaves destinies and spans eternity. Though we have been parted by time and distance my spirit will always be with you." as it shows the small child petting the bird with the words The End at the bottom.

"A happy end… Benedict didn't have it…."

It only made them cry harder, trying to hide their face behind their arm to stop the tears from coming. Why him? He didn't deserve to be killed like that.

"Hey Janina do you like the book- why are you crying?" Heart floated in the doorway, blinking in confusion and worry.

They remove their arms, showing the same distant eyes they had after reading from that diary, "H… Hadley? What are you doing here?..."

"Well you obviously need sleep." Heart immediately shuts the door and locks it.

"What? Why are you locking the door? Is something wrong?... Where's Benedict?!"

"Just get some rest! Clear your thoughts!" Heart yelled before floating away.

"Hadley! This isn't fu-" They fall down from the bed as they had tried to get up, "WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?!"

Heart Burn's voice doesn't respond.

"This is a nightmare, this can't be happening, this isn't real…" They try to get back up on the bed, struggling with a so simple task because of the lack of limbs besides the one arm.

Still not a single response from Heart Burn came, only the faint laughter from a distant tea party.

They manage to get back on the bed, carefully putting the book on a table next to the bed as they lay down. "Yes… I just need to rest, surely when I wake up everything will make sense again…" And not even a few minutes later they are fast asleep.

 _Both Janina's wake up to a new dreamscape, the fields of grass are still there, but it seems to be completely overgrown, as if it had been abandoned for a long while. The taller one of the two is wearing a long blue dress, her hair tied in braids._

" _Where am I?"_

" _How the fuck are you in my dreams?!"_

 _Janina turns to the source of that voice, seeing a short haired version of her, wearing pants of all things, oh that poor confused child._

" _I'm waiting for an answer."_

" _Who are you?"_

" _I'm you, but alive."_

" _Wait what?!"_

 _The child her only laughs at her bewilderment as she tries to get up._

 _A ringing noise sounded as two balls of light with wings, one purple and one yellow flew by. The child her watches in fascination and beckons her to follow these strange lights, perhaps her reincarnation has the ability of sight and simply shares what she sees._

 _The fairies seem to fly towards a forest where some faint music is heard, that sounded like an ocarina playing. Both Janina's follow the two, the younger one seeing BEN first._

" _Hey BEN! You won't believe this!"_

" _What happened this time? Did puppeteer actually socialize with you or did Sally drag you out of bed?" He stopped playing the Ocarina, just floating there, still not being able to see he only turned his head slightly to the sound of their voice._

" _Be- Benedict…?"_

 _He started glitching like nuts, "Janina I told you a hundred times stop fucking calling me that!" He hissed out, his sharp claws visible as they clutched the Ocarina._

" _BEN, that wasn't me this time. Kinda something happened and now my actual first live is here? I don't even know."_

 _Poor Janina is trying to wrap her head around the fact that Benedict's reincarnation is a demon._

" _Janina, that shit is bull shit and you know it." He hissed out, facing the sound of their voice, his sharp teeth showing in a frown as he glitched again._

" _BEN, get down here and I prove it to you that I'm not lying. I couldn't make that shit up if I was trying."_

" _No fucking thank you. I'm good up here, if you were telling the truth then it's just another fucking shield member who will try to kill me with holy water again all because I'm not the fucking perfect hero everyone wants me to be."_

 _The older Janina cuts them off before they could retort, "What do you mean with a Shield member trying to kill you?! They would know that I wouldn't allow that!"_

" _Hey modern Janina or whatever, please explain to this religious old person what they fucking did." He hissed as he turned away from them._

 _The taller one grabbed the younger Janina by the back of their shirt, effectively rendering them helpless as they try not to choke from this._

" _I want answers now!"_

" _Well I can answer that at least, one or both of you are asleep though they've been going on about you being dead for a while." BEN huffed as he played with the fire in his hands, the fairies flying around him. The younger Janina is starting to gasp for breath, trying to get their shirt collar away from their throat._

" _You might want to put them down before you both die."_

 _After he said that he can hear someone falling on the ground, coughing a bit while trying to breathe._

" _This here still doesn't make any lick of sense."_

" _It's because you're in a fucking dream. It's the only way I'm able to talk to you since I'm resting from what your shields did to me."_

" _My Shields would never hurt the reincarnation of my brother."_

" _Well when religious old assholes that hide behind their rosaries and duck and cover behind salt lines see that their 'oh so great and noble hero' is a serial killing monster such as I am, they threaten Janina over there, they threaten Hashira, and they try to kill me so I won't be a demon anymore."_

 _The older Janina looks at Janina that is laying on the ground, rubbing their throat, "Is this true?"_

" _Every single fucking word. I don't know what the hell your problem is and what you tried to raise as a helping guild, but now the Shields are nothing but a glorified cult of child abusers."_

" _I didn't kno-"_

" _Of fucking course you wouldn't! You're dead and I'm forced to live with your mistakes!"_

" _I'd honestly say they're almost as bad as how the Moon Children treated me before I died." BEN huffed as he kept playing with the flames in his hand._

" _The Moon Children are still alive?!"_

" _Grabbing innocent young Benjamin Walter from his home, torturing him for three fucking days straight till he snaps as they call him Benedict, order him to reveal the location of someone he doesn't know nor remembers, before deciding to drown him and turn him into a monster to use as a tool to indoctrinate and kill people for 5 fucking years." He hissed, glitching horribly._

" _You.. you were drowned too?"_

" _Well duh, the name is BEN Drowned, demon ghost glitch thing who kills for fun, boyfriend of Heart Burn, killer of who the fuck knows how many people at this point." He grinned sadistically._

" _That's all true."_

 _The old Janina could only comprehend so much, this is a lot of information. How could her brother be reincarnated to this sort of life?_

" _I think we broke her."_

" _Yup. By the way did Heart give you the book?"_

" _The book started this mess. And she told me to give you a message, it's 'Tell him that he needs to at least somewhat clean his room before I burn it.' She looked very annoyed and disappointed in you."_

" _But my stuff.." He whined out._

" _Apparently Hyrule Historia was under the tv, so I can see why she reacted like that."_

" _I have no explanation for how it got there. And how did the book start this mess?"_

" _The Manga."_

" _Oh the not canon bullshit."_

" _Apparently that Link looks a lot like Benedict, with your personality."_

" _That Link didn't exist. He doesn't appear in Skyward sword, and it's rumored that the 'original link' was just the fact that you go back in time in that game. One of the many reasons the manga isn't canon."_

" _Don't tell that to me, tell that to the fucking memory life that always comes in inconvenient times that I have the urge to strangle myself and let the next Janina handle this like she had done!"_

 _The older Janina takes the chance to actually study the young reincarnation of her brother, at first glance he looks like a child, but now she can see the pointy ears and the missing eyes, his teeth sharpened like a predator, the claws on his hands looking almost as deadly. What had happened to this poor child?!_

" _Yeah, but she wouldn't understand honestly and Heart would be pissed at me for letting you die." He huffed, he had floated rather close to where the two were standing and was still playing with the fire in his hands like it was some curious toy in the void of his eyes._

 _She can't keep silent about this any longer, "What had happened to you to look like this?!"_

 _He glanced at her, "The moon children decided they wanted a pet demon to seek out Hadley, so they drowned me and trapped me in a video game, not like you'd know what that is."_

 _She had to hold back a gasp, suddenly the taller Janina is hugging him close, resulting in the angry gremlin hissing and clawing trying to get free._

" _Let go of me!" he hissed loudly as he kept clawing._

" _You two are my children now and there's nothing you can do about it."_

" _Oh shit no. I don't want to end like your other children! BEN run!"_

 _BEN just straight up bites her arm. She lets go from the pain as Janina just quickly grabs BEN so they can flee from her. He just kept floating keeping up with Janina. Old Janina is clutching her arm in pain, "I can definitely see you in him, brother…" before she finally fades away._

 _BEN just kept floating, his hair slightly messed up, "I think she's gone."_

 _Janina checks and just, "Yep. This was all a new kind of spooky. You okay?"_

" _Yeah. You'd think the claws would be more useful but no, biting worked this time." He hissed, as he tried to fix his hair a bit._

" _Well she did die defending the kids in the village from a bear, compared to your claws the bear had sharper claws, your teeth though are much sharper an- WHEN THE HELL DID YOU GET YOUR EARS PIERCED?!"_

 _He blinked in pure confusion at them, "What pierced ears?" He almost tilted his head, tiny red earrings were on his elf ears._

" _You got red earrings! Just feel your ears!"_

 _He did so and just, "What the fuck?"_

" _You weren't even aware of this?!"_

" _They must've appeared with my clothes when I was stuck in isolation in the game." He blinked in confusion._

" _You're telling me that for all these years you never noticed that your fucking ears are pierced? Didn't even question what the weight was on your ears?!"_

" _Considering they're elf ears in general, wasn't used to the weight at all." He deadpanned as he thought for a moment before grinning, "Fuck yes this means I'm not a kid. All the adult Links have earrings. Young Link doesn't have them!"_

" _Congrats. I can legally give you alcohol then."_

" _You mean milk?"_

" _BEN," they shake their head at that "you have so much to learn."_

" _I mean it literally. There's a milk bar in my game that's adult membership only."_

 _They have at least enough self control not to comment on how adorable that sounds, "And how do you know that?"_

" _Because you get the Romani's mask for shooting down milk thieves and then after 10 pm you can enter the bar if you're wearing the mask."_

" _BEN, once you're well again I'm gonna treat both you and Heart to an actual adults only club."_

" _But does it have a show and the ability to get another mask? No." He grinned as the area melted into clock town and he floated right through the doors of a building that had Milk Bar written on it. Janina follows him, at least until they ask for membership. They curse lowly and ask how to get membership._

" _If you're not a member stay out." That was BEN's voice, he was obviously smirking behind the door._

" _I have the money to pay for a membership."_

" _Janina you should know that's not how that works here in Termina, you need to get the mask. Look it up on your phone when you wake up."_

" _BEN, I'm gonna say it nicely. But I've dealt with enough shit today and if this bar has something similar to alcohol or even coffee I take it."_

 _A huge bottle of what kinda looked like milk appeared in their hands._

" _That size of bottle filled with coffee would be a dream, but I take it."_

" _I'll be healed soon Janina, tell Heart not to worry."_

" _I already do that, each time I see you I tell her that you've gotten better."_

" _Good. That milk should wake you up too."_

" _That's great, she managed to make this body sleep without sleeping pills so I'm going to be very moody when I wake up."_

" _Well bye."_

" _See ya when I sleep again." And they drink the huge bottle of milk._


	43. Chapter 43: Historia for a Nerd's World

After finishing the milk Janina woke up in their bed, more or less wondering just what hell happened. The book was still on the table next to them, as they had done with the first janina's memories in control.

"The Hell happened last night and why do I feel like I need to let Heart know that I'm okay?"

The noises in the other room were still going on, that sounded like Heart Burn was still with the others having their tea party.

"I can wait with letting her know then, not like it's important or anything. I'll just read some more."

They proceed to take the book from the table, struggling to get into a more comfortable position to read it. Of course they skip the pages where there's a lot of text, now looking at the list of where one can find specific stuff, seeing that up to page 66 everything appears to be for a game called Skyward Sword.

"Skyward Sword? Sounds interesting."

They flip to the next page, seeing a painting of some emo looking fuck, a beautiful maiden, someone who reminds them of Benedict and a… they're not sure how to explain it, but that person looks familiar and has a cool cape. On the next page is Link, the one that reminds them of Benedict, he's only 17? Oh, that game is about him growing up on the journey.

They look at the big red bird, wondering why that bird is so different from the others? Is it because it's a main character? Figures. Oh look, apparently all Links have a bad habit of waking up late, they're glad that BEN doesn't do that.

Next page is the beautiful maiden, ah that's Zelda. Still beautiful and apparently she's the goddess reborn? Janina really wishes they could get some coffee. At least her design is pretty cool, oh who are they kidding? They love her design, best to switch to the next page.

Oh, that's the familiar looking person, does she even have arms? Concept art suggests that she has. The page says that she is the spirit inside of Link's sword. Really she looks beautiful, even more than Zelda.

And the next page is filled with the emo meets the 80s. Seriously who designed that emo looking twink? His concept art has so much better hair and even horns! He could have been much better considering that he's the spirit in the sword of that Demise person. Though he does have physical similarities in that alternate form to the spirit of Link's sword, some weird duality shit. That would explain why he looks so bad, compared to the beauty of Fi, Janina can only see that her counterpart looks like that.

Next page is a split one between one badass looking ninja and the big bad on fire.

Oh, Impa is androgynous like them! At least until she gets older and is referred to as the Old woman. Still she's now their favourite character, they take a mental note to ask BEN about her later. Maybe they could grow their hair out like her, or at the very least bleach it, would kinda make them look different from the first Janina… yes, that is a good idea, it's not good to be in someone's shadow.

They look at the other page and can't help but comment in it out loud, "Why is he on fire?" And flips the page. The map really looks great, showing a city in the sky and three lands surrounded by clouds on the surface. Now Link's name makes sense, he links the two separate 'worlds'. They can see the pun, Nintendo why. The next pages further show the beauty of Skyloft and just "Why do they have a Knight school? That's unfair." Then again, Benedict did go somewhere to train as a knight before coming back.

The knights in the academy appear to be wearing similar tunics to BEN, albeit with pants, more mature styled, and with chainmail underneath like actual knights, even the patrol team are wearing similar styled tunics, as the page states that the year that Link graduated his class, the tunic color for that year was green.

They think of it and have the thought of giving BEN a replica of that Uniform. Might make him look more threatening, or older. Both outcomes are favorable. The next few pages just show the area of skyloft and the different character designs though one bit of unused content catches their eye, something BEN had mentioned in their dream. They look at it, staring for a good long while, really wanting to drink some Coffee to forget the concept of the milk bar. Like, seriously a bar and those cow outfits send the wrong messages, then again, BEN had offered them milk in the dream. They want to forget this, fuck everything else, this is the shit they want to forget.

The Next pages eventually, after showing a tidbit of spirits with large bodies, show info on how sacred places are important in the series, showing a picture of a blade in some form of forgotten shrine, and some sort of temple. They faintly remember the lake and the old village, maybe they can drag BEN and Heart Burn there, it's pretty peaceful there at this time of the year.

The next pages mainly explain stuff about the forest area and the dragon while also touching on the races of the surface, like the rock people called Gorons, the plant bird like creatures named Kikwi, and the weird squid like creatures named Parella though the tidbit of concept art of the Parella originally had them as more similar to fish people referred to as Zora like. They definitely like the Kikwi, they are so small and probably could fit on their hand, though some appear quite large such as the elder.

They skip a few more pages, seeing a volcano region inhabited by mole like people, and a desert like region as the page contains images of blue stones that can control time and a tidbit on the Ocarina of Time! The ocarina that Link used when they were playing BEN's game! They smiled at that, seeing the connection before they realize that the blue stones are shiny! They want one!

The next pages have mining facilities and pirate ships across the desert, with the population of the area having robot like creatures made of claw and electricity.

"Isn't this game set in the past or is the Manga lying to me?" then again, BEN did refer to the manga as 'not canon bullshit', now they can see why. Oh look, monsters for so many pages, just explaining the designs of the monsters. They see the spider and quickly skip that page.

Eventually there is a page for the 25th Anniversary of the legend of zelda series, as that is how old the book is, showing many many Links, including a child link holding two masks amongst their ranks, a goron, zora, some sort of plant looking link, and a huge Link seeming like some sort of fierce deity also on that same page.

"Just how many Links are there?"

The child link holding the masks has the same haircut that BEN has had since they first saw him crawl out of that tv.

"That is both cute and scary at the same time."

The next page is titled The History of Hyrule, with the page after it being called A Chronology of Hyrule, Land of the Gods. They read it and then they see the timeline, why is there a split? The split occurs at Ocarina of Time with The Hero is Defeated timeline, Adult Era and Child Era...where Ocarina of Time's direct sequel in the child era...is Majora's Mask, which is parked on the 110th page of the book.

"Nintendo why?"

The stuff on the previous page had said some stuff about the passage of time being so great, things from other games are referred to as just legends, the paragraph next to it saying that the Hero shall be called Link while the name Zelda is a family tradition amongst the women of the royal family, while the page after the timeline begins to retell the entire plot of Skyward sword. They skip until they come across the story of Ocarina of Time, seeing the words Skull kid next to a picture of an oh so familiar looking imp creature but without that spikey purple mask of doom and destruction.

"Skull kid? What a strange name. He doesn't even have a skull there."

The caption above it details a forbidden forest, where Adults who get lost among the trees become those skeleton monsters called Stalfos, and children who get lost become Skull Kids, doomed to wander the woods forever.

"That's just sad…." Then again, BEN could be said as a Lost Soul, and when he laughs he makes a noise similar to that of the Skull Kid from his game. A sad thought really, the game's influence over him for being trapped for so long is that strong.

On the same page it stated that Link was an orphan because of war, and was adopted by The Great Deku Tree, the deity of the forbidden forest.

"That is… awfully hitting close to home. Ganondorf is a dick though, why betray someone who has way more land than he has?"

They look at the map and once again feel a Deja Vu, the big field, the village and even the lake. With a deep breath they look at the other side and their mind immediately zeroes in to Impa, of course their own eyes betray them like this, at least they manage to not say their thoughts out loud. Now focusing on reading and just "I can now see why Ganon would betray the King, not even listening to his own daughters concerns, he sounds like an idiot."

They read further down and realize that the Link on the picture is the same as the one in Majora's Mask. So young and yet going through that is too much. They then see the Kokiri.

"At least this explains why Link and BEN wear that green tunic."

They then go on the next page, seeing the Ocarina again and that picture makes Ganondorf look small. Seriously who made that frame?

"Link, you're precious, but you should have looked if the bad guy was following you. And that sword, I wonder if BEN can touch it, he's basically Link."

The description of the sword states that it cannot be touched by the wicked and harbors the power to eradicate evil, and can only be drawn by the hero of time being Link.

"I have to ask him later."

On the next page is a picture of another ninja and an owl as a section states that Link's youthful body made him unfit to serve as the hero of time so he had to sleep for 7 years, while the princess Zelda had to disguise herself as a sheikah boy named Sheik.

"Okay, if BEN had been put into that game, I don't want to know how long he would have slept in it and she is able to disguise herself so convincingly? Unfair!"

Below the page is a tidbit on Hylian writing from that game, which is rather similar to japanese which makes sense, the game was made in Japan.

"And now I wonder if BEN could be able to read Japanese, I mean the writing is similar to it, I have to test it."

On the next page was a picture of an Adult Link wielding a shield, that states it is indestructible, and his master sword. The shield being able to withstand fire and said to be unbreakable, with the symbol of the Golden Triangles, and a red bird.

"Curse my missing limbs, I want to make this shield!"

On closer look at Adult Link, he had pierced ears similar to BEN though with blue earrings, and a shirt under his tunic and white tights.

"Who the fuck changed his clothes and pierced his ears in his sleep?!"

The hero is sent to go and break temples curses and get medallions to retrieve the aid of the six sages, with the horse Epona which he had gotten a bond with when he was just a kid, that he had won in a successful wager.

On the next page it shows four of the six sages, a kokiri who was Link's childhood friend, a goron leader, a zora princess, and a woman with tanned skin and red hair and slightly suggestive clothing. On the same page is an older looking Zelda, who isn't in her disguise. Janina barely is able to avoid staring at that page for more than 5 minutes, they fail at that.

On the caption for the kokiri girl, it states that she is the only kokiri who understands Link and saw the truth that he wasn't a kokiri which he was raised to believe he was, as was the reason he never got a fairy until the Deku Tree told him his destiny.

Janina has to turn the page before they start to drool. On the next page is a picture of Link fighting Ganondorf including a caption that if the hero gets defeated an alternate timeline will take place, as Ganondorf becomes Ganon a huge pig demon thing. On the same page is the Gerudo alphabet and how the Gerudo an all female race, have a single male child every hundred years to become their king, though the race may be ruled behind the scenes of the four hundred year old twin witches.

"Okay, where do I sign up to be part of that race? No gods, I don't want to be like BEN."

On the next page, Link defeats Ganon and in order to fix the wrongs Zelda creates the split by sending Link back in time to the form of being a child so he may regain the seven years he lost and prevent Ganondorf from ever rising to power to begin with, making him abandon the timeline where he had sealed away Ganon.

"Zelda, you're beautiful, but that wasn't a good decision. I can understand your reasoning, but why?"

At the bottom of the page is the page numbers for the beginning of the Child Era timeline, which is where Majora's Mask lays, and the Adult era timeline. They skip to that page, not wanting to know what games happened where Link lost.

One the page they land on, it shows Link arriving where he had first met Princess Zelda, and with the triforce of courage as his proof, she entrusted him with the Ocarina of Time so Ganondorf may never use it to enter the sealed Temple of Time and enter the sacred realm, resulting in him leaving Hyrule in search of his fairy Navi who had left him when they returned to this time. At the bottom of the page it showed Link getting lost in the forest which led to him falling to Termina, a parallel dimension to Hyrule.

"Link, you are precious, but why did you have to fall?"

On the next page is that weird plant looking Link, the Happy Mask Salesman, Skull Kid wearing Majora on his face and the four races from the four lands of Termina. Janina looks at each of the characters, the dekus from Woodfall, the Gorons from Snow head, the zora from Great Bay..and the ghosts of Ikana, didn't Heart say something about BEN never completing 'the land of the dead' for if he were to beat it the ghosts would pass on.

Well, now Janina is very concerned. On the same page, it tells of how Skull kid had snatched his mask from a traveling salesman and used its power to pull pranks on people eventually stealing the Ocarina from Link and turning him into a Deku scrub, until he got it back being returned to his hylian form by the mask salesman, leaving out the part of using that song to do so.

"Oh, I remember that. Poor Link gets shaken."

On the next page it shows the tall white armored link, the goron link and the zora link, as it states that the masks hold the spirits of the departed and by wearing them Link can take on their forms, and that the Deku mask was a Deku scrub that had died in the forest connecting Termina to Hyrule.

Janina is horrified at that, realizing what this means. Now they know why BEN doesn't use the masks and why the Song of Healing hurts him.

On the same page it tells of Link collecting many mysterious masks while awakening the four legendary giants who were Skull Kid's friends, and them disappearing made him think they abandoned him causing to go on a rampage with Majora.

"BEN, I can literally see how fitting that game is to your general attitude, as if the Moon Children had known this."

In the center of the page it spoke of Link pursuing the mask to the center of the moon as he then became the Fierce Deity and eradicated Majora, and the mask being given to the mask salesman now that it was drained of power, before Link left Termina. BEN had never completed the game, he never woke the fourth giant he never received that power he didn't defeat Majora.

"That is honestly sad…."

At the bottom of the page it spoke of the mayor of clock town, who's son Kafei was to be wed to Anju. As Skull Kid's pranks turned Kafei into the form of a child.

"Why do I get reminded of BEN and Heart now?"

The next page doesn't have Majora's mask content, though it does show what happened to Ganondorf as it continues the timeline to Twilight Princess. They decide to read this page and just "Man, you guys fucked up badly, letting someone like him escape."

Ganondorf had gotten sent to the Twilight Realm after a failed execution due to the triforce of power still in his grasp.

"They should have taken his triforce." They shake their head, as the next page had Ganondorf grant a Twili named Zant powers, as he wanted to combine the Light World and the Twilight Realm to create the Dark World. The princess of that world, being cursed to take form of a Imp after Zant usurped the throne. On the same page is a picture of the new Zelda as she is faced with the choice of letting her people burn in war or surrender and let her kingdom fall to twilight, as she decides to surrender.

"Man, she's only getting more beautiful with each reincarnation. I wanna know if the same can happen to me."

They skip a few pages ahead to see if there's Midna's normal form and oh boy, this headshot is great.

At the bottom of the page, something mentioning the hero of time caught a tiny bit of their attention. They are barely able to pay attention to it, as they see Link facing a tall skeleton like being in an honorable duel. They can't focus on the first paragraph but the second paragraph specifically says, 'The spirit of Link's ancestor, the Hero of Time, teaches him his secrets'.

"Damn, if Benedict is able to contact BEN like that, I'm sorry first bro, but you're doomed and probably end up looking like swiss cheese in the end of it."

The paragraph continues saying that ever since returning to the child era, the swordsman lamented how he was never remembered for his heroics. It made sense, he was forced to abandon the timeline where he saved everyone, and no one would believe jack shit about Termina. So, the hero of time passes down the proof of his courage and his secrets to the new Link, addressing him as 'son' showing that Link did survive long after his ordeals of Termina, and got married to have a kid so the new Link has his blood running through his veins.

"Okay, I now realize that somehow this could apply to first bro, his blood survived somehow and now we have BEN, makes me wonder if there are more little Walters running around."

The next page seems to lead to another game of the distant future long after Twilight Princess. They skip to concept art, maybe they can find more beautiful wom- more information of course.

One the 143rd page, they spot concept art of Zelda in a sci-fi outfit that looks a tad suggestive. They have half the mind of actually thanking the gods for letting them see this.

Two pages later they come across the Ocarina of Time concept art of Link, Zelda and Impa. For that they silently thank the gods for living long enough to see this. The next page also showing Nabooru, Saria, the old man Rauru, and young Ruto.

They look at each of the girls, now starting to feel self-conscious. They pass by the pages of Ganondorf and the Movie posteresk illustrations of Ocarina of Time concept art, coming across the Majora's Mask concept art. They can't help but laugh as they see the concept art of Link, he looks like he was in the game with BEN! Poor Link!

Below is the concept art of Link in his other forms, and a picture of Majora being worn by skull kid. They stare at the eyes of the mask before looking away, visibley uncomfortable. Looking at Tingle though makes them even more uncomfortable so they look at the town and went "Fuck no." They skip until they come across Twilight Princess concept art, searching for Midna.

"Sweet mother of Gaia, I dream to have this confidence. Just… those legs! They could crush me and I would let her."

They have to quickly skip the pages, they don't want to explain any drooling that might come, stopping at page 228 seeing all the Links that had been created before the making of the book. The caption of the Majora's Mask picture stating that though it's the same Link from Ocarina of Time, he looks more adventurous, as if he has matured following the battle against Ganondorf.

"I've seen a lot of fucked up shit, but seriously Nintendo why? Why must you hurt Link like this?"

He had gone through so much in that game, and to be 'mature' as he went through Majora's Mask, it reminded them of BEN. They don't want this feels trip, this is what they get for skipping, with that they flip the page.

They turn to the next page and see so many zeldas.

"Is this a dream? I'm dreaming, right?"

The path follows from the cutsie Zelda, to the cartoonish Pirate Zelda aka Tetra, to the more princessy twilight Princess Zelda and Skyward Sword goddess outfit Zelda.

Janina just closes the book and puts it on the table, minimizing the risk of drooling on it.

Suddenly the door opens as Heart comes through, "Hey Janina, you back to normal?"

They appear to be in the middle of a crisis, but otherwise they are back to normal.

She floats over then, "Did you finish reading the book? I remember when BEN first got the book when we were alive. It took him less than a day to comb through every last inch of it."

"I read the more important parts currently, looked more over the pictures to be honest… heart, is something wrong with me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I… I looked over each of the obviously attractive looking male people, but only the females really made me feel something, like I legit commented on how pretty they all are.. is something wrong with me or are all the guys there just not my type?"

"Oh you're just gay."

"Gay? What's that? Is it a sickness?"

"It means you're sexually attracted to girls not guys. It's a normal thing Janina."

"It is? There is really nothing wrong with me?"

"There is nothing wrong with you. Don't listen to what those shields were saying."

"It just… never really came up. Like the most I heard was people trying to maybe set me up with their oldest son, I declined though."

"Well that's bad. Janina if you eventually become chief you don't have to listen to them."

"I know, it's just difficult to actually be not under constant watch, surely you know how it feels when your parents always try to accompany you everywhere, right?"

"My parents never did that. They did a bit when I was younger but after I started just walking to school and back with BEN, they left us alone."

"How old were you then?"

"Maybe about 7 or so when I started just walking with BEN."

They look at her like she just grew two heads "How? And why?"

"Because that's what is normal Janina."

"Doesn't really sound normal to me."

"Well thats cuz you weren't raised by normal people." She huffed as she hugged Janina, "If or when you eventually become chief I'll help you see normal stuff okay? BEN probably doesn't remember all that much but he could help too."

"I.." They hug her back with a smile, "Thank you, for everything."

"You're welcome Janina!" she grinned a bit, "How was BEN during your dream?"

"Well, I kinda discovered something so really couldn't focus much on BEN until the end, but he's definitely getting better, he was able to manipulate the dream much more than before."

"That's good." She sighed, "He might be able to come out of the tv soon."

"Let's hope, it isn't fun to keep seeing him in my dreams because I'm the only one who can."

"Yeah and he's over due for some cuddling."

"He needs it for all the shit he had gone through."

"Yes. I won't let go of him for a while."

"Hug him until he can't move anymore."

"I will." Heart smiled.

They smiled back and finally their stomach decided to let out a growl, wanting actual food since any reserve they had is gone.

Heart just blinks for a few seconds before, "Oh shit! Sorry I forgot Janina!"

"What do you mean? Wait shit, stupid body requires food and water. Can't blame you for forgetting."

"Yeah, sorry. I'm just so used to not requiring that stuff myself that I forgot humans need that stuff."

"Hey, after all that shit that happened I forgot too, it's like we're back in college again after exams, right?"

"Yeah." she chuckled a little as she picked up Janina then, "come on I'm taking you out there and then I'm going to go get you some food."

"Thanks, man I really need my wheelchair back so you won't have to carry me each time."

She only smiled as she brought Janina out of the room back to the living room, Puppeteer was gone, and the game still on menu select on the screen. They look at the game, unsure if they should continue playing after what they had realized. Heart just put them back on the couch. They do their best to sit on it without falling over.

"Just wait here I'll be back soon."

"Okay, I'll call if anything happens."

Heart smiled before she disappeared from the room leaving Janina with the game.


	44. Chapter 44: The New Chief

They stare at the game for a bit before pulling out their phone, maybe BEN is able to contact them through that now.

"BEN, are you able to contact my phone?"

It was a few minutes before a message beeped on their phone. They quickly open it, half expecting it to be gibberish.

B:0101010001101000011010010111001100100000011010010111001100100000011001010111100001101000011000010111010101110011011101000110100101101110011001110010111000101110(this is exhausting..)

"At least now we know that you can do it. Maybe you can get out tonight at the earliest, but definitely tomorrow or the day after!"

B:011110010110010101100001011010000010000001110011011101010111001001100101(yeah sure)

"Heart wanted to know how you are doing so I told her about it, she's happy and when you get out you would be stuck in her hug for a good long while. You don't have to respond per text, just glitch a bit if you heard me."

B:0110111001101111011101000010000001110011011011110010000001101100011011110111010101100100001011100010111001101000011000010110111001100111011011110111011001100101011100100010111000101110(not so loud..hangover..)

"Sorry," they speak a bit more quiet, "Is this better?"

B:01111001011001010110000101101000(yeah)

They continue speaking in the same volume with him, "I was wondering something, I read a bit about the Master Sword and well, hypothetically would you be able to touch it? Since you are in a sense Link, but also not."

B:010010010010011101100100001000000111000001110010011011110110001001100001 01100010011011000111100100100000011001000110100101100101(I'd probably die)

B:0100100100100000011101110110111101110101011011000110010001101110001001110111010000100000011000100110010100100000011000010110001001101100011001010010000001110100011011110010000001100101011101100110010101101110001000000111010001101111011101010110001101101000001000000110100101110100(I wouldn't be able to even touch it)

"At least that means you won't ever find out seeing as the game doesn't have the Master Sword."

B:010010010010000001100011011011110111010101101100011001000010000001101010011101010111001101110100001000000111010101110011011001010010000001110100011010000110010100100000011001100110000101101001011100100111100100100000011100110111011101101111011100100110010000100000011000010110111001111001011101110110000101111001(I could just use the fairy sword anyway)

B:0100111001101111001000000110001001101001011001110010000001100100011001010110000101101100(No big deal)

"Is that the sword one has at the start?"

B:01001110011011110010110000100000010010010010000001101000011000010111011001100101001000000111010001101111001000000110011101101100011010010111010001100011011010000010000001100110011011110111001000100000011101000110100001100101001000000110011001100001011010010111001001111001001000000111001101110111011011110111001001100100(No, I have to glitch for the fairy sword)

"Explains why it isn't mentioned in the timeline thing then."

B:01001110011011110010000001001001001000000110100001100001011101100110010100100000011101000110111100100000011001110110110001101001011101000110001101101000001000000110001001100101011000110110000101110101011100110110010100100000010010010010000001101110011001010111011001100101011100100010000001100010011001010110000101110100001000000100100101101011011000010110111001100001(No I have to glitch because I never beat Ikana)

B:0110000100100000011100110111011101101111011100100110010000100000011001100111001001101111011011010010000001101101011110010010000001100111011000010110110101100101(a sword from my game)

"I can see why you don't want to complete that."

B:0110000100100000011011000110100101110100011101000110110001100101001000000111010001101111011011110010000001100011011011000110111101110011011001010010000001110100011011110010000001101000011011110110110101100101(a little too close to home)

"So I've read, is it true that no one knows what really happened in Ikana?"

B:0100100100100000011000110110111101110101011011000110010000100000011100000111001001101111011000100110000101100010011011000111100100100000011001100110100101100111011101010111001001100101001000000110111101110101011101000010110000100000011101000110100001100101001000000110011101101000011011110111001101110100011100110010000001101110011001010111011001100101011100100010000001110010011001010110000101101100011011000111100100100000011101000111001001110101011011000111100100100000011101000110111101101100011001000010000001110100011010000110010100100000011100000110110001100001011110010110010101110010(I could probably figure out, the ghosts never really truly told the player)

B:0110001001110101011101000010000001101001001000000110001101101111011101010110110001100100 (But I could)

B:010010010110011000100000010010010010000001110111011001010110111001110100001000000111010001101000011001010111001001100101(If I went there)

"Let's not do anything that could potentially hurt you further."

B:01011001011001010110000101101000001011000010000001001001011001000010000001110010011000010111010001101000011001010111001000100000011011100110111101110100001000000110110101100101011001010111010000100000011101000110100001101111011100110110010100100000011001110110100001101111011100110111010001110011(Yeah, Id rather not meet those ghosts)

"Probably wouldn't be fun since those aren't re-"

Before they could finish there's a pretty loud knock on the door, as if the person behind it is very irritated.

"That, that is what I call scary. Did any of you here wanted visitors? Because if yes everything's great, if not I need to hide then cause that's the sound of the Chief knocking on the doors."

Sally appears next to them then, "I don't think Heart invited anyone i'll check and see." Before turning invisible again and floating outside. There are several people wearing some strange robes, most likely those are the Shields since Rex is next to the Chief, looking directly at her.

She sort of kept floating there before going back into her house, "Weird people were wearing robes."

Janina puts their head on their hand, "That's the Shields, did they see you?"

"The dog did."

"That's Rex, he's a good boy and like one of the few people I trust in the Shield hideout."

She just nods a little, "Door locked."

"Good, they don't have the habit of breaking down doors, but they have the habit of checking for every other exit to see if it's unlocked, saying that technically it isn't breaking and entering."

Sally nods and disappears to check the exits. And there's the sound of a door opening in the back.

"Is it too late to kill myself now? I don't want to go back."

Sally appears next to them again, as BEN doesn't respond in text message. Janina tries to make themself look as small as possible as the Chief comes in the living room, followed by more Shields. Only causing them to shake slightly while staring each and everyone down.

"There you are, we looked all over for you my dear."

"Don't call me that and what are you doing here?"

"To take you home of course."

"Fuck no and fuck you."

"Janina! Why would you curse like this? Surely spending so much time here isn't good for you."

"I would personally sent you all to hell, but sadly I would overfill it when I do that."

"Don't come near Janny! Benny and Burny will be mad!" For being a poltergeist, being an 8 year old did not make her that intimidating.

"Little Lady, I appreciate your warning, but Janina needs to go home. They still have to do some things and obviously they are well again."

"Jacky said you all poisoned them! Burny and Benny are mad at you."

"It was not us who poisoned them, I would never poison my own child."

"Burny says its the bad people who hurt Benny."

"Yes, it was the same bad people that did this to Janny, they are all gone now so no one has to worry anymore."

"Fucking bullshit! This is like the fourth time I nearly died because of you all so don't go around making empty promises!"

Sally listened to janina and made an angry face at the shields as her eyes glowed.

"Janina, who said that you could talk? You know better than to interfere in other conversations!"

"Janny can do what they want!" She floated up a tiny bit, getting mad at the shields. Janina for their part is only shaking more, starting to show their fear.

"They can, but it isn't _polite_ to speak out of turn."

"You came to My house and started yelling at them. They can talk if they want!"

"Little Lady, this is a matter between me and my child, I didn't raise them to talk like this, so surely this whole environment is more poisonous to them than the poison they took."

"You don't even care about Janny!" She shouted.

"I care about our founder, why shouldn't we care about them?"

"You don't care about me! You only care for the first Janina, as if I don't exist!"

"Don't be silly now, you know as well as I that you are just her reincarnation, close to being gone so she can have her place back in the world."

Janina stays silent at that, choosing to rather look at the ground so no one can see their tears.

"Janny is their own person! Burny told me that! And you're scaring them!"

"Little Lady, I apologize for this sounding harsh, but you don't know how things are in this family and I would appreciate if you stay out of it. If they have anything against it they should speak up."

"Benny will be angry with you!"

"But Benny doesn't seem to be here now so he can't say anything."

"Benny is here!" she points at the game, "He getting healed but he can hear everything!" the game seems to glitch in response.

"Not like that changes anything now. If you excuse me Little Lady, I have to take my child home now."

Sally merely keeps making the angry face and latches onto Janina with a tight hug, "Burny is coming home soon! Burny is gonna be mad!" They hug her back just as tightly, not having said a word since Chief made it clear that they don't really matter in the end.

Sally notices tears falling from Janina's face and hugs tighter, giving a face of defiance toward chief. Chief just gives a hand signal and three of the Shields approach the two, one grabs Sally while the others grab Janina to separate the two. They turn their head slightly and bite the hand of one of them, holding Sally tighter.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" there was Heart, holding two bags of groceries, and her hair on fire.

"Lady Heart, we didn't think you come back this soon."

"You shouldn't have come here at all." she set the groceries down, glaring at them, "Hands off of Janina and Sally."

The three Shield members did just that, backing away from the two. "Lady Heart, we only wanted to retrieve Janina. After this we won't bother you and Sir BEN again."

"I'm the one who brought them here." She continued to glare at them, "Their sleeping pills got replaced with poison so I gave them not poisoned pills. And they were getting sicker with your fucking pitiful attempts at fixing the process."

"We have the best medics in our ranks, they bought the medicine themself. If they hadn't done that there would have been no chance for them to even get poisoned."

"Someone stole their pills and replaced them with fakes. From what I can tell, from everything Janina had told me, and their reactions to what normal humans do and go through, you all suck at being a normal family and teaching them what normal is."

"Lady Heart, you seem to have the wrong picture of us. Our teaching methods and everything they know is the same our Founder went through."

"Methods from medieval Europe aren't normal anymore. Modernize you fucking idiots." Her hair is on fire, and she is obviously pissed as she brings Janina away from the shields.

"Burny! They don't think Janny is a person! They don't like Janny, they only like the other person!" Sally floated up next to Heart, and that seemed to piss her off even more. Janina only stays silent, it's pretty obvious that they were crying for a while.

"Janina knows next to nothing about what Normal families do, they know next to nothing about any normality because you were all watching them like a fucking hawk ready to attack at a moments notice." She kept Janina behind them.

"Lady Heart, we really wanted to do this the easy way. Grabbing the soon to be Founder so that she can lead us to a better solution, you two would have lived in peace. And yet you don't even allow us to disappear from your lives with the so called reincarnation of the Founder. We didn't want to go the hard way, so last chance. Hand her over before we take out the holy water."

At this Janina finally speaks, "Heart, this isn't worth it. I don't want any of you getting hurt because of me, it's not like I matter more than your safety. It was fun, being able to exist like this, but I don't want to see you hurt because of my existenc-"

"S̪̹͉̳̜h̥̦̩͖͙u͙̼̺t̰̲͚̺.͏̫̰̟̞̞.͎̙̗̦̀ ̸̰̫̬̭̲̫̜U̟̪̰̭̰p͈̦̞.̷̲̞̘̳̩̻.̯͝.̨͔͓̝̻̼ͅ"

Janina and every Shield and even the Chief turn to face the one who said that.

Half way out of the tv was BEN, almost cringing from the strain of forcing himself out of the tv, blood dripping from his eye sockets as only one pupil was lit up, as he was glitching a lot.

"Ṣ̣͠h̯͙͚̜͕̤u̠̱̫̗̮̦͙t͙͓ͅ.̝̣͈͈͝.̭̖̖̞̤̣ͅ ̶̝̥ͅt͇͉͇̗͕͚͜h̫̬̙̯͙̩͜e ̡͙̜̺̣f͔͔u̩͖͉͎c͇͙̤͓͉̳͈k̮̯̹̞̼̳.͙̠̻̩̩̠̲̕.̴̞͔̹̜.̣̦̝up̢͍̭̰̣̣͔̹.҉͇̮̳̞̦̙.̯̗̥̝̻̠͈.̭̳̥̩̻ ̴̭̫͖͖̘̺y͕̹ͅo̳̼u͔̹̩͍͉͘ ͚̼̥̣̦̼w̞͇̬i҉̦l̨͚̲̱̣͎̬l̸̲ ̳̰̜̫̰̳͞l҉e͘a͕͍̘̟͇̕v̬̬̠̰͚e̖ ̗̪̹͓͜Ja̡̮̭͇̬̫n̼̲̱i̬̬̻̬͚n̙̕a̱͟ ̞͈̫̪a̜̝̹̗͍̰ͅn̪͖̺̻̙ͅd̤̼̗̠̬̼̣͝ ̺͎̥͍̦͍ͅḨ̮͚̣͎e̢̦̪̜̮a̩̮̳̹͚͉̗r͚̹̱̱̲t ͕̗a͈̣̫̻̠̠͙ḽ̝̣̫̦̟o͉̥͡n̠e͖.̟͙͙̫͠.̧̘͈̟̲ ̷̫͔̥o̴͉͔̲̤͇r ͚̟̰̟͓̱̠͜y҉̹o̫͈̻̰u̠͉͇̪ ̷͔͓̰w͙̣̹̩͈͕íl͉͔̭̱̪l̗̟̕ ͞le̡̬͎̗̣̰t̻̙̜ ̴͎̣͖̮̲J̫̱̹aņi̺̻̦̮̥̮̕n͞a̠͓̩̭̖̣̺ ͉͚̝̤b̝̰e͈͇̣͕͔ ̶t̜h̙̰̝̫̙͕͙e͘ ̟̲͍̙ne̥w҉͓̤̗̭ ̼̪͈̤̝̯̺͡c̣h͚͉̱̰̫i̱̹̪̞̳̹̼e̦̺f͍̘ a̝̬͇̫ͅl̴̠r̪e͙͚ạ̥̯̹ḑ͕̰͎͇͚̞ͅy͍͈̰͇͙͇͜ ͎̱̱͎͖͎͕ỵ̫̠̜̰ou̩͍͚̳ ̢̝i̟̩͍̣d̞̥̰i̸͉͓̙͓̮o̤̘̥̯̙͓͍ṯ͍͎̙̤̺ͅs̳̫̞̭̞̣̺.҉̱̣̪̫̞͍̱" He growled out as he kept pushing himself out of the screen.

"BEN! You shouldn't strain yourself for this!"

"J͏̬̟̜̗a̩n̷͓̗͚̥i̪͇̝̕ņ͉͍̱̟̘̣̘a̞̫̜ ̡̗̦̣̖̱s̲̘̝͍̝t̢͍o͝p̛ ̡̹͉̩͉͈b̵̲͎͕ͅẹ͎̪̕ͅi͚̭n͇g̘ s̱̥̱̞̝ͅo ̝̘̭̳̝̲̬f̗̜̖u͈̰̗̻c͉̮͙ͅk̻̝̙͟ͅḭ̢̰̹̲͕͈n̠̝͎̞̹̰g̯̠͉͚ ̠͝s̢̜̰̳̪̜͓̳e̺͉̤l̡̪͔f̵̗̼̙̗-̪͓̣̙͙͓͟ͅs̶͖̝͖a̢͉ͅc̨̮rì̫̰f̖i͚͉͜ci̱͍̲̖̺͙̳n̮̮͕̗̝͘g̖̞̻̖̤̰̀.̮̬̹̲̼̩͜.̻͕͖.͕̗ ̭I͏̣̙̙t'̶̝̪̺̲͉̦͙s̯̤͕̱͍͇͠ ̘̣̭͘th̨e͓̦͖i͏͈̱͚͍r̴ ̴̞̖̟̺̦̬̼f̬̟̹͎a͢u̟̘̯l̩̫̪t͖̖̙̬̣͝ ̧̙n̰̬o͙t̲͖̼ ̻͎y҉̦̞̹̤ǫ̤̖̟̯͚͉ur̰̻̟s̭̕." He huffed as he managed to finally crawl out.

"It.. it's my duty to be selfless…"

"A̛̠͚̳nd͠ ̱͇̤͓̙̮yọ̡͓̜̪͔͚̜u'̡͈̙̮̝̼̬̺r̘̟̭e̥̫͎̩͜ ̮̝̲b̞̤͞ͅe̱͔͜i̴̗͉̥ń͇̖ģ̻̞̗ ̫s͖̪͉̦͔͜t̜̟u̲͍͟ͅp͈̤id̪ ̴̣͇̬̺͇̩abo͔̙̤u̡̘͙t͖͘ ̶̝̝i̬̖͙̯̹ͅt̙̣͎͕̙̜̫.͇̭̬̠͙̬͢.̥͘.̞̮ ͎J̖u͎̰͈͈̝̦͔s̩̮̭̞̗̫̼t͈̪̣̭͎͓͘ ̨̟͚b̪ͅe̱̭c͍̮o҉͈̼̝̘ͅḿ̦̮̭͉e ͖̱͇̼͖t͓̰h̯͎̣̥e̮̣̥̠̥ ̭̖̘͈́n̘̗̦͔̳̯e̪͍͙̲͙͞w̷̱̳̘ c̟̜̬̫͢h̪̥i̥͇̯̳̺e̡͍̟͔̗̠f̭̲͖ͅ ̩͖̩͈̯ͅal͎̺̤͚͈͞ͅr͏̬̮e̞͠a̱̤̰͉̬͇ͅd̙y ̯͚̼͍̲̱͜a̪͔̬͎̞͖n͇̲͙͖̫̟͔d̖͖̞ ̛͎͕͍g͙͡è̙t̗̲͙͍͙͢ͅ ̟͖̬͈̱͙͕t̜̤̲͈h̹̗e͍s̷̠̻͈̩̬̖̺e͡ ̗̘͇̤̤͇̬g̩̦u̝̠̻͈̠y͏̩̺͇͖̺̠s͉̥ ͜ó͚͎̝̩͕̤f̝̞͔̙͝f͓̟̻̩̤̥́ ̞̲y̼͓̝̟͔̜our̲ f̳̹̟͠u͔̣͞c̟͇̳͔̩̮͢k̻̠i͉͘ͅǹ̮ͅg ̷̬̪̬̟̫̦a̟̪̙s͕͈̣s̨̪͈̻." he growled out, still glitching as Heart floated over to him in a hug.

"BEN, they threatened me with holy water." She said causing him to glitch even more, glaring with his one eye right at chief. Chief quickly defends himself with "We never would go that far, we simply wanted to make sure that Lady Heart is aware of the consequences. Janina would have gone with us then and you two would be left alone."

"I͔̭̖̟̪̱ ͚̱̱̭͈̻a̢̤͚̹̮g҉̫̩̘r̷̫͙e̬̻e̫̣̖̻̙̲͢ ̙̯͔w͕̠̗̥̪̯͇i̪͖̞͔͠t̮̹͉͎̙͇̟h̞̦̫ͅ ̥̯H͈̭̗̫̪́é̙̭̯̣̖a̴͇̘̥̯r̥̗̳t̶̰̝͉̱̤.̦͡" He growled, "P̵e̱̺̯̲̫r̛̙̺̯̬͉̘s̸o͕̣̖̯̬̫̱n̛̯͔̤̠͚ͅa҉ͅl̜̦̞̱l͍̥̫̖̝̯̬͞y͙̟̰̺̠̗,̡̤̮̠ ̖̳̯̱̣̝͝ͅI͇̬ ̖̜̳̫́t̤͎h̰͕̬̩͇̯i͉̲̥̳̰̗n̷͍̥k̰̪͢ ͇̠͕̭́J͎̺̲a̼͜n̜̻̼͚̩i͝n̪̳̗á̮̥̯͚̯̤ ̷w̛͎̻̬̬o̬̩̟͚u̝̕l͏̗̦̳̞͙ͅd̥̫͍͇̹ͅ ͚̲͇̦͉͞b̷̭̞̭̬̼e̮̙̠̭͝ ̥̰̝̞̜̠͎a̢̟͙͎͔͍̝̫ ̫̬̳̦̦̰b̛͕̬͖̦̟ͅe͖͉̱̣̹̪ͅt͉̝̤͠t̪̘̜̪e͏̘͇̺̜̞̮̝r̯̼̥ ̥̼͈̟̻̰͙͘c̤̳͈͙͙͙͟ḫ̹̹̰͍i̼͢e̻̞̗͈͇͙f̼ ̷̜̭̰̥̳̪͙th̴̗̬̜͕͕͖ḁn͈ ̧̠̦y̵͔͓̰o̴̙̝ụ̺̱̫̤͇̕ͅ,̬̞̝̠͠ w̯̼̪̫h̭o͇͍͇̥͔ ̖l͈̰̤̟̭͢e̩͉̥̻̹̺f͙̮̙t̡̙ m̭͎̳̱̠e̻͚ ͏̠̠͔͔̗͖t̢o̮ ̖̜̞̻̭̗̘b̲͔͈e̡͇͖̩̯ ̩͚̲̠̗͟ͅk̡͕̬̖i̦͠l̰͚̟̥̪l̘̖͝e̫̭̫̥d̫̯̟͖͔. ̛͉̱͖͉̦̣W̨̹̙̫̘͚͖h̻͓a̙̳͈̲͎t҉̫̣̩͔͉͈͇ ̙̠h̟͖͕͈͜ap͓͝p̙̼̕en̴̬̪ḛ̲̠͡d͔̟͢ ̴t̛̜̪̯̝̠o̮̠̗͙̹͉ ͠p͎̞͖̻͕̞͝r͔͚o̖̟̼̩͓t̵̼̟̩̖̮̠e͎͉̘̜̟̕c̠t̻͇͔ḭ̞͓̬͖̞̗́n͖͍̲̲̯͈g͎ ̝́m̰̝̗e͉͇͍̤̬?͍̠͇̮͡"

"We-"

Finally Janina is the one to cut him off, "They didn't really want to protect either of you two. They only wanted the medieval versions like they did with me. This, this is why the first Janina always comes back!"

"You told us she didn't come back yet!"

"I was feeding you so much bullshit about it, I was really surprised that you all swallowed it up!"

"Whenever they sort of slip into that mindset they yell at BEN, they look about to cry, and they call me Hadley, but I'm not Hadley I am Heart Burn. BEN isn't Benedict, he is BEN." Heart narrowed her eyes as BEN kept glitching.

"Y̵̘̰o̗͎͇͖ų̩̜̘̭͎̖ ̘̲̲͖̀d̫̮̦͎͓o̗͓̘n̮̼'̻͇̯͓̞t͔̟͖̥̣͜ ̡̦̙̟͙ev͞e̪͕ņ ̸̫̯r̡̙͉̪͇͕e̝̫̯̞̙͓a̢̺̼̺l̬̮̩͜i̗̙̰̘̝z̻̙̹͙̙̲ȩ̹̪͈͉̱ ̸̺̜͈͚̩̪ͅw҉̳͔̱̦͈̞̙h̯̳͓͜a̗̫̰̜͙͟t̴̖̺̖̟̳͎ ͎̟̖̩y҉̜̲o͖u̮͞ͅr ͙̜̣ͅo̭̪͈w̲̳͎̟n͓̖ ̦ͅc̭̭͙͍̘̼̳͡h͜i̦̦̼̞̠̗l̙͔̮͚͇̪d͇̜͍̻͖̜̳ ̣͉̺̺i̲̦̬̭s ̗̣̰ͅg҉͓͕̦̦o̯i̵̥̰̠̝̟ṉ͘g̤ ̛̙̘͎̞̙̬t̝̦͡h̷̗̺r͕͍o̼u҉͈̬̮̪g͉̟h̖̰͖͓̘ͅ,͕͢ ̮̜̣yo͎̫̮̳̣͟ͅu̸̘ ̰̹͉̪̰̲͔d̨̟͈͎͙o͔̩̠n̠͉͖̜'͠t̥̱̘͇̪ ͖͙͍̝̻͢d̙̼̖̺ͅe̢͎͓͓̦ṣ̪̙̻̠e̷͓̤̙r̦̘̥̝͍̺̳͝v̪̮e̷̬̪̼͚ ̺̪t̥͉̫̦͖̜̻o͔̦͙̫͠ ̩͖͍̦̪͖͡b͏̰̖e̸̪͍͉͚͓̲̠ ͉̮̝͈a̱̼̼̕ ̯͓̯͖͙̥p̝á̰͉̬̥̫̩̺r̕e̲̪͓̗̬ṇ̟̩t͜.͏ ͖̤̲͔J͏̖̺̣͓̳͙̰a̫̺̟̪͡n͔̻͉̫̘̮ìņ̠̳̳̠̰̘͔a̴̗̥ ḑ̱̞̖̬̤͎̜e̵̻̦͕͔̦̙s̛e̯̯͚̥͉̘rv̢͉͚e̼͍̮̺͈͈͉s̨̹͚̫ ̣͔̕t̜̦͉̩o̟̮̼̩͘ ̱̩͚͎̘̱bé̞̭̜̞̙̝͎ ̢̣̩̬̭̦̜̜c̙͔͉̹͖̲h̷̫̗̩i̷̹͉̳e̖f҉̭̘̦̞̗̱̺.̭͚͈̼̦̬" he growled as Sally hugged Janina.

"She isn't even ready to be a Chief!"

"You fucker groomed me to be the future Chief ever since Mom died because you wanted a son so badly! You even welcomed the fact that I am a they and now that you are called out for being a shitty excuse of a parent, you dare to call me a she again?! Fuck you!"

"Good job Janina, you're standing up to them that's great!" Heart smiled, "I told you, you'd make a better chief."

"I know, thank you for making me realize it, for making me actually realize the abuse I went through wasn't normal. I will now claim my birthright, to be the Chief the first Janina wanted to be, not who she was forced to be."

"You can't be a Chief! You can't even stand on your own!"

"Who's fault is that? I could have relearned to walk with my paralyzed legs, I knew there was a chance of me gaining the feeling of my legs back, I had read the medical reports. Someone tampered with the air tanks, further worsening the paralyses to the point of the Hospital having to amputated because my legs and arm didn't get the needed air and would have died off regardless. I saw the deleted footage, you aren't as smart as you think you are Father. You are able to hack as well as me, so I did my best to counter it. If I were to die now, all evidence of the abuse, the deaths and even the attempted things. It all will go to the police."

They chuckled lowly, grinning slightly "Checkmate, Father."

"W͏o҉͙̤̮̰̲̺w̤,̤̹ h҉̜e͍̦͚̙̫͚͝y̺ ̖̖͓͙͠J̤̯͔͖͓a̮n͙̠͙̕i͚̰̩̹͇̻n̞̜̭̠ạ̪̳ ̸̙̤̻̝̥y̗͙̹͙o̤ṳ̲̳̘̖̯͜ ̛̼̤̥m͉a͈͍̣̗͝k̞̳̫̕e̷̼͍ t̨͍̰̗h̷͈̪̘̺̼̹e̴m ͍̬̱͓̩̻̥̀s̟̼̭̝̣̪̝o̱̞u̻̠͇̰͖̳n̫̟̳̭̞͟d̷͈̬̬̖̫ ͍̯̗̞͚̀a͎̙͍͈̞̘͢l̢̞̰̝m̘̜̳͈͓͈͚͜os͈̘͖͔t̟̩͖̗ ̗a̠̫s̡͔̠ ̯͓̮͓͘b̰͎a͏d̻͎̳̥͞ ̹̤̤̩͈̩͝ͅa̝̭̯͖͔͝s̮̝̘͢ ̖̬̣̗̪ṱ͖͓̼͎͓̱h͙̭͚̣̳̟͞ȩ͖̝̗ ̰̰̝̬̝̟̀ͅmo̞̫̗o̴͖n ̥̥͙c͉̝͕ͅh̪̝͍̰i̲͔̺̖̙̠̻l͇d̻͖̞͉̝r̸̲̞ͅe̱͎ņ͇͍̯̝.̗̥̝̰̦̘ ̷̘̻I̵̤'̶͉͉̭m͝ ̸͖͔̳̻s͔̖̬u̼͔̥͚̟̞͞r̗̪͍̭̠̼è̙̘̻̹͇̭ ͈͓̤̳̹̞w̫̹̹̦i͓̹̥t̯̖̪̦ͅh̘̦̝͈̺ ͇̱͉͇̘͓́y͎̮̻o̷̜̱̤̻̯u̼͇ͅr̜̳ ͕̭͉̹̦͕͓̕l̖̹e̘͍̺̗a̫̹̘̙d͈̣e͉̫r̵͈̪͚s̹̩̝͉͖̣͙h̟̜̟̟̭̠̺̀i̮̗̬̙̮p ͉͕̺ͅt̺̟̹̳̝̱͍ẖey̸͔̬̼͉̬ ̪̹͖̠̯̣͟w̠̻͙̪͓͖̜̕o҉̳̻͕̖n̠̮͚̣̲̫̞'̫̜̖͇͍̰t̖̘̲̣͙̗͡ ̡̫bę̥̭̫͙̬ ̩̯̬l͔̱͖̣͖̹i͓͔k̼̝͖̤e̩̲ ̸̘̯̪̠̭̮̥ṯ͓͙̭̠̬̦͞h̶̙̺a̸̼t͚̯̯̮ ̛̙ͅf̡̹̻͍̫o̝r͎̮̺͝ ̭̲͇̹́l͎̣̪̣̰̳̪o̵̗̪̘̭n̙̞͇̩͔̦̖g̲͜.͔̣̫̘̼͓͠" BEN grinned a sadistic grin.

"They are worse than the Moon Children, at least they have the excuse of being mentally disturbed, but this person I had to call Father and his followers? All did it in the name of the first Janina, who would be horrified seeing how her memory of her brother turned into this psychotic guild."

Ben's sadistic grin only widened to a deadly smirk as his one pupil glowed.

"Sally, would you be mad if I spill some blood here? To get seen as Chief I either have to be coronated by him or kill him and I don't want his disgusting hands to ever touch me again."

"I kill people here all the time!" She grinned.

"There's no need for such drastic measures Janina! You don't have to do this, we'll just leave you all three alone, how about that?"

"O̙̞̯̟̪͔͡r̸̜̥͙̹̗̠ͅ ͚̖̜͠yo̠͈̤̳u͍̲̰̣ ͓c͏̫̝͔̫̹̜̳o̴͍u̩ld҉̳̰̹̖̥͚ ͙j̘͟ṵ̤̖͔̞s̮͔̙͉ͅt̳̲ ̫͔̘s̡t͔e̺͍p̶̳̱̺͕ ̶̼͈̹͈̥d͇̹̱o͔͈̩w̬̮̙n̟,̻͈͓ ͓͓̦̝̹̰̖͢t̘̞̮̙̣̀h̲͔̟e͉̱͈̟̬͙̤n͉̼̪̦ ͓̹͖͔̪͖̺a̝̪̥͓̟̱̜͡ga̳̟̯̪̭̩̗ị̶͉̟̮̣̥͚n̲̖͙̠̹͖ ̸̰̖̬͚f̰̩͇̥̗̞ŗ̼̭̥o͓͔m̮̹ ̟̰̘͓̮w̘̼̣̟̥̙͟h͖̳̻̘́a͙t͞ ̛J̶̪̫̪̲̳a̶̬̻͕̺̰n̺̼͍̟i̟n҉a ͏̝̦͔͓̪̞͎h̙̞͙̱͈̻͝e̫̞̻̲̞r̜͎͇͍̯̕e ̳͎̟̖͚͎͓h̲̺̘͔̙͠a̛̝̥̜͚͖s͈̞̭̯̕ ͏t̵̠̦̫̻̝̩ͅo̦͈͕̞l̶̟͔d̰͠ ̺̱͈̤̙̮̩͢He̴a̪̪͘ͅr̷t̸̝ ̶͉̠̜̺̼a͏̯̲̻̜̖͇ͅn̢̯̰̩̫͇̞͉ḑ ̥̟̯̻ͅI̕,̪̝̰̱̳ͅ ҉̜̭̦̠̺̘s̹̱͙e̶͎͙̤̠̱v̝͉̭͢e̖̗͚͕r̷͈̭͔̦̯̹͖a̬̝͓l̩̮ ̭͓̰̭̀o͖̤f̲̥̙ ̻̠y̤̟͇̼͝o͍̙͉̻u̫̞̩ ͓͈h̩a̴vè̼͙͍̥̥ ̸̻̗͕̮̣p̡̟̩̰̖̳u͖͝n҉̥i̻̤̺̫͕s̹h͍̺̱̭͔͜m̷͖e̟͉͎̙̰̝͠n̻̲̳ţ͈͙͉s̻̺̝̩ ̨w͏̙̮̣̣̞̝̥i̷͍͎̹t̼̼͠h̭̝͘ ̰͓̰̬̙͎u͈̱̻̮͖̳͓ş.͙͎̻̮̣͉̼" BEN grinned.

"I'll step down then, you don't have to get your hands bloody!"

"At this point I would welcome the feeling of the first kill, but I can hardly call you a human."

"No, I won't let you taint the name of the Founder with blood! Attack them!"

A few of the Shields then move to attack the four, somehow wielding swords or even bows, only to get stopped as golden thread tightly wrapped around all of the attackers, even cutting their skin.

"O͟h̶ ̧yȩa͟h̷ ͡I҉ ̶forg̢ot ́to ͞m̧ent̀i͜ơņ,҉" BEN smirked, "s̶om̀e̴on͟e̛ ̵alre͞ad̛y p̷r͢om̷iseḑ h͏im͠s͝elf ̷t͜o҉ ̨k͝il͟l ́a͏n͝y͠o̡ne ̨w͜ho ͜would ͢ḩa̢r͘m҉ H͡ȩa͞r҉t͘,҉ Şal͟l͡y or ̡m͟e.̴"

"I'm guessing that it's Puppeteer?" Janina grinned at the Chief, "I still want to be the one to kill him."

"G͠o ̡rig̀ht ͟ahe͟aḑ." He smirked as the shields that had attacked were dragged back down the hall. They grin and take Benedict's sword from the sheathe on BEN's back.

"I hope you don't mind me borrowing this, it would be ironic for the one who worshipped the Hero to get killed by his sword."

"Yes it͟ w͏ou̴ld.̀ ͏Go͝ ahead.̴" He leaned up and kissed Heart on the cheek as she held him tighter in her arms.

Sally, who had been keeping Janina upright this whole time, floated up lifting Janina up further to bring them closer to the chief. The Chief tries to get away, only seeing his exits blocked by the other Shields.

"How could you all betray me like this?!"

"We aren't betraying you, we are helping the new Chief get rid of you."

One of them even helps Sally carry Janina over to the Chief, not wanting the little girl to struggle so much.

Sally smiles a lot then, "Thank you!"

The Shield member only smiled in return and made sure that Janina is in front of the Chief.

"Any lasts words? Not even you could be so pathetic to let that shout be the last words you ever say."

"Yes, your mother called you a monster."

"Don't make up shit like that, she probably called you that."

"Oh no, she called you one, especially when you showed an interest in girls. Good thing that stopped."

They laugh at that, "If you weren't so pathetic, you would have noticed that it never stopped. Guess you get a son after all when I marry a girl."

"You b-"

Janina didn't even let him finish, swinging the sword with enough force for a clean cut through the neck, decapitating him where he stands.

"Bleh, got his sick blood on me."

"Ew" Heart chuckled a bit as she lifted BEN up in a hug.

"Could have been worse, like his blood getting everywhere, I don't want to throw these clothes away, just have to disinfect my hand. Who knows what kind of diseases he had in him."

"Even EJ wouldn't want those kidneys, but we'll tell him anyway, at least for the bodies in the back." Heart smiled as she kept hold on BEN tightly.

"Make sure to warn him not to get this body, I wouldn't want him getting sick from this sick fuck."

And suddenly Janina gets lifted up by the remaining Shield members getting praised for getting rid of the old Chief. Even Sally suddenly floated up and hugged Janina.

"Janny's first kill!" She yelled happily. They grin and hug her back, honestly feeling so glad.

"L͝o͞ok ̵wh́o ͝ha͡s҉ th̵e a͏rmy̷ ̛now.͠" BEN chuckled, glitching out again. They only grin more in reply to that, only to notice BEN still looking a bit weak, and the glitches telling no lies.

"BEN, you still have to rest. You don't look so good."

"I͓͖͈̥̝'̮̗͉m͚͖̗̗.̸̲͎̗ͅ.̘̻̮̫̰̹̜.̞̀.̭̟͓f̷̖̯i̯͇̥͇̱̜͟n̹͚̳̣͈̬͡ḛ̢̘̰̗͇.̣͔͕̤̹̗" He growled a bit only for Heart to fully pick him up in her arms, "no, no he's not."

"Can you guys put me down on the couch? Kinda hard to talk while so high up." The Shields then put them on the couch, they have to get used to this. They then hand the sword back to BEN, "Thank you for letting me borrow it, I can see that you kept it sharp."

"J̮̭̤̳͖ustͅ ͚̩h̵̖a̶̪̠͓ͅd ̴̬͈̗̯̭͙͎t̸̬̜͎͙o̦͓̮̥͇̝͕ l͖̫͔̬̩̯̥e̢̘̩̖̯͎̥a̞̩̻̪̖ͅv̪̺̲̠̫̫̕e͈̤͚͖͖ ͍i҉͖̪͉͕̦̬̳t̨͙͍̤̭̫̹ ҉͍̲̙͔̟a̪̤̝̻̬͎̩t ̶̖̤̳͍̪t̻͖̗̲̠̥̠h̻͚̕e ̡̳̞b̶͖̫l͈͍̺͇ḁ̡c̛̭k̴͎̮s͖m҉̼̗̙͙̯ͅi̤̭̟͎͈̦̺͘t̪̤͙̳̹̯h̻͖̲̠̪̀s̻͎ ͏̘̰f̰̳͉͕̗̻͎o̭̘̣̤r͕̬ͅ ͙͝a̶̞̰̼̦ ̙̰̺͓͓ͅb̷͚͉̞̼̳i͓̟t̲̳̜.̧̙̤͖̤" He huffed, still glitching.

"Still it's good to see that you can be responsible. Now you should rest more, it's over. You can rest without worries."

"I̟̝͙̼̫̘̫'͎̮m̻̪̥ ̷̟f̳̹̰̖̬̤̜͜-҉̙̲̩̝f̷͔uͅc̗̯̜̣͔͠k̼͎͉̫͖̘̝i̞͇̦͎̹̬n̲̟̤̲̬͖g͈̫̟̙̫̤ f̰̱̣̜̯̟̭in̬ȩ̳̻͇ ͙͔͙̠͎͕̟s͠-̶̖͉̭̟̘͓ ̹̼̥̮̹J҉̰͕̜a̩n̥̮̦͔͙̫̲i͇̩̲n̖̰̠͖͢a͔͚͇̻͎.҉" He growled out rolling his one eye.

"Did you just… eh, it doesn't matter now. You're definitely not fine, so rest."

He just huffed as Heart pretty much shoved him through the screen, "he's really stubborn when he doesn't see me for a few days."

"At least he didn't cling to you which would make it harder for you to get him to rest."

"He was that weak he couldn't. He used just intimidation alone to stand up to him, he didn't have the strength to back up any claims." Heart sighed.

"Even that was way more than enough, he didn't have to do this and still. At least now we finally have a break."

"Chief, we can relay any order to the rest of the Knight's Shields. Just say the words and we'll do it."

Janina just looks at them, they shouldn't be trusted with this power. Thankfully their stomach decided what the first actual order should be. "I can't really think on an empty stomach and does anyone have some disinfection spray?"

Five different types of chocolate bars get offered to them while someone cleans their arm.

"Heart, I can't be trusted with this much power, please help."

This is so awkward for them, they really can't be trusted with this much power. They would abuse it and that is something they don't ever want to do.

"Just accept." Heart smiled, "Oh and I brought groceries for some food before I found you all here. So Janina can have that for food too, they haven't eaten anything since I brought them here since they were throwing up."

"That's not good at all, they shouldn't eat hard things." "I can make soup depending on what groceries you got Lady Heart."

She floats over to the bags and picks them up handing them over, "I barely managed to remember helping Janina get food back in college so this is what I bought."

The Shields take the food and quickly get to the kitchen while Janina just "Heart, this is too much power."

"Hey if you start feeling like you might be doing bad things or we see anything, you know BEN will yell and i'll help you."

"Thanks for that vote of confidence."

"You'll do fine." Heart hugs them tightly as Sally goes to the backroom. They hug her back, "It's easy for you to say, you didn't suddenly get control over an army."

"Well… BEN did. BEN just didn't accept any responsibility."

"You're right, I don't have complete control, BEN and you also have a part of it. Now I feel better."

"Yeah.." She smiled, "You'll do fine. They'll announce everything and we'll help out when we're not busy. I need to give BEN to a gamestop or something when he's finally feeling better."

"Why would you give him to a gamestop?"

"He hasn't gone hunting for victims in a while now, long over a week. He'll need to go hunting without me." She sighed, "He claims its much more fun and better for him to hunt by himself with the full timespan he usually takes."

"Ah, it's surprising that he went so long without killing. Does he hunt like that often?"

"Because his hunts take so long, it's not often he does his own kills, usually he helps me with my kills so he doesn't have to be without me for a while. He isn't like Jeff, he doesn't massacre towns or go on killing sprees. He toys around for at the most a week or two enjoying his victims snapping."

"That... is one way to do things."

"Yeah.." she sighed, "But until he needs to, he'll be willing to help you out. Sending him to any who object will also help out."

"I do have to do some clean up, as in getting rid of some of the old Shields. Any idea how to do a fair punishing system? Not all deserve death."

"It'll depend on what they've done individually, I'll talk with BEN for ideas on what to do for the people that don't deserve death. It is also best if you talk with the people that support you in the Knight's Shields on what has been going on."

"Yeah, first food though, then I send them all to spread the message of me being the new Chief, gotta make sure that it's known by everyone."

"And that BEN and I approve of you and will punish those who aren't loyal." She grinned.

"Oh I can already imagine the uproar, this is gonna be fun."

As if on completely missed cue the Shields that made food finished with it and now hand Janina the soup they made.

"Well there you go. Now be a good chief, we'll help you out Janina." Heart smiled.

They manage to smile back while holding the soup. "Thank you for the food, it looks great."

"We did our best with what we had, there's still more in the kitchen, Chief."

"Thank you. Now I still am recovering, so it's best for all of you to return to the base and inform everyone about me being the new Chief. Tell them I achieved it by killing the previous one, make sure that they know that I won't tolerate any kind of rebellion. Any sort of anger can be solved without anymore violence, we don't want any more heads rolling because of confusion. And tell them that some should call their loved ones, for I will deal out punishments to those who did wrong, I won't call them out now, those that have a guilty consciousness should know already."

"And, any who do try to rebel will answer to BEN and me." Heart grins.

"Yes, that is definitely important to mention should anyone not see me as the new Chief."

"We will spread the message Chief, we won't disappoint you."

"I'm counting on you all."

The Shields nod and leave the house, leaving them all alone.

Sally then appeared back in the room, her pink nightgown dripping with blood and blood on her hands as she giggled, "You should probably not go back there for a while. Pup had fun!"

"I can see how much fun he had, did you have some fun there too?"

"Yup!" She grinned innocently.

Heart smiled, "I'll go and call EJ that there is dinner here." before floating out of the room to get the phone.

"Sally, can you sit next to me?"

Sally nods and sits down next to Janina, who doesn't waste a second to hug her close with their one arm, the soup on their lap. Sally smiled adorably and hugged Janina back.

"Thank you for telling those bad Shields off, you were much braver than I was."

"You're welcome! It's my house and you're you!"

"I'm taking that as an compliment."

"Yes!" she grinned.

They smile in return, "I can look if I got some old toys back in my room once I'm in the hideout, what would you prefer to have?"

She gets off the couch and runs off before bringing back a red eyed teddy bear, "Friends for Mr. Death!"

"I'm sure I have some dolls, would it be okay if some are missing heads?"

"yeah!"

"You'll probably laugh, but I have two sibling dolls and guess the name of the younger sibling."

"What is it?" She tilts her head.

"It's Sally!" They grin at that.

"Yay!" She smiles.

"And her big sister is called Janie."

"Just like you!"

"Awwwww, the two still have their heads, I could try to change their dresses so they look a bit more like us."

"Yay!" She grinned as she hugged her teddy bear tight.

"Though I don't often wear dresses, which color do you recommend that I should put on Janie?"

"Blue or black might look nice."

"I can add both colors then, you want puppet Sally to wear a pink dress like yours?"

"Yes!"

"I'll do my best to make the dresses then! Will take awhile though, because one hand only."

"Yay!" She cheered hugging Janina. They hug her back, smiling the whole time.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Shields Headquarters.

"This isn't a good idea at all."

"I know."

"There will be chaos."

"I know."

"They won't like this at all."

"We know."

"Ten people at the least will piss their pants."

"Please don't ever say that again."

"So much salt will be flying along with holy water."

"We're already wearing glasses."

"How can you all be so calm?"

"We're gonna let the chickens loose during the chaos and will count the minutes until they all notice. After all that's the new Chiefs chickens."

"Okay, I wanna see that happening. Are you all taking bets?"

"You betcha!"

They soon arrived into the main area, Rex leading the charge. It was still somewhat around mid afternoon, and most of the shields were still there eating.

Rex let out a loud bark, enough to get the attention of the Shields, after all that bark usually meant Chief had an announcement, but their Chief wasn't there. A lot of them are confused, while some in the back are exchanging money. The Shields that followed Rex now go up to the podium, the one where people can speak in the absence of the Chief.

One of them prepared to hold a speech, only to get the mic stolen by the youngest of the group.

"The old Chief is dead, Janina killed him so they are our new Chief and if you don't like it, too bad you gonna die if you dare do anything against it."

There's a solid minute of absolute silence, people are registering that, more money gets exchanged in the back and someone excuses himself to make a phone call. Then the entire hall turned to chaos.

There were old people who looked like they had pissed themselves, salt and water being tossed everywhere and Rex just sitting there casually as if nothing was going on. The group exchanged money too, while the youngest goes to open the room where the chickens are kept and opens the door, literally no one but his group notices it.

"Now to see who are and aren't headless chickens."

"The guys in the back are exchanging money, they definitely aren't headless chickens."

"Send word to them about everything that had happened specifically there. They need to be informed too."

"I'll go."

One of them goes to inform the people in the back.

"Is there anymore not headless chickens? Except for the actual chickens, I swear they are more calm than anyone else here."

"Yeah they are, but now that they know Janina is chief, well some people are either commit suicide or die of heart attacks."

"I'm not gonna help getting rid of the bodies."

"Should we tell the crowd what Lady Heart told us?"

"They'll die while we're saying that, like in the middle of that sentence people gonna drop like flies."

"Lets try it, it'll give Chief Janina less trials to worry about."

"You say that then, I'll round up the chickens before we have someone get pecked to death via chicken."

"Let it happen" he huffed as he walked back to the podium.

"You'll explain then why multiple bodies are mutilated by chickens. I'm sure Janina would love that explanation… on second thought they would really love that story."

"I'm sure Sir BEN will also just _love_ that story."

"Especially since those chickens belong to the new Chief."

The one at the podium looks at Rex who barks again to announce another announcement.

"Everyone, Sir BEN and Lady Heart were witness to Janina becoming the new chief, as they _both_ gave approval, and anyone who would wish to rebel against Chief Janina will be forced to meet with them."

That only causes more chaos, one or two people died off an heart attack, others accidentally kick a chicken and are now running away from the mob of angry chicken.

"They will all be impressed at the chaos we have ensued."

"I am 100% sure that Janina had planned this from the start."

"And Heart Burn completely supported them."

"Let's just hope that at the end of this they even have someone left to trial on."

"Yep."


	45. Chapter 45: The Pain of a Murderer

Pain.

That was all BEN had felt when he lost the ability to see and hear. He could faintly hear Heart Burn's yelling but he couldn't make out the words, he could only see the color blue as if he was staring at a crashed computer. He felt so much pain, he felt weak like he could die again.

It wasn't long before he felt comfort again, had he finally passed on? Where was he? He still couldn't see or hear but he was laying on the ground again, when had he been moved in the first place? He puts his hand out, feeling the familiar wooden polygons under his claws. He must be back on clock tower, Heart had saved him, but why couldn't he see. He tried to push himself up but winced, blood was on his hands and he could feel the pain like knives.

He tried to focus, though it was hard through the pain, he fought it and soon floated up. Relying on memory he made his way back down to clock town, he needed to find a better place to rest. He could feel his body glitching, and honestly he could barely even move at all, the strain of trying to get somewhere safer was draining him of more and more of his reserves of energy.

BEN kept trying to focus, as his hate for the shields who did this just grew and grew. Why were they so focused on getting those dumb memories back? Why would they try to kill him to get a fresh start?! Of course the answer to that question, he was just a filthy monster, a demon to be hunted, to be killed so that whatever happens he won't be around anymore. To hurt Heart though? She wasn't as broken as him, she still found enjoyment out of killing, but she maintained normality at the least. He didn't want her to be as bad as he was, she wasn't as much of a monster as him.

He felt around, searching for a specific door as he kept floating, which he soon found. The Curiosity shop. He floated through the doors as the Elegy of Emptiness statue appeared beside him, he hadn't seen it in for a while, since he last killed. Though for now, he couldn't see it, but he could sense it. He found a comfortable position and sat on the ground listening to the tune of the area.

He was listening to the Curiosity shop theme, he wasn't often in there, but the tune seemed to comfort him for a short while. It sounded like an exotic bazaar, which was the basic premise of the curiosity shop afterall. Expensive and rare items of unknown origin, he only ever came here for the bomb bag and the All Night's Mask, both items absent now.

The tune changed slowly to another familiar one, Saria's song, but that's impossible. Something clearly isn't right here. His pointed ears strained to listen further, his whole body hurting bad as he lifted his head a little. He couldn't see anything, couldn't look for anything, could barely hear but that song, it was wrong. Whenever he played the notes of Saria's song, his song of unhealing would play, not that. Even then, he wasn't in the Southern Swamp, that song shouldn't be playing here, it was wrong, the song never played in clock town and he certainly didn't do this. He had no reason to make it play here so why was it here! It was making his head even more thinking about why it was there.

The song pauses for a bit, "Benedict, cut it out. I'm trying to play a song and remember it!"

BEN froze, that wasn't a text box, hell that wasn't even dialogue from his game. He tried to listen for the sound with his ears, but could barely hear much and his head hurt even more. It sounded like Janina? But they weren't in the game, and they rarely ever call him Benedict. What was going on? What's wrong with him and his game?

He coughed a bit then, feeling blood dripping down from the sides of his mouth, he must be more hurt than he realized. He kept trying to listen but couldn't hear anything else, only the faint Curiosity Shop theme. He shook his head slightly, he must be hearing things again. Wouldn't be the first time.

It wasn't long before he sensed someone sleeping nearby his game. Maybe he could get a pick me up, something to help him a bit. Some fear and entertainment? Some enjoyment? Just something. He focused his powers as he had his hand on his sword, only to arrive in Janina's dream. He thought for a bit while coughing up more blood, at least now he could warn them, that was a good idea.

He had managed to get to Janina, and did warn them, his headache worsening more and more. He remembered that his game had acted up before the shields even attacked him and explained everything he could while he had been supporting himself with the blade of his sword. BEN listened to Janina, but refused to believe it was memories coming back to him. He wasn't Benedict and he never will be!

He woke Janina up after they had teased him about cuccos, resulting in him remaining back in his game. A feel around with his hands and he still found he was still in the Curiosity Shop with his statue. He still couldn't see though and it annoyed him greatly as he laid there and tried to rest, feeling the game go back to replenishing his energy, slowly healing him.

Eventually, he felt his game turn on, and a new file selected by how things were shifting around him. Janina must have been the one playing, he was certain of it, but they couldn't play with one hand. They needed his help. He could sense Link in clock town, so used what strength he had to glitch Link into doing as he was supposed to. It was hard as he wasn't there with Link and he couldn't see or hear, but he had been in the game for so long he knew what was supposed to happen.

Soon enough, he heard the door open, but Link had no reason to come here on the first three day cycle, and it was too early for Sakon to arrive. He felt Link get super close, still as a deku scrub as he huffed and smacked Link away, glitching up as he hurt his hand. Never smack wood, it will hurt especially when he's already injured enough as is.

BEN could faintly, just faintly, hear the whispers of Janina and what sounded like, Sally? both playing his game. He listened the best he could, and could hear a question on if he was okay. He groaned, couldn't they just leave him alone? He was exhausted. He looked in the direction of Link, setting his hand on the deku boy before setting him on fire and leaving him within an inch of his life. Link promptly ran out of the store, leaving him once again alone. He needed a new place to go where he wouldn't be bothered.

He floats up, still in pain as he goes through the door to go outside, making sure that Link is heading in the direction of the business scrub, and makes sure Janina gives up the moon tear. All this helping out is causing him to be even more sore as he keeps slowly making his way towards the doors of clock town. No one can exit on the first cycle, and he wasn't going to walk into the void so he sat and rested listening to the sounds of deku link running around.

It wasn't long before the tune of the final day arrived, he never did like how fast the three days were, never gave him enough time to think. After helping out Janina a bit, he could hear the song and feel the shift, the three day cycle is back at the start. He had a feeling of forgetting something though as before he could get up, he could almost hear Heart's voice.

He groaned and floated over to link grabbing the deku by arm and began dragging him roughly over to the nearest owl statue so that the game could be saved and returned to file select. Once the game was saved, all the NPCs and Link disappeared leaving him once again to suffer his pain in solitude.

He sat there by the statue, really not feeling like moving again, the game was faster at healing him than him being in a computer, but it was still slow and he needed more time. Within minutes the game started up again, Link making a mad dash for the underground level of clocktower from the sound of it.

He sighed as he began to get up to go outside of clock town and look for a place of rest- o̷h̀ god ̴t҉h̷at f͢u̕ck̨in͘g͘ so͘ng ís p̸l̛a̛yin͟g. He screamed in pain as he fell back to the ground, glitching horribly, his body feeling as if it were on fire, as he used his strength to glitch the game so that song would stop and wouldn't need to play anymore. Blood was coming out of his mouth heavily as he coughed and kept screaming in pain, it was unbearable but at least he managed to stop that song. He just laid there in pain when he stopped screaming, as he glitched the game to show them he was fine and they shouldn't worry, but he knew, he wasn't fine and the pain was all too much for him to handle. He listened and could hear Link in hylian form run right to the owl statue to save before the noises of the NPCs disappeared.

BEN cursed to himself as he kept trying to get up, despite the pain, making his way back out toward clock town, it was much easier now at least a little, to get out the door. He glitched his way into Termina field just in time to cough up more blood over the large tree stump. He truly hated that damned song, but he knew it wasn't Janina's fault, they couldn't have known. For being called a song of healing it really does have the opposite effect.

Sensing Janina having a dream nearby, he sighed and used his powers to appear in their dream. He didn't like the pity they seemed to be offering him, he could honestly care less about how much they tried to help him. He was strong, he wasn't a weak mortal anymore, he was powerful, he was coughing up blood over a tree stump because of a stupid song. At least he had managed to stop coughing long enough to get his replica ocarina out to play his song, that helped a lot more ironically enough than the song of healing.

What really pissed him off is that Janina has ties to Mr Skin Taker and Candle Cove, not like he'd let Janina or any humans get involved in the war. Slenderman had specifically tasked him to search for shit in his free time, afterall, he is connected to the internet, word travels the fastest there and with his abilities he was rather useful. The fact that Janina had ties to someone on Zalgo's side was bad enough, but they wanted to fight that side? That would spark more and more problems down the line that he didn't need to deal with honestly. He told them to forget about it, that it wasn't important, but hey he'd at least have another reason to burn down that place when he does find them.

Despite all this, he still couldn't see but his hearing was getting better, and he wasn't as sore thanks to playing his song but it wasn't enough to do so in the dream, and it was much easier just to be in the game healing up. He was strong still though, and wanted Janina to wake up so he could go back to healing in his game, but Janina had other plans.

Janina made some sort of memory of theirs go off, causing BEN a massive headache. Sure he couldn't exactly remember what his own voice sounded like when he was alive, but that was too familiar. Every word spoken felt like nails on a chalkboard to his brain. The talk of chickens being demons though was rather relatable, after all if one were to hit a cucco in any legend of zelda game since they were introduced, a swarm would fall from the sky to kill the player. He had only done so once and never, ever, did so again. They were more dangerous than him in a bad mood.

He didn't know why Janina reacted the way he did though, sure he was forgetting things from when he was alive, but they were all just trivial things. The things he had forgotten must have not been important at all for him to forget them. He did remember things like the bullies, equations in math that he often used to further manipulate things in his tech, and Heart moving away, along with the torture, and all of his games especially his legend of zelda collection that he had managed to recover from his house. All important things to remember.

He did end up having to electrocute Janina, anything to keep those damned cuccos away from him. He opened his eyes, though he still couldn't see, to feel that he was still on the blood covered tree stump. He sighed and floated up now that he was feeling better, and made his way to Romani's ranch. Janina wouldn't be able to have Link bother him unless they go there on the third night, or until they beat the second temple and get the ability to have the powder kegs.

Floating easily into the ranch, he made his way to where Epona was usually kept, the neighs of the horse being silent without her model being there. He floated through the fence and sat in the corner with the elegy of emptiness being there.

The sound of a gate opening can be heard, paired with someone getting pushed in who absolutely doesn't want this.

"Come on Benny! You said that you were willing to face any danger! So face my chickens!"

"You're sending me into the den of demons!"

BEN glitched up at the mention of chickens, as he started hearing the sound of cuccos. He needed to get out of there, but as he tried to get up he felt feathers by his arm. If anyone was trapped in the game with him they would've heard his scream all the way from Snowhead temple during the blizzard. He glitched up and went through the fence as fast he could just searching for any building for cover from the cuccos. He felt himself go through a door and rushed inside to sigh in relief..that was until he heard the sound of more cuccos.

"Come on Benny! The Chickens just want to meet their uncle!"

"NO JANINA I DON'T WANT TO MEET DEATH!"

Poor BEN was cowering in the furthest corner of the barn from the sound of cuccos. His head hurt really bad and he didn't want to deal with any of this at all.

"Would it help if I hold one up so you can pet it?"

"It will rip my hand off sister, I don't trust it."

"Here, I'm picking up the smallest. Meet Sunny! She hatched last year!"

"It's the spawn of Satan."

"No! Her mom and dad are not named after him! They're named after angels!"

"Lucifer was an angel though Janny."

And now there's the sound of little Janny crying while holding the clearly agitated chicken.

Poor BEN was cowering from the sound of the chicken, that sound meant one thing and one thing only, a swarm was coming.

There was the sound of Benny shifting uncomfortably before there was the sound of the chicken being hit by something. The chicken clucks in alarm since she got hit, there's the sound of angry clucking coming from all sides while little Janny is still crying, calling him a meanie for hitting Sunny.

BEN literally just drops and covers his head at the sound of the chickens, glitching a shield to protect him from the dangers of the chickens as the sound of Benny's screams of pain sound as he also dropped to the ground to cower.

"Meanies get hurt by the flock! Apologize to Sunny for hitting her!"

"I was just trying to- ow! Pet her!"

"That was not petting! You hit her and now you have to apologize Benny!"

"Ow! I was trying to pet her! I had my eyes closed- ow!"

"Apologize!"

"Help they're going for the- ow! Eyes!"

"Then apologize you Bunny!"

"Im sorry! Stop trying to commit murder! Ow!"

"Alright girls! Get off him, he learned his lesson!"

With that the chickens go away from him while BEN can hear the sound of someone getting picked up.

"Now let's get you to a healer, Bunny."

That sounded way more cheery than what should be allowed after this, like she could be a poltergeist in disguise of all things.

BEN waited until the sounds of the cuccos and the crazed Janina were gone before he lifted up his head.

"Never annoy Janina, I will die again." He had huffed as he floated up and left the building, deciding maybe he should just get to clock town, he could never get any rest by the chickens.

Sensing Janina going to sleep again, and rather than being lonely he appeared in their dream again, but this time it felt odd. Floating through the woods, he sighed as he took out his ocarina and started playing, making Tatl and Tael appear to go bring Janina to where he was. He floated there while playing the New Wave Bossa Nova, until he heard Janina's voice. He was surprised at the sound of two Janina's yelling at him, before it did click in his brain a little. He knew of something similar happening to him in the past just once..when he was trapped with the moon children.

The fairies flew around him while he had argued with the stupid sounding Janina, though she did sound similar to what he had just gone through with the chickens, he didn't have time to dwell on the memory for now. That Janina wouldn't believe that the shields would dare lay a finger on him, what a joke! Of course they would, he honestly was dumb for even ever expecting religious old fools to accept a creature such as him and to worship him instead. He should've just left once he had his shiny new weapons to kill people with, save him and Heart the trouble, but no she was curious and wanted to hang out with Janina despite the danger.

He briefly described the pains he went through to the clueless Janina, effectively breaking her as the decently smart one filled him in that bull shit is the reason for this occuring, of fucking course. He could tell the stupid one was watching him as he yelled about the bull shit, he just didn't expect to get a sudden hug when he got to close. He hissed and tried to claw his way free until he had to bite, the hug was too tight and it was causing him pain he needed to get free. Luckily the bite was enough to get her to let go of him as he let the decently smart one get him away to safety.

He honestly didn't know what Janina was talking about until he felt his ears. He genuinely never had to feel his ears to see earrings, barely ever went and looked in the water to see his reflection and even then his hair covered the earrings. It must have just happened when he was becoming the monster he was in the game. A part of him was happy, Young Link never had earrings, only adult Link from Ocarina of Time did. Only adult Links ever wore earrings in the games.

He was also confused what Janina meant that alcohol wasn't milk and that he was innocent. He's tasted milk and blacked out after awhile, it was amazing Link never experienced the same effects, then again his game was rated E for Everyone by some ungodly miracle so of course the effect must be censored. Now that he was thinking about it, he did really want some milk, it did have healing properties afterall and he could deal with the headache later. He gave some milk to Janina so that they could wake up, glad at least that he could finally feel the ability to manipulate the dream returning to him, though it did mean the dream ended leaving him still in Romani's ranch.

He could tell his powers were returning slowly, now that he had a bit more strength and glitched right to the door of the Milk Bar, and glitched the game for it to be night time. Floating right on in, he glitched it so the NPCs were still around, though he couldn't see he had spent a lot of time hiding in the Milk Bar in the past in hopes to drown out his pain with milk. With a simple glitch, he got the NPC to give him the milk in Link's place and grinned at the cold liquid in the bottle that he was holding. It wasn't real food or a real drink, but it was close enough when he ruled this game, and he took a huge gulp of the stuff before ordering more.

Soon enough he could feel his mind starting to slip up from the alcoholic milk, he could still feel himself healing slowly, but all his troubles began melting away as a smile formed on his face. His headache got worse, but it didn't matter when he kept drinking more and more milk, luckily being dead meant no liver damage.

He looked over at the depressed Gormon who was also drinking, "I bet I culd swurf… swerve down Snow… Snowhead with one… one! Shield and not die!"

The Gormon brother didn't respond of course, no NPC ever did respond to his presence, they weren't programmed to, but that didn't stop BEN.

"Whad do you mean" he hics slightly, "I can't do it?! Im de… de proud capitan of de roval knights of High… Hyrule you asshole!"

"Just what do you think you're doing brother?!" Janina's voice sounded behind him as he turned around and couldn't see anything and just smiled.

"Havin a drink sissy and you want some? Is premium! An these IDIOTS says I can't use MY shield to go die down de mountain!" He grinned, sticking his tongue out teasingly, "maybe I can empress some NICE girls while I do so!"

The sound of someone slapping a hand to their face can be heard, followed by a sharp sting on his face, courtesy of Janina since she sounds so close now.

"I am going to drag you to your room before you piss off the local guests further and become the village laughing stock! Be grateful that they all are as drunk or even drunker than you are!"

"Bud sissy," he whined, "I wanna have fun toooo!"

"You clearly had too much fun! I have to get you to bed now, tomorrow is an important day and you will regret drinking too much if you continue like this."

"What's tomorrow again? I forgad," he grinned, "you should really… really try this dring is really GREAT!"

"The new village Chief will be appointed. You promised to hold a speech because of you being the only one of the village that becomes a Knight."

"I'm gonna have a grate... fuckin SPEECH and no one CAN STOP ME." He grinned innocently as if it didn't matter at all what he said, "eveyone will LOVE it"

"...You didn't prepare a speech at all, did you?"

"I'm gonna fucking tell the truth I don't need to prepare, everyone is gonna get drinks!"

"Bunny, you are so unbelievably drunk right now I'm gonna write it down so your kids know what not to do."

"I'm not a fuckink rappit Imma great wolf" he grinned at the thought "and Imma gonna fuckink protekt you and my futore WIFE when I find her!"

"Of course you will, but I don't think your 'futore' wife will want to have you when you get drunk like this."

"OF CURSE she will" as he went to get up right on his broken leg and promptly fell on his face "oh no my legs have stopped workink."

He gets picked up by someone as if he weighs nothing even if really he's just floating there, "Bunny, you're being ridi-" she stops for a second, as if something just occurred to her.

"What's wrong sissy?"

"I have the sudden, unexplainable urge to take back what I had said before it's too late. Think that God is trying to tell me something?"

"Whoemever the fuck needs to know that you are the one in charge" he grinned as he rolled out of her arms and landed on the floor.

She sighs deeply, "I'm already regretting my life choices. I should let you sleep on the floor, but I can't do that to the poor floor."

BEN just chuckled in response, "I neeed another dring"

"No, no you don't need another drink." He gets picked up again and dragged upstairs to a room, a door gets opened and now he's on a bed. The whole time he had thought that was happening was just him floating up the stairs, through the door towards stock pot inn and onto the bed in Link's room.

"Now sleep little bunny. You need it for tomorrow, hold a memorable speech."

"But drings Jan-sis…"

"When you're awake again and after the speech, I promise to get you some drinks. Now you should sleep little Bunny."

"can't.."

"If a ghost really tries, they can."

He tilted his head a bit in confusion then, his headache coming back.

"Just sleep for a bit BEN. Even if it's just closing your eyes."

"What eyes?"

"You know what I mean. Stop trying to see and let yourself fall for the blissful silence."

He just kept tilting his head in confusion.

She just tucks him in, "Just pretend to sleep. You're good with that, right? Pretending to be something that you are clearly not?"

He glitched horribly at that as one of his pupils appeared to look around for the source of the voice, a massive headache feeling like it was splitting his head. There's no one there, just the soft voice saying to him "Good night BEN." And then there's nothing.

To say BEN was confused was an understatement, his hangover from the milk keeping him from remembering much if anything from what had happened just now and at the Milk Bar. He climbed out of the bed and floated through the walls to look around now that he could finally see but there was no one there.

He could hear Janina's voice then asking him if he could contact him and groaned, it was too loud for his headache. He made his way back to his computer, nearly bumping into shit but that's what happens when one only has one eye. He told Janina to be quiet somewhat as he texted but it only came out as binary, figures he's still not strong enough to keep the computer fully running right.

He kept texting them until he heard yelling, sounded like Sally, Janina, and Heart? Yeah that was definitely Heart, and it sounded like they were saying something about him? He groaned as he thought of an idea. He may not be strong enough but it was worth a shot, as he floated back up to clock tower, his body was sore but he managed. He looked at the screen that was there that allowed him to leave the tv, before cringing from the pain as he began crawling out of it.

He was in major amounts of pain from doing this, but all he had to do was show no fear and watch them cower, getting a hug from Heart made it worth it. It was difficult but he did help Janina have their first kill, everyone should witness someone's first kill, no one was there for his. All it really took was his presence and a few words comparing the Shields to the Moon Children and they were gone and dead. He still cringed in pain though, he wasn't physically ready to be out of the cartridge yet and the headaches were getting worse.

Once Heart had shoved him back through the screen, he collapsed in pain, he wasn't ready for that yet, he strained himself too much. He was also confused he had nearly said Sister instead of Janina? Why the fuck would he say that? Just thinking about it made his headache even worse. A voice rings out from nowhere, the speaker remains unseen.

"BEN, you did so well. I'm proud of you."

He lifted his head instantly looking around to the sound of the voice, that wasn't a text box. That was a human voice.

"Who's there?"

"It doesn't matter anymore. My time is slowly dwindling."

"Why are you in My game?" he growled out trying to look around for the sound of the voice.

"You opened a way for me, little Bunny."

He tried to get up, still rather sore but he managed to float up, "How the fuck did I do that?"

"Dreams are a powerful thing. Don't ever underestimate them."

He growled, "Where are you?" as he looked around, his headache still bothering him but that wasn't as important as finding the intruder to his world.

"Everywhere," a pause, "and nowhere at the same time."

"Cut the philosophical bullcrap."

"I am merely speaking the truth, child."

"But no one has fucking time for philosophical crap." he rolled his one eye.

"You asked me where I was and I answered. Clearly you wanted to know this."

"But you don't have to speak in philosophical riddles, I'm not on my fucking quest, I'm not Link I shouldn't have to deal with that crap."

"Well I can't exactly say that I'm here because then you would say that I'm lying and that would waste more time."

"Well obviously you're here because I can hear you but where the fuck are you? I can't see you." He hissed floating over toward the exit to go back to clock town.

"I'm walking alongside you, as I said my time is dwindling and soon I have to go back."

"Go back to where? And who are you?"

"To being dead of course and you haven't figured out little Bunny?"

"But how did you stop being dead? That's not possible."

"I was part of the cunning folk when I was alive, people that used magic in the name of God, or at least had claimed that to avoid being hunted."

He growled then at the thought, "You're just like the shields who did this then."

"Little Bunny, if you already knew who I was you wouldn't have said that."

"The shields are nothing but a bunch of God loving hippocrates who were more than willing to kill me and Heart Burn." He huffed as he floated through the town. Suddenly he feels a slap and it stings badly.

"Ow, what was that for?" he groaned, his red eye glowing as he looked around for who hit him.

"You think I wanted it to happen? It's all because of him so at least specify which Shields you mean because those that you mean aren't the Shields I allowed to join."

"I bet all those elderly assholes right now are running in fear right now," he grinned, "Now that Janina is in charge and Heart and I will actively kill anyone who gets on our nerves."

"I hope they are running. Doing all this shit in my name, what a joke. Kill the ones who had done the most harm for me, please."

"I will," before it finally clicked in his head, "How the fucking hell did you get out of Janina's dream?"

"Like I said already, you opened a way for me. Made It possible for me to see how the reincarnation of my brother is doing."

He growls, "And I'm never going to be like that asshole."

"Did I ever say that you have to be like my brother? You are you, and he is himself. And don't call him an asshole, he's an idiot, but he has his heart in the right place."

"He's the reason I went through all this shit is what he is. So I can call him whatever the fuck he is." he huffed, "If it wasn't for him I'd be alive and happy with Heart."

"It's not his fault for all of this. Blame God for all this reincarnation bullshit, but he isn't at fault."

"I don't need to follow some god who didn't stop the Moon Children."

"Once again, did I ever say you should follow a God?"

He just growls in response, his headache is still there and he doesn't want to deal with some memory ghost bullshit, "Well can you just leave? I need to get back to healing after what your so called Shields did."

She didn't say anything to that, instead hugging him like a mother would. He hissed as he tried to struggle and claw his way free. Still she doesn't let him go. He kept trying to escape and felt where he was being hugged in an attempt to bite free.

"Little bunny, this time it won't work."

He just growled in response as he tried to keep struggling free, "Let me go!"

"Why should I? You clearly are in need of comfort hugs."

"No I don't!" he hissed still making an attempt to get out of the hug.

"Solitude wouldn't be a solution to this before you say that you want to be alone. We both know you don't want to be alone."

"Yes I do! Leave me alone!"

"Little Bunny, stop trying to lie. You're worse than my own reincarnation."

"And I wish you'd shut up about the reincarnation stuff."

"What else should I call them then? Janina? Really, whoever had the bright idea to name them after me deserves to be hanged."

"Considering their dad?"

"It wasn't just that loudy excuse of a Chief, it was the Council."

"Well they're all going to be dead soon anyway if you would just fucking let me down."

"You still are hurt, so you have the choice of continuing to be hugged in your game or join me on the way to their dreams."

"They aren't even asleep yet let me down!"

"And how are you so sure? One doesn't have to be awake to dream."

He just growls and still tries to get free.

"You could also struggle the whole time and hurt yourself further." Despite that her grip seems to be weakening.

"And you'd be the reason for my struggling. Now put me down!"

"Can't you at least humor an old woman with the wish to be a mother again?"

"Not really no."

"You're a Meanie."

"I'm just realistic."

There's the distinct sound of a cucco clucking.

"You didn't…" he started glitching horribly.

"You're not the only ghost who has control over manipulating things."

"But its My game only I should have control." He hissed as he kept glitching.

"I never said that I'm manipulating your game."

"What are you doing then?" The closer the noises got the more he glitches.

"It's not fun to reveal everything now, wouldn't it? If you apologize for being a Meanie, I'll stop."

He just growled in response to her. The noises get closer, seems like a big horde of cucco. He just kept glitching in order to try and get free.

"Just say sorry and I'll stop."

"No." He kept trying to get free as he kept glitching, trying anything to just appear somewhere other than here.

"Are you sure about that? They are getting awfully close."

He glitched again and opened his eye to see himself in Goron Village, resulting in his sigh of relief while he heard the angered scream all the way from clock town.


	46. Chapter 46: The Past is Better Forgotten

Heart Burn came back, smiling at seeing Janina and Sally bonding, "So I called EJ to tell him about the bodies and also to bring you a wheelchair that doesn't have a tracking device."

"Thanks, would make it easier to get to places without having to try and crawl."

"Yeah, you should rest here on the couch, it'll be awhile before he gets here."

"Good idea. I don't plan to move anytime soon from here, don't wanna see his body again unless I have to."

"Yeah." She tosses them the bottle, "Here's your sleeping pills."

"Thank you. Shall I give BEN a message from either of you?"

"Tell him not to be a reckless idiot again." Heart sighed, as Sally only grinned, "He's invited to the next tea party once he's all better."

"I'll tell him all of that. Good night."

"Good night" Heart smiled as she sent Sally to go play with Puppeteer. Janina then took their sleeping pills and laid down, deeply sleeping within minutes.

 _Janina opened their eyes to see BEN attempting to roll away from their past life._

" _Help!" He shouted as he kept rolling out of the way._

" _What the actual fuck?!"_

" _Can you stop her?!" he shouted as he tried to roll only to get grabbed by their past life._

" _Okay, what's going on? How are you even still here? And why are you trying to hug the shit out of BEN?!"_

" _He's a big meanie! Getting away from my comforting hug and refusing to apologize!"_

" _BEN, what did you do?"_

" _She threatened me with cuccos!"_

 _That makes them laugh, like they are rolling on the floor from laughter._

" _Can you get rid of her?! She shouldn't even be here at all!" He growled as he tried to bite their past life again._

" _Ow! Hey! You're worse than that bear!"_

" _How the hell can I get rid of her?! I don't even know how she got here!"_

 _He bit her again, seeing that it seemed to work. And he gets dropped to the ground as she clutches her arm in pain. He immediately scrambled away from them choosing to stay behind Janina._

" _I swear she is crazy, saying philosophical bullshit near constantly." he huffed._

" _Says the one who got himself drunk on milk!"_

" _Hey! That shit did help heal me a lot!"_

" _Uh huh and how was it to be tucked in then? Must have been nice."_

" _What are you even talking about?" He growled, glitching up a bit._

" _Oh I'm sure you woke up very confused."_

" _See Janina, I told you she was crazy." he huffed._

" _I am very confused now."_

" _Don't dare call me crazy or I'll get the chickens!"_

 _He glitched up in response, choosing to stay behind Janina even more._

" _See! He's just a big mouthed Meanie!"_

" _Never thought I hear that word actually said out loud and not in memories."_

" _And I never thought some sort of crazy memory ghost splinter thing would try to attack me in a hug."_

" _She hugged you again?"_

" _And bites didn't work."_

" _Damn, how long did you even see her for that all to happen?"_

" _You know I can't tell time in the game. And she's crazy so honestly all I remember doing is calling Benedict an asshole and calling out the shields on their bullshit."_

" _Crazy protective then."_

" _Stop calling me crazy!"_

" _She's worse than the people I associate with, and I know a fucking clown. And yeah, she's super crazy protective over an idiot asshole who wouldn't be able to handle actively killing people like I can."_

 _Medieval Janina is visible getting angrier with each word._

" _BEN, I think you should apologize."_

" _Why should I?"_

" _If she gets any angrier I'm afraid she'll strangle us both and I vaguely recall her promising to double kill Benedict at one point."_

" _Well that fucking idiot must deserve it then, but as she said I'm not him."_

 _She's screaming now and the field in Janina's dream changes to a cold dark water filled cell as BEN freezes up, almost immediately looking like he did before he died, only wearing his boxers and curling up in fear in the corner as he has still fresh bleeding cuts and the Moon Children symbol still branded on his back._

" _WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"_

" _I'm teaching him a lesson."_

" _I WILL RIP YOU TO SHREDS ONCE BEN IS OKAY AGAIN!"_

 _The door opened as the mask wearing people came in with a whip._

" _Benedict, it's time for more cleansing."_

 _BEN only flinched and tried to make himself seem smaller, trying to speak up but only managing a stuttering whisper, "I-I'm not h-him…"_

 _That only seemed to piss the Moon Children off as he was then struck with the whip being knocked right back into the water, causing him to cry in pain._

" _No…"_

 _Janina tries to shield him from the whip, not wanting to see that again._

 _The whip goes right through them as it strikes BEN again, his side now bleeding seeming to make him even paler than he already was._

" _P-please..st-stop it l-leave me alone…"_

" _We'll stop it when you tell us where Hadley is, Benedict oh so great hero." The Moon Children responded as one of them kicked him onto his back and stomped on his chest causing him to cough up blood._

" _I-i don't know who Hadley is-" he coughed up more blood as he was kicked in the side._

" _We'll be back again to see if you'll stop lying." as salt was thrown at his wounds causing him to cry in pain._

 _Janina winces at that, that is the worst kind of pain as they try to pick him up so they can clean his wounds, only to go right through him._

 _He curls up into the ball a best he can, tears falling down from his eyes as the Moon Children leave his cell and close the door. The bags under his eyes telling of how little sleep he's been getting as he looks like he's trying to fight off sleep the best he can, muttering about not wanting to see that bad stuff again._

 _It was no use, as his memory shifted to look like that image from Hyrule Historia with the battle worn skeleton vs Link. He had sat up in confusion a bit too quickly causing him to cringe in pain looking around with fear._

" _Hey kid! Are you okay?!" There was Benedict running toward him, only for BEN to scream in alarm and end up kicking Benedict in the face with his broken leg the moment he tried to come too close._

 _Janina cringes at that, definitely looked painful for both of them. "Ow, rejected."_

" _Y-You're the bad person, you made me get hurt!" BEN screamed while crying trying to crawl away from poor Benedict, "GO AWAY!"_

 _The memory ends then, the surroundings changing back to the field. Janina just holds BEN close, as he is glitching horribly, blood dripping a ton out of his eye sockets as if he was still reliving the rest of the memory._

" _I told you that my brother is not an asshole. He tried to help you and you rejected him."_

 _BEN is not able to response, only glitching horribly still and shaking. Janina though is able to respond, their face is red with anger._

" _I will rip you to pieces for making him relive this. Don't you have any sense of empathy left!?"_

" _Any empathy I had left for BEN was gone after calling my brother an asshole and belittling him."_

" _You know what? You're right. Benedict isn't the asshole here, you are."_

 _BEN just kept glitching up, one could almost hear the broken shards of his mind crumbling further at the thought of still being trapped with the Moon Children._

" _BEN, you're okay now. The Moon Children won't get you again. I promise."_

" _.̠͉̺̰͇͍̯̱ͥ͂̐͂͆͜.ͥͤ̓́̈̕͏͚͔̘͎̩̦.̧͉̬̹̼̣̙͚͗̓̈̎ͪ̆ͅI̥̦̫ͯ̇̌̂͑̀.̶̷̡̬̩̮̥͕̘̥̻̫̓ͬ.̡̢̗ͣ̅̊̏̅ͧ̈͂Ȉ̵̩̻̟͕̗͖ͨ̒'̸͚̜̗̹̱͙͆͐ͯͯ̚͘͟m̻̭͛ͨ̑͌̾ͦ͛̿ ̸̛͉̖͈̓ͨ͜g̰̖̞̠̺̼̮ͧͬ̒̑ͧ͡o͊҉̟͓̹͕͙̙-̮̘͖̞̽́g̹̞̦̰͕͇ͮͪ̇͆̓̃̆̉́͜ȍ̷͕̺̻̠̱̖̥̤̀̀ͤ͑ͥ̐͡n͓̤̬̟̤͈ͥ̿̉n̢̠̘̘̭̭̳̲̐̎a̗̜͋ͨ̾ͤͧͩ͗ ͈͇̟͚̻̟̚͝ͅḱ̍ͅ-̶̵̨̘̫̉̄̚k̠͇̠͓̱̂̿͟i̝̣͗̀ͥ̿̐̿͛̔l̵̦̠̙͈͗͛̈̾̋ͪͦ̏̐͘l̰͔̓͊ ̎͗̃͂ͨ͂ͬ̆͏̖̗̟̙̠̯͝ͅṯ̶͖͇̘̖̬̗͍͂̌̽̀̚ͅh͕̫̥͎ͨ̌ͅę͍̫̽̔ͦͩͥ͗̄͡m̠͍̹̺ͤ̇ͯ̕ ̵̴̭̣̗̑͊ͭ̆ͨ̏̀a̶̵̬̰͖͔̺̺͖̱ͫ́̂̀l̷͕̪̰͚̟̘͊͆̀͝l̸̛̘̤̦͆̆̇͛.̡̰͚͇̣̖͕̽̃͆ͭ̋̈́̚̚͜ͅ.̥̦͉̬̺̦̣̪͍ͨ̓̒̊͟͠.̴͍͍̬̲̲ͪ̋.͙̩̼̰́͗ͩ̔͂͞͡"_

" _I will help you. Both Heart and I will be at your side to kill all of the Moon Children."_

 _He didn't hear them, only thinking in his head about all the ways they were all going to die horrible painful deaths. Janina looks up, still seeing Medieval Janina floating there._

" _What are you still doing here? You messed everything up!"_

" _You can't tell me that that is enough to get the legendary BEN Drowned to his knees! We both went through more than he did!"_

" _That doesn't matter! He went through all of this in less than a week!"_

" _So much less than we di-"_

" _SHUT UP! I KNOW OKAY?! BUT I HAD TIME TO HEAL AND HE? BOTH HEART AND I ARE TRYING TO HEAL HIM AND YOU SET ALL OF IT BACK!"_

" _I- I didn't k-"_

" _FUCKING SAVE IT! BEING ABUSED BY YOUR HUSBAND DOESN'T GIVE YOU THE EXCUSE TO LET IT OUT ON YOUR CHILDREN AND HIM! NOW DO BOTH OF US A FAVOR AND GET OUT!"_

" _...Fine. Benedict will visit him again then."_

" _For the sake of the two, don't let Benedict near him."_

 _BEN was still shaking, but the sick grin that was spreading on his face only meant bad times for anyone who was to be unfortunate to be left near him for too long. Medieval Janina simply vanished from sight, leaving the two alone._

" _BEN, BEN can you hear me?"_

" _Î̸ͪͮ͆͏̘̰̻͔̖̳̟͎'̷̖̦͆ͦ͛̂͒́m̮̜͎ͤ̽̈́ͧ͊͐̏͒́ ̻͚̻̹̅͂̃̑̆g̣̰̹̪̤̤̮͈ͪ̉̂̏̏͒̑̍̚ǫ̙̲̥͍̠͈̯͌͆ͥ̏͜͡i̙̤͚̻͚̲ͯ̆ͮ̿͋́̄n̸͕̮̲̬̻̤̬̜͑ͥ͗̎̊̄̔ģ̛͍̜͕͎̮̬̙̬̌ͫ͊̈́̿̑ ̴͉̣̘̠͇͓̏͊͌̓̃̅͞t̟̬̥̣̩̿̓o͇͕͙̤̽̊̎ͪͨ ̧̥͎̮̥̟̞̣̅̆́ͩ͜f̫̣̱̻̎̂̅ͪ̃ư̢̤͉ͭ̓̐́c̡̘̬ͩͤ̍ͯͩ̀͌́k̡̧͚͔̱͔̫̘̘̲͑̐̔͐̋̽̚ȋ̵̢̬̼̩̪͙͕͛̍ͦͤ̃ͅͅn̈́ͣ͋̊̇̄҉̠͉̱͞ģͫ͛̇͢҉̹̝̰͔̟̰ ͙͈̜̞͉̲̰̯͉̒e͍͇̙͎͕̳̤̻͆̌ͩ̅̑̽ͭ̀͟n͉͛̎̇ͩ̊ͅj̡͎̫͇͗ͭ̌̌̈́ͥ͠o͇̙̲̲̥ͭ͛ͪ͢y̸̷̹͍̯̞̹̺̥͌͗̉ ̘͛̽͐ͤ͋͛̚͜l̼͋̋ͭͅḭ̧̛͖̈́̈̏s̘̻͚̙̑ͧt̤͙̟̎ͧ͆̒̒͒̽͐ͮe̖̝͔̯͐͌ͩ̇̂͟͞n̡̤͍͊ỉ̷̷̢͙̩͖̗͔̣̱ͤͪ̈́́̚ͅn̪̪̝̮̊̈́ͩ̾̀͑͢g̛͔͕̤̱͙̩̦̅̌̅̽̓̏͞ ̣̰̯̲̙̖͖͛ͦ̍̋̄t͚͚̦̮͊͂͠o̷̦̹̫͈͐̋͋͊͠ ̳̘̭̫̣͍ͩͪ̎ͩ̔͘t̖̰͓̘̹̬̯̉ͧ̚͝h̵̸͒ͨ͗ͣͪ҉̤͚͕ͅȩ̫͚̬͎̉ͯͦ̀i͓̰̾̏̂ͮͦr̨̆҉̟ ̢͌ͯ̈́͒̓ͮ͘҉̺̥̫͚͖̲̖s̢̡͉̼̻̬̟̦̝̦͗ͣͭ̓͝cͭ́ͨͩ҉ͅr̢̞̠͍̭̦̈e̟̞̘̲̥̺ͭ͊̌̉a̮͓̙̓͗͊͟m̦͇̙̜̙̻ͥͥ͑ͨ͒͜͟s͖̥̪̤̘͋̄ͪͯ͂͞.̷̱̻̩̺͇̓.̩̦̖͈̥̥͐̿̐͒͢.̵͋̎ͦͮ͒́ͭ̚͏̺̩̰͉̱͍̪̟"_

" _Uh huh, that's nice BEN. What do you think of Heart?"_

 _That seemed to snap him out of it somewhat as a blush formed on his face as he thought about Heart._

" _What is the first thing you can think about Heart?"_

" _Hot...really hot…"_

" _BEN… Did you just make a pun about her?"_

" _...no"_

" _Well then I can call her hot too then, since obviously you meant her flames with that."_

" _...but she's hot…"_

" _Yes, I am aware of how hot her flames are."_

 _He just buries his face in his claws to hide his blush._

" _Or maybe you are actually referring to her name, in that case it does sound hot too. Although one can also get ice burns."_

 _He kept his face in his claws._

" _You feeling better now?"_

 _He just looks up, glitching at them with his one pupil, and a blush on his face._

" _You look better at least."_

 _He growls in response looking away._

" _Now I have a question before you have to leave my dream. Why did you almost call me sister today?"_

 _He blinks in confusion at them then, "What?"_

" _You don't remember?"_

" _Not really no..why would I say that anyway?"_

" _I guess it's for the better that you don't remember. Just… are you feeling well enough to get out of the tv?"_

" _Not really…"_

" _Well that's bad."_

" _Well after… t͟h̷̛a͏̨t̴҉͡… I should get some more rest alone.."_

" _Yeah, you should. Can you do me a favor and not visit my dreams for a while?"_

" _Sure…"_

" _Are you able to get back to your game on your own or do I have to wake up for that?"_

 _He just straight up disappears then._

" _That answers it then."_


	47. Chapter 47: Four to the Fold Number 3

**Author's Note: This entire chapter was written in less than a day for 4/23 aka BEN's Birthday and Death Day as it is on Jadusable wikia. I do not own BEN please enjoy and review.**

After a while Janina wakes up from their sleep, quickly wiping away the tears in their eyes that most likely formed when they blinked awake. The door opened to reveal Eyeless Jack pushing in a wheelchair and holding a scalpel while Heart floated in.

"Nice to see you're awake, did you see BEN again?"

"Yeah, we talked for a bit about what happened yesterday. He should be well enough to come out today judging by how he looked."

Heart smiled then, "I hope so, but he shouldn't push himself." as EJ pushed the wheelchair over to the couch.

"He really shouldn't and thank you for the wheelchair."

"You're welcome." EJ huffed before stalking his way to the backroom.

"Heart, could you help me get into that? If I try to do it by myself it'll take awhile and I still want to have some parts of my dignity."

She nods and comes over and helps Janina into the wheelchair.

The tv started glitching as BEN crawled out, "Fucking finally."

Heart immediately snatched him up in her arms as EJ took the cartridge from the tv and handed it to BEN, "Now we're ready to go Janina"

"I was right and aw the love birds are back." Janina grinned as BEN hissed in response resulting in them laughing.

"Can we get going now, I want to scare some stupid mortals." BEN grinned a bit

"Trust me, when we get there there's not much to scare left."

"Well that isn't as fun" BEN huffed as Heart rolled her eyes the best she could, pulling a kidney out of her pocket and throwing it to EJ before going behind the wheelchair to push.

"You'll still laugh though."

"We'll see."

Heart then pushed Janina out the door as Sally waved bye.

* * *

Eventually Heart pushed Janina through the door into the main building of the headquarters. Everything inside is still chaos. A few are still running around, fleeing from the chickens, others are trying to carry the people that have died out of here, some are trying to catch the chickens and a lot of people are crying in the takes one look and turns around going back through the doors while glitching horribly.

"I honestly didn't expect this amount of chaos. Who let out my chickens?

"I have no idea, should we really ask someone?"

"Nah and where did BEN go?"

"He's afraid of chickens. Something about all Legend of Zelda players having a deep fear of chickens according to him"

"Oooh. Remind him that if he ever pisses any of my later reincarnations off that we all love to be around chickens."

"He said something about if you even accidentally hit a chicken in any game, even on pure accident then a flock will descend from the sky just to murder you and he would never wish that fate on any of his victims"

"Chickens did descend from dinosaurs and trust me, they didn't forget they were dinosaurs. I've seen a few chickens skeletonize a mouse"

"If i tell him that he isn't going to come out of the warehouse for a month"

"Tell him that when you want to ground him then"

"I'm not as cruel as he is though"

"Tell him that when he kills any of my reincarnations then"

Heart only sighs in response, "He probably went to go kill someone, or hide until the chickens are gone"

"Let's hope he doesn't kill anyone near the headquarters"

"Honestly he might if we don't get rid of the chickens soon"

"That I can do. Normally they all are locked in their room, but someone let them out. Which also reminds me to not let any of you just pass through walls. There are several rooms both of you don't want to see"

Heart tilted her head in confusion at that

"Old people and saunas"

"Ew why" Heart sticks her tongue out in disgust while Janina just shrugs, "Old People are weird"

"Trust me, they get weirder with each passing year"

"They'll all be dead soon at least. Probably best if you go start learning authority by rescuing everyone from the chickens, maybe then they'll respect you"

"Yeah.." Janina sighed as she wandered to go reign in her chickens while Heart looked at her phone to text BEN only to see the date and sigh.

* * *

It has been two weeks since BEN started hunting his latest victim, it was quite difficult to get a reaction out of him but even he could feel the fear in the area creeping in with every hour of his presence remaining. He had yet to fully reveal himself to this person but invading dreams and glitching the game, starting random small fires and making the room colder and heavier was enough to really scare any normal mortal.

He grinned sadistically watching his victim once again keep typing, no doubt pleas for help concerning his haunted game. He didn't care what exactly was being sent, all his victims would either try to never share any information, or openly release everything, both were fun and interesting in their own ways.

While invisible he floated out of his game, a cruel smirk on his face as he quickly dug his claws into the victim's shoulders, watching him cry in pain startled, but unable to see who or what had caused the pain. He wanted to laugh but not yet, he needed to torment him further, he wanted to watch him suffer. He had decided that this victim he would hunt on his own, but Heart did often check up on him enough to make sure his cartridge isn't burned or at the bottom of some lake.

He glanced at the victim again, maybe he could begin the torment of physically killing him and making it look like a suicide, he didn't feel like driving him to full insanity, not today not this week. He glitched up as he became visible again, floating behind his victim reaching for his sword.

His victim clutched the arm of his chair, and suddenly water fell on him from above causing him to cry in pain, _holy water with salt in it_.

He fell to the ground writhing in pain as his victim stood up and reached into the pocket of his coat taking out a weird green mask before reaching for a gun no doubt filled with salt, "Happy birthday, or should I say Death Day, Benedict Walter." before firing it.


	48. Chapter 48: Song of Storms

**Author's Note: Aaaand as of 6/30 when I am writing this author's note this is the last of the chapters that are finished and published on quotev. I will get back to writing chapters as soon as I am ready but in the mean time have this. I don't know when I will be posting chapters on this again but I will post several chapters on quotev before I post on here so follow the story there and you'll have an idea of everything. Once again, the only thing I own is Heart Burn and the ideas I write with my cowritor friend. Please enjoy and review.**

Janina groans once again. Just another day of various paperwork, their prosthetic hand has ink stains already. Another paper gets signed after reading it thoroughly and checking the back, at some points they even have to get out a magnifying glass to read the fine print. There's so much corruption, back end deals and even there are ties with the mafia and at this point they wouldn't be surprised that their father has contacts in the black market.

They groan after adding another name to the list of people they can't get rid off so easily. They hope their father is burning in the lowest level of hell, would definitely be great to see him burn and poked with various weapons.

Janina hates their life more than ever as they take another sip from the energy drink, they aren't allowed to drink coffee while doing this. Once again they wonder if just putting the Shields in another persons hands would be a better idea than this. They aren't getting younger and they still have to continue this bloodline.

They let out a sound that sounds suspiciously like a frustrated scream as they manage to accidentally drown an important paper in their energy drink.

A shield member comes through the door, "Chief, we heard a scream, is there something wrong?"

"Yes, is there someone that can dry this paper and salvage everything that is written on it?" They need a nap after this, preferably a 72 hour nap.

"Yes there is. Also I am told that more of the older shield members who followed your father are trying to escape"

"Get that person that can dry this paper. I'm going to get my gun and get them all back in line." They roll their wheelchair to the shotgun they always keep in the room, of course it's properly secured and they put in the patrons.

The shield member nods and runs off to hurry, best not to disappoint or anger the new chief.

Janina is glad that there are competent people still around as they wheel to the place where most of the older Shield members are. As a temporary solution they forbidden every single shield member to leave unless there is an actual emergency and even then they have to leave important stuff here as a guarantee that that shield comes back.

There are older shields being restrained by younger shields.

"What the fuck is going on here?" They already have their shotgun ready, so no one should try anything.

"We heard them mumbling about leaving because they didn't believe in you as a leader and saw them try to sneak towards the exit"

"New rule then. Anyone who tries to sneak out will know how much it hurts to be hit by shrapnel. I am honestly very tired and will not hesitate to shoot someone, so either everyone remains calm in here or end up in the hospital in the best case scenario. Does everyone understand?"

All the shield members nod.

"Shall we stick them with the rest in the cells for when Lady Heart and Sir BEN return?"

"Especially those that have tried to escape. If anyone else tries to escape, put that person in a separate cell and then tell me. Now if you'll excuse me, your old Chief had ties to the mafia and I have to make sure that no one dies from it."

They all nod as the sound of a lightning storm sounds outside, happening to add a slight dramatic effect to Janina's declaration.

"That and I doubt anyone of you would want to flee with this weather." And they wheel back to the room with the paperwork, their last sentence to the crowd makes it seem as if they directly caused this weather.

The rain outside pounds against the windows with unusually strong force as thunder booms loudly in the sky.

"Hmm, sounds like mother nature is mad at something. Storms hadn't been so loud here in decades."

Within minutes a shield member runs into their room , "Chief! Its Lady Heart! She's soaking wet and in a state of panic!"

"Shit! Tell people to get a flamethrower and various towels, she knows how dangerous this weather is so what ever happened is very serious. Is she still in the main room?"

"Yes she won't let anyone near her at all and keeps crying and screaming"

"I'm the only one that can get near her then. Make sure that the flame thrower and towels are ready once she's calm enough." With that they quickly wheel out of the room, cutting corners in order to get to the main room as fast as humanly possible.

As soon as they get there, they see heart crying and screaming as she's on her knees on the floor as her hair is completely damp and her clothes are sticking close to her skin.

"Heart!" They get as close as they dare, close enough that Heart can just leap and hug, but still in a safe distance from any accidental fires from startling her.

Heart sees Janina and immediately clings to them while sobbing.

They hug her back then, thankful that they already got their prosthetic in order to fully hug her.

"It's okay, it's okay now. You're out of the storm and get dry in no time."

She just keeps muttering the same things over and over again, "He's gone. Can't find him."

"What do you mean? Is BEN gone?"

She nods a lot while sobbing "Taken. Moon Children did."

"How and for how long?"

She just keeps sobbing and clinging tighter to janina

They hold her as tightly as they can, thankful that their clothes are able to soak water up so she will be a bit dry after this

She just continues sobbing mumbling about saving BEN the whole time as shield members come with flamethrower and towels

"Yes, we're going to save him, but first you need to be dry for it, okay?"

She just nods while crying

They nod to the shield members that are holding the towels to get over here

They bring the towels over to Janina, while the ones with the flamethrowers stay on standby.

Janina then tries to wrap one of the towels around Heart, easier said than done, but they do their best and that is important.

It does help a bit as Heart isn't shaking as much from the pain.

That makes them happy and they just "I would have made sure you get the flamethrower treatment, but you're clinging to me and sadly I'm not fireproof."

She nods a tiny bit while still shaking, flamethrower can be used a while later to restore more energy.

They make sure that more towels get wrapped around her while they do their best to calm her down.

The hugs from Janina and the towels are slowly calming her down. "They're..they're gonna hurt him bad again..in his head..."

"We won't let that happen. How long has he been gone? He's strong and definitely can resist for a while."

"I..I haven't heard from him since his birthday.."

"Shit. Three days of him being unaccounted for. Best case scenario is him only being captured for one day, the other two being him fighting off each Moon Child. Worse case is him being stuck there for three full days. Still that's within the time frame of a week, so he most likely is still resisting."

"The storm..his alarm call..he.." She is sobbing again

"So he created the storm? Color me surprised, but if he's able to create this, the Moon Children won't stand a chance once he's free."

"The song..it means he's hurt...they got him.."

"So if he really created it, wouldn't the storm be the strongest of where he made it?" Janina can question actual logic later, they're dealing with powerful ghosts, logic doesn't exist.

"Y-yeah..."

"So we just follow the weather patterns to see where exactly the storm is the strongest, once we have the area we can rescue him. I trust that you and your friends already have a plan?"

"I..I gotta tell them.."

In other words as soon as the storm started she made her way to janina

"First you need to recover from that storm because like hell will I let you go out again. How many of your friends can you reach with the Internet?" Janina is honored that she went to them first, but also highly concerned

"A lot...ill tell them..." She's still shaking from the water and the thought of BEN getting hurt again

"I have my phone with me so you can use that, but you still need to get dry. Want the flame thrower treatment now?"

"Y-yes"

"Well, I did make sure that a completely fireproof room is built, there's even multiple drains should there ever be a flood so that room is the safest in the whole building. Wouldn't want any fire to spread."

She nods a bit as shields help get her to that room even someone giving her a fireproof shock blanket.

Janina waits for Heart to be out of earshot so she won't worry as much "Now we have to locate where the storm is the strongest. Are there any weather experts here, or even someone who knows a weather expert?"

Several hands go up as the ones who raised their hand immediately go to the main control room with the computers.

"Good. Everyone else, get any actual medics. The Moon Children are a dangerous cult. We don't know if they even have other prisoners, but this time we don't take any chances. Also ready the fire proof shock blankets and the salt. Sir BEN normally wouldn't hurt any of us, without reason of course, but he's been held captive and is unpredictable at best."

There are still some competent shields left at least, "Chief, when they locate the center, shall we lead small teams of the ones in the cells with promise of you pardoning them to find that place while send them to go in and investigate?"

"Yes. That is a great idea. As long as they are aware though that there is a big chance they'll die though, I want to see how many face death in order to be pardoned."

"Alright. How well should they be armed? Because they will at least be able to stall the moon children for Lady Heart and her allies to arrive"

"Blunt weapons and chain mail. From what I've seen none of the Moon Children have firearms, but a lot of Spears and other blunt weapons. Give them the bad chain mail though, they should know better than to get hit in vital points and those that survive can easily be spotted and not killed."

They nod and go down to where the cells are, leaving Janina alone.

Janina sighs then "I'm going to need a 72 hour nap after this."

The shields with the flamethrowers leave the room then, "She said she was going to look for a phone and get some help."

"There are a lot of phones around so I'm not worried about that. I'm going to the office room to hopefully finish some more papers before everything happens."

The shields then go off to help others prepare.

Janina proceeds to go to their office room, already groaning of the amount of paperwork they still have to do.

As soon as they get close to the door they hear talking.

"Silver I don't know what to do, you know I can't go out there in the storm to save him."

"I'll tell G-Glitchy and Strangled to help and we'll tell the others. My Unknown can also help."

They just sigh and knock first, they know better than to just open the door.

"Heart, it's me."

"Come in."

They open the door and wheel themself in, closing the door behind them.

Inside next to Heart is a black and white monochrome version of Ethan from Pokemon Gold and Silver, the only color are his red pupils and blood down his face like BEN's 'eyes' as he is standing on one leg, his other thigh openly bleeding onto the floor and both his arms are severed as Unknown Pokemon float around him.

"I should probably get going Heart."

"Yeah Silver, I know how close of friends you are with him. With yours and the others help we should be able to find him."

"The Shields are already figuring out where he most likely is, so no one has to search unnecessary parts of the city." Janina honestly would like to talk Silver, they both lost limbs and it would be great to talk to someone who knows the pain, but that can be done when everything is alright.

Heart opens the phone backup and Silver and his pokemon pixelate and go into the phone.

"Yeah..I have all the digital creepypasta I could contact searching all of the internet for any sign of him, even the site that they forced him to build for them."

"That's good. I'm also sending some of the old Shields to scout the area of where he most likely is. Chance is they all die, but if they manage to take down some Moon Children with them, that would be great. I also made sure that some actual medics are ready, we never know if there are other people taken prisoner by the Moon Children." Janina honestly sounds much more mature than before

"They're probably torturing him as we speak and they probably did catch him on his birthday.."

"I'm going to shower him in old video games after he recovered. We all need a break after this."

"I went to check up on him since I hadn't heard from him, I know he was spending a while to take out a victim but when I got to the house there was salt on the ground and it smelt like holy water"

"Shit. That's the worst combination of things. Once we got him back he will need a lot of cuddles from you."

"Knowing them they'll probably try and make him their attack dog again, and break his mind even further"

"He's strong, but we don't know for how long"

"He needs help now instead of later"

"Yes, the medics also have fireproof shock blankets ready and salt for quick salt circles. Everyone is doing their best here, I can't be of much help though"

She just hugs Janina tightly again.

They are surprised at that before hugging back.

Heart needs the hugs and she needs them bad, "I'm gonna kill all the Moon Children"

"Yes, yes you will, but leave some for BEN later though. He would definitely pout if he doesn't get to kill anyone of them"

She nods a bit, "I'm guessing you won't let me go out in that storm?"

"Not without any sort of protection. Well, I was planning on giving you it later, but now the time is right."

She smiles a bit "that means I can go outside and meet with the people I called to track!"

"Yes, the raincoats are fire proof, so don't worry about your hair setting it ablaze." They reveal the coats with a push of a button

Heart grins and hugs Janina tighter before going and grabbing the black raincoat.

"I made sure that it has enough freedom for you to move your arms completely and still not be tight on certain places"

"Thanks Janina!"

"No problem. I don't know if it's a good idea to come with you in this mission, regardless I can stay here and keep you all updated on sudden enemy movement"

"Janina he might need both of us to get him free."

"You managed to talk some sense into him somewhat when I was still alive"

"Yes, but back then I had working legs."

"Yeah but you talked to him when I wasn't able"

They sigh,"Okay, I'll come with you. But I'm going to surround myself in a salt circle should anything go wrong."

"And i'll protect you from any moon children who try to take advantage!"

"I have a shotgun"

"Still though"

"I need to keep you safe the whole time so you don't end up losing what's left of your limbs"

They sigh again at that "Thanks, I'm probably gonna travel with a van again"

"Ill travel with my friends if that's okay" she looks at the phone again "great they're here and they're fighting with each other." She starts texting

"Why are they even fighting?"

"Jeff and his brother are both there"

"He has a brother?"

"He thought he killed his brother when he became a pasta but he didn't die"

"Why do I get a sudden deja vu feeling?"

Heart shrugs, "okay they're coming through the main entrance and I gotta tell at them"

"Make sure they know not to kill anyone"

"They do" and heart gets up and floats through the doors to get to the main entrance.

Janina just wheels after her, cursing out the fact that they have to open and close doors behind them every time.

Eventually, Janina makes it to the main room where Heart is scolding a male with black hair, pale white skin, blue eyes with no eyelids and a cut open joker smile, along with a male with brown hair, green eyes, stitched up scars all over his face and normal skin. Next to them is a giant black and red demonic looking husky, and a teen with goggles and a mouth guard looking at two hatchets.

Janina honestly doesn't question anything anymore, could have been worse really. They just wheel over to Heart, because that is honestly the safest place to be.

"Liu I know you just want some 'help' for Jeff but letting Sully take over to stab him isn't the right way and you know it. Jeff, stop being an asshole for five god damn minutes so we can fucking find BEN"

"Heart are you sure its not just because-"

"NO IT ISNT JEFF AND YOU KNOW IT"

"Heart?"

Janina is slightly afraid now, they are ready to hug Heart at any moments notice.

"Yes Janina?"

"You okay still?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well you just yelled, so I wanted to be sure"

"I yelled because Jeff here wanted to say something perverted and rude about BEN and me"

"Oooh, now really ain't the time for that"

"Now" heart sighs "introductions and why I brought these guys. That's Homicidal Liu, Jeff's brother, who has been tracking his was for years. That's Smile, giant demon dog is very useful for tracking and Jeff the Killer can control him, and that's Ticci Toby, one of Slender's proxies. He doesn't feel a single amount of pain and Madly and Hoodie are busy on a mission."

"It's nice to meet all of you, I'm Janina." They smile then, doing their best not to look threatening.

"Heart *tic* told us a lot *tic* about you!" Toby says, grinning behind his mouth guard.

"I hope it's not about the stuff we did in college, god remembering makes me glad I already am out of that. Anyway, are you all aware of what's going to happen now?"

"Yeah the fucking gremlin got himself kidnapped-" and heart just slapped Jeff right in the scars.

"I don't mean the part on why you are all here, but I'm just gonna explain. A team of some of my Shields are figuring out where exactly the storm is at it's strongest, since BEN caused this it's only natural that wherever he is, the storm is at it's strongest. There's an off chance that he created an eye of the storm, a huge round field where no water and wind is, but even getting through the worst of the storm is already hard. Enter the scout teams, it's a group of Shields that are more likely than not would have died in a trial, they look through each house to determine where the Moon Children are. You can kill them when they get in the way, they all wear shitty chain mail. I'm also sending some medics that are trained to calm down anyone from shock so that BEN will get treated right away. If there are any other prisoners, don't harm them."

Liu nods, "that works for me just get in and find him. I probably won't be doing much of the killing"

Jeff laughs a bit "yeah until asshole Sully shows up-" and he got punched in the face by Liu whose eyes have a faint glow.

Heart just sighs "I just hope the raincoat will be enough since I doubt the storm will rip houses apart"

"It should keep 75% of your body dry. I can instruct someone to take a flamethrower too, if you want."

"A flamethrower?!"

"Toby no, remember what Slender said, no fire for you for another few months."

"But heart" he twitches, "its *tic* fun!"

The big dog yawns and sits next to Janina, he's easily the size of a wolf if not larger and he just smiles a creepily human smile.

Janina is very confused, but they also want to pet the dog and they have no idea if they are allowed to do that.

And there comes Rex from a completely different than from where Janina came from, as if sensing the tension he sits down next to smile in order to ease this tension.

Smile barks and wags his tail smiling at the tiny dog.

Rex barks back, also wagging his tail. If the situation was better he would proudly show off his little pups, but they are all staying with the mother and are still nervous to be in this building.

Heart notices the dogs and smiles "aww Smile is making friends. Jeff you should let Janina pet him."

He rolls his eyes, "they can do whatever."

Janina then hesitantly tries to pet smile, as much as they love dogs they don't want to pet one that in unwilling to be petted.

Smile accepts pets!

That makes them happy as they pet him.

The big dog barks happily as Liu sighs, "So when are we going to head out?"

At that Janina gets serious again. "As soon as we know where exactly the storm is at the strongest."

As if on cue some shield members come, "Chief we have pinpointed the storm is strongest by a large building far away from any neighborhood"

"Well, that makes it a lot more easier. Honestly that's a dumb idea for a hideout, just one huge building. Are the scouts ready too?"

"Yes they are"

Heart just sighs "its either Liu and I go in the van or I follow them to the building but with the storm I don't know if the rain jacket will hold"

"Send the scouts first. And Heart, it's better if you stay in the van until it gets close. We don't want to risk anything until he's safe."

Heart nods "and taking Liu with me so he and Jeff don't fight"

"Good foresight. A fight is the last thing we need now"

"Yup."

Jeff just gets up and pets his dog as Toby just straight up "What are we *tic* waiting for then?"

"The scouts are getting send while the vans are getting prepared. If you have your own vehicle you can take that, but in any of the vans none of you are allowed to drive, vans really aren't cheap."

"Toby isn't allowed to drive after nearly crashing a car he stole into the forest"

"I thought so much already"

"Lets go Janina, I'm worried about BEN" heart sighs as she pulls the rain coat tighter

Janina nods then, starting to wheel in the direction of where the vans are

Jeff, Smile, and Toby all walk out of the main entrance while Liu follows Heart who follows Janina.

Janina then enters an elevator "The vans are all parked underground, it's pretty convenient for hiding vehicles."

heart nods "and less chance of rain"

"The only water there are the puddles from the cars that just came in from the rain"

she nods as she takes out a phone and begins texting again.

The elevator stops on the floor with the cars, Janina is the first to get out.

Heart and liu following janina.

Janina heads to a van which already has a driver who opens up the back and puts down the ramp so they can wheel themself in

Heart and Liu both get in too.

The driver closes the door once the three are inside, gets in the driver seat and starts driving to where the base of the Moon Children is.

Heart is just texting while Liu stares out the window.

Janina is making sure that everything is running smoothly while being on their phone.

Heart sighs, "Silver and Glitchy identified the intensity of electricity at the heart of the storm and say they are going in"

"I hope the two are aware of the Scouts that have now arrived there. How big is the chance that we arrive to a blood party?"

"Silver and Glitchy don't actively kill unless necessary they more so haunt whoever tries to ignore them in their games. They are just there to look for BEN and try to fight back if necessary, though with the electric current it might not be the safest for them"

"Let's hope that nothing bad happens until we get there. I already have the salt ready."

"Once Jeff and Toby get there it'll be a bloodbath"

"Heart Burn I thought you said after this you'd have Jeff to back to the asylum."

"Liu you should know your brother enough that is just asking for more murder."

Liu sighs.

"From what I can gather, locking any of you up in a mental asylum just asks for murder."


End file.
